Union With a Slytherin
by SwayPippin
Summary: Draco finds out he is,afterall, human. He and Hermione start seeing eachother secretly with out regard for what Professor Snape has said. Is Snape as good as people think? Follow them through their journey, and see what awaits them.
1. Chapter 1 The Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are all property of J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1

The Unexpected

It's later into their seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Hermione, Harry, and Ron couldn't be happier that their N.E.W.T's are finallyover. Hermione, of course, was worried about her grades, though Harry and Ron both know she did just fine. Hermione has always been a bit of a worry wart when it came to her grades, while Ron and Harry could really care less.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione hurried down to dinner in the Great Hall having just finished their last class, Potions, with Professor Snape. Snape had assigned a twenty four inch essay on Growth Potions, due Monday of next week, so Ron and Harry decided to wait to work on it. Hermione; however, told the boys she was going to eat a quick supper and dash off to the library to work on her essay.

Hermione quickly got out of her seat and said good bye to Ron and Harry then hurried off toward the marble stair case.

"Mental, that one." Ron snickered as he waved at her.

"We've four days for that essay, I don't see why she has to go off in a hurry like that," Harry told Ron as he was stuffing a whole steak into his mouth.

Ron shrugged and said something that sounded like 'beats me.'

Hermione was almost running down the deserted corridor tucking her books under her arm, when she bumped into, none other than. Draco Malfoy. Hermione looked up at him and was about to apologize when Draco's sneer took her words away.

"What are you doing bumping to me like that?"

"I… er… I was going to the… er… library." Hermione didn't like the look she saw in Draco's cold grey eyes.

Draco let out a hollow laugh, "Of course you were. I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss something in one of those musty old books."

Hermione looked at him, her mouth gaping open.

The next thing Hermione knew, she was pushed against the wall, anddropped her books, Malfoy's face now inches from her face. Hermione didn't know what to say, she was in a sort of shock. Draco put his fists against the wall on either side of her head and gazed into her face with those same cold grey eyes.

"So, Granger, what do you think of this?" Thesinistertone in Malfoy's voice scared her.

"I… W-What?" Hermione stammered.

"Well, it seems I have you in a vulnerable state here. What do you reckon is going to happen next, Granger?" his eyes glistened as he continued to stare into her face.

Hermione didn't say anything; she wasn't sure what was going to happen next, to tell the truth, she was frightened, very frightened.

Draco stood in front of Hermione, not speaking, looking for some sign of emotion in her face. He wasn't sure at the time what he was looking for; it was no big secret that Hermione was terrified of him, when Harry and Ron weren't around. He knew she would soon show some kind of emotion and when she did, he would be right there to take advantage of that.

Finally Hermione spoke in a small voice, "What do you want Malfoy?"

Draco's face contorted into an evil sneer, "I thought that was quite obvious."

"Just let me be on to the library, Malfoy. Get out of my way!"She pushed against Draco's massive chest with here forearms.

Draco didn't move. "Pushing isn't nice, Granger, surely you've read that somewhere." He gave a sort of chuckle.

"And what you're doing isn't nice either, Malfoy! What would your mother think?" Hermione immediately regretted her words and clasped her hands over her mouth.

Draco's face suddenly went paler than normal. Tears seemed to glisten in his eyes. "Don't you ever speak of my mother!"

"Dra- Malfoy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I was just…"

Hermione was interrupted by Draco's sobs. Yes, Draco Malfoy, heart of stone, was crying. Draco lifted his left hand from the wall and covered is eyes. Hermione stood in shock; she couldn't believe she was witnessing this.

Draco's cries became slightly louder and he yelled, "LEAVE ME!"

Hermione didn't move, instead she placed one of her hand on the right side of his face, "It's okay to cry." Even though he had been being himself, she did feel a bit of remorse for having caused this sudden change in him. She didn't like to see people hurt but most of all, she didn't like to witness others crying.

Draco fell to his knees in front of Hermione, still sobbing. She was taken aback. Was she the first to ever see Draco show emotion? She didn't care, all she knew at this moment was she was witnessing Draco in his break down. She didn't know of anything to do other than show him compassion, something Muggles don't have to be taught.

Hermione stepped toward Draco and put her hands on the back of his head. Draco then grabbedher with his hands, threw his arms around her tiny waist, and pressed his face into her stomach. All Hermione could do was wrap her arms around his neck, but boy was this awkward for her.

"Shh. It's okay." Hermione said in an all too motherly tone.

"I… I just… She's gone! I don't… I don't have anyone!" Draco sobbed.

"It's okay. I'm here. Shh. Shh." Hermione's eyes began filling up with tears. She felt so bad for speaking of Draco's mother. What was she thinking?

Draco finally looked up at Hermione after what seemed to be an eternity. His face now drenched with tears. Hermione didn't know what his eyes were saying, but she knew she had never seen this before, as she was almost positive no one else had seen this either. She took her hand from the back of his neck and wiped a falling tear from his cheek, he just gazed up at her, eyes still full of tears.

"Please," Draco said getting to his feet, "Don't tell anyone about this."

Hermione didn't know what to say to his request. This was the first time she had ever heard Draco sound so sincere, not to mention nice. "I wouldn't ever." She choked out.

"I don't know what happened to me. I just… lost it." Draco said wiping his face on the sleeve of his robes.

"Its okay, Malfoy, everyone has to cry sometimes."

"Please, call me Draco. My father is Malfoy and I don't want to be associated with him." He said in a low voice.

Hermione smiled, "Okay, so long as you call me Hermione."

Draco returned the smile. "Agreed, Hermione." He took Hermione's hand in his own and pushed it to his lips. "Thank you."

Hermione was speechless, which was nothing new on this night. She hadn't expected to see Draco Malfoy cry or kiss her hand, this was all new to her "You're welcome, Draco."

Draco pushed Hermione back against the wall again and put his hands on the wall beside her again, "So what do you think now?"

Hermione hardly had time to answer him because as she opened her mouth to speak, Draco crushed her lips with his. Hermione was shocked, she didn't know if she was supposed to kiss him or resist him, though it was tempting. After a few seconds of resisting, she returned the kiss and wound her fingers tightlyin his white-blond hair. Draco's kiss became harder and more passionate as he grasped Hermione's waist with both hands and pressed his body against her. She moaned softly as Draco's lips ventured down her neck and he placed sweet kisses along her collar bone.

Neither Draco nor Hermione heard the rapidly approaching foot steps.

"Ah, what do we have here?" Professor Snape's voice boomed through the corridor.

Draco and Hermione jumped apart. Draco looked at Hermione then at Professor Snape, "We were just… um…"

"I know exactly what you were doing Mr. Malfoy!" Snape smirked, "fifty points from Gryffindor, Ms. Granger, and as for you Mr. Malfoy, I want you to go to your dormitory immediately!"

"But sir," Hermione blurted out.

"I don't need to hear anything from you, Ms. Granger, unless you want another fifty points taken from your house." He said as he glanced over her face.

Hermione looked at Draco with pleading eyes but he didn't return her look; he was too preoccupied with looking at his ownfeet. As it appeared at that moment in time, there was something down there that captivated all of his attention.

Professor Snape glared at Draco then adverted his attention back to Hermione, "I believe I told you to go to your dormitory, Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes, sir." Draco turned to walk away, "But sir, I think, in all fairness, you should take fifty points from Slytherin as well."

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, are you suggesting, I take points from my own house?" Snape retorted.

"Yes, sir, I am. It's only fair to take points from the houses of both guilty parties. Do you not agree?" Draco said, keeping his back to Professor Snape.

"Very well then Mr. Malfoy, fifty points from Slytherin. Now leave." Snape said, his eyes still fixed on Hermione.

Draco dared not look at Professor Snape or Hermione as he hurried away. He knew it wasn't a good situation he and Hermione had been caught in. And to beat it all, the Head of his House was the one that caught them. Once Draco was out of sight Snape walked closer to Hermione. She backed up until she was flat against the wall with Snape standing less than a foot from her. She had always been a bit skittish around him, but right now, he was far too close for comfort.

"Ms. Granger, as it would seem, you have taken a linking to Mr. Malfoy." Snape's lips curled.

"I bed your pardon sir, but I don't see what that has to do with you." Hermione said.

"If you're not careful you may find fifty more points taken from your house girl. Now, I want to give you a warning. Mr. Malfoy has better things to do than be socializing with the likes of you. This is the only time I am going to tell you this. If I catch you two doing what you were tonight, your punishment will be far more severe. I can promise you that." Snape's black eyes hardened as he glared down at Hermione.

"But sir, there are people all over this school kissing. I don't understand why it is so wrong. And rather or not Draco and I are interested in each other, is not your concern." She argued.

Snape's face came very close to Hermione's, "Ms. Granger, it has everything to do with me. And what other people in this school are doing is none of _your_ concern. You will listen to me or find yourself in much more trouble. Do I need to write to your parents and tell them what I have witnessed this evening?"

Hermione turned her head away from Professor Snape, "No sir."

"Very well Ms. Granger, now I think it best you head off to Gryffindor Tower." Snape said standing straight again.

As Hermione bent to pick up her books, she looked up at Professor Snape, "So, Draco and I do not have detention then?"

Snape peered over his long nose, "No Ms. Granger, but believe me when I tell you, if I find you two again, detention will be the least of your worries."

Hermione stood, books in hand, "Thank you sir."

When she turned to leave and head back to Gryffindor Tower, she could almost swear she felt something brush the back of her skirt but decided not to stay any longer or give it any thought. She wanted to get as far away from Snape as possible. Too many things had happened and she had more important things to worry about that Snape. She quickened her pace as she walked away from him, not slowing down until she was well out of sight.

A/N: Please R&R so I know what everyone likes or dislikes. I am in the process of writing more; I just have to find time with work and school. I will be submitting more later though. Let me know how you like it! Sway

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are all property of J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 2

Dreams

Hermione hurried up the ever changing stair cases and found herself out of breath as she came face to face with the fat lady.

"Dear child, what ever is the matter with you?" said the fat lady in a sleepy voice.

"I was… er… Just in a hurry. Easter Egg" Hermione just wanted to get into the safe secure common room.

"Very well then." The fat lady said as she swung open.

Hermione entered the common room to see Ginny, Harry, and Ron sitting in a circle around the fire. Ron and Ginny were playing a game of wizards' chess and Harry was watching, apparently writing a letter.

Harry looked up from his piece of parchment, "Been in the library this whole time?"

Hermione didn't know what to say, she couldn't tell them the truth. What was she going to say? 'Oh I just thought I would stop for a little snogging with Malfoy.' That was highly unlikely. Yes, Harry, Ron, and Ginny are her best friends in the world, but she couldn't tell them this. She couldn't tell anyone, especially Ron and Harry. They would think she had gone completely mental, if they didn't think so already.

"I… I… I was… Yes, the library." Hermione stumbled over her words.

"There's no need to get all worked up about it." Ron said not looking up from his game.

"I expect you finished it then?" Harry asked peering over his glasses as he scratched something out with his quill.

Hermione walked over to where Harry Ron and Ginny were sitting and dropped her books with a thud. "Not exactly, I was doing more of… er… researching than anything."

Hermione sighed heavily as she sat down on the floor to watch Ron and Ginny play chess. She hadn't ever really had a taste for the game, as she had called it 'barbaric,' so she didn't pay much attention to them as she sat there beside them. Soon, she became lost in a daydream about what had happened a little while ago with Draco and herself. Her daydream was interrupted a few minutes later by Ron shouting at Ginny.

"I can't believe you beat me! That's unfair! I demand a rematch! You've been cheating, you have!"

Ginny giggled, "You're just a sore loser. I beat you fair and square! No rematch for you!" And then she stuck out her tongue.

Hermione looked up; having lost her day dream when Ron's shouting started, and saw Harry staring at her. "What?" She questioned him.

"Nothing, I was just looking at you. You seem a little… er… distant tonight. Anything wrong?" He asked, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"No nothing's wrong." Hermione lied.

"Worrying about the essay, I expect. Don't worry you've four days, I'm sure you will have it done before Ron and I even take out our quills." Harry said still staring at her.

"Yeah, there's no doubt I will finish before you and Ron do." Hermione smiled.

Ron laughed. "So, you will let us copy yours then?"

Hermione's eyes darted toward Ron, "Not a chance, Ron...So, Harry, who are you writing to?"

Harry looked back down at his parchment. "Moony. It's been a while sense I talked to him last and I was just writing to tell him about N.E.W.T's being over. Not saying much really. Mainly I guess I'm just trying to catch up."

Ginny suddenly rose from her seat and walked to a window across the common room. She opened a window on the far wall and a large Barn Owl flew into the room and landed beside Hermione.

"Looks like you've got a note, Hermione." Ginny said walking back to join her friends.

Hermione reached down and pulled a note from the owl's mouth. As soon as the owl was relieved of its letter, it flew back to the window and disappeared into the dark night sky. Hermione just stared at the letter in her hand. It was addressed to her but she didn't know who would be sending her an owl this late at night.

"Are you going to stare at it or open it?" Ron asked her.

"Oh, yeah, right." Hermione said ripping open the envelope.

The letter was from Draco, Hermione quickly discovered as she looked at the signature. She had never in her life dreamed of receiving a letter from Draco Malfoy. She gazed at the neat writing for a few moments then read it quietly.

Dearest Hermione,

I am truly sorry for my actions this evening. Please forgive me for hurrying off like that. Though, I'm sure you understand why I had to. I would like to see you again tonight, if that is at all possible. I apologize for getting you into trouble. And what's more I am truly sorry for acting the way I did. It's just that I don't really understand emotions. Please if you will, meet me in the Owlry at Midnight, so that I may better explain myself.

Yours,

D.M.

Hermione didn't know what to do. If she did leave, how was she going to get past Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris? Wait a minute, she was Head Girl, she could do what she liked in the castle at night, all she had to say was she was patrolling. That would work. Now, what was she going to tell Ron, Harry, and Ginny? She thought for a few minutes then decided it would be best if she said she had forgotten something in the library, after all, being Head Girl she was allowed in the Library after hours. She stuffed Draco's letter in the pocket of her robes and stood up.

"Who was it from?" Ginny asked peering over at the pocket on Hermione's robes.

"Never mind that, just now. I'm going to have to go out and patrol, but it's alright, I've left something in the library anyway. I'll see you guys later. Unless of course it's too late and you are all in bed." Hermione looked up at the clock, "And oh my, it's a quarter to midnight! Off to bed with you lot!" Hermione made a 'shooing' motion with her hands.

Harry had finished his letter to Remus Lupin but he wasn't the least bit tired. Ron and Ginny threw a quizzical look at Hermione. Sense when did she make them go to bed?

"What! You have to be joking right?" Ron asked a hint of anger in his voice.

"I most certainly am not. If I come back here and find any one of you down in the common room, I will take points from Gryffindor! I'm not joking. It's off to bed with the lot of you. Now!" Hermione placed her hands on her hips.

Ginny and Ron looked over at Harry. Harry rose from his sitting place and folded his parchment and placed it into an envelope.

"Okay then, Hermione. If you will just take this and give it to Hedwig for me, please, I'm going to bed anyway." He didn't want to let her know he wasn't tired.

Hermione took the letter from Harry and told him she would see that the letter was sent. Harry turned away from her and beckoned Ron to follow him. Ron rolled his eyes and dragged his feet toward the stairs leading to the boys' dormitories. Ginny bid them all a good night and left the common room as well.

Hermione remained in the common room until she heard both doors shut then hurried to the portrait-hole and exited. It was now ten minutes until midnight and she had to hurry to the Owlry so Draco didn't think she was going to stand him up. She walked as fast as her feet would carry her toward the Owlry, her mind swimming with questions that had no answers. What was Draco going to tell her? Why did he want her there? What on earth was she doing going to meet Draco Malfoy anyway? These things she did not know. All she knew was he wanted her there and for some reason she wanted to be there.

Rounding the corner to the steps of the Owlry, Hermione straightened her robes and combed her hair with her fingers; she didn't want to look a mess, when she saw Draco. She did a sort of jog up the stairs and just before the door, on the landing, she saw a single rose. It's peddles were purple, then red, then white. It was beautiful. She picked the rose up and held it to her nose. She smell was astonishing, it wasn't like any Muggle-grown rose she had ever smelled. No doubt it was something done especially for her. She held the rose in her right hand and entered the Owlry, her whole body shaking.

As she entered the circular room she saw the back of a young man with white-blond hair. She knew it was Draco, that hair was unmistakable. She didn't want to say anything for fear her words would fail her, instead she cleared her throat. As soon as she did this, Draco turned around, half shocked. The both of them stood staring at one another for at least two minutes. Draco then smiled and walked toward her.

He put his hands on both her shoulders and said, "I see you got my owl."

Hermione nodded. "I got it."

Draco pulled Hermione nearer and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Hermione was surprised but returned the hug. "Why did you ask me here?" She said; her words muffled in his chest.

Draco let go of Hermione. "I just thought you may need an explanation."

"Oh. So what happened tonight was an accident?" Hermione said sounding very hurt.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "I… I… don't know. It certainly wasn't something I was planning on. Why? Do you think it a mistake?"

"Well, if it was so much a mistake then why don't you just take this?" Hermione thrust the rose into Draco's chest, and turned to walk away.

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her back to him. As she turned to face him his lips caught hers. The kiss took her breath away; she hadn't exactly expected him to stop her in that way. She felt Draco's hands move slightly up her back and in return moved her hands to the back of Draco's neck. They kissed for several long minutes then breathlessly drew apart.

Draco gazed into Hermione's brilliant brown eyes, "Was that just now a mistake?"

Hermione blushed and turned her head away from him, "No."

"Okay then. Why do you have to jump to conclusions?" Draco grabbed Hermione's hand, brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

"I'm sorry. This is just… sort of… sudden. I don't understand what happened. One minute you were being mean to me, the next you were crying…" Draco flinched. "Then we were kissing." Hermione looked at Draco concerned.

"Yeah. About that. Hermione, I'm sorry you had to see me like that. To tell you the truth that is the first time I've... cried... sense mum… Well sense it happened. Father being in Azkaban and me having to live with relatives… Any kind of emotion is highly frowned upon in my family. I hate that lot!" Draco turned away from Hermione. "I'm so ashamed to call them family. Not to mention the horrid things I've said to you."

Hermione pressed herself against Draco's back and wrapped her arms around him, "Don't you worry about any of that now. You're with me. And while we are together nothing in this world can hurt you. I'm so sorry for bring up Narcissa. I wasn't thinking. I don't know what I would do if I were in your shoes. I expect the same as you did."

Draco turned to face Hermione again. "You don't know how much your words mean to me. I've been waiting my whole life for someone to talk to me like you do. No one has ever spoken to me like that."

Hermione smiled. "I have a knack for speaking my mind, incase you haven't noticed."

"That's not entirely what I am talking about. What you just said. It means so much. More than I could tell you. I don't even know where to begin." Draco trailed off.

Hermione walked away from Draco and sat on a wooden crate. She looked over at him and beckoned him to sit beside her. "Let's just talk about whatever floods our minds."

Draco walked over to Hermione and sat down as she had instructed. "Okay. But first, is there anything you wish me to tell you?"

Hermione could only think of one thing, "Yes… Why _did_ you kiss me tonight?"

Draco was taken aback. He didn't have the right answer for her question, and he didn't want to say something to upset her, not now. He closed his eyes for a few moments, then opened them and looked into the sparkling brown orbs before him.

"You have always been able to get to me, you know. The first time I met you, there was something about you. Being taught to hate Muggle-borns, as I was, I thought it was hate. But I realize it wasn't, it was more of an interest. I think it was back in our third year when I decided I actually liked you. I knew though no one in my family, or my House would support my decision, so I ignored it. I had to ignore it; there wasn't any other option at the time." He continued to gaze into Hermione's beautiful brown eyes.

"Okay," Hermione said, stroking the side of Draco's face, pushing back a piece of fallen hair.

Draco continued. "I suppose the real reason was; you made me realize I am not made of stone. I am flesh and blood, just like you. You made me think of all of the awful things I've done and said, and of my mum. You saw me in my most embarrassing state. I knew then that you were the one person I was looking for… Did you know mother told me to follow my dreams just before she…?" he choked, "died."

Hermione shook her head, "No I didn't. But what's that got to do with me?"

Draco smiled, "You are my dreams. Every night, I only dream of you. It's been this way since I can remember."

Hermione blushed again.

Draco and Hermione talked early into the morning. They talked about everything. The way Draco's father used to abuse him. How Hermione's parents were dentist and always too busy to be home. They talked about Draco's mother and his slightly ignorant friends. Hermione laughed when they talked about the time she punched Draco in the face back in their third year. And about how Draco used to take the long way to classes in hopes of seeing her.

Hermione was surprised at many of the things she and Draco talked about. He was human after all, nothing like a cock roach. Hermione knew it was getting very late when the Owls began flying back into their nest boxes. She knew also, what would happen if they were caught outside their dormitories at this hour, Head Boy and Girl or not.

"Draco, we mustn't be caught out here alone, especially by Professor Snape. I think he's really got it in for me." Hermione looked down at her and Draco's hands.

"I know… What makes you think Snape has it in for you?" Draco put his free hand on top of Hermione's.

She looked up at Draco, eyes glistening with tears. "Just something he told me."

Draco looked at her questioningly. Hermione explained the conversation she and Snape had had. And she told him how she thought he may have tried to touch her behind.

When Hermione told him the last part of the story he jumped up, "He did what!"

Hermione sighed, "I could be mistaken. But I would swear that's what he tried to do."

Draco looked angry. "He better not have. He doesn't want me to tell the Minister. It's improper to touch a student there, even if by accident!"

Hermione stood up and buried her face in Draco's chest. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her head softly. She hadn't been comfortable talking about Snape, something inside her told her he was bad news. The only thing at that moment that she thought would make her feel better was to do what she had done. Though Draco didn't mind in the last bit.

"Promise me something," Draco said.

"Anything." Hermione replied into his chest.

"Promise me, if he says anything to you about me or touches you, you will come straight to me." He looked down at her.

Hermione looked up into his gray eyes, they didn't seem so cold anymore, something about them was different. "Okay, but I don't see what difference that will make."

"It will make all the difference." Draco replied quietly just before kissing her soft lips.

Hermione decided it was far past time to leave, though she didn't want to. She and Draco walked out of the Owlry together, hand in hand. When they reached the portrait of the fat lady, they both looked around to see if anyone was lurking about, but no one was there. Everyone was tucked into their beds, sound asleep as Hermione and Draco should have been. Draco kissed Hermione passionately on the lips for several long seconds, as a kind of 'good night' kiss.

Hermione finally pulled away and smiled, "We must go to bed now."

Draco pulled her toward him, "I know, but one more." He smiled a sly kind of smile.

She leaned into his kiss really not minding that he wanted just one more. She moaned softly as Draco caressed her neck with his tongue and began to suck lightly on it. Her hands intertwined in his hair she nibbled on his ear lobe. Draco gave a sort of quiver.

"There will be none of that now, Ms. Granger." He whispered into her ear as he kissed it.

Hermione smiled, "Alright then, Mr. Malfoy, it's time for bed. Tomorrow is Friday and that means no classes for two days. I'm sure we will be seeing one another again."

Draco sighed, "Yes. I expect we will. Send me an owl?"

She kissed his cheek, "I will."

With that, they hugged and kissed once more, and bid each other a goodnight. Draco walked backward for some time looking at Hermione, until he nearly tripped over a piece of folded up carpet. Hermione giggled and he waved at her then disappeared up a flight of stairs.

She sighed and looked at the sleeping fat lady. "Easter Egg," she yawned.

The fat lady grumbled and swung forward muttering something about 'no respect.' Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room to find her self alone. The fire was now only glowing embers and cast ghostly shadows upon the walls. She found her way across the deserted room and dragged her feet up the stairs, she was so tired. Just after she pulled off her robes put on her night gown she fell onto her bed. She was tired but her mind was racing. She knew sleep was drawing near, so she closed her eyes and quickly fell into a blissful dream about Draco.


	3. Chapter 3 Liars

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are all property of J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 3

Liars

Hermione felt like she had only been asleep for an hour when Ginny woke her. She yawned and decided it was best to get up and go to breakfast. Ginny told Hermione she was going down to the common room to wait for Harry and Ron. Hermione got out of bed, threw on her robe and set off for the girls' bathroom to take a shower. She turned on the hot water and stepped into the steady stream. Yawning again, Hermione leaned back into the water letting it pelt her hair. As she rubbed her hands threw her hair she saw straw dropping out of it. She laughed and wondered, why Draco didn't tell her she had straw tangled in her hair. The shower took about fifteen minutes, and then it was off to get dressed. Hermione hurried to her trunk and took out one of her skirts, vest, collared white shirt and maroon and gold neck tie. She put on her clothes and then her school robes and ran her fingers through her wet hair, then set off for the common room.

She entered the common room just as Ron and Harry did, Ginny waiting in one of the arm chaise beside the fire. Ginny looked up at Hermione and smiled then stood up.

"So, we're all ready then?" Ginny asked, looking at the two yawning boys and Hermione.

Ron grumbled and rubbed his eyes. "Yes, but I don't see what the hurry is."

"Oh come on would you!" Ginny grabbed Harry and Ron by the hands and led them through the portrait-hole. Hermione rubbed her eyes and followed them.

Once in the Great Hall Hermione glanced over at the Slytherin table, looking for Draco. She saw him as he looked up from his porridge. His eyes met hers and they both smiled shyly. Just as Draco had smiled Pansy Parkinson looked over at him and nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. Hermione looked away.

Hermione heard Pansy say, "What is it that you are smiling about?"

Draco shook is head, "nothing." He looked back down at his porridge and stirred it with his spoon, not intending on eating anymore.

Hermione laughed a little and sat down at the Gryffindor table, so she was facing Draco. Ginny sat beside Hermione and Harry and Ron sat across from them. Through out their meal Hermione would see Draco look up at her and as soon as she would look up, he looked down. It was quite puzzling really. Hermione didn't talk much; she seemed more interested in her bacon and eggs.

"We've transfiguration first thing, Harry, with Slytherin." Ron said chewing a piece of toast.

Harry looked up from his plate, "Yeah. Did you finish your essay on transfiguring toads into ashtrays?'"

"Yes, I finished it last night, you remember don't you?" Ron said reaching for his pumpkin juice.

Harry nodded. "Hermione, could you pour me some more juice?"

Hermione didn't answer; she was gazing off into space.

"Hermione?" Harry looked at her she still didn't answer. "Hermione!" He yelled.

Ginny nudged Hermione. "Hey."

"Oh yes, I did it." Hermione said coming back to reality.

"What?" Harry was dumbfounded.

Hermione sighed, "The essay on juice, I did it."

Ron shot Harry a confused look and rolled his eyes. "We didn't have an essay on juice. Harry asked you if you would _pour_ him some juice." He pointed at Harry's empty goblet.

"Oh, yes. Sorry Harry." Hermione tapped Harry's goblet with her wand and it instantly refilled.

No one said much through out the rest of breakfast. As the bell rang, Hermione stood; I'd better run back up to my room, I've forgotten… er… my quills." And she hurried off toward the doors leading to the marble stairs. Mainly she was hoping to get to talk to Draco, she wasn't thinking of much else now.

Hermione wasn't really watching where she was going and ran straight into Pansy Parkinson.

"Watch where you're going Mud Blood!" Pansy sneered.

Draco turned around, "Don't!" He said with out thinking.

Pansy shot him a dumbfounded look, which is how she normally looked.

"Don't forget to wash that robe, Pansy, you don't want to catch whatever it is she could have," Draco recovered.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she looked up at Draco with disbelief written on her face.

Pansy snickered, "Oh I will be washing this thoroughly, believe me! Or maybe I will just toss it out. I can afford more" She said as she was walking back up the hall way pulling Draco by the arm.

Draco looked back at Hermione's face and mouthed the words, 'I'm sorry.' Hermione smiled weakly. Honestly, what was she expecting? Did she think he was going to stick up for her in front of Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle? She knew just as well as he did, neither of them could let their friends know that they were 'involved.'

Hermione wiped a tear from her face when she felt some one's hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Ron and Harry standing behind her.

"Don't let that ugly git get to you, Hermione." Harry said, gesturing to Pansy.

"Yeah, Hermione. She's dreadful, that one." Ron added.

Hermione smiled, "Oh, it's alright. We all know my marks are better than all of theirs combined."

Harry and Ron agreed. "We'd better get off to class. I can let you borrow a quill if you like." Harry said pointing to the grandfather clock that stood against the wall behind them.

Hermione smiled and they all hurried up the stairs to Transfiguration. They took their usual seats at the front of the class with Neville. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy all sat in the back of the class together. Professor McGonagall asked them to all take out their essays so she could have them. With one swish of her wand all thirty essays flew into the air and landed in a neat stack on her desk. All class, Hermione didn't dare look back at Draco, but she had the strange feeling he was staring at her the whole time.

Transfiguration was as interesting as it always, but the good thing was, they didn't have an assignment for the weekend. They left Transfiguration to go to Charms with Professor Flitwick. Charms class was better than Transfiguration because they had it with Ravenclaw. There was no Malfoy to make snide remarks about Harry and Ron, though he didn't seem to have much to say in Transfiguration. But it was good also because they didn't have an assignment in this class either.

When Charms was over and Seamus Finnegan shot fire out of the tip of his wand, again; everyone went down to the Great Hall for lunch. Well, everyone except Hermione. She told Harry, Ron and Ginny, she had to send an owl home, in reality she was sending one to Draco. She had written the note in Charms, and was in a hurry to get it to Draco. She picked one of the school owls and attached the note to its leg. She told the owl to go find Draco in the Great Hall, and it flew off with a loud hoot. Hermione then hurried out of the Owlry. Once back inside the castle she set off for the library, she knew it would be deserted sense everyone was at lunch, including Madam Pince, the librarian.

Just as Draco sat down at the Slytherin table, a Gray Hoot Owl landed on the table in front of him with a loud thud, and stuck out its leg. He looked around at Pansy and Goyle, then took the letter from the owl and offered it a piece of bread. The owl took the bread and flew off. Draco didn't want anyone to read the note so he stood up and read it to him self.

Dearest Draco,

Please meet me in the Library as soon as you can.

I can't take another minute seeing you with _her. _We need to talk.

Sincerely,

Granger

Draco stuffed the note into his pocket and told his friends he was going to the bathroom. He walked out of the Great Hall and broke into a run as he reached the marble steps. He ran through the corridors as fast as he could, robes billowing behind him. He slowed down just as he reached the doors. He took a deep breath, wiped his hair from his face and entered the Library. Walking quickly looking up and down the isles of books, saw Hermione. She was sitting alone at an oak table with her head in her hands. Draco looked over his shoulder then walked toward her. Hermione didn't look up. He knelt down in front of her and placed his thumb and first finger under her chin, raising her head so he could see her face. Hermione closed her eyes and put her hands in her lap as Draco raised her head; it was more than obvious that she had been crying again. Draco sighed and wiped her tears away and kissed her cheek softly.

"Hermione," his voce was hushed, "look at me."

Hermione didn't open her eyes.

"Please. Please look at me." Draco's eyes were searching her face.

Hermione opened her eyes and stared into Draco's gray eyes. "Is that better?"

Draco smiled and caressed Hermione's face with his finger tips. "Much better."

Hermione gave him a weak smile. "Draco, I can't handle this!"

Draco looked away from her face; her eyes were filling with tears again. "Don't cry, Hermione. Please don't do this."

Hermione's eyes hardened. "What, you just expect me to act like nothing happened between us? You want me to pretend there was nothing there? Draco you kissed me!"

Draco shot a look of disgust at Hermione and took his hand from her face as if she had burned him. "I didn't say you had to pretend anything! I know damn well something happened!"

"I know. It's just hard. You know. Seeing you with _her._ And the way you let her talk to me today." Hermione touched Draco's face with her hand.

"Hermione, I didn't let her talk to you anyway. You know I can't defend you, not just now. It's too soon. I don't even know what to tell them." Draco pushed his face into Hermione's hand as he spoke and kissed her palm.

"I just don't understand. What's the big deal? You like me, right? So just tell them." Hermione didn't see the logic in his words.

"And am I to assume you have told Potter and Weasley about me?" Draco said with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"No." She sighed.

"Then why are you so quick to suggest I tell my friends?" He stared into Hermione's face.

"Because, Draco, Pansy is your girl friend, and I absolutely refuse to be the 'other woman!'" Hermione stood up taking her hand from Draco's face.

Draco let his head drop. After a few seconds he stood as well. "I know she is, and you are not the 'other woman' you're the only woman. I was planning on telling her I didn't want to be with her tonight after dinner. But I am not telling her why. I'm not telling anyone, as I am sure you aren't either."

Hermione nodded. "Okay."

Draco put his arms around Hermione and hugged her tightly. He filled his lungs with the scent of her hair, never wanting to forget the smell. Hermione reached up and grabbed Draco's face. She pulled him toward her and kissed his lips. Draco traced her lips with his tongue and ran his hands down her back. Hermione unbuttoned Draco's robes and pulled his shirt out of his pants, then slid her hands up his shirt and around to his back. She grabbed his back with a hunger she had never known, lightly dragging her finger nails over his skin. Draco kissed his way down her throat and began softly biting it. Hermione moaned quietly and slid her hands down his back and rest them on his hips. Suddenly Draco picked Hermione up and sat her on the table, so he was standing in front of her. He unbuttoned her robes and clasped her breast in his right hand, caressing it softly, over her vest. Hermione removed her hands from Draco's shirt and placed them on the back of his head, fingers in his hair. Draco moved his mouth to the breast in his hand and bit it through the vest. Hermione pulled Draco's hair gently with one hand and with her other she found her way to the button of his pants. She placed her hand on the front of Draco's pants and felt a slight bulge, and began rubbing it softly. Draco stood up straight and licked his lips.

He took in a slow drawling breath, "Mmm." Closing his eyes he said, "We can't do this. Not here. Not like this."

Hermione removed both of her hands from Draco's body and began buttoning her robes back. "I know."

Draco sighed and looked down at his pants, "Look at that!"

Hermione looked up from her buttons at Draco's face then down to the front of his pants and giggled, "I noticed that."

Draco took one hand and began smoothing out his pants, trying to make the bulge disappear. Seeing it was no use he started muttering "Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall."

"What are you doing?" Hermione looked up at Draco, having finished buttoning her robes.

"It isn't going to go away if I'm still thinking about you, so I have to think of something that totally turns me off." Draco said still looking at his pants.

Hermione laughed, "That's disgusting." She took the front of Draco's shirt and began smoothing it out. "Here's tuck this back in."

Draco looked up at her but didn't move his head. "You tuck it in." He said playfully.

Hermione smiled a sort of seductive smile, "Do you really want me to?" She reached for the seam of his pants.

Draco backed away, "Oh yeah, sure I want you to, but I don't think it wise." He started shoving his shirt down into the waist band of his pants.

As soon as he had finished tucking in his shirt Draco looked back at Hermione. "You know, I really am going to break it off with Pansy. I was only with her because she is purebl--- she comes from an all magic family. My father told me I was to get with her."

"It's all right. I know you will." Hermione had seized Draco's robes and started buttoning them back.

Draco winked at her, "We'd better get going, I'm sure we've been her almost an hour."

"Yeah," Hermione said smoothing out Draco's said.

Draco grabbed Hermione's face with one hand and kissed her again. Hermione grabbed his arm with both of her hands and returned the kiss for several seconds.

Pulling away she said, "You're right. I will leave first. You follow after me."

Draco smiled. "Okay. Will I see you tonight?" He was tugging at the front of his pants, trying to better adjust himself.

"I expect you will. Meet me after dinner in the Astronomy Tower." She had turned to walk away.

"I wouldn't miss it," Draco called after her.

Hermione hurried out the door of the library and saw none other than Professor Snape. She tried to duck out of sight, but it was too late, he had seen her.

"Ms. Granger, where are you off to in such a hurry?" Snape glared at her.

"I was going back to the Great Hall, sir." Hermione wasn't happy to have seen Professor Snape just seconds after being with Draco.

"Been reading again, I presume?" Snape questioned her.

"Yes sir, I was researching for the essay you assigned yesterday." Hermione lied.

"Ah, but I thought you would have done that last night. Oh, that's right, you were... detained." Snape scowled.

Hermione huffed, "Yes sir."

"Not with Mr. Malfoy again today, I trust." Snape looked her over.

"No, sir." Hermione lied again.

"So if I were to go into the Library, Mr. Malfoy wouldn't be in there?" He looked at the Library door.

"No sir, that isn't entirely true. Draco was in there as well. But sir, we weren't doing anything wrong. We didn't even sit together." Hermione spoke into her hands which she was fiddling with.

"I see Ms. Granger. Well, you had better hope I don't catch you two together. Even if you are '_just studying_.'" Snape's gaze fell to Hermione's hands.

"May I go, sir? I need to get my books for my next class." Hermione still didn't look up.

"Very well, Ms. Granger, off with you." Snape growled.

Hermione didn't need to be told twice, she turned as quickly as she could and darted down the corridor. She didn't slow down until she reached Gryffindor Tower.

Out of breath she said, "Easter Egg" and the fat lady swung open.

Hermione hurried into the common room and up the stairs to her dormitory. She needed to find her books quickly so she could stop and talk to Ginny, Harry and Ron before their next class. She found her necessary books and left her dormitory for the common room. Once in the common room, she flopped down in a near by arm chair, and let out a sigh of relief.

A few minutes later Ron Harry and Ginny entered the common room from the stairs that lead to the boy's dormitory.

"Where have you been?" Ginny asked, sitting across from Hermione.

Ron and Harry sat down on either side of Ginny.

"I've been in the library, researching. I wasn't really hungry." Hermione said in an all too convincing tone.

"Oh, right. Well, we had better get going to Divination, Ron." Harry said looking over at Ron.

"Right then, our fate awaits us." Ron stood up with Harry.

"You boys have fun. I'm going to Professor Vector's class. I will see you later." Hermione stood up and beckoned for Ginny so they could leave together.

Ginny stood up and walked over to Hermione and whispered, "Were you really studying?"

Hermione looked at Ginny in shock, "Of course I was."

"Okay." Ginny muttered.

She and Hermione left the common room together.

Harry and Ron talked to one another as they headed to the North tower to Professor Trelawney's Divination class.

"I swear she is mental when it comes to class work. You'd think after six years she would be tired of it, that one." Ron told Harry.

Harry just nodded as they arrived at the ladder leading up to Professor Trelawney's class.

"After you mate." Harry smiled and pointed at the latter.

"Thanks." Ron grumbled adjusting his bag so he could climb the ladder.

Ron and Harry entered the hole in the floor and smelled the all too familiar perfume of the fire. They sat down at a circular table near the front of the class with a humph.

A/N Ok I know this one was a little boring, but I'm sure there was something good in it... Wasn't there? Sway


	4. Chapter 4 Close Encounters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are all property of J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 4

Close Encounters

Being Seventh Years, Harry, Hermione, and Ron had only three classes on Fridays, so their time before dinner was free time. Ron and Harry left Divination, feeling like they were some how stupider than before they went to class, and headed to the Gryffindor Common Room. To their surprise, Hermione was already there, talking with Seamus Finnegan and Neville Longbottom, other seventh years. Ron decided to go up to his dormitory to grab some chocolate frogs he had hidden in his trunk. As Ron was walking up the large stone stair case, Harry sat down in an arm chair beside Hermione, with Neville and Seamus across from them. Hermione was caught up in talk about Stunning Charms and only smiled when Harry sat down.

"Oi, Harry!" Ron called from the stairs.

Harry turned to look at him with a sort of 'what' look on his face.

"D'you want to go out flying for a bit?"

Harry looked at Hermione seeming to be asking permission. Hermione waved her hand at Harry, as if saying 'go, just get out of here,' because she was still immerged in her deep conversation with Seamus and Neville, though all conversations, in Hermione's eyes, were deep.

Harry nodded his head at Ron and stood up, walking toward the stairs, "Yes, it doesn't seem like we're going to be talking to anyone around here anyway." He looked over his shoulder at Hermione.

Ron sighed, "She hasn't been very talkative lately. I think her 'Head Girl Duties' have gone to her head," he snickered.

Harry and Ron had their brooms over their shoulders and were leaving the common room in no time; it was always a good thing to get in some practice, especially with a Quidditch match coming up soon. Besides, Harry knew couldn't stand not to take his Fire Bolt out at least every few days. Even now, that he's had it for three years; its speed still surprises him.

After Harry and Ron had been gone about forty five minutes, Hermione looked up at the clock, it was dinner time, which means, its Draco time. Hermione told Neville and Seamus she was going to go down to dinner, ending their conversation.

As Hermione was just about to exit the portrait hole, Seamus called after her, "Oi! You care for some company?"

Hermione groaned, "Sure you guys can come, but let's go."

She waited for Neville and Seamus to get up and the three of them left the common room.

Hermione didn't really want any company, she just wanted to go to dinner, scarf some food down and go to meet Draco. But as it were, she was going to have to socialize for a few minutes. The three of them, Hermione, Neville, and Seamus, entered the Great Hall at the same time Draco, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle did. Neville, being the klutz that he is, bumped right into Pansy, as he was turning the corner, causing Hermione and Seamus to bump into him.

Neville's mouth dropped open, "I'm s-s-s-sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Pansy cut him off, "You know, Longbottom, you really need to learn to watch where you're going. It's a shame you're a pure blood, you disgrace the name."

Grabbe and Goyle laughed stupidly.

"Why don't you just shove off Parkinson?" Seamus spat.

Pansy's mouth gaped open. "Are you talking to me, you filthy disgusting mud blood!" She looked up at Draco, who was at least a foot taller tan she was, expecting him to say something.

Draco's eyes narrowed at Pansy, then he looked over at Seamus, "You need to watch what you say there Finnegan! You're the one that doesn't deserve to even be here. Maybe I should teach you some respect for your superiors!" Draco glared down at Seamus.

"By superiors I hope you don't mean _yourself_! The only think you are superior to is a Scum-Sucking Ameba, Malfoy!" Hermione said stepping in front of Neville.

Draco's eyes immediately fixed on Hermione; she could see a glint of hurt in his eyes. He didn't expect her to be the one to stand up to him, and with that insult.

Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles, hoping for a fight.

Draco scoffed, "Let's go to our table, you know, the one without MUD BLOODS!" And with that he turned on the balls of his feet and led his gang to the Slytherin table.

Hermione turned to Neville and Seamus, motioning them to follow her as she walked toward the Gryffindor table. Seamus and Neville praised her for her, not too surprising, insult toward Malfoy. She didn't pay much attention to their praises, she felt rather bad for it, really. Half way through their meal, Ginny came in, throwing herself down beside Neville and began filling her plate, not talking to anyone.

Hermione looked up from her potatoes, "What's the matter Gin?"

Ginny sighed, "Potions class with Snape. I don't understand why he has to give me a hard time. I probably have the best grade in there, and today he came over and emptied my cauldron because I was helping that Creevey boy." She piled ham and pasta on her plate thumping their spoons extra hard on her plate.

"He's just like that. I think it's because you're a Weasley, honestly. There's nothing he can really do to make you fail though, you always do your assignments, and besides, O.W.L's for you will be coming up and once you decide what it is you want to do, maybe you won't ever have to see him again." Hermione said without looking up from her own plate.

Hermione and Ginny sat, talking about random things, until Hermione glanced up at the Slytherin table and saw Pansy and Draco talking. She knew what their topic was and half expected Pansy to glare over at her. Pansy's glare never came though. Instead, she slapped Draco right across his left cheek.

"WHAT! You're breaking up with _ME_?" Pansy yelled as she stood up.

Draco stood in front of her with his hand rubbing the cheek she had just slapped. He seemed to be trying to keep things quite but Pansy wasn't having it. As continued to yell at him, everyone in the Great Hall diverted their attention to the fight. No one except the people sitting around Draco could hear what he was saying, but Hermione knew it had to be something he made up. She smiled to herself thinking about how she had won and no insult Pansy could ever toss at her would ever compare to what was just happening.

A few minutes into the fight, Ron and Harry came walking into the Great Hall. "What's all the fuss?" Ron said biting into a dinner roll as he and Harry sat down.

Neville pointed toward the Slytherin table, "I think Malfoy's breaking it off with that dreadful Parkinson's girl."

Everyone stared the direction for a long few minutes, trying to hear what Malfoy was saying to Pansy, but their efforts were in vein. Draco seemed to be talking it rather well, though he was the one ending things. Every time she tried to slap him, after the first, he blocked it with the arm he was holding his face with. Finally Hermione decided she had seen enough, she bid the other good bye and told them she had something to do. She didn't want it to be too obvious that she and Draco were going to see each other. No one at the table really acknowledged the fact that Hermione was leaving, they were all busy suppressing their laughter so they could hear Pansy yelling obscenities at Draco.

As Hermione was walking out the entrance of the Great Hall she heard Pansy say, "I gave you everything! _EVERYTHING DRACO_! You big rich prat! You disgusting git!" By this time Pansy was in tears, which Hermione thought, was because she was embarrassed to be dumped.

No sooner than Hermione had reached the marble stair case, Pansy came storming up beside her, sobbing into the sleeve of her robes, pushing Hermione out of the way. Hermione stopped to watch Pansy run up the stairs and out of sight, half expecting Draco to be running after her. Draco didn't come, which made Hermione that much more happy. She looked behind her, just to make sure, and walked up the stairs. On the way to the Astronomy Tower, she, Hermione, smiled again because she knew she had won.

About five minutes after she had entered the room and sat down on one of the cold stone steps, someone came in behind her. She turned around expecting Draco, but instead, in walked Professor Snape. At the sight of Snape, Hermione shot up in the air like someone had lit a fire under her.

"Professor!" Hermione cried.

"Yes, Ms. Granger, odd seeing you here." The corners of Snapes' mouth twitched.

"I could say the same about you, sir." Hermione glared at him.

Snape closed his eyes for a second then reopened them. "Watch your self, girl. What are you doing here anyway? Not waiting for Mr. Malfoy, I hope."

Hermione's face flushed, "N-No sir."

Snape walked so quickly toward Hermione, she didn't even see him move, "I don't like to be lied to, Ms. Granger."

She backed away, "I'm not lying, Professor."

Snape moved closer to her, "Ah, but I think you are."

Hermione backed farther away, "Sir, I beg your pardon, but I was just studying for an assignment." She was standing only inches from the wall behind her now.

Again, Snape moved closer, "Some how, I am doubting the truth in that. But where is Mr. Malfoy, surely he's not hiding somewhere in here?" Snape looked around the room.

Hermione backed up once more, this time her back hit the wall. "No, sir, Draco isn't in here, you can have a look if you like." She was hoping her would get his greasy head out of her face.

"No need Ms. Granger," Snape moved so close he was nearly nose to nose with Hermione, though she was quite a bit shorter than he.

Hermione tried to move out from in front of Snape but just as she did Snape spoke again. "And where is it you're off to, Ms. Granger?" He stuck his bony hand out toward Hermione's face and swiped a stray hair away.

Hermione was, by this time, very uncomfortable, "I… er… I was trying to get out of your way, sir."

Snape's eyes twinkled, "Out of my way? You didn't seem to mind having Draco this close you to when I caught you two in the hall." He leaned close to Hermione's ear; she could feel the heat of his breath.

"But… But… Sir. You're a…" Hermione was cut off.

"A teacher, Ms. Granger, this I know." He took in the sweet scent of Hermione's hair.

Hermione's body quivered. _What was he doing_? "Sir, what… What do you want?"

"Ah, I only want to see what has recently captured the mind of our dear Mr. Malfoy." Snape leaned in very close to Hermione's face.

Hermione quickly turned her head and closed her eyes.

"Don't you look away from me you silly girl!" Snapes voice boomed as he grabbed Hermione's chin in his hand, turning her face toward him.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by Snape's mouth covering her own. She snapped her mouth shut and pressed her lips together and tried with all her might to push him away but his weight was crushing her into the wall. Snape's tongue was gliding over Hermione's lips as he squeezed her face with his hand, forcing her mouth open. His tongue entered her mouth and was flicking viciously at hers. She was completely helpless. What could she do? As she wriggled and squirmed, trying to get away, Snape pressed his body against her harder and hiked the side of her skirt up with his free hand. Tears were now streaming down Hermione's face. As Snape grinded his body against Hermione, he put his hand up the back of her skirt and tugged at her underwear. He then pushed his hand into the back of her underwear and grabbed Hermione's butt cheek with suck force his fingernails dug into her flesh. Hermione let out a muffled scream, trying as hard as ever to push Snape off of her. This only made Snape's kiss deepen and his hand grab harder. Hermione could feel him hardening against her stomach, and it make her nauseous.

Snape ran his hand down Hermione's butt cheek, to her inner thigh. He pinched the flesh there causing her flinch and spread her legs wider, and began massaging the fleshy folds between her legs with his middle finger. Just as he was about to insert his middle finger into her, Hermione kneed him in the crotch with all her might.

Snape stumbled backward, doubled over and grasp his manhood in the hand that had been on Hermione's face. He let out a groan and glared up at Hermione as she sank down the wall. He regained his strength and reached for Hermione's head. He grabbed a handful of her hair and forced her head up, so she was looking straight at him.

"That wasn't a smart thing to do, Ms. Granger." He said, eyes consumed with hate.

Hermione began sobbing harder and louder.

"None the less, I think I've had my fun; I can see why Mr. Malfoy is so interested. Let tonight serve as a reminder to you. If I catch you and Malfoy together, I can promise you, what just happened is nothing to what will happen." Snape put the hand that had been in Hermione's underwear up to his face and licked his middle finger, "Ah, so sweet though."

Hermione glared at him through red glassy eyes, "Get out." She said in a small voice.

Snape smirked, turned in his heel and walked toward the door. Just as he had opened the door he said, "I don't make empty threats, Ms. Granger." And with that he shut the door and strolled off down the hall.

Hermione sat against the wall crying, now harder than ever, into her hands. She didn't know how long she had been sitting on the cold hard floor when the door opened again. Hermione snapped her head up just as Draco's back entered the room. He was looking out the door, apparently to make sure no one was following him. As he closed the door he muttered a locking incantation and turned around, a look of horror came across his face. He ran over to where Hermione was sitting and dove to his knees beside her.

"Hermione, what happened? Are you okay? Who's hurt you?" He put is hand on the back of her neck.

Hermione sobbed harder now. "I… He… Um… Sn—Snnn--… Draco!" She threw herself into his lap.

"Slow down, Hermione. I can't understand you, what happened? He sat back, her head in his lap.

Hermione continued to cry into Draco's lap, not saying anything he could make out. Draco sat there with her, stroking her hair. He didn't know what to say, he couldn't ask her again what happened, he knew he wouldn't be able to understand her if she told him.

At least an hour had passed when Hermione's cries diminished to soft sobs and sniffles. So Draco thought this was a good time to try and find out what happened.

"Okay, now tell me, what happened here?" Draco said in a hushed voice.

Tears started to flood Hermione's eyes again, but she could finally speak. "It was Snape. He… He… Oh Draco! He touched me!"

Draco was silent for a moment, but managed to whisper, "What do you mean he… touched you?"

The one thing Hermione didn't want to do was relive her encounter with Professor Snape, but she knew she had to tell him. What was she supposed to do? Not tell him?

Hermione sat up; flinching when she put pressure on the place Snape's bony fingers had dug into her skin. She explained what had happened, and what was said. Draco's eyes went cold and his face flushed. How could a teacher do something like that?

Hermione could see the anguish in Draco's face, which made her feel even worse, if that was possible. She reached for Draco's face but he pulled away. She gazed up at him with her large doe eyes in shock.

"Let me see." Draco said in a dry voice.

Hermione gave him a questioning look. "See… see what?"

Draco grabbed Hermione's hands and stood, pulling her up with him. "Let me see where he hurt you."

Hermione didn't want to show that to Draco, she didn't want to show it to anyone. She just wanted Draco to hold her in his arms and tell her everything was alright. She hesitated.

"Let me see, Hermione. If it's bad we need to put something on it, or heal it… something." Draco said in a caring voice.

Hermione dropped her head. "Draco, I can't." Tears fell from her face.

Draco put his hand out and touched Hermione's cheek, forcing her to look at him. "You have to, it needs to be taken care of and I can do it, unless you'd rather it hurt."

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. She then turned around and pulled up the back of her skirt. "It was on my right side." She was terrified to let Draco see her. She didn't want him to think she had asked for Snape to do this. She didn't want him to think anything bad of her. She didn't ask for this to happen.

Draco moved toward Hermione and hesitated for a moment before pulling down the waist of her underwear. He didn't know what to expect. As he slid her underwear down he saw four deep, red scratch marks and several half moon shaped blue and purple indentions.

"Is it bad?" Hermione ask, slightly afraid to hear the answer.

Draco sighed, "It's nothing I can't fix." He muttered an incantation as he pointed his wand at the wounds, and with a puff of blue smoke, the wounds disappeared.

Draco pushed Hermione's underwear back up and straightened out her skirt. Hermione turned around to face Draco and saw anger in his face.

"Are you okay?" She asked reaching for his hand.

"I feel like this is completely my fault. If I hadn't taken so long getting up here, none of this would have happened to you. I'm sorry." Draco pulled Hermione into his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

Hermione felt a tear hit her cheek and she was sure it wasn't hers, "Draco," she said looking up at his face, "Don't blame your self. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine for not being strong enough to push him away." She extended one hand to wipe Draco's falling tears away.

Draco shook his head, "It's not your fault, its' _his! _He should have never touched you! I'm going to kill him!" He yelled trying to pull away.

Hermione seized Draco's robes, "NO!" she shouted, "You can't! We can't tell anyone. Who knows what he could do, he could say anything, and who would believe us anyway?"

"Someone will, they have to!" Draco said desperately.

Hermione shook her head, "No one will. We just have to be careful, seeing each other. That's all."

Draco sighed heavily, "Yeah." He turned back to Hermione and pulled her in for another hug and a kiss on the top of the head. "I suppose you don't want to talk about it anymore."

"No." She said looking up at him.

After several minutes of simply standing and hugging Draco turned to sit on the floor and reached for Hermione. Hermione sat down in front of Draco, between his out stretched legs, resting her head against her chest. She felt completely safe as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She didn't think anyone could ever hurt her as long as she was with him. All her worries melted away. He was the source of her strength, rather either of them knew it at the moment or not.

A/N: I know, Snape's sick! PLEASE R&R, I need some feed back.


	5. Chapter 5 Experience

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are all property of J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 5

Experience

Draco moved his hand to Hermione's shoulder and held her hair away from her neck; placing sweet kisses down to her shoulder. Hermione closed her eyes; moved her arms and reached behind her to put her hands the back of Draco's neck, twirling his hair with her fingers. With the arm that he still had around her, Draco slid his hand up her side and traced her arm, just before clasping her hand in his. As Draco kissed back up the side of Hermione's neck and over to her ear, she squeezed the back of his neck. He knew he was turning her on.

As he nibbled lightly on her ear lobe he breathed, "I want you."

Hermione moaned softly and took one hand from Draco's neck and moved it behind her. She found her way to the front of his pants and groped at his ever hardening bulge. Draco's insides were set on fire. His kisses became filled with an intense hunger; as he let a deep groan escape his lips. He slid his hand around to the front of her shirt and pulled it from the waist of her skirt. He rubbed lightly on her stomach, feeling her breathing become shallower. He found his way up her shirt to the front of her bra and, luckily, it was one that fastened in the front; he unsnapped the bra and let it fall to her sides. Draco cupped Hermione's breast in his hand and squeezed it softly, feeling her nipple harden against his palm.

Hermione was consumed in emotion; she rubbed harder against Draco's bulge. She stopped for a moment and began trying to unfasten his belt. When she succeeded at that she was attempting to unbutton them, but was experiencing some difficulty. Draco took his hand from hers and reached between them so he could assist her with the button; he also unzipped his pants for her and placed this hand on he thigh. Hermione didn't quite know what she was doing, due to lack of experience, but she knew she wanted to do something. She still had one hand on the back of Draco's neck but her other; she pushed into the front of Draco's pants. From here she could tell he was extremely aroused; she rubbed him gently now.

Draco moaned, "Hermione…" as he stopped sucking on her neck.

Hermione was a bit surprised so she turned her head toward Draco's face and leaned in to kiss him, he obliged. As his tongue brushed her lips, she opened her mouth, granting him entrance. Draco moved his hand higher up on her thigh, as he kissed her, and began caressing the underwear covering the area between her legs with his thumb. As he did this Hermione found her way inside his boxers through the waist band; she grasped his erection in her hand and began sliding it up and down. She moaned as Draco did.

The fire inside Draco was burning hotter than ever now and he knew he wanted to please her. He wanted to make every bad thing that had ever happen to her fall away. Draco took both hands off her body and started unbuttoning Hermione's shirt. At the last button his desire had grown ten times stronger, he knew his climax was sure to come soon if Hermione didn't stop her up and down motions. He decided, against what his head was telling him, to remove Hermione's hand from his pants. He seized her wrist with one hand and she stopped moving.

Hermione opened her eyes and stopped kissing Draco, "What's the matter?" She pulled her hand away.

Draco sensed fear in her voice so he smiled, "nothing's the matter. I just don't think I deserve this." He adjusted his boxers over his erection and tugged at his pants.

"But, I thought you…" She trailed off and looked down.

"I do. I really do. But I want to ask you something." Draco raised her head with one hand, so she was looking back at him.

Hermione didn't speak; she only nodded.

"Have you ever done any thing of this sort with anyone before?" He asked looking into her eyes.

She blushed a little, "no."

Draco smiled and kissed Hermione's lips, "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Then why did you stop me?" She was confused.

"Honestly?" He asked. He saw her nod, "Because I don't think it's fair for me to… er… get there and for you not to. I was only going to suggest we change positions."

Hermione blushed again and turned around so she was on her knees in front of him. She kissed him again and said "Is this better?"

Draco smiled into the kiss and put his hand behind Hermione's head. He leaned against her so she would lie back on the floor. As Hermione laid back, her shirt fell to her sides, leaving both breasts reveled. Draco stopped kissing her for a second and looked down her body. He began kissing down her throat then across her collar bones and down the center of her chest. He propped himself on his elbows and slid down a little so her breasts were even with his face. As he began licking circles around one of her nipples, Hermione grabbed two fists full of his hair, trying hard not to pull, too hard. This action aroused Draco once again, and he lightly nibbled on Hermione's nipple. He moved from one breast to the other then started kissing down her stomach tracing her navel with his tongue. Hermione shuddered, chills being sent throughout her body as Draco lifted her to unzip her skirt. Once it was unzipped he pulled it off, leaving only her panties between him and the core of her body. Draco kissed back up her stomach, then her chest, as he reached her mouth he placed a deep lingering kiss on her lips, sucking on her tongue a little.

He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Bend your knees."

As she did, he moved down farther and positioned himself between her quivering legs. Draco adjusted his erection so he could lie down on his stomach with out causing himself discomfort. He lay down on his stomach, propped on one elbow, and reached up for Hermione's panties. He pulled them down to her feet and she stepped out of them, trembling.

Draco noticed her quivering and said, "Are you okay?"

Hermione shuddered, "yes."

Draco smiled at her and moved a bit closer. He started rubbing the fleshy folds between her legs with one hand; then separated them. He could see; she was more than ready for him. He slid his left arm into the bend of her knee and pulled her leg out a little. He blew warm air on the inside of her thigh as he moved closer to her. She let out another shudder. Draco massaged the flesh between her legs with his free hand and began kissing up her thigh toward his hand. His mouth reached his hand and he pulled it away, leaving only a few centimeters between his lips and hers. He licked at her folds softly then began massaging the place that holds her true magic with his tongue. He moved his tongue down the center, between her lips and back up. Hermione moaned and grasped Draco's hair again. Draco continued his up and down movements for several moments then plunged his tongue into her moist core. Hermione gasp.

Draco was having difficulty keeping her thighs from closing in on his head so he linked his other arm under the bend of her knee and held them apart. Hermione's whole body shivered and goose bumps erupted all over her. Feeling he wouldn't have any more trouble with her thighs coming together, Draco removed one of his arms from her thigh. He stopped licking and sucking on her for a moment and began rubbing where his mouth had just been with his fingers. After a few moments, he traced her core with his middle finger then when he thought he could, he started slowly inserting it into her. Hermione's muscles contracted around his finger, so he stopped pushing it forward.

He placed his mouth back over that magical place and began flicking it with his tongue, as he did this, her muscles relaxed, so he was able to insert his finger, its whole length into her. As he flicked his tongue, he moved his finger in and out slowly. Her breathing became more rabid, and he knew she was close to her climax. Hermione moaned loudly. Draco, still flicking his tongue lightly, removed his finger from inside her and began trying to fit a second. He pushed a little and he body granted both fingers entrance. He stopped flicking his tongue and concentrated on slowly moving his fingers in and out of her, as he blew warm air on the place his mouth was.

When the movement of his fingers became easier he starter sucking and flicking his tongue on that sensitive place. Feeling any minute, she would come; he began moving his fingers faster and sucking harder. Within a few seconds Hermione arched her back, pulling Draco's hair harder and moaned loudly. Draco slowed his movements and then stopped when he knew she had climaxed.

Hermione's whole body quivered as she laid there panting. Draco looked up at her and smiled. Her eyes were still closed, so she didn't see the smile. Draco sat up and massaged the front of his pants for a moment before grabbing Hermione's panties and slipping them over her ankles. He pulled them to around her waist for her and looked down at her.

"You're amazing." Hermione said in almost a whisper, her eyes still closed.

Draco smiled and caressed her chest. "Thanks."

Finally Hermione opened her eyes and sat up. She didn't say much but fastened her bra and began butting her shirt up. She reached over and picked up her skirt. She pulled it up to her waste and tucked her shirt into it before zipping it up.

Draco watched her through all of this and spoke when she was finished, "I suppose we should be going then?"

Hermione looked at him coyly, "But what about you?"

Draco smiled and looked down at his lap, "I'll be alright."

Hermione blushed, "I don't mind."

"No, I think one of us is enough for tonight." Draco put his hand on her cheek.

Hermione loved the warmth of his skin against hers; she loved how he knew the right moment to touch. She loved how he knew how and where to touch her. She couldn't believe he wasn't being selfish. Sure, she didn't know what she would have done if he had told her it was his turn, but none the less, she was surprised.

Draco stood up and tucked his shirt back in properly, adjusted himself, and zipped, buttoned, and buckled his pants. He ran his hand through his hair, smoothing out the parts Hermione had pulled. When he was finished dressing he walked over to where Hermione sat and pulled her up.

"I wasn't lying, you know." He said as he hugged her.

"About what?" She said looking up at him.

"Wanting you." Was his only reply.

"I know," she said as she stood on the tip of her toes to kiss him.

Neither of them knew how long they had been in the Astronomy Tower, but they could feel that it was late, both being exhausted. Or it could have been their choice of activities that tired them. Hermione glanced up at the clock that hung behind Draco.

"Goodness, Draco, it's a quarter past midnight." She gasped.

Draco turned around to look at the clock, "So it is."

"We need to get going. All we need is to be caught by Sn…" She stopped speaking, remembering what Snape had done and said.

"Shh." Draco said putting his arm around her, "Don't worry, I will walk you all the way to Gryffindor Tower if I have to. I won't let him hurt you ever again."

Draco's words did comfort her. She had almost forgotten what happened, she was so happy when she was with Draco.

Draco led Hermione to the door and said the unlocking spell and swung the door open, looking down the corridor, both ways, before exiting, pulling her behind him. They walked all the way back to Gryffindor Tower without saying much; they didn't need to let anyone hear them.

Hermione kissed Draco and said goodnight as she entered the portrait hole. Draco watched her disappear behind the fat lady before he sat off to his own House. His mind was swimming. She was so beautiful, so caring, and so innocent. It wasn't right that she was with him in secret. It wasn't right at all. But he didn't know what to do about it. Being with someone like her, someone with non-magic parents was frowned upon by all of his friends, their families, as well as, his family. He entered his portrait hole and crossed his deserted common room with out caring who saw him. He trudged up the stairs that led to his room, he had one by himself, as he was Head Boy, and he flopped down on his bed without removing his clothes. It seemed as soon as his head hit his pillow, he was fast asleep, dreaming of Hermione.

A/N: I know this is a long chapter, based around one thing, but I hope it was worth it, I know, I had trouble with it. As always, PLEASE R&R, so I can decide if I want to keep going with it. I need some feed back people.


	6. Chapter 6 Sleeping Together

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are all property of J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 6

Sleeping Together

Being that today was Saturday, there were no classes to worry about, and Hermione knew she would be able to spend more time with Draco today. She got up, out of bed, dressed and went to wait for Ginny, Ron, and Harry in the common room. Ginny arrived first and took a seat beside Hermione, in one of the more moth-eaten arm chairs.

"Where were you last night? I waited up but you never showed." Ginny said stretching her arms.

Hermione hadn't really though about being questioned. After a moment she spoke, "I was studying again, but I fell asleep over a pile of books. It was dreadfully uncomfortable When I awoke it was past midnight so I came back here and didn't bother to wake anyone." Hermione looked at Ginny's face, she seemed to believe her.

Hermione and Ginny talked roughly for about fifteen minutes; until Ron and Harry walked sleepily over to them. "Er'mione," Harry yawned, "What happened to you last night? Ron and I needed your help on Snape's essay."

Hermione flinched at the mention of Snape's name but no one seemed to notice, which was good, in her eyes. "I fell asleep studying, I'm really sorry guys. I will help you later with it."

Yawning again, Harry gave her a thumps-up.

"Let's go, I'm starving," Ron said already heading toward the portrait hole.

Ginny and Hermione giggled, "Oh Ron, you're always starving." Ginny laughed as she and Hermione stood up.

The four of them walked down the corridors to the Great Hall, making small talk. Hermione didn't say much though; she was too preoccupied thinking about Draco. For some reason or another, she couldn't keep his face from popping into her mind.

Professor McGonagall announced, as breakfast began, she was taking students to Hogsmead today, and everyone that wanted to go should meet her at the front entrance to the castle after breakfast. Hermione looked up in Draco's direction, from her plate of bacon; he didn't look up immediately though. He was merely sitting at his table, not eating or talking to anyone. She wondered why he seemed so down. Through out the rest of the time she was eating breakfast, Hermione didn't pay attention to the conversation going on around her, she simply said 'yeah' and 'uh huh' every now and then, but she did keep looking at Draco, trying to get him to look up at her.

Once Hermione had finished her breakfast, and the owls had arrived with the post, she had an idea. She stood from her seat and began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Ron called after her.

Hermione stopped but didn't turn around, "I have something to do" she said.

She started walking again, not paying attention to the murmurs of her friends. She was going to send an owl to Draco, just to see if he was going to go to Hogsmead with the rest of the students. She ran up the steps to the Owlry and scribbled a not to Draco then picked a tawny school owl and told it to take the note to Draco and wait for his reply. Hermione gave the owl an owl treat and attached the note to its leg. The owl swallowed the treat, gave a low hoot and flew off. Hermione walked out of the Owlry and sat down on the railing of the steps, staring at the sky, waiting for a reply.

Inside the Great Hall, Draco was still not eating, he seemed to be a little depressed; even his, not very intelligent, friends Crabbe and Goyle noticed, but didn't say anything to him. Draco looked up from the hole he was staring into the table, to see an owl fluttering toward him. The owl landed in front of him and stuck out its leg so Draco could take the note. He read it to himself.

Dearest Draco,

I noticed you seemed a little down at breakfast and I would  
like to spend some time with you today. I was not planning on  
going on the Hogsmead trip today, in hopes of seeing you.  
If you have decided to go with your friends, let me know.  
Please send your answer back with this owl;  
I'm waiting in the Owlry.

Sincerely,  
Granger

Draco fumbled in his pockets for a quill and some ink. He wrote his reply in a hurry and handed it to the owl, which too it in its beak and flew away.

Hermione was watching the owl soar through the sky not knowing what Draco's reply would be; but hoping he wanted to spend time with her also. She was still a bit taken on the thought of what they had shared only hours ago. This thought crossed her mind as the owl landed softly beside her. She took her reply from the owl's leg, telling it to go back and rest.

My Dear Hermione,  
I am looking forward to seeing you, I will stay  
behind with you and we won't have to worry  
about you know who, due to the fact, he's going on  
the Hogsmead trip. Meet me in the Great Hall  
once everyone has gone. I will see you soon.

Yours,  
D. M.

Hermione smiled to herself and stuffed her note into the pocked of her robes. She was thrilled to be spending a whole day with Draco, and even more so, that they didn't have to worry about Snape ruining their moments together. She didn't know what Snape's 'warning' was supposed to mean but she was sure she didn't want to find out. The less he knew; the better off she was. Hermione needed to tell her friends she would not be accompanying them on the trip, but wasn't sure what she would use as an excuse. Oh yeah sure she could say, 'hey guys, Draco and I are staying behind in the hopes of getting in some snogging.' That would work… No, not really. She decided to just tell them she was going to do a bit of 'light' reading and try and finish her essay for Potions Class. This was the best course of action seeing as how her friends knew she loved to do school work. Though now she seemed to thinks he had found something else to occupy her time. But this was her little secret.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny were walking out the front doors of the castle when Hermione spotted them, "Guys!" She yelled.

They all turned around, looking for a familiar voice.

Hermione laughed, "Over here," she waved her hand in the air as she ran toward them.

Harry smiled, "You coming to Hogsmead with us? We're going to go get some butter beers, I'm buying."

"No, sorry guys." Hermione said looking away.

Ron and Harry groaned.

"You know I've got a full plate this year, more responsibilities, I have my Head duties and my school work. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to pass this time. Maybe next time I will come along, so long as you're still buying, Harry."

Harry looked at Hermione's smiling face, "Yeah, I'll buy."

"But can't you just blow off this one study session?" Ron piped in.

Hermione gave him a scowl. "I most certainly can not!"

Ron sighed and shook his head.

Ginny punching Ron in the arm said, "We will miss you. But I'll bring you back a butter beer if I can." She winked.

Hermione winked back, "I expect you will be leaving soon. I'm going to go back in and get started on my studies. Have fun!"

Harry and Ron were disappointed, which was shown on their faces but they agreed to have fun. Hermione hugged all three of her friends and said good bye to them as she walked off. Just as she was going back through the front doors, Professors McGonagall and Snape passed her. She gave a shudder as Snape's eyes glared at her. She tried to get by him as quickly as possible but she was called back.

"Ms. Granger," Professor McGonagall called.

Hermione turned around and dared not look at Snape, for fear she would vomit. "Yes ma'am?"

"Are you not attending the meeting to Hogsmead?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"No ma'am, I have some studies to catch up on." Hermione said still not looking at Snape.

"You know what they say about all work and no play; don't you Ms. Granger?" Snape's voice broke the short silence.

Hermione didn't answer, Professor McGonagall answered for her, "Oh Severus, Ms. Granger is one of the most studious students this school has seen in many years, that is why she was made Head Girl. I'm sure there is something to be said about that."

Hermione fought to suppress a smirk as he cheeks reddened.

Snape scowled, "I suppose."

Hermione didn't wait to be questioned more; instead of waiting she turned and walked back into the castle. As she entered the Great Hall, many students were on their way out the doors to join the Hogsmead trip. She sat at the first Gryffindor seat she could find, seeing Crabbe and Goyle still sitting beside Draco. She was wondering if they were going to stick around and prove to be as mindless as she thought they were when Draco spoke.

"I've told you two idiots, I'm not going. I have things I need to do here. Go and leave me be!" Draco was angry; this was made obvious by the tone in this voice.

Crabbe and Goyle looked at one another with stupid looks on their faces.

"GO!" Draco yelled.

Crabbe and Goyle rose from their seats and lumbered toward the door, seeming to be lost without Draco.

Draco shook his head and looked over at Hermione. He smiled as he saw her giggling. Hermione looked cautiously over her shoulder and down the long Gryffindor table; there were still some students present, being that one had to be third year or above to go on Hogsmead trips. She decided the Great hall was not the place for her and Draco to fire up a nice chat so she stood and motioned for him to follow her. Draco raised his index finger as if saying 'one minute.' Hermione understood so she nodded her head but walked out of the Great Hall anyway. She waited for Draco to join her at the bottom of the steps.

After a minute or so, Draco came strolling out of the great hall, looking at the oak frond doors of the castle. He was making sure none of his friends, or Hermione's were near. He could care less if anyone else saw him talking to her, he could always sat he was telling her to get out of his way. He smiled as he drew nearer to Hermione.

As soon as Draco had reached her, Hermione grabbed him by his tie and pulled him down toward her. She planted a big kiss on his lips then released him and pushed him away, running up the marble stairs. Draco laughed and chased after her. When he reached the top of the stairs, he looked around but didn't see any sign of Hermione. Walking slowly down the corridor, he startled when Hermione jumped out from beside a suit of armor. She stood in front of him with a look on her face that said 'come and get me.' Draco grabbed her by the hand and she spun toward him, landing her back to his chest. He leaned down and kissed her lips. As soon as he had kissed her he realized she was no longer there, she had run off again. He walked slower down the hall, but didn't see her. This time, he thought, was his turn to hide. He hid in a sunken spot where the door to a class room was. He heard slow foot steps approaching and he could tell by how often they stopped, it was Hermione.

Draco jumped out and grabbed Hermione from the back as she passed his hiding place, she let out a shriek. He laughed a deep kind of laugh and spun her around again, this time wrapping his arms firmly around her. He kissed her forehead and stared into her chocolate brown eyes. She took him by the hand and started trying to walk backward. He let her go and gave her his hand. She pulled him after her; then broke into a run dragging him behind her. Draco quickly let go of her hand and ran in front of her, dashing across the corridor at odd moments. Hermione followed, her laughs echoing through the deserted corridor. Draco slowed down so she could catch up to him and looked over just as she came up beside him.

"Any idea where we're going?" He asked.

Hermione smiled, "I thought you might answer that for me."

Draco looked at her sternly, "I didn't mean it like that. I was referring to right now, what place are we going to?"

He was aware that he answer was implying where their relationship was going, but at this time, he did not have an answer for her.

Hermione gave him a shy glance and said, "I don't know, I guess we will see when we get there."

Draco didn't say much but followed Hermione with out concern. As they entered the tall corridor with changing stair cases, he knew they were going to one of their Houses.

"Why don't we go to my House?" Draco suggested.

Hermione looked at him with question written on her face, "Why?"

Draco cleared his throat, "Well honestly, both houses are going to be packed with first and second years and I really don't think, no offence, you can clear yours out like I can mine. But if you don't care if those in your house see me enter, then we can go there."

Hermione thought for a moment, "You're right. We should go to yours. I love it that you're so bad… Well, I do now…"

Draco smiled, "I know what you mean."

With that he led her toward Slytherin House.

When they came upon a picture sporting a huge crooked nose wizard Draco spoke to her, "you wait here, or just over there," he pointed to a corner, "I'll go in and clear them all out so we can go in."

Hermione agreed by walking to where Draco had pointed and leaned against the wall. Draco muttered the password and the portrait flew open. When he had entered, the portrait shut behind him. A few seconds later, first and second years began filing out the portrait hole and scattered in all different directions, with looks of fear on their tiny faces. Draco emerged from the hole and extended his hand for Hermione. She walked forward and grasped his hand so he could pull her into the Slytherin common room.

The Slytherin common room was very different from that of the Gryffindor House. It had mostly black arm chairs but a few green ones, all were hardly moth-eaten, three crackling fires and pictures of some of the darkest wizards Hermione had ever seen. The windows were all covered in thick black curtains with carpet that matched.

Draco walked to a small couch and motioned for Hermione to sit down beside him. She sat but was still looking around the room in awe.

"A bit different from Gryffindor, I expect," Draco said leaning up to look at Hermione's face.

She nodded, "quite a bit actually."

"It's nothing spectacular though." Draco said placing his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

Draco and Hermione sat, Draco's head in Hermione's lap, his feet hung over the arm of the couch, talking about everything and nothing at all. Hermione talked to him about her obsession with her studies and her friends. Draco didn't appear bored with hearing about the wonderful Harry Potter and Ron and Ginny Weasley; thought this could have been because of what was talking to him about them. They talked about past relationships and their feelings. Draco told Hermione about his relationship with Pansy and Crabbe and Goyle. Their subject seemed to change every twenty minutes or so, but neither seemed to mind.

Hermione decided to ask Draco a very serious question. "Draco," she said. Draco looked up at her. "What exactly are we?"

Draco closed his eyes, as it seemed he had been waiting for this question all along. "Oh balls!"

Hermione didn't say any thing; she was waiting for him to give her an answer.

"Well, Hermione, I don't know that I really have an answer for that question. I want to be with you, I want you to be mine, but I don't know how our peers will take that. Let's face it; it would be a bit of a shock to everyone." Draco said honestly.

He really didn't know how to come about telling his House full of Muggle-hating Slytherine's he was dating a Muggle born witch. It was sure to destroy any friend ships he may have; not to mention what his family would say. But what about Hermione? She couldn't very well go off and tell Ron and Harry she was seeing their arch nemesis. That would probably not be something they welcomed with open arms. And Ginny! She was Hermione's best girl friend, and Hermione hadn't told her anything about Draco. Neither she nor Draco had breathed a single word to anyone.

Hermione continued stroking Draco's hair; she didn't seem to be too bothered with his response. In all honesty, she expected it.

"You're right, Draco, Harry and Ron wouldn't take it well either."

"I suppose, for now, its best if we keep our relationship to ourselves." Draco said, opening his eyes so he could see Hermione's face again.

"You're right; we just need to think about how to tell everyone. But you still didn't answer my question." Hermione said, tracing Draco's jaw bone.

"What do you want this to be?" Draco ask sitting up; putting his feet on the floor in front of him.

Hermione didn't answer straight away. She didn't know what she wanted. It was obvious she wanted to be with him, and he with her, but what was she supposed to say?

"Draco, you know I want to be with you. I want us to be together, if you want too." She looked down.

Draco searched her face. "I already told you I want you. You know I do. I want you to be mine, only mine. I don't want to share you with anyone. You are different from any girl I've ever known, in every possible way. Look at Pansy, she wasn't exactly smart, or really attractive either…" his voice trailed off for a moment. "And I had to share her with my friends."

Hermione looked up at him, "excuse me?"

Draco sighed, "Let's just say she wasn't happy being with just me. She wanted to… er… experiment. Some of the things she made me do… It's disgusting. The thought of her makes my stomach turn."

"But you were with her so long. Why, if she disgusts you so?" Hermione didn't quite know what Draco was talking about, though it was perfectly obvious.

Draco shook his head. "What I'm trying to say is…" He took in a deep breath, "she wasn't innocent, per say. She was far from it, really. She would come into my room at night, even when I was with Crabbe and Goyle, and want me to have sex with her. She knew Crabbe and Goyle would wake up, but that's why she did it. Then after we were done, she would go to one of them for the same thing." He shuddered.

Hermione's jaw dropped, "you mean… You had sex with her?"

Draco's face showed the surprise he was feeling, "well, yes. We were together for almost five years."

"But you've just been with her, right? Just one." Hermione said earnestly.

Draco looked away, "No, not just her. I told you, she was into strange things. I don't know why I went along with it; I suppose it was because of my father. Any time I would say aloud I wanted to end things with her, he would just snap. He forbade me to leave her. He told me he would make me sorry if I ever did. Though there isn't much he can do from inside Azkaban, is there."

Hermione was at a loss for words. She didn't expect Draco to have never had sex with anyone before, but she hadn't expected this either.

After a few silent minutes Hermione spoke again, "but you didn't want to do those things. Right? Be with other people…"

Draco looked back at her, "I don't know. Does it matter? I want to be with you now and there isn't anything that's going to change that. Hermione, I want you as my girl. I want you to be the only girl in my heart."

Hermione smiled, "Me too." She leaned toward him and as he met her they kissed again for several long minutes.

"You don't have to worry about Pansy or any other girl either. I don't want her, or them, I haven't wanted her in a very long while. I was with her out of habit and for fear of my father. And just so you know, I haven't slept with Pansy sense before the school year started." Draco said trying to reassure Hermione. "Just thought I'd clear that up."

Draco and Hermione kissed for a little while longer and began talking again, about nothing. They were both becoming very sleepy because they had been together from breakfast time until what was now lunch time, having had almost no sleep. They decided to walk up the stairs to Draco's room so if they happened to fall asleep, no one would catch them together. Draco had changed his password a week before he and Pansy actually ended things, and placed an everlasting locking charm on the door. Only he could unlock the door.

Draco's room was much more extravagant than the common room; he had obviously brought his own bed clothes and window hangings. The room had black velvet curtains and carpet. The bed was a huge four post bed with silver satin sheets and a black satin comforter, bed side tables on either side. There were silver throw rugs beside the bed and a great black and silver chest for his robes.

Draco told Hermione she could take off her school robes if she liked, as he did so. He threw his robes in a heap beside the bed and sat down on it. Hermione too took her robes off but instead of throwing them down, she placed them on the foot of his enormous bed. Once she was free of her robes she snuggled up to Draco on the bed and put her head on his chest.

They began their talk again, but as the talk grew longer, they grew more tired. Hermione felt herself falling asleep listening to one of Draco's stories about his mother and father. The rhythmic rise and fall of his chest was more than she could bear. It was hypnotizing her into a deep sleep.

Realizing Hermione had fallen asleep, Draco took his wand from his bedside table and murmured 'Accio blanked' as he pointed it at the foot of his bed. The throw flew up and fell gently upon him and Hermione. He put his wand back on his table and wrapped his arms around Hermione, quickly falling into a deep sleep as well.

A/N: Come on, I know it's boring, but bare with me! And give me some feed back, how are you liking it so far? What do you want to see more of? What do you like or dislike? I need to know! Sway


	7. Chapter 7 Making Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are all property of J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 7

Making Love

Draco and Hermione slept for a long while; curled up in each others arms. Though Draco was asleep, he could see Hermione's face, hear her voice. He was having an amazing dream about her. He saw her standing in a field of blue lily's in a long white dress that hung off her shoulders, she had the front of her hair pulled back and was wearing the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. She looked so beautiful with the wind blowing through her loose curls. He was breathless; lost within his dream.

Hermione stirred in her sleep, causing Draco to wake up. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see it was no longer light outside; darkness had fallen like a blanket around them. All he could see of Hermione was her hair glistening in the moonlight with every rise and fall of his own chest. He didn't want to wake her, she seemed so peaceful. He sat staring at her through the black of night wishing he could see her face, watch her smile in her sleep.

It seemed like hours before he couldn't bear not feeling the silkiness of her lips against his. He wanted to kiss her forever, feel the warmth of her skin on his. He knew she was the one person in the world he would do anything for, he would die for her. But what he didn't know was; where these feelings came from. Why did she make him feel this way? She was special to him, yes, but why? He was with Pansy for five years and never once did he feel remotely like this toward her. He didn't even like her company. She was just convenient, as it seemed.

He sat for a moment, remembering how Hermione sat him on fire from the inside the night before, then he remembered what Snape had done to her. This memory hit him like a speeding train. He insides boiled. Why hadn't he tried harder to get her to tell someone, anyone? Why did he just ignore it? And why was she so quick to forget it? Answers to these questions, he did not have. He wanted to get up out of his bed, track Snape down, and make him pay. In truth, Hermione was the only person, aside from his mother, he had ever cared about and she was hurt. He felt responsible. It was his fault she had to experience the pain of what Snape did to her. Another thought crossed his mind as he was thinking about the previous night. Why did he take advantage of her? She was harassed only a few hours before and he took advantage of her. What a nasty thing to do. The blame he was pushing on himself made his stomach turn. He felt down right lousy as he came to the conclusion that he was the reason the bad thing happened. He caused her pain, not directly, but he was the cause of it.

Draco shuddered and his eyes filled up with tears. He felt powerless. He couldn't bear the thought of her hurting. He knew things like these aren't things one can just forget. Draco pushed back his tears, deciding it best not to show this emotion. It was done and over with and no matter how much he blamed himself or how many different ways he thought he could have changed what happened; he realized, he couldn't make it go away.

Draco's arms tightened around Hermione as he whispered, "I'm sorry," into her hair.

Hermione stirred again and mumbled something in her sleep. Draco smiled and smoothed out Hermione's hair. He felt he could stay right there with her for eternity. She was everything to him. These feelings did not happen over night; however, he had felt them sense the first time he had ever seen her, but he couldn't act on them. Even now, he knew, they were both risking everything just to be together in secret. Why did it have to be a secret anyway? If their friends were true friends, they would understand. It wasn't right to have to hide their feelings, keep pretending they hated each other while in the company of others then sneak off and make up.

Draco sighed, wanting so badly for Hermione to wake up. He just wanted to talk to her, kiss her, hold her and stare into her endless brown eyes. Still, he knew she was tired, she seemed to be sleeping well and he didn't want to disturb her. He closed his eyes once more, trying to stop his mind from being flooded with questions for which he had no answers.

Fifteen minutes possibly more had passed when he felt Hermione's body tense up. Her arm twitched on his stomach, she was waking up. He waited a few seconds and said her name.

"Hermione?"

She mumbled.

Draco smiled, "are you awake?"

Hermione opened her eyes, but Draco couldn't see this. "Yeah." She yawned.

"How did you sleep?" Draco said putting his hand on her back.

Hermione stretched, "mmm. It was nice."

She shot up in the bed and startled Draco. "Draco," she said looking around, now realizing the room was dark, "what time is it?"

Draco put his hand on her thigh, "Don't know."

Hermione stood up out of the bed looking for a clock, not that she could read the numbers through the darkness even if she did find one.

"What are you doing? Come back and lay down." Draco said as he pat the bed beside him.

"I'm looking for a clock, how long have I been asleep?" She said ringing her hands.

Draco didn't say anything; he reached over to his bed side table, picking his wand. 'Accio torches,' he said, causing the torches hanging on the walls beside his bed to light. Hermione was looking frantically around the room, trying to find a clock, but she didn't see one.

"What are you looking for?" Draco said sitting up in his bed.

"A clock." Hermione said anxiously.

Draco sighed and opened a drawer in his bed side table. He pulled out a small wrist watch and read the time aloud, "its a quarter passed six, Hermione. Now will you please come sit with me?"

Hermione turned to face Draco, "Oh, is that all? I was afraid it was late. I was asleep for a long while then. I remember you telling me about your mum and dad then…" She blushed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

Draco smiled and reached for her. She sat down beside him and he wrapped his arms around her in a hug, "it's all right. I fell asleep too, after, of course, seeing that you had fallen asleep." He kissed her cheek.

"I was thinking, while you were sleeping…" Draco trailed off.

Hermione looked up into his gray eyes, "Yes."

"I… er… I don't think it's fair that we see each other like this." He said, returning her gaze.

"What are you saying?" She said as she pulled herself out of his arms.

"No, nothing like that. I just don't think its right for us to have to sneak around. Not for either of us. And I was thinking about Snape."

Hermione shuddered, "Don't."

"Something has to be done, Hermione. I know you don't want to make anything of it, but it's not healthy to hold that in. We need to tell someone." Draco said trying to reason with her.

"I did tell someone, I told you. It's really not that big of a deal. He's foul and disgusting, but you were there, you made everything all right again. I'm okay. I know it was wrong, but there's nothing we can do about it now is there." Hermione turned away from Draco.

"Hermione, you can't do this to your self." He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not doing anything! And you aren't going to either. Stop making such a big deal of it. We're together now and I'm not going to let him ruin it. I won't Draco!" She stood up.

Draco gave a low throated growl as he stood up from his bed, "Don't turn your back on me, Hermione. I'm not the one that hurt you. Don't shut me out and don't say it was nothing. He touched you! He should not have, but he did."

Hermione turned around. "I said drop it. I don't want to think on it right now. Can we just talk about something else please?"

Draco saw tears forming in Hermione's eyes. "Okay. I'm sorry I brought it up."

Hermione collapsed into Draco's arms. "He's so disgusting! Oh Draco…" She sobbed.

Draco stroked her hair and held her as the tears flooded her eyes. He didn't know what to say. There was no combination of words that could make what Snape did right. It wasn't right, it was far from it. What he did to her was wrong in every aspect.

Remembering what Hermione had told him nights before he said, "it's okay to cry," as he tucked her curls behind her ear.

Hermione looked up at him with her tear stained face, "make it all go away. Please Draco. Make it stop hurting." She then kissed him with such force it knocked him back several feet.

Stumbling he moved his hand behind her head pulling her kiss closer. Hermione grabbed at every inch of Draco's body she could reach. She leaned into him, pushing him backward toward his bed. Draco almost tripping over his and Hermione's feet, sat down on his bed pulling Hermione between his legs. He knew what she wanted and he wanted it too. But he also knew this was not the time, though he didn't want to fight her.

Hermione climbed atop Draco's lap, kissing down his neck. She tugged at his tie and loosened it so she could better reach his neck. Draco grabbed the bottom of Hermione's vest and pulled it upward toward her head. She backed off and raised her arms so he could get it off. When the vest was in his hands, Draco threw it to the floor and pulled Hermione close again. Hermione, deciding Draco's shirt was in the way, ripped the buttons apart, sending many of them across the room. She pulled open the front of his shirt and kissed down his chest, biting along the way.

Draco propped himself up placing his hands on the bed behind him as Hermione made her way down his chest. She kissed back up his chest to his mouth and began exploring it with her tongue. As she did this she dragged her fingernails across his massive chest. Draco was filled with a hunger that only a woman could feed. His whole body was screaming as he deepened his kiss, pulling Hermione's body atop his own. Hermione grinded her hips against Draco's lap, she too was burning on the inside.

She started fumbling with his belt and once she had it unbuckled she started pulling at the button on his pants. Draco, being very hot at this time, pulled his shirt off with one hand but kept kissing Hermione with the same hungry kiss. When his shirt was off, he threw it behind Hermione, not caring where it went. Hermione kissed back down Draco's neck and down to his nipple, tracing it with her tongue just before biting it, and the bite wasn't what one would call light. He moaned with a mixture of pain and pleasure. She groped at the front of his pants causing him to stiffen, in her palm. Hermione stood up and pushed Draco back with one hand as she knelt in front of him.

As he lay back, Draco closed his eyes and grabbed for Hermione's hand. She gave him her left hand and with her right she unzipped his pants. Once his pants were unzipped, Hermione pulled off his shoes so she could remove the pants. She threw his shoes out of the way and pulled on the legs of his pants. Draco lifted his waist up so Hermione could take his pants off.

With his pants now gone, Hermione could see the size of Draco's very prominent erection. She massaged it through his boxers for a few seconds before slipping her hand into the opening in the front. As she did this she stood and leaned forward, almost lying on Draco to kiss him. While she was kissing she slid her hand up and down on his erection. After a few minutes of this she stopped kissing him and knelt back down in front of him, removing her hand from inside his boxers, she pulled them down. Draco lifted his feet inches off the floor and Hermione threw the boxers aside too. Now, Draco was almost completely naked all except for his black socks and green and silver tie. Hermione looked up at Draco's face seeing his eyes were closed and tilted his erection toward her.

She licked her lips and gathered saliva in her mouth, knowing all too clearly what she was to do. She leaned closer and opened her mouth; sticking out her tongue she traced circles of saliva on the head of Draco's penis, gently flicking her tongue at it. Hermione pulled her hair out of her face just as she touched her lips to Draco's penis. She covered her teeth with her lips and moved her head toward his body, grasping the base with her hand. She slid her head forward to meet her hand then back again, hand following her mouth. After a second or two she repeated her movements.

Draco took a deep breath as Hermione began moving backward and forward quicker. He felt he might explode. Though he enjoyed this, and was on the verge of climax, he sat up and grabbed Hermione's shoulders. She looked up at him through her thick lashes and stopped moving. He said nothing but grabbed both of Hermione's hands and drew her up from her knees. Hermione pulled one hand away and wiped the saliva from her lips. Draco, still not speaking, pulled Hermione close and removed her shirt from her skirt, kissing her stomach. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt and loosened her tie. After gazing at her body for a moment he stood and pulled her tie over her head and pushed her shirt back over her shoulders.

Hermione removed her arms from her shirt and reached around her back to unfasten her bra, letting it drop from her arms to the floor. Draco leaned in close to her face and kissed her lips lightly. He kissed down to her collar bone as he unzipped the back of her skirt and let it fall to her feet. As she stepped out of her skirt, she pulled off her shoes. Draco sat back on the bed and grabbed the waist of Hermione's panties, pulling them down with the tips of his fingers. She let her panties fall to the floor then stepped out of them also and leaned against Draco, causing him to fall back on the bed.

"Make me feel good." She breathed into Draco's ear as the ground her body against his.

Draco was more than ready to do just that. He pushed himself and Hermione to their feet and turned her around to where her back was facing the bed. Hermione sat on the bed and grabbed Draco by the tie pulling him on top of her. He fell on top of her and kissed her, sucking on her tongue. He raised himself with one arm and told Hermione to scoot up on the bed. As she did her feet disappeared from the ground. Draco positioned himself between her legs and kissed down her neck sucking and biting here and there. Hermione moaned softly. He kissed back up her neck to her jawbone then back to her lips. Still propping himself up with one arm he felt his way down her stomach with one hand. Then he concentrated on the flesh between her legs, spreading the folds apart, he stroked her with his middle finger. After a few moments he began pushing his finger into her. Again, her muscles contracted around his finger, but after a few seconds, they loosened and he slid it the rest of the way in. As he moved his hand a little faster he felt her muscle s relax and he inserted a second finger. He continued kissing her and moving his fingers in and out of her quickly.

A few minutes had passed and Draco removed his fingers from inside Hermione and stopped kissing her. He opened his eyes and moved his head back so he could see her face. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Hermione nodded, "yes. I want you, Draco." She grabbed his tie and pulled him close to her.

Hearing her words, Draco kissed her with a hard passionate kiss. He had been waiting his whole life for someone to tell him they wanted him. He knew at this moment, she desired him, not because he was rich, not because he was a pure blood, but because he was him.

Draco reached between them and held his erection in his hand looking down. He rubbed the head of his penis against her warm moist opening and began slowly trying to insert it. Her body resisted him for a moment then accepted the head. Hermione gasp and Draco stopped moving.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking back at her face.

Hermione bit her lip and nodded.

Draco looked back down, between them and pushed a little. His penis slid a little farther inside her and he felt resistance, not from muscle contractions but because she was a virgin. He stopped again, looking back at her. She didn't open her eyes this time but bit down on her lip again and moved her hands to Draco's back. After a second he pushed against the resistance and felt it give, granting him entrance. He stopped again. He didn't move for a few more seconds then he started to with draw himself. Just before he was completely with drawn, he pushed forward again; this time with a little more ease. Still he did not insert the whole length of his erection. He slid back again then forward, looking up at Hermione. She still had her eyes closed tight.

Again Draco asked "Are you okay?"

Hermione whimpered. "Yes."

Draco then took his hand away from his penis and propped himself up with it, thrusting himself completely inside her; he caused her to gasp. He moved slowly out of her then back in again. When he was sure she was all right and he could move inside her without resistance, he fell to his elbows and put his hands in the sides of her face. He didn't move for a few minutes, he simply sat with the length of his penis inside her, letting her body adjust. Hermione took both hands from Draco's back and moved them between his arms and the sides of his chest, grasping his shoulders.

Draco began mowing again and Hermione opened her eyes. He stared into her eyes while thrusting him self in and out of her, gently. Hermione's mouth gaped open and a soft cry escaped her lips as she dug her fingernails into his shoulders. He stopped moving again and searched her face for an answer. Hermione's legs quivered against Draco's sides, he could tell she was in a fair bit of pain.

"If you want to stop, I will." Draco said with concern showing in his eyes.

"No, no, keep going." Hermione said.

Draco thrust himself inside her again. A little while had passed when he started moving a bit faster, Hermione moaning with every thrust. As Draco's thrusts became a bit harder and faster he could tell she was nearing climax, as was he. Draco with drew himself completely then plunged the whole of his penis deep into her, causing her to slide up a little on his satin comforter. He kissed her as he began moving faster inside her. He groaned against her lips as he was sure his climax was upon them. He didn't want to finish before her so he stopped moving once more. Hermione gave his shoulders a squeeze as if saying 'come on' so he started moving again. This time he was moving faster and harder than before, trying in ensure her climax came.

Draco moved his arm from beside her and grabbed her left butt cheek and raised her leg up higher on his hip. He thrust hard into her and she moaned loudly as she dug her fingernails deeper into his shoulders. He slammed himself into her causing a strange slapping noise and just after; he felt warm liquid slide down his shaft and realized she came. Once more he thrust himself into her harder than before and with a loud groan and an involuntary tremble he came inside her.

As he came he relaxed against her and stopped moving. He lay on top of her panting; as she was, for a few long minutes then with drew him self from her and kissed her forehead. He rolled off of her to lay beside her, grabbing her hand in his and pressed it to his lips. Hermione snuggled up close to her, turning to her side; she put her head on his sweat soaked chest. Draco moved his arm around her and twirled her hair on his fingers.

Neither of them spoke for a while, both were reflecting on what had just happened. Draco couldn't be happier at this very moment and he was sure Hermione felt the same way. He began feeling a bit exhausted again; after all, he had a work out.

"Are you okay, Hermione," Draco looked down at the top of her head.

She didn't look up, "yes, I'm fine. I told you."

Draco sensed a bit of anger in her answer, "what's the matter?"

"Nothing." Hermione said, in the same tone.

He sat up, forcing Hermione to do the same. "Look at me," he said grabbing her face, forcing her face toward his.

Hermione looked at him, she had tears in her eyes again; she said nothing.

"Why are you crying? What's the matter, Hermione? And don't say 'nothing,' I'm not that thick!" He was starting to get worried. What had he done? He started thinking back on what had happened; trying to remember if she had ever told him to stop and he didn't.

Hermione brushed a tear from her cheek, "I… I just didn't know it would be like that," she said in a small voice.

"I… What?" He didn't know what to say. Was she saying she wished they hadn't gone that far? "Did…Did I do something wrong?" His voice trembled.

Hermione put her hand on Draco's face, "no, you didn't do anything wrong. It just… Happened."

Draco looked at her confused, "but I thought you wanted to. You told me you wanted me. You said you wanted me to make you… feel… good."

Hermione closed her eyes and looked down. "I did."

"Did?" He questioned her. "Are you wishing you hadn't now? Are you wishing you hadn't let me touch you? Is it me?" Draco's world was crumbling down around him.

She looked back up at him again, moving her thumb over his cheek, "no, I didn't say that."

"But you don't deny it!" He said loudly.

"Draco, I wanted to do it. I just didn't know… you were a bit rough. And it was very uncomfortable. You hurt me." Hermione whispered.

Draco hung his head and brought his hand to his eyes, "I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I… Hermione, I would never hurt you on purpose. Never." He felt like a huge prat now, he didn't even think while he was moving inside her. He tried to be gentle.

"I should have said something. I mean, it was nice, but Draco, I've never done that before. You could have been a bit more considerate." She moved her hand from his face to his leg.

"Hermione," he said as he looked up at her, "I tried. I was being as gentle as I know how. I'm sorry." He grabbed her face in his hand and kissed her.

She returned his kiss, "its okay now. I should have said something; I know you would never hurt me on purpose."

Draco smiled weakly.

"Look, next time I will speak up if things get out of hand. You weren't bad, but it hurt. I guess it could be because it was my first time." She was trying to comfort him; she realized he really felt bad now. She didn't mean to make him feel bad, but she had to tell him the truth. "I'm not sorry it happened, Draco, I'm glad it was with you. I…" She trailed off, deciding not to say the last two words.

He felt a bit better, but was still feeling rotten. "Can we just go to bed? Can I hold you in my arms and make it up to you? I just want to sleep, I'm so tired."

Hermione sighed, "Okay, let's go to sleep then. Please don't feel bad, you did nothing wrong; how were you to know if I didn't tell you?"

Draco didn't say anything to her; instead he moved toward the head of the bed and reached for her to join him. After Hermione moved up to where he sat, they both got under his blankets. Draco pulled off his socks and his tie and threw them toward the foot of his bed. He laid on his side and Hermione on hers, facing him.

Draco rubbed her hair and she closed her eyes, wrapping her top arm around his back. He kissed her on the lips and pulled her so close to him that his chin was on the top of her head. Neither of them spoke for a long while; they were both drifting off into sleep when Draco opened his eyes.

He said in almost a whisper, "I love you," smiled and closed his eyes again.

Hermione didn't open her eyes but she heard him. "I love you too," she whispered back.

Draco heard her words and a peaceful calm rose over his entire body. No one had ever told him they loved him and was truthful about it. He had never experienced happiness such as this. Though he didn't speak they both knew they had just reveled their very last secret to each other.

Sleep came soon after as they lay holding each other, wallowing in their love. It seemed nothing could touch them now. They were at peace with the world around them. Nothing in the world could feel any greater. This was what they had both been waiting for. They found someone that loved them; someone who would never ever hurt them intentionally.

This is what it felt like to be loved.

A/N: Keep coming with the reviews. I need to know what I'm doing right. In this one I've tried to clear up a few dark spots. Maybe it will help. Enjoy and let me know what you think! Sway


	8. Chapter 8 Tell Me

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are all property of J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 8

Tell Me

The night grew longer as Hermione and Draco slept. It was as if an unseen force didn't want morning to come. Both lost in dreams, still held on to each throughout the course of the night. Subconsciously neither dared move for fear of waking the other.

Hermione dreamt of walking hand in hand with Draco to Gryffindor tower entering and seeing all of her friends sitting in arm chairs close to the crackling fire. She told her them about her relationship with Draco. They were shocked but, despite that, they were happy for her. If looks could kill, Draco would have dropped dead on the spot when Ron looked over at him. She and Draco sat in an arm chair by the fire and talked to Harry, Ron and Ginny about their meetings on the days passed. Harry stood and extended his hand for Draco; shaking hands, Harry told Draco how happy he was for them. Ginny giggled, because that's what girls do. And Ron scoffed but didn't have and snide remarks to make. Hermione was happy knowing she and Draco didn't have to sneak around her friends and she didn't have to lie anymore.

Draco's dream; however, was very different. He had gone to sleep deeply concerned with what Hermione had told him. He dreamt of fury and fires, heartbreak and tears. His dream seemed so real to him. In his reverie, Hermione woke and leapt from his bed, struggling to cover herself. She screamed at him, telling him he was nothing; refusing to listen to his reasoning. She was so infuriated. She yelled as she hastily threw her clothes on. He was thunderstruck. He loved her. Why was she doing this? He tried to explain himself; tired to tell her he was sorry; though he didn't really know why she was angry. He tried his best to make her happy, make her see he was in love with her. She ran from his bedroom, in tears, into the Slytherin common room; Draco leapt from his bed not caring to cover himself, and ran after her. When he had reached the landing outside his bedroom door he heard laughing and sneering. He knew the common room was full of his fellow Slytherins, and there he stood; completely naked, Hermione in tears feet from him. Hermione shot him an evil look and ran down the stairs; just avoiding the reaching Slytherins, across the common room, and out the door. He couldn't move; he was paralyzed with a hurt he could never have expected.

Draco shot up in bed like a bullet. He was covered in sweat and was in a frenzy as he looked around his room. He saw Hermione was still in his bed but she was no longer asleep she was awakened when he sprang up.

Draco placed his hand over his heart, trying to make it stop pounding his chest. He looked at Hermione's face, "I thought I'd lost you."

Hermione wrinkled her brow, "What?"

Draco leaned close to Hermione's face and kissed her on the cheek, "I was dreaming, it was nothing. I'm just glad you're here with me."

Hermione smiled, "I was having a dream too, though I don't think it was at all like yours."

Draco asked Hermione to tell him about her dream, sense he was sure it was a better one than he had. She told him all about it, and about how she was sure this was the way Harry, Ron, and Ginny would act. Draco doubted it. He had been such a prat to them all, especially Harry. He was still very jealous of Harry though, he didn't know why.

Draco and Hermione were still talking when the sun had completely risen; they hadn't really noticed. Hermione stretched, winching because of her sore muscles. Draco reached over and places one hand on her back and rubbed it, trying to relax the tight muscles. He knew how it felt to use muscles one wasn't used to using, though he hadn't done this in a long time.

"I'll be right back." Draco said standing up from the bed and stretching, his back to Hermione.

Hermione blushed faintly when she saw Draco was still unclothed; she hadn't really seen his body the night before. "Where are you off to?"

Draco looked over his shoulder at her, "bathroom." And he walked around the bed to a door on the other side of the room.

When Draco was out of sight Hermione laid back on the bed, stretched, and smiled to herself. But as she did this, she remembered what she had said to Draco last night; how bad she made him feel. Truth be told, he did nothing erroneous, she was, in fact, overwhelmed and frightened. She didn't know why she had told Draco he was too rough with her, he hadn't been. She lied. She didn't mean to but she did. She closed her eyes and frowned inside. Draco thought he did something wrong, and she caused this though. She had to tell him something. But what? She didn't know why she was so hurt and angry only minutes after experiencing something so beautiful with the man she loved. She did love him, with all her heart. She smiled again, sitting back up as she heard the bathroom door open.

Draco stepped into the door way, wearing a towel around his waist. "Do you want to take a shower?"

Hermione looked over at him, he was so handsome, standing there with his perfectly toned body, in the door way. She gawked at him for a moment, "yes, I probably should. Are you going to have one too?"

Draco smiled, "I thought we might bathe together."

Hermione turned her head slightly and smiled, "Okay."

She stood up, wrapping the blanket around herself, and walked toward Draco. When she reached where he stood she leaned up and kissed his lips.

They walked into the bathroom together and Hermione was taken back, even it was beautiful. The floor was black marble as were the sink, toilet, shower stall, and bath tub. The shower stall had two shower heads and was big enough to fit four people at once. The bath tub was like a miniature swimming pool, five or six people would fit in there comfortable. The walls were a marbled kind of print, black and silver, and a huge chandelier hung from the ceiling, it was beautiful with its silver trim and frosted glass; candle flames dancing upon the ceiling.

As the bath tub came closer into Hermione's view she noticed it was already full of water and bubbles. She turned to look back at Draco and smiled. He walked closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, kissing the side of her face. He extended one arm toward the bath tub saying 'get in.' Hermione dropped her blanket and stepped into the mass of bubbles. The water was hot but not too hot and it soothed her aching muscles as she sat down and reached for Draco's hand.

Draco took the towel from his waste and threw it on the floor in front of the tub, he stepped in and Hermione slid over so he had room to sit. Draco lowered his body into the hot water and bubbles and grabbed a near by sponge. He dipped in into the water raised it and rang the water out. Instinctively, Hermione moved in front of him, sliding between his legs. Draco drug the sponge over Hermione's back, moving her hair away from her shoulders. He dipped it into the water again and squeezed the water down her back. He put the sponge back into its previous resting place and put his hands on her shoulders, massaging them. Hermione felt the tension lifting from her body, under Draco's fingers. She was being relieved of her pent up stress. Draco rubbed her shoulders for a long time then simply put his arms around her waist and pulled her back to him so her head was on his chest.

He didn't want anything from her, only to sit there with her in the warmth of the water, washing away all of her worries. Hermione sat in front of Draco and dropped her hands into the water on either side of Draco's legs, daintily stroking them with her thumbs. She was completely comfortable sitting there with him.

Draco kissed Hermione's hair, "did you mean what you said?"

Hermione looked up at him, "what?"

"What you said last night." He answered.

"Oh." Hermione said looking away from his face, "yes, I did."

Draco smiled and tightened his grip on her waist, "me too."

Hermione sat there for a moment trying to think about how to tell him she was sorry, about accusing him of not considering her feelings. She didn't want him to continue thinking he had done something wrong. Finally, realizing she had no way to best phrase it she said, "About what I said… the thing about you being rough…" Her voice trailed off.

Draco stiffened a little, "yes."

She turned to face him, "I'm sorry."

Draco looked down at the fading bubbles, "I'm the one who should be sorry. It was my fault."

"No, it wasn't." She said sincerely, "I wasn't being completely truthful with you. You were fine, you didn't do anything wrong."

Draco's face flushed. "You lied to me? Why would you do that?"

Hermione didn't expect this, she didn't mean to lie. It was just such a baffling time for her. "I didn't mean to. I was scared, Draco, I had so much going through my mind. What we did… I have never felt so happy and so overwhelmed at the same time. I was thinking about what Snape told me. I was thinking about… what he… what he did. I don't know what happened. I really am sorry."

Hermione really did feel like dirt. She didn't want to hurt him; she was just confused and scared.

Draco's eyes glistened, "Hermione, you need to talk to someone about that. You lied to me because of him. To me, Hermione. You said you love me but you lied to me. Do you know how it made me feel? I felt like the biggest ass hole in the world. I thought I hurt you, I thought you were mad at me. And that thought alone makes my heart feel like its breaking."

Hermione leaned in to kiss Draco's chest, just above his heart. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. But I am not going to tell anyone, it's too… too embarrassing. I was too weak to fight him off, it's my fault he did it. My fault." Tears filled her eyes.

Draco grabbed her face in his hand, "it's his fault, Hermione, don't go and blame something like that on your self. There's nothing you could have done. He's a full grown man; I doubt I could have fought him off. Please tell someone. Just say something. They will take care of him. Sack him probably."

"I just can't. Not now." Was all she said as she sank back into Draco's chest.

Draco knew he was fighting a losing battle; he decided it best to just leave the subject alone for a few days. Maybe the next time he brought it up she would take his advice. Maybe when she mustered up enough bravery, she would tell someone. Though, he could always do it for her, go to Dumblrdore and tell him what happened. No, he couldn't do that. It wasn't his place; Hermione was the one that needed to do it.

The bubbles were long gone and Draco and Hermione's skin resembled the outside of prunes when they finally got out of the bath tub. Draco wrapped his towel back around his waist and handed one to Hermione, then turned and walked back into his bed room. He rummaged through his clothes chest and found a blue fitted t-shirt and a dark pair of jeans to wear. Hermione, however, put on the clothes she had worn the previous day because she didn't have any others.

The two of them, being very hungry, decided to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Draco had to leave the room first to clear the common room so Hermione could leave, unseen. Seconds after Draco left his room; he called back to Hermione assuring her it was okay for her to leave the room as well. She walked out of the portrait hole and the painting closed behind her. She and Draco walked down the stairs and across the common room talking about when they would meet again. Hermione knew she wanted to see him again but she still had to write her Potions essay, as did Draco. They decided to meet in the library after breakfast.

Draco arrived in the Great Hall a little while before Hermione, because she went to Gryffindor Tower to change her clothes.

None of Hermione's friends were in the common room when she entered, which was a good thing. She ran up to her room and threw on a pink sun dress and some brown sandals. She tied her hair back in a pony tail and hurried down to breakfast, by this time she was starving; neither she nor Draco had eaten sense breakfast the day before.

When she entered the common room she saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny sitting with Neville chatting as they ate. She took in a deep breath and sat down beside Neville. As she started filling her plate, her friends stopped talking and stared at her.

She looked up from the bowl of scrambled eggs, "what?"

"Slept late, did you?" Ron asked. "We didn't see you when we got back from Hogsmead. Or at supper, or in the common room, come to think of it. Where have you been off to?"

Hermione shook her head, "I told you I had things to do. I still haven't finished my Potions essay."

Harry choked on his mouthful of pumpkin juice. "What? You haven't finished an essay? You mean Ron and I was done before you? Ha!"

Ginny looked up quizzically, "are you feeling all right?"

Hermione sighed, "I have many things to do, you know. I'm feeling just fine, but I've been a bit preoccupied. And please don't patronize me."

"We weren't trying to part…trinize… you, Hermione." Ron said unsure of his words.

Hermione laughed as Ron fell over his words. "Well then, why don't we talk about something else? How was your trip?"

Hermione made some small talk with Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Neville through out breakfast, looking in Draco's direction as often as she could. He was talking with Crabbe and Goyle; Hermione still didn't understand why. Those two were probably the least intelligent people she had ever met. She was happy to see Pansy was sitting at the other end of the table, as far from Draco as she could be. She still looked a bit upset though.

When breakfast was over Harry asked Hermione to go back to the common room with him, Ron and Ginny. She couldn't blow him off again, so she said she would, even if it was for only a little while. She looked over at Draco as they were walking out of the Great Hall. Draco pointed up at the ceiling and mouthed 'are you coming,' Hermione shook her head and pointed at Harry. Draco frowned then nodded his head in understanding.

She followed her friends into the Gryffindor common room and stood as they all sat down. She looked around, they were alone. It was just Hermione and her three friends; everyone else seemed to have better things to do on a beautiful Sunday morning. As Hermione saw it, today was the day to tell all. They deserved to know.

She cleared her throat. "Guys, we need to talk." And she sat down in front of them in a large arm chair.

A/N: Yes, I've left you all with a bit of a cliff hanger. Sorry about that, but I decided this was the best place to end this one. Just one question for you, are these chapters too long? please R&R, I love the reviews. Sway


	9. Chapter 9 Don't Tell Me

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are all property of J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 9

Don't Tell Me

It seemed, Hermione's dream had gone to her head. What was she doing? Telling them now? It was too soon, far too soon. And she didn't even tell Draco what she was doing, incase someone went stark raving mad and tried to hurt him. Uh-oh.

Hermione took in a deep breath as all three faces gazed upon her. "I have to tell you something that I've been keeping to myself."

Ron's eyes narrowed, "come on then, out with it. What did you get a bad grade on an essay?"

Hermione shot him a quick look, "no, I didn't get any bad marks, as if I ever would. No, guys this is serious."

Harry and Ginny sat both not saying anything, staring at Hermione. They defiantly expected the worst. Harry's eyes widened as Hermione opened her mouth to speak. But she didn't speak; she just closed her mouth back. Apparently she had forgotten how to utilize her vocal cords.

Ginny spoke up once she saw Hermione was really struggling with her words, "it's all right, what ever it is, you can tell us, we're your friends, we'll understand."

Hermione took a deep breath, "I'vebeensneakingouttoseeDracoforthelastfewnights. We'vebeentogetherhe'smyboyfriend," she said not pausing between words.

Ron Harry and Ginny looked at each other confused then back at Hermione, "what?" They all said in unison.

Hermione sighed, it had taken all of her courage to tell them and they hadn't understood a word of it. She decided to take another approach, "Okay, do you guys know why Draco… I mean Malfoy, broke it off with Parkinson?"

Ron and Harry snickered, "because he's been snogging another slut, I'm guessing. Though I don't know why that would make a difference, he cheated on her all the time. I expect she knew about it too." Ron laughed.

Hermione's eyes widened, "it was because of me. We've been seeing one another."

Ron, Harry and Ginny dropped their mouth's open at the same time. Ron shook his head, not believing what he had just heard. Harry and Ginny kept staring at Hermione, mouths almost touching the floor.

Ron's face turned red, "you're the new slut?"

Hermione gasped, "What! Ronald! No! We are involved, yes, but I am not a slut!"

Ron stood up, "What would you call it? Don't tell me you think he actually likes you! No, you know what; I don't need to hear this! I refuse to sit here and listen to you. You chose Malfoy, the world's biggest prat, over your best friends!"

Harry shook his head and stood as well, but Ginny stayed in her seat, still not completely understanding what was going on.

"Ron, Harry please just listen to me." Hermione cried turning in her seat to watch them walk away.

Harry and Ron stopped in their tracks, but didn't turn to face her. When Harry spoke his voice quivered, "after everything he's done to us, to you… Just don't Hermione!" And with that he and Ron walked the remainder of the way toward the portrait hole and exited the common room. Ron grabbed the trim on the Fat Lady's painting and slammed it closed, causing her to howl at him.

Hermione stared at the portrait hole, hoping Ron and Harry would come back through, but they didn't. After what seemed like days, she turned to face Ginny. "Ginny, you understand don't you? I never wanted it to go like this." She hung her head in her hands.

Ginny stood up and walked toward Hermione, "you would think you'd at least have told me. But I guess Malfoy was more important than any of us." She didn't wait for Hermione to answer, she ran to the portrait hole and exited without another word.

Hermione didn't look up; she was humiliated; why were her friends doing this? She was trying to be honest with them and they didn't want to hear her out. They had all turned their backs on her now. She was left in the common room alone, crying harder than ever. She sat in her same position after her friends had deserted her for at least an hour, then she heard the portrait hole open and a few foot steps shattered the silence. She turned around to see who had intruded on her crying when she saw Neville, Dean, and Seamus walking toward her.

They were chatting about something or other but she didn't really care. Neville looked at Hermione and could tell she had been crying; it wasn't like one could miss the tears and the redness of her face, not even Neville.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Neville said as he stepped up beside her.

She sniffled, "nothing, I'm fine. I need to be going. I've the Potions essay to finish." She stood up and walked toward the stairs to her bed room.

"Oi, Hermione, if you need us…" Seamus called after her.

"Thanks!" Hermione interrupted him before he could finish, as she ran up to her bed room to gather her Potions book, some parchment, quills, and ink.

She threw her supplies into her bag and hurried down the stairs, across the common room, and out the portrait hole, not looking at Neville, Dean, or Seamus. Tears were still falling freely from her eyes when she reached the door to the library. She tried to wipe them away and took in a deep breath as she swung open the door. As she entered, she saw a handful of students studying at the tables closest to the doors. Deciding she would rather be alone she walked to the back of the library and sat down her supplies. She plopped into a chair and began rummaging through her bag to find her book. She threw the book on the table and flipped its pages open, searching for the section she needed to write the essay. When she found the section, she stared at the pages, thinking the words would just jump off, into her essay. She didn't want to do anything for Snape's class; she didn't want to have to go back there ever again.

She sat just staring at the pages for ages, not moving, only thinking about what Snape had done to her and about how her friends rejected her. The only good thing she could think of was Draco. She needed her friends but at least she had him while they were absent. He was; however, not a substitute, just someone she could confide in and care about. She knew he wouldn't be happy when she told him about her conversation with Ron, Harry, and Ginny. But he had to understand why she did it, right?

She was trying to be honest with her friends and they just blew up on her. She thought they would understand. If only she had told them she and Draco were in love, that would make them see… She thought. Hermione didn't think the feeling the dementors caused even held a candle to what she was feeling now. Her friends had shunned her; a teacher accosted her, all in a matter of days… She had never felt so alone in all her life. But there was Draco still. He would make everything okay, he had to.

Hermione pulled her parchment, quill, and ink from her bag and began reading the section on Growth Potions. She scribbled frantically with her quill as she read. She didn't really take much time on the essay though; she didn't care if she passed Snape's class. This was a new way of thinking for Hermione; usually she would have already written the essay and revised it several times, though she had never hated any teacher like this before.

She had been in the library for two hours when Draco came strutting toward her. He too had his book and parchment with him; it looked like he was actually planning on working. He sat down across from Hermione but she didn't look up from her parchment, she was nearly done and didn't want to lose her concentration. Seeing Hermione was busy, Draco opened his book and began writing his essay also. He didn't say anything to her because he knew how serious she usually was about assignments. After about thirty minutes, Hermione had finished her essay and was now reading it through.

Once she was sure the essay met her standards, though they weren't particularly high right now, Hermione placed it between the pages of her book and closed it. She put away her book, quill, and ink and stared across the table at Draco. Words couldn't express how happy she was that he was there. Even though neither of them spoke, they had said a life time's worth of words.

Draco didn't really care much about his essay, having done some of it the night it was assigned, so he packed his things up in a neat pile and pushed it aside.

It was nearing lunch time now but neither of them was up for going to the Great Hall. Draco could see in Hermione's eyes she had been crying again and he wondered why. He was still a bit hurt that she lied to him, but he was willing to let it go. He understood it was a hard time fore her.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked leaning over the table toward Hermione.

She gave a weak smile, "I've told Ron, Harry, and Ginny about us."

This news hit Draco like a ton of bricks. His eyes widened and his mouth fell slightly open, "you did what?"

Hermione repeated herself, looking over his face.

Draco's expression didn't change as he said, "Am I to assume they didn't welcome the idea with open arms?"

"Honestly, Draco, I thought they would understand. I didn't expect them to automatically like the idea but I didn't expect them to turn their backs on me either." She said brushing her hair out of her face. "It was a complete and utter disaster. You should have heard what they said, what Ron called me."

Draco reached across the table for Hermione's hand. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure things will settle down in a few days. I expect they're just shocked."

Hermione nodded, not really believing what Draco had said. "You're right." She gave her hand to Draco, "I can't believe they took it like that… And Ron… Ugh! Do you know what Ron called me?"

She didn't wait for Draco to answer, "He said I was your new slut!"

Draco's eyes hardened, "Weasley said that? He referred to you as my… My new slut?"

Hermione nodded.

"You know I would never ever call you that, Hermione. Right?"

Hermione looked away and gave a little shrug, "I know."

"No, I don't believe you. Hermione, look at me," he said pulling her hand gently. "I love you, Hermione. I love _you_. What we did, what we shared, it was breath taking, stunning. You are beautiful and smart, caring, kind and considerate, you are everything I have ever looked for and what's more, you love me. I would never say anything like that about you, or think it even. You are special to me. More so than I think you realize"

She looked deep into Draco's gray eyes, "I know." This time her voice seemed more convincing.

"Well, I suppose sense you've told Potter and the Weasley's, the only thing we have left is for me to say something to my friends…" Draco's voice trailed off. "I don't actually think Crabbe and Goyle would understand even if I did tell them."

"You don't have to tell anyone." Hermione said.

"No, they need to know. It isn't fare for us to keep seeing each other in secret. We want to be together and there's noting anyone can do or say to change that." Draco said in the most serious tone Hermione had ever heard him use.

"You're right." Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Hey, let's go somewhere, outside or something, I'm tired of these old books." Draco said standing up and looking around.

Hermione stood as well and pulled her bad onto her shoulder. "Okay, I'm just going to go drop these off."

They left the library together and went their separate ways; going to their dorms to put their things away.

When Hermione entered Gryffindor Tower, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were no where to be seen. This was a good thing though, because Hermione didn't know if she could take their dirty looks or horrible remarks. She put her things away as fast as she could and headed toward Slytherin House.

Draco didn't pay any attention to those few people that were in Slytherin common room as he walked across to the stairs leading to his dorm. He murmured his password and entered his room, taking a quick look around at the disheveled bed clothes; he threw his books in the floor and turned to walk away. As he turned in his door way he bumped into Pansy. She was trying to get into his room without him noticing.

Draco's face reddened, "And what do you want?" He asked peering down at her.

Pansy cleared her throat, "I think we need to talk ab…" She had seen the state of Draco's bed clothes and stopped talking.

Draco followed her gaze to the bed. "Something in there interest you?"

Pansy shot him a look of disgust, "And what's that all about?" She pointed to his bed "You've already found someone to take my place in your bed?"

Draco's eyes narrowed and his face turned a bit redder, "That, Pansy is none of your business." He pushed her back so he could leave his room and the portrait closed behind him.

She stumbled onto the landing and huffed. "Well then!"

"Just stop right there. I don't want to hear anything you have to say. You're a leach! You're a pathetic excuse for a human being, you suck the very life from every one around you and you are NOT going to do it to me any more."

Pansy looked as if she were going to cry.

Draco rolled his eyes, "And don't give me the water works, you know it never helped before, what makes you think it would matter now?"

"Draco," she said as she grabbed the front of his shirt, Draco pushed her hands away, "Please, I'll do anything. You name it. If you want me to stop being with Crabbe and Goyle, if you want to share me with everyone in this school. Please don't do this. I need you."

Draco moved away from her so quickly one would think she was contagious. "You need nothing from me! All you ever wanted from me was my money, and you know what, I don't have any! My father had money, not me. And sense my father is in Azkaban, there's nothing left for you. You won't get another cent off of me! I am tired of being your crutch."

Pansy flinched at Draco's growing anger. "Draco, I love you! It was never about money, it was about love."

Draco laughed, "Ha! Yes, Pansy, dear, you loved me. You loved me so much you went off and shagged all of my friends; you loved me so much you let me watch this filth! You must have really loved me when you made me shag all of those girls for your sick twisted pleasure! That's what I call love."

Pansy stepped back from Draco, "I do love you. And don't you stand there and pretend you didn't like the things I made you do. You loved every second of it. Don't try and fool yourself, Draco, you are _exactly_ like me! We're meant to be, darling. You reveled in the so called 'filth' I showed you and you adored it." Her voice was calm and precise.

Draco turned his back to her and looked over his shoulder as he walked, "No, you're wrong about me. I now know what love is and what we had was nothing short of insanity. Your grotesque description of what a relationship is, is not only as pathetic and sick as you are, it's completely preposterous!"

Draco didn't care to listen to the next few words that escaped Pansy's lips as his fellow Slytherin's gawked at him. He cleared the common room in seconds and was off to join Hermione. He needed to see her face. He needed to know she was still there for him. His relationship with her was a comforting. She was the only person that had ever made him feel so alive.

Draco met Hermione a few stair cases away from Slytherin House. He walked up to her and threw his arms around her, not caring if anyone saw or not. He planted a deep meaningful kiss on her lips then led her through the corridors.

They walked straight down the marble stairs and out the castle's oak front doors. The sun glistened off of the lake and illuminated even the darkest spots on the grounds. It was a stunningly beautiful day. The birds sang and laughter from their fellow students echoed through their ears. Everyone around them was happy and involved in their own activities, so they hardly noticed Draco and Hermione.

They sat under a towering oak tree on the opposite side of the lake, so they could see the front of the castle. It was indeed a magnificent building. Draco leaned with his back against the tree and Hermione sat between his legs. He traced his fingers down Hermione's arms softly and kissed her shoulder. She sat with her hands in her lap, resting her back on Draco's chest. She was captivated by the rhythm of his beating heart. Everything seemed so perfect when they were together.

Draco and Hermione talked more about Hermione's encounter with her friends. Draco tried to reassure her everything was going to work out. They talked about Draco's meeting with Pansy and he went more in-depth with the details of their relationship, if that's what you would call it.

"You know, once, she made me watch her with Flint and Goyle. It was appalling really. I don't know why I put up with it. Every time I would object she would threaten to leave me. I was, for some reason, afraid to be without her." Draco explained.

Hermione closed her eyes, having just pictured Pansy, Flint, and Goyle together she gave a shudder, "Maybe it was because of your father, maybe he's the reason you didn't leave her sooner."

Draco sighed, "Could have been. He wasn't much of a caring kind of guy. You've no idea the beating I endured when I told him I was going to end it with her. Let's just say that was the last time I ever brought it up."

Hermione reached her hand behind her to the back of Draco's neck and pulled his head down so she could kiss him. "But why didn't your mum make him stop?"

She wasn't sure how Draco would respond, but it was a question that had been plaguing her sense Draco first mentioned the abuse he had to undergo from his fathers hands.

Draco closed his eyes and pushed his head hard against the oak tree behind him. "I suppose it was because she knew he would do the same to her. She was never really a strong woman; always sick and frail. I would rather him have beaten me than her. It was only fare. I was much stronger than she."

Hermione turned to face Draco, "it isn't your fault, you know."

Draco sighed again, "if I had been home, if I was there he wouldn't have gone so far. I could have stopped him." Tears filled his gray eyes.

Hermione put her hand on Draco's face and kissed his cheek, "No, if you had been there, he would have killed you as well."

A tear fell from Draco's eye and splashed onto his blue shirt, turning the spot black, "If I had been there maybe it would have been me _instead_ of her. I'll never know though."

"That's a terrible thing to think about. Draco, he used The Killing Curse, and he could have just as easily used it on both of you. It wasn't right, unforgivable, but there's no need in blaming your self." Her words soothed Draco's mind.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Draco said, wiping his face with the back of his hand. "Tell me more about what your mum and dad do, what is it, dentists'? And they collect teeth?"

Hermione giggled, "No, no, they fix and clean people's teeth."

Draco squinted at Hermione, "Why not just use a spell? There are loads of them."

Hermione laughed again, "My parents are muggles, as you well know, and they don't know how to use magic. Even if they did, I doubt they would, it would put them out of business."

Draco and Hermione sat under the same oak tree talking as dust came. The sky was not a brilliant mixture of orange and pink. Draco and Hermione sat in each other's arms as the sun sank down and was consumed by the darkness of night. Just before the dew fell, they stood and stretched their stiff muscles. Both of them agreed, tonight was the night to let everyone know they were together. It didn't matter anymore, they were tired of hiding.

It was now dinner time, which meant, it was time to show everyone they were together. Draco and Hermione entered the castle hand in hand and walked into the Great Hall together. Hermione saw Ron, Harry, and Ginny look up as she and Draco walked closer to the Gryffindor table, she didn't look directly at them, however.

Draco walked her to the very first seat and as she sat down he brought her hand up and pressed it to his lips, whispering, "I will see you tonight." He turned to see everyone in the Great Hall watching his and Hermione's every move. This sight made him smirk as he held his head high and walked to Slytherin table. Hermione too looked around herself and she reddened as she saw she was being watched by all of her fellow students. A hush fell over the Great Hall, everyone in there was shocked; they couldn't believe their eyes. Draco Malfoy had kissed Hermione Granger. It was unheard of, completely mad.

Hermione didn't pay much attention to the looks she was getting; she put on her best smile and reached for a bowl of stringed beans in front of her.

Draco had reached the Slytherin table, still being followed by hundreds of eyes; he sat down alone, at the head of the table and began filling his own plate. He was starving, again.

Their plan had worked. No one said one single word that was legible throughout the entire meal. It was nice, not having to answer any questions. Better even that not a single person spoke to Draco or Hermione. The look on Pansy's face was that of a person who had suffered the inconvenience of being vomited on. Inside, Draco laughed, when he saw this look. Hermione; however, didn't get to see the sight, she was sitting with her back to the Slytherin table.

It worked! Everyone now knew about their relationship. There were no more secrets or lies. Everything was, as it's said, out on the table.

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, keep them coming.Again, I've included some new information. I hope you all enjoyed this one. Sway


	10. Chapter 10 Reconciled Differences

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are all property of J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 10

Reconciled Differences

Two weeks passed and neither Hermione nor Draco had been talked to by their friends. Any time either of them would enter their Common Rooms who ever was in there fell silent. This didn't really matter to them though; they were too involved with each other to pay too much mind to others. Hermione did wish her 'friends' would say something to her, even if it was rude. She just wanted to know they could still speak.

Even Crabbe and Goyle didn't talk to Draco, they were; however, talking up a storm with Pansy. Draco assumed she had told them some bogus story about him and they were mad about it. But he didn't mind, Crabbe and Goyle weren't the brightest two in the school. He was better off with out those bumbling idiots.

Throughout the corridors the whispers and hisses of their fellow students echoed off the walls. Every one seemed to have something to say about their relationship but no one ever said it to their faces. When they would walk in on a conversation everyone fell silent. They quickly became accustomed to this behavior and over looked it.

In the classes they had together, Hermione and Draco sat alone together. Everyone else squished five or six people to a table, trying to avoid the 'disease.' It was a funny sight to see and the teachers didn't seem to like it. But nothing was said about it, even they, the teachers, were shocked to see Hermione and Draco together. Snape's disapproval seemed more prominent than that of any other teacher.

In Potions class with Snape, Hermione was constantly given bad marks and dirty looks. Snape knew she had not heeded his warning and this made him furious. But he was hardly going to say anything to her about it with Draco at her heels. For some reason, he held his tongue around Draco. But Draco's grade dropped steadily as well. Not that he and Hermione were doing badly, it was Snape's form of retaliation.

On one instance, he walked by their cauldrons and taped them with his want, making their potions disappear, without even looking at them. This was most irritating to Hermione but she never said anything about it in front of Snape. She was determined not to let him see how very intimidated she was by him. If she did this, Snape was winning, and she couldn't let that happen.

At every meal, both Draco and Hermione sat alone, and they joined each other as soon as meals were over. They were inseparable. Most of the nights, they slept together in Draco's dormitory, because Hermione's wouldn't let Draco in; every time Draco started to walk up the stairs to Hermione's room, they flattened and made a sort of slide, so he couldn't climb up them. No one was the wiser to their sleeping habits, Draco made sure Hermione wasn't seen entering or exiting Slytherin House. If she were, he knew, Snape would probably make sure they were both expelled. It didn't matter much to Draco, he had had his fill with Hogwarts, but the school meant the world to Hermione.

Through the week, the two of them studied and did their assignments together, barely pausing to be intimate. But the week ends were a different story. On the weekends they didn't leave the comfort of Draco's bed. Making love seemed so much more appealing to them. Hermione had never experienced a hunger such as the one she had for Draco. He was the very place her heart dwelled. He was the one person she could never get enough of. Her body craved him. He too felt this way; he loved the way he felt when he was with her, inside her. He wanted her forever. The love they had was miraculous, never had either of them thought a love like this at all possible.

She was so unlike Pansy in every possible way. She didn't make him do unspeakable things like Pansy did. She didn't threaten to leave him if he did something she didn't like. She was not spiteful or vindictive. Hermione was caring and loving; everything Draco was looking for and so much more.

In their time apart, whether it was during classes they didn't have together or when one of them went to use the bath room, their bodies ached for one another. It was like they were only half a person when the other was absent.

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and Draco awoke to the sound of Hermione hurrying off to his bath room. He sat up in his bed, naked, and watched her run into the bathroom clutching her stomach.

"Are you all right?" He called after her as she stood and pulled on his boxers.

Hermione didn't answer.

Draco, being worried, rushed to the bathroom door and just as he stuck his head in, Hermione had thrown up all over the black marble floor. He crinkled his nose and went to his bedside table for his wand. When he reentered the bathroom, Hermione was kneeling on the floor trying to wipe up her vomit with a towel.

"Don't worry about that. I've got it." Draco said.

He muttered an incantation and the vomit disappeared, leaving the marble as gorgeous and clean as before. He walked over to Hermione and placed his wand on the counter behind him.

She was still kneeling in the floor when Draco said, "Are you feeling all right?"

She stood up and shook out her mane of brown curls, "I'm fine; I just wasn't feeling very well, that's all."

Draco nodded, took a glass off the counter, filled it with water and handed it to Hermione. She drank down the water and sighed.

"We'd better get dressed and go have some breakfast then, I'm feeling a bit famished." Draco said taking the glass from Hermione.

He and Hermione pulled on comfortable clothes; she now had several outfits in his room, becauseshe spent somuch time. They left the bedroom,gave the bed one last look and walked down the stairs into the empty common room. People still stared at them as they walk down the corridors hand in hand, but they didn't notice anymore.

Breakfast was much the same as it always was; no one talked to Draco or Hermione. Hermione looked down the Gryffindor table in Ginny, Ron, and Harry's direction but none of them looked at her. She sighed and began eating her toast, she wasn't feeling much like eating this morning, and her stomach was turning with the smell of the food.

After she had eaten only a few bites of toast, she decided she couldn't bare the smell anymore and stood from the table. Draco saw her stand and piled biscuits in his hands; he too stood up. Hermione looked over at him and laughed, he did look rather comical.

As Draco walked nearer to Hermione he said, "Still not feeling well?"

She shook her head, "No, but I'm sure I will be fine."

"Maybe you should go and see Madam Pomfry." He said as he stuffed the rest of his biscuit into his mouth, spitting out a few crumbs as he spoke.

Hermione wiped Draco's mouth with one hand and replied, "No, I will be fine, it's a just stomach virus, I think. Maybe I had something at dinner last night that didn't agree with me. If I don't feel better by the middle of the week, I'll go see her."

Draco nodded as they left the Great Hall. All the way back to Slytherin House, Draco ate his biscuits, almost choking as they mixed with his lack-of –saliva and gummed up in his mouth. He wished he had a glass of water now, but he couldn't take out his wand because his hands were full of biscuits. He and Hermione walked back toward Slytherin House, passing many students who seemed rather interested in them. They were focused more on getting into Draco's room and getting naked, they knew this is what was going to happen anyway, it always did.

Draco went into the portrait hole first, just incase, then he motioned for Hermione to follow him. Again, the common room was desolate, everyone was enjoying the day, outside. There were no classes to study for, no teachers to assign homework, it was perfect, as the weekends always were.

Hermione and Draco retired to their usual dwelling, Draco's room. Draco finished eating his last biscuit and sat down on his bed, brushing the crumbs off of his black t-shirt. He patted the bed beside him as he leaned down to remove his shoes. Hermione smiled, kicked off her shoes and climbed up onto the bed.

She and Draco sat there, him stroking her hair and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. His warm breath on her neck made the hair on the back of her neck prickle. They sat there talking about some of the same things they always talked about, but they didn't seem to mind repeating them selves.

Hermione, again, brought up Harry, Ron and Ginny. She missed them, though she didn't like to admit it. They were her best friends; she didn't expect them to stay mad at her for so long.

"Just go and talk to them if it bothers you so." Draco said, still stroking her hair.

Hermione's body stiffened, "What if they don't want to talk to me?"

"Well there's no harm in trying. If they are really your friends, they will accept the fact that you are with me. They should see that you are happy and support you in your decisions."

Hermione sat up, "You're right. I'm going to go talk to them."

She kissed him then leapt from the bed and began pulling on her shoes. Draco was shocked, he didn't mean for her to go now. He wanted to spend some 'alone time' with her.

His lips curled, "Okay, I will be right here."

Hermione looked over her shoulder at him, "You need to at least walk me out. If a teacher was in the common room right now, it'd be both our hides!"

Draco grumbled and stood up, stuffing his feet back into his shoes.

He walked to the portrait hole and stuck his head out; there was no one in sight. Hermione followed him down the stairs and across the common room. They kissed each other just before she disappeared through the second portrait hole.

Hermione walked rather slowly back toward Gryffindor Tower, she was hoping to find her friends in there, though the likeliness of that was slim. She entered the portrait hole and to her surprise, Ginny was seated in an armchair with her back to the entrance. Hermione knew it was Ginny because of the long red sheet of hair that hung down her back. She was nervous now and was having second thoughts.

'Okay, easy does it,' She thought to her self as she walked closer to Ginny.

Ginny didn't look behind heras shesaid, "What do you want?"

Hermione's mouth fell open, "How'd you know it was me?"

"You reek of Malfoy," She said through clenched teeth.

Hermione decided not to let Ginny's comment bother her. "Oh."

"Well, out with it then, what do you want?" Ginny repeated.

"Gin, we need to talk. This has gone on long enough." Hermione said as she stepped in front of Ginny.

Ginny looked up at her with an expression on her face one could take as a death threat, "You're right; it has gone on long enough. I expect you're here to tell me you've broken it off with _him_."

Hermione sighed, "No, I'm here to tell you I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Why do you care?" Ginny snarled.

Hermione closed her eyes and sat down across from Ginny. "Gin, you're one of my best friends, I do realize what I did, by not telling you, was wrong. I am willing to accept that and I do apologize, but you have to accept the fact that I am with Draco. He makes me happy, Ginny."

Just as Ginny was about to reply to Hermione, the portrait hole opened and someone yelled "Oi, Ginny, come on, me and Harry are going to go practice." It was Ron.

Hermione looked up at Ron's face as he ran into the common room, Harry right behind him, brooms clutched in their hands. She didn't say anything; she just sat there, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh bollocks!" Ron said directly at Hermione, "I didn't know you'd be here. What, did you finally figure out Malfoy was using you?"

Hermione looked away.

Ginny spoke up, "She was here trying to apologize for being a prat."

Ron looked at Harry as he spoke, "Ron, Ginny, I think it only fare that we listen to what she has to say."

Ron silently protested, his face turned a bright shade of red.

Harry walked closer to where Hermione and Ginny sat and laid his broom down at his feet as he took a chair closest to Ginny. Ron didn't immediately follow but after hesitating for a few awkward minutes, he sat on Ginny's other side and leaned his broom on the chair beside him.

This made Hermione even more uncomfortable than she was before. She was sitting across from her three 'friends,' but it felt more like sitting across from three judges. She wondered to her self what her fate was going to be.

"Well, Hermione…" Harry said straightening his robes.

Hermione cleared her throat, "Well, I know you guys are angry with me and I understand. But you have to see, I didn't mean to lie to you about it. I wasn't even sure what was happening. I was just as confused as you are."

"That's rich." Ron growled.

Ginny shot Ron an impatient look, "Shut up, Ron!"

Hermione shifted in her chair, "I don't want you guys to be mad at me anymore, I want us to be friends. I'm not asking you to be buddy-buddy with Draco, but at least support my decision."

"And what does Malfoy have to say about this?" Harry asked, taking off his glasses to clean the dirt off of them.

"For your information, Draco is the one that told me to come here and talk to you about it." Hermione huffed.

Ron, Harry and Ginny were astounded that Draco would actually tell her to talk to them. They half expected him to tell her to just forget about them, turn the other cheek. It did seem logical, after all, in the nearly, seven years Ron and Harry had been in school with him, he never once had anything good or nice to say about them.

"He's just showing off." Ron said.

Hermione was losing her temper with Ron, "Honestly, Ronald, can't you for once, try and see the good in him?"

She didn't wait for Ron to reply, "Draco and I are together, as if you didn't know, and there is nothing in this world that's going to change that. And for your information, Ron, I am not his 'new slut.' We are in love. We have agreed to leave the past exactly where it is, in the past. And I would expect you three," she pointed to Ron Harry and Ginny, "to understand that. He is not the same person he was. You can't condemn him with the things he said or did in the past, because I surely will not."

Harry look directly into Hermione's eyes, "But we don't have to like him, right?"

Hermione smiled, "No, you don't have to like him. But I think if you gave him the chance, you would realize he is not the person you think he is."

Ron still stayed silent.

Ginny crossed her legs, "Hermione, I'm sorry; I got so angry with you. I am more than willing to give him… er… Give him a chance. If you care about him and you think he has changed, I am willing to try and get to know this new and improved Malfoy."

Hermione looked at Ginny wide eyed, "Thanks Gin! You don't know how much this means to me. I knew you'd understand."

Ginny smiled and looked over at Harry and Ron expecting them to follow her lead.

Harry cleared his throat, "Er… I… I'm sorry too, Hermione. I, we, shouldn't have reacted like we did. Malfoy has always been such a prat to all of us, but that's no excuse to have treated you like we did. We turned our backs on you when you were trying to be honest with us. It must have taken all of your courage to tell us something like that."

Ron was staring at Harry, with his mouth gaping open.

Harry looked over at Ron, "Don't you have something to say, Ron?"

Ron shook his head, mouth still open. He couldn't believe Ginny and Harry were going to let Hermione off the hook like that. He was still enraged, how could she be with Malfoy, Mr. I'm-too-good-for-you-because-I'm-a-pureblood-and-a-rich-prat.

In truth, he was hurt probably more than the other two. He was completely infatuated with Hermione and had been sense he first met her. He thought she deserved better than Malfoy. She was supposed to be with someone who had better morals. Someone like him. No, it was him; she was supposed to be with him. But he had waited so long to say anything to her about it; he never once told her how he felt. This, he thought, could have made all the difference in the world. If he had spoken up, she would not be with Malfoy right now, she would be with him. This stupid fight will have never happened.

Ron shook his thoughts from his head, "No, I don't have anything to say. I still think Malfoy is a huge git!"

Hermione drew in a deep breath, "Well then, Ronald, I think you've said enough. I can take you calling me a slut but I absolutely refuse to sit here and let you talk about someone you won't even bother to get to know! This is completely ridiculous!"

Harry and Ginny stared at Ron with disbelief. Why couldn't he just let it go? Did he want to lose Hermione forever? They surely didn't, that's why they decided to support her.

"Don't be a selfish git, Ron." Said Harry.

Ron jumped out of his chair, "I'm being the selfish git? Me! That's the most preposterous thing I've ever heard! I'm not the one fraternizing with the enemy here, she is!" He pointed at Hermione. "I'm not just going to forgive and forget. Incase you have forgotten, Harry, Malfoy is the one that has always gotten us into trouble. He is the one who's father was trying to get Dumbledore kicked out of office. His father is a Death Eater! And for all we know, Malfoy is one too." Ron was furious.

Hermione stood up, realizing she was not welcome in Ron's presence, "I think I've had enough. I'm going to go back to my so called 'Death Eater' boyfriend. If you two," she indicated she was talking to Harry and Ginny, "want to come see Draco and I, we will be at Dinner tonight, maybe we can talk."

Hermione walked quickly across the common room and exited through the portrait hole with out looking behind her. She was glad Harry and Ginny had listened to her are were willing to give Draco a chance, but she was livid with Ron. He was being so selfish. She didn't understand why he was being an insufferable prat.

As she reached Slytherin House, she remembered she didn't know the password. This was highly inconvenient for her, she would have to either wait out there for someone to come out and give her a dirty and maybe on the off chance that she could get in behind them, she would have to let everyone in the common room see her. Or she could go back to Gryffindor Tower. Neither of these two options was appealing to her.

She walked by the portrait of the scary long nosed wizard a few times before deciding to go down to the Great Hall, lunch was almost over, but she could sit in there for a while.

She was almost out of sight when she heard someone call her name and spun around. It was Draco.

"How'd you know I was out here?" She ask running toward him.

"Don't know. I just had a feeling you were." He said as he moved aside so she could enter the common room. "How did things go?"

Hermione stepped into the common room and Draco followed. "It was okay really. Better than okay, Harry and Ginny are going to hang out with us tonight after dinner. But Ron… UGH! He's so… so… irritating!"

Draco laughed, "Well two out of three isn't bad."

"You're right," Hermione said as she grabbed his hand and began pulling him toward the stairs leading up to his room.

Draco followed her as she tugged on his arm. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" He asked, knowing all too well where they were going.

Hermione dragged him up the stairs and pushed him against the portrait that was his door. She leaned close to him and kissed him enthusiastically. He was trying to say this password but couldn't break his lips away from hers long enough to do so. Finally after about five minutes he grabbed her by the shoulders, held her away from him, and said his password. The portrait swung open and Hermione pushed him back into the room, the portrait closing behind them.

She rushed toward Draco reaching for the bottom of his shirt as she kissed him again. Draco lifted his arms as they kissed and Hermione pulled his shirt off over his head, only pausing so it could pass their mouths. Hermione unbuckled Draco's belt and pulled it out of his belt loops, causing his body to come very close to hers. Draco, still kissing Hermione, leaned down and pulled off his shoes. When he straightened up again, he put one hand on the back of Hermione's head, pulling her face closer to his, with the other he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Hermione pushed Draco's jeans down to his knees and began walking backward toward the bed, pulling him with her.

When they reached the bed, Hermione turned around and bent over it. Draco stood behind her for a moment then leaned over her back and kissed her neck as he pulled up the back of her skirt. He placed one hand on her shoulder and straightened up. He then pulled her panties down with his other hand and withdrew his, very prominent, erection with the other. With one quick movement of his hips, he thrust himself deep into her. Draco groaned as he began moving faster; Hermione was breathing rather hard as well.

They were very caught up in their making love, but were terribly interrupted when Draco's portrait swung open slamming back into the brick with a loud crashing sound. Draco immediately froze and looked over his shoulder as Hermione struggled to pull her panties back up around her waist.

"Don't mind me." A dreadfully familiar voice growled as a person dressed in long black robes entered the room.

The portrait swung back into place, sealing the room shut.

A/N: Now here is my warning, the next chapter will be much worse than the previous ones. If you think I've used too much sexual reference, you should stop reading here! Ch. 11 **will** be worse!Thanks for reading and remember to let me know what you think! Sway


	11. Chapter 11 Snape’s Retaliation

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are all property of J.K. Rowling.

WARNING This chapter is by far one you will not want to read if you are offended by uncomfortable sexual situations. Keep in mind this is a fiction, nothing in this is true. If you are insulted by the mention of forced sexual encounters, don't read any further!

Chapter 11

Snape's Retaliation

Draco turned to get a better look at who had so rudely entered his room, but didn't bother to tuck himself back into his boxers.

It was Snape.

Hermione looked around Draco and saw Snape standing teen feet from him wearing a self-righteous sneer. Her eyes grew as large as dinner plates; she was in a state of utter shock. She hadn't expected to see Snape standing feet from her; with her skirt hiked up about her waist and her panties down, and Draco with his pants around his ankles and penis hanging out of the front of his boxers. She knew they had been caught red handed, as it were.

"Professor!" Draco yelped and he pushed himself back into his boxers and pulled up his pants.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. It is I. I seem to have intruded upon you at a rather inconvenient time. Don't mind me though, as you were." Snape hissed.

Hermione struggled to pull her panties back up over her exposed flesh, not taking her eyes off Draco's back.

"Sir, I can explain…" Draco began, not really knowing how to explain what Snape had walked in on.

"There's no need for explanations, Mr. Malfoy. I know what you and Ms. Granger were doing, and far be it from me to cause you to stop… unfulfilled."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Surely you don't mean that."

"Mr. Malfoy, I am losing my patients. I know you heard what I said." Snape waved his wand and a chair appeared out of no where. He sat down in the chair and crossed his legs, peering down his long nose at Draco.

Draco looked over his shoulder at Hermione, who was now sitting on the edge of his bed. "Sir, I can't. It isn't right. I won't." Draco didn't quite know how to phrase his words.

He knew exactly what Snape was suggesting but he was not going to do it. What he and Hermione shared was for them only. He refused to be Snape's marionette too. This was absurd. He was a teacher!

"Oh, you will, Mr. Malfoy. Or I will be forced to do it myself. You can't leave the girl unsatisfied. It isn't right; it's a man's place to pleasure his woman." Snape barked.

Draco's eyes widened as he looked at Hermione once more. He could see her eyes were filling with tears. What was he going to do? Did Snape mean what he said about if Draco didn't do it he would? He questioned Hermione silently; she shook her head frantically as tears began spilling from her eyes. He couldn't bear to see her cry.

He turned back to Snape, "No!" He yelled.

The corners of Snape's mouth twitched angrily. "Ok then Mr. Malfoy."

He stood from his chair and walked toward where Hermione say, taking large strides. "Stand up, Ms. Granger," He ordered.

Hermione hesitated.

"I said up!" Snape bellowed.

Hermione jumped to her feet, shaking from head to toe.

Snape reached for her head. She pulled away. This caused Snape to stretch out his arm farther and snatch her hair in his hand, pulling her head toward him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mr. Malfoy." He said staring at Hermione. He had seen Draco reach into his back pocket for his wand.

Draco froze. "Please sir, don't hurt her."

Snape didn't listen; he pointed his wand at Draco and whispered to Hermione, "Tell him that you want me."

Hermione began crying harder and shook her head.

Snape pulled hard on her hair. "Tell him!"

Hermione sniffled. "I… I want him." She sobbed.

Draco's face flushed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, though he knew Snape made her say it.

Hermione looked at Draco with pleading eyes. But his feet were frozen to the floor, he couldn't come rescue her.

Snape looked over at Draco then back to Hermione and whispered to her again. "Tell him you want to feel me inside you."

Hermione shook her head again. As she did Snape tightened his grip on her hair.

Draco had had enough; he reached for his wand and pointed it at Snape's back. Green Sparks flew from Snape's wand as Draco did this. The sparks hit Draco in the chest and he fell to the ground, his body began jerking violently and screaming in pain.

"SOTP!" Hermione yelled trying to run to Draco.

Snape didn't move his wand as he watched Draco's body convulse on the ground.

"PLEASE STOP!" Hermione begged.

Still Snape didn't avert his wand.

Hermione did the only thing she could think of to break Snape's concentration. She kissed Snape's crooked lips.

Snape's wand dropped slightly as he fell into Hermione's kiss, causing Draco to stop convulsing. Draco lay in a ball on the floor clutching his stomach.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked over Snape's shoulder at Draco. She pulled away and wiped her mouth forcefully with the back of her hand.

Snape licked his lips, "Say it." He demanded.

Hermione's body twitched, "I… I… I will not."

Snape glowered at her then pointed his wand at her throat. She still didn't speak.

"Hermione…" Draco's voice was uneven and quivered as he spoke, "What ever it is, just say it. I know it's not true."

Hermione gulped. "I want to… to… I want to feel him… inside me."

Draco closed his eyes, still lying on the floor, not able to get to his feet. Snape had used the Cruciatus Curse on him and it made him very weak. Still he was in a rage, if he could get to his feet, he would kill Snape. Kill… where was his wand? He opened his eyes and looked around him, his wand was laying five or six feet above his head, he couldn't reach it. He sighed and closed his eyes again, trying to conserve his energy. If Snape kept making Hermione say those terrible things and didn't act on any of it, it was only a matter of time before Draco could get to his feet.

Snape brushed Hermione's cheek with the tips of his fingers, tracing her lips, he said, "go to Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione was more than willing to go to Draco, he needed her. She just wished Snape would leave. Stop barking off orders. Leave them alone. As she tried to walk to Draco Snape pulled her hair. He walked right behind her, still clutching his handful of hair. She knelt down in front of him and put her hand on his face.

"Draco," She said as she touched him, "Draco, get up!"

Draco's eyes snapped open and he stared up at Hermione. His eyes had gone a pale shade of gray. Hermione smiled weakly at him as Snape jerked her head up toward him.

"That's a wonderful idea, Ms. Granger. Yes, Mr. Malfoy, to your feet!" Snape demanded.

Draco struggled to move, his insides felt like jelly and he was light headed. He was not yet strong enough to stand. He made is aching muscles oblige as he stood to his feet, wobbling slightly.

Snape threw Hermione across the room. Her back hit the frame of the bed causing it to shift. She let out a deep groan and collapsed onto the floor. He then grabbed Draco by the back of the neck and led him to where Hermione sat crumpled on the floor.

"Get up!" Snape said to Hermione.

Her feet scuffled on the ground as she stood, grasping her back.

Snape looked at Draco, "remove her shirt."

Draco stared at Snape's face, it didn't change. He moved forward, Snape's fingers still digging into the sides of his neck. As he reached out for the hem of Hermione's shirt she began crying again. He mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to her as he pulled it over her head. She stood in front of Draco and Snape trying to cover herself, she hadn't bothered to put on a bra when she got dressed earlier in the day, so she was completely naked from the waist up.

Snape stared at her for a few long moments then said, to Draco, "Go to her." Draco drew nearer to Hermione and pulled her into his chest.

Snape leaned down to Draco's ear and whispered, "Remove her skirt and panties, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco's mind was screaming at him to do something, anything. But he didn't know what to do. If he was to run for his wand, Snape could hurt him again, or worse, Hermione.

As he reached for the waist band of Hermione's skirt, she pushed his hands away and he dropped them to his sides.

"I said take it off!" Snape yelled into Draco's ear.

He reached for the skirt again but this time, Hermione didn't protest. Draco pushed her skirt down and pulled off her panties. They both fell to her feet and she didn't bother to step out of them.

"Good, looks like we're all getting along." Snape said; pleased with himself.

He pushed Draco across the room and pointed his wand at him as he, Snape, walked toward the chair he had conjured. He sat down and looked Hermione's body over.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you so much as blink in a manner that offends me, I will kill her." He said as he sat down. "Now, Ms. Granger, if you would be so kind as to come here."

Hermione looked over at Draco through tear clouded eyes. After a moment she walked slowly toward Snape. He reached out for her as she approached him. She didn't reach back. This obviously didn't make Snape very happy because he stood from his chair so quickly she didn't see him move, and grabbed her by the hair again. He sat back down and pulled her close to him.

"Sit." He said as he looked down at his lap.

She didn't want to.

"If you don't, I kill him." He said as he pointed his want at Draco.

Hermione looked over at Draco; he was propped with his back against the wall and was starting wide eyed back at her. The hurt he was experiencing was visible on his face, as was the mixture of anger and hatred.

She looked back at Snape and tried to turn around so she could sit in his lap.

He yanked her hair again. "No, do not turn your back to me. Face me."

Hermione sobbed as she straddled Snape in his chair. He put the hand that was in her hair on the back of her neck and continued to point his wand at Draco with his other hand. She tried to resist him when he pulled her head toward him but she couldn't. Their lips crashed together and Snape immediately stuck his tongue in her mouth and flicked it at hers.

She had the pressing urge to vomit. But she held it back knowing this would definitely infuriate Snape. Snape moved his lips from her mouth to her right breast and bit down so hard she screamed. She tried to pull away but he bit down harder, so she stopped moving and bit her own lip, trying to muffle her scream. When Snape's head rose she could see some of her own blood on his lips as he licked them.

She looked down and saw blood trickling down her breast to her stomach. She felt a hardening pressure between her legs, it was evident this had turned Snape on. But he revolted her; the thought of him alone was enough to make her sick, not to mention what he was doing now. This was beyond grotesque it was cruel.

She looked into his hard black eyes and didn't see any indication that he had a soul.

He took in a deep breath and reached between her legs to unbutton his pants. After he did so he said "Take it out."

She knew precisely what he was talking about. Her stomach turned as she reached into his pants and grasp his erection in her hand. She pulled if forcefully from his pants and quickly with drew her hand.

"You might not want to be so rough, Ms. Granger, it may pay off in the end." He said.

He quickly stood from the chair, knocking Hermione into the floor and bent down in front of her. He pushed her back and mounted her as he looked daringly up at Draco.

Draco's eyes filled with tears as he slid down the wall. He sat with his knees drawn into his chest, put his head down on top of them, and covered his head with his arms. He was still so weak, he couldn't help Hermione.

Snape looked down at the hysterical Hermione and smirked.

"Please don't." Hermione cried.

"You don't seem to mind it when he does it. Besides, you're going to love it." As soon as he finished speaking he violently forced himself into her.

She screamed out in pain. Her body was not at all aroused and this was more than painful for her. Snape covered her mouth with his hand. He pounded himself inside Hermione for what seemed like an eternity. She was writhing and squirming under him, trying to get free, but it was no use. His weight was crashing upon her with full force.

"Stop moving you pathetic mud blood! You like it!" Snape growled at Hermione. "You've never had it so good as me! That boy over there doesn't know what you like!"

Hermione bit down on Snape's hand and when he pulled it away she screamed, "HELP ME! PLEASE! DRACO!" Snape slapped her hard across the face and caused blood to fly from her mouth.

Draco grabbed two handfuls of his own hair and pulled hard when he heard Hermione scream then the slap from Snape. Snape said if Draco moved he would kill Hermione. What was he supposed to do? Hermione cried out for him and he was helpless.

Snape's face crinkled and his mouth gaped open. Hermione felt a warm liquid spill out inside her; she knew Snape had reached his climax. This disgusted her more than anything else that had happened to her. His seed was inside her.

Snape rose after a few seconds and kicked Hermione hard in the side. He pushed himself back inside his pants and buttoned them. He waved his wand as he walked toward the portrait hole and the chair disappeared.

Looking over his shoulder he said, "If you're thinking about telling Dumbledore about this, don't bother, he would never believe his precious Severus did anything of the sort."

He opened the portrait hole and exited, slamming it behind him.

Hermione lay on her side in the fetal position on the floor, sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. Draco looked up at her, he was still too weak to move but he forced himself to crawl over to her. He took her head in his lap.

"Shh… I'm so sorry, Hermione. I'm so sorry," He began to cry as well.

Hermione reached up and grabbed Draco's arm, she squeezed it and tried to talk but he couldn't understand her.

"What?" He asked, trying to listen harder to her.

She still couldn't speak; she moved her head off of Draco's lap and threw up beside him. Draco sighed heavily, not because he was mad at her, because he was mad at himself. He stared across the room at his wand. He couldn't move to get it. He needed to conserve his energy because he had to get Hermione to the hospital wing. After about fifteen minutes He struggled to get to his feet. As she stood he wobbled and almost fell back down.

He looked down at Hermione's broken body, "Hermione, you have to get up! You have to; I can't bend to get you. If you will just get up, I will get you to Madam Pomfry."

Hermione didn't move; she just lay there crying and shaking.

"Hermione please." Draco said reaching for her hands.

She still didn't move.

Draco, seeing his words weren't getting through to her, leaned down and grabbed one of her hands. He pulled her toward him but he couldn't get her up. "Hermione! Come on, get up!" She still didn't move.

Draco looked around; there was nothing that would help him get her up. Not even his wand would help him with this; he didn't have enough strength to levitate her all the way to the hospital wing. Suddenly he had an idea. He walked quickly to the bed and pulled a blanket off of it; then back to Hermione.

He covered her with the blanket and said, "I'm going for help. I'll be right back. I'm so sorry, I love you." He kissed her cheek.

Draco almost ran out the portrait hole, into the common room. The faces of many of his fellow Slytherin's shot up in his direction. He was running through the common room not paying attention to any of them. He left the common room and hurried down the corridor and a few stair cases. He was going to Gryffindor Tower. Harry and Ron could help him. He just hoped they were there.

When he reached the portrait of the Fat lady she asked for the password, he didn't know it. She refused to let him in so he hammered on the front of canvas with his fists, causing her to run into a nearby painting. She yelled at him but he didn't care. He needed someone to answer the door. Surely someone was in there. He hammered harder.

When the portrait finally opened Ron stood in front of him with a look of curiosity on his face, which was quickly removed when he saw Draco standing in front of him. Draco was in no mood for an argument.

Before Ron could speak Draco almost yelled, "Weasley, there's no time to argue, get Potter! It's Hermione, she's been hurt!"

Ron's face flushed, "What's wrong with Hermione?"

"Weasley, there's no time, get Potter!" Draco yelled.

Ron didn't hesitate he turned back into the common room and yelled "Harry, quick! It's Hermione! She's been hurt!"

Harry ran across the common room toward Ron. When he reached Ron, they both stepped out of the portrait hole and stood in front of Draco.

"What's happened to Hermione?" Harry demanded.

"There's no time, follow me!" Draco said as he turned to run back to Slytherin House.

Ron, Harry and Draco ran all the way up to Slytherin House. When they reached the portrait Draco yelled the pass word, 'PURE BLOOD!' The long nosed wizard yelled back at them as they ran inside the common room but they didn't pay attention to him.

All of the Slytherin's in the common room gasped when Ron and Harry came running through their common room, behind the shirtless Draco.

Draco ran up the stairs to his room and breathed the second password 'love.' The portrait swung open and Ron and Harry gasp when they stepped inside the room.

Hermione was still lying in the floor crying and shaking more violently than ever. It was obvious that she had gotten sick again. Draco ran to her and fell to his knees in front of her.

"What happened, Malfoy?" Harry yelled.

"Did you do this to her?" Ron accused him.

"No, no, it wasn't me. It was Snape. He did it. He… It was awful." Draco said glaring up at them. "We have to get her out of here."

Ron and Harry ran to Hermione and bent down beside her. Harry grabbed her legs while Ron grabbed her under her arms. As they lifted her, the blanket fell off. Draco scrambled to cover her back up as Ron and Harry walked toward the portrait hole. Draco stepped through first, holding the frame of the portrait so it wouldn't shut. Once Ron and Harry were out, Hermione in their arms, Draco followed them down the stairs. Again, every one in the common room stared, some clasping their hands over their mouths as Ron and Harry passed.

Draco followed them all the way to the door of the hospital wing. He ran inside and began yelling for Madam Pomfry.

"What's all the fuss?" She said coming out of her office.

"Hermione, she's hurt!" Draco yelled as Harry and Ron laid her down on the closest bed.

Madam Pomfry hurried toward Hermione, "What's happened to her Mr. Potter?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, ask Malfoy. He's the one that came to get us."

Madam Pomfry looked behind her at Draco.

He began to explain, but stopped and looked at Harry and Ron, "Potter, Weasley, go get Dumbledore! Hurry! Before _he_ does."

Harry and Ron didn't need an explanation; they turned and fled from the hospital.

Draco started explaining the occurrence to Madam Pomfry. She was looking at him with disbelief written all over her face. Draco sat down on the chair beside Hermione's bed; she was still shaking and crying. He started to cry too as he grabbed her hand.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I couldn't help you. I couldn't." He sobbed.

Madam Pomfry sighed as she poured some type of liquid into a glass and handed it to Draco, "Mr. Malfoy, you're weak. The Cruciatus Curse is very powerful; you need to lie down before you fall down. It can do much damage to the muscles in the body if it isn't treated."

Draco didn't want to lie down he wanted to tell Dumbledore, he wanted Snape to pay. He did, however, drain the glass he was handed. He was running on pure adrenaline, and once that was gone, there was nothing left. He was so weak his muscles were screaming at him to collapse. He refused.

Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall came running into the hospital with Ron and Harry, very out of breath, at their heels.

"What's happened Mr. Malfoy?" He asked as he skidded to a halt at the edge of Hermione's bed.

Professor McGonagall stopped a few feet from Hermione's bed and clasped her hands over her mouth.

"Sir, it was Professor Snape! I didn't do this!" Draco pointed at Hermione as he stood up.

"No one's blaming you, Mr. Malfoy, now tell me what happened." Dumbledore said looking over his half moon spectacles.

"Sir, Professor Snape… He… raped her. I couldn't do anything; he used an Unforgivable Curse on me. There was nothing I could have done." Draco wiped a tear from his cheek.

Professor McGonagall walked toward Draco and put her hand on his shoulder, "We understand Mr. Malfoy. It isn't your fault. If you say Professor Snape did this, there is nothing you could have done to prevent it. Now, Mr. Malfoy, you need to lie down and rest your muscles, I am only guessing but if he used the Cruciatus Curse on you, you need not to be using your muscles."

Draco sat down on the bed beside Hermione's and stared at Ron and Harry. "Thank you."

Ron and Harry didn't say anything however; they continued to stare at Hermione's shaking body.

"Albus," Said Professor McGonagall, "a word."

Professor Dumbledore turned to her, "Surely Minerva."

They walked a few feet away from Draco and Hermione and began talking in hushed voices.

"Albus, we have to find Severus. I don't want to believe he would do such a thing but I do not think Mr. Malfoy would lie about it." Professor McGonagall said; her eyes narrowed as she gazed upon Professor Dumbledore.

"I agree Minerva, I will find him. And when I do I will notify the Ministry of Magic and we will have this sorted out. Until I return; get Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley back to their house and stay here with Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger." Dumbledore whispered.

Professor McGonagall nodded and she turned to Harry and Ron, "Boy's there's nothing more you can do tonight, I think it best if you return to Gryffindor Tower. I will keep you posted on the state of Ms. Granger."

Harry and Ron nodded. Professor Dumbledore walked toward them and put his hands on their shoulders leading them out of the Hospital.

Professor McGonagall sat in the chair between Hermione and Draco's bed and looked over at Draco, "Mr. Malfoy, you need to rest. We will get this sorted out, that I promise you."

Draco lay back on his bed and he could have sworn he saw a tear run down Professor McGonagall's cheek when she turned away from him. He watched as Madam Pomfry pulled curtains around Hermione's bed. He heard her whispering to Professor McGonagall but was too tired to understand her words.

He was sure Madam Pomfry was inspecting Hermione as he drifted off to sleep. Did they really believe him? Did they think he did this to Hermione? He wasn't sure. He was so tired and weak; he couldn't help but to go to sleep. His whole body ached and he felt sick.

A/N: I know this was a hard chapter to read, I had a hard time writing it. Please let me know what you think before I sumbit chapter 12. R&R as always! Thanks for reading and for reviews! Sway


	12. Chapter 12 Get the Minister

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are all property of J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 12

Get the Minister

Ron and Harry hurried off to Gryffindor Tower once Professor Dumbledore left them, they had to tell Ginny. They didn't say anything to each other as they ran down the corridors; both to afraid to mention what happened before Ginny knew.

The Fat Lady was back in her own portrait when they reached her, they didn't wait for her to ask the password as they both said it, rather breathlessly, in unison. She swing open and they stepped into the common room and heard the buzz of their fellow Gryffindor' talking. Rumors about Hermione were already in circulation. Though no one expect the few people that were in the hospital wing actually knew what happened.

Ginny spotted Ron and Harry as soon as the portrait hole had closed and looked up at them as they approached her.

"Come on, Gin." Ron said motioning for her to follow them.

Ginny didn't say anything as she followed Ron and Harry up to their dormitory; she was waiting on one of them to speak first, but neither of them did. They walked into Ron and Harry's room and Ginny shut the door behind her. They were alone. Ginny sat down on Ron's bed as Harry and Ron stood in front of her.

Ron jittered a little then cleared his throat, "Um… Gin… I know you've heard that something happened to Hermione."

Ginny nodded.

Ron swallowed hard, "Well, see…"

"Ginny," Harry continued, "Hermione was attacked by Professor Snape. He… er…" Harry hung his head; bring his hand up to remove his glasses he said, "He raped her, Ginny."

Ginny gasped. "What?"

"It's true; Malfoy told us, and Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey." Ron said as he put one of his hands on Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks, "No. No, he didn't. Malfoy's lying! He's a _teacher_!"

"No, Ginny, Malfoy isn't lying. Snape hurt him pretty bad too; used one of the Unforgivable Curses' on him. Madam Pomfrey is pretty sure they will both be alright. And Professor McGonagall said she would tell us how Hermione is doing as soon as she knows." Harry said placing his glasses back on his nose.

"Pretty sure? What does that mean…? Pretty sure?" Ginny choked.

Ron and Harry shrugged. "I don't know exactly. Look, she's strong, she will be fine." Harry said, not really believing his own words.

"But, what about Snape? Where's he off to? Have they caught him yet?" Ginny asked as she wiped her face.

Ron sighed, "Dumbledore went to find him, I expect he will; he's brilliant."

Aldus Dumbledore glided along the corridors taking long strides, he was on the prowl. He searched the Great Hall first, but did not find Professor Snape; the only people in there were students finishing what was left of dinner. From there he went into the Teacher's Lounge, no Snape. He hurried down into the dungeons; maybe Snape was in his class room.

As he swung the door open he heard something move at the back of the class room. "Severus?" He called.

As soon as he spoke, the movement stopped. He looked cautiously around the room, checking behind the door and under the desks. There was no one around. He walked farther into the class room, he could now see Snape's office door which was cracked open; there was a light shining through the crack.

Taking one last look around, he slowly pushed the door open. Snape was standing in the middle of his office, looking directly at the door when he came into Dumbledore's sight.

"Good evening, Severus." Dumbledore said, peering down his crooked nose.

"Ah, yes, headmaster, come in." Snape said motioning Dumbledore forward with his hand.

Dumbledore walked a little farther into the room and stopped about six feet away from where Snape stood. "Severus, I need a word with you. If you will be so kind as to come with me to my office."

Snape's face contorted into a peculiar smirk. "Of course sir."

Dumbledore examined Snape over his half moon spectacles, "Right then, come with me please, Severus." He held out his hand in front of him signaling Snape to go ahead of him.

Snape hesitated but after a few nervous glances around his office, he walked passed Dumbledore and into the empty class room. Dumbledore walked a few feet behind Snape with his hand in the pocket of his robes, obviously clutching his wand, incase Snape tried anything funny.

As they neared the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's staircase, Snape stopped. "What is this about, headmaster?"

Dumbledore didn't answer right away, first he muttered his password and as the gargoyle leapt forward he motioned for Snape to enter the stair way. "Well, Severus, something of great importance has been brought to my attention and I would like to discuss it with you."

Snape's face flushed, "Right."

They climbed the stairs to Dumbledore's office in silence. As they entered the large room that was his office, Dumbledore told Snape to take a seat and he walked to his desk and sat down.

"Severus, I have something to ask of you." Dumbledore said staring at Snape's face.

Snape nodded, he was speechless.

"You, to my knowledge, have never lied to me before and I do not expect you to start doing so now." He paused for a moment before continuing, "A student has accused you of having an improper relationship with a new student; do you know what I am speaking of?"

Snape's eyes narrowed, "No, sir, I am not aware of any improper relationship I have ever had with a student at this school."

Dumbledore blinked quickly, "Okay Severus."

With that he stood and walked toward the door of his office. He did not speak as he left the office closing the door behind him. He hurried up the steps and out into the corridor, muttering an incantation under his breath, he taped the gargoyle's head with his wand as it leapt back into place. The purpose of the incantation was to prevent anyone from entering or leaving the office, only he knew the counter curse, having developed it himself.

He hasty walked down the corridor toward the hospital wing. When he entered he was greeted by Professor McGonagall. She walked quickly across the room toward him.

"Albus, did you find him?" She asked.

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, Minerva, he is locked within the wall of my office, there is no way out. How are our dear Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy doing?" He glanced around her to the bed he knew Hermione was in, he couldn't see her for the curtains Madam Pomfrey had drawn but he noticed she was no longer crying.

"They're both asleep, Mr. Malfoy fell into a deep sleep just after you left with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger has been asleep for nearly twenty minutes now. Poor thing, she's doing a bit better, though. Albus, have you contacted the Ministry yet?"

Dumbledore directed his eyes back in Professor McGonagall's direction, "I was just about to ask Madam Pomfrey to use her fire place. I think the floo network would work best for this kind of emergency. Have you contacted Ms. Granger's parents or Mr. Malfoy's relatives?"

"No, I thought it best to do that when you returned." She answered.

Dumbledore nodded but averted his attention to Madam Pomfrey who was stepping out from behind the curtains around Hermione's bed. "Madam, a word please."

Shaking her head Madam Pomfrey walked nearer to Dumbledore, "Yes, headmaster?"

"I need to borrow your fire place for a moment, if you don't mind." He said.

"Not a'tall," She was now rummaging through the pockets on her apron.

"Thank you." Dumbledore said as he turned to walk into Madam Pomfrey's office. "Minerva," He called. Professor McGonagall turned around to face him, "I think you should personally go to the home of the Granger's and maybe to Mr. Malfoy's family as well."

She nodded and left the hospital in a hurry.

Professor McGonagall had no problem going to the Granger's home but she did not wish to go to the home of Draco's realities. They were all involved with the Death Eaters and she knew they would not want to hear that Draco was socializing with a Muggle born. This was highly frowned upon in Draco's family and it was a well known fact. If they found out he was having a relationship with Hermione, they would be furious. They may not even care that he was hurt; if they found out he was protecting Hermione from Snape, a former Death Eater.

She feared seeing the look on Hermione's parent's faces almost as much, if not more than she feared the reaction of Draco's family. What was she going to tell them? It wasn't right to tell them the details of Hermione and Draco's relationship. That was their business, them both being consenting adults, they were to decide if they wanted to inform their parents. It was a nightmare, but she was the one that had to do it, being Head of Gryffindor House, it was her responsibility to inform her students' parents of anything that went wrong.

In Madam Pomfrey's office, Professor Dumbledore took a pinch of floo powder from a flower vase and threw it into the fire; as soon as the flames turned emerald he stuck his head inside and said "The Minister of Magic's Office."

With a whirl of emerald flames, Dumbledore's head spun. As he stopped spinning he opened his eyes and looked around a large circular office.

"Minister!" He called from the fireplace as he straightened his glasses.

He heard someone hurrying toward the fire place and then saw the Minister standing in front of him.

"Well, Professor, to what do I owe this surprise?" Said Rufus Scrimgeour, the Minister of Magic.

"No time to explain, your services are need at my school immediately, you may want to bring along an Auror as well. One of my Teachers has been accused of a hideous crime against a student." Dumbledore explained.

"A teacher? Dear dear. It could take us a little bit, not being able to apparate in." Scrimgeour said stroking his chin.

"Minister, you can apparate to the front gates, this teacher is being held in my office and is safe there for only a little while. I urge you to please make haste. I will be in the hospital wing when you arrive." And with those being his last words, Dumbledore's head disappeared from the Minister's fire.

He shook a bit of soot from his long hair and beard. Was he actually worried that Snape might escape? Did this mean he believes Draco? After all, for now, it was only Draco's word against that of a teacher, not to mention, a teacher Dumbledore trusted.

Dumbledore left Madam Pomfrey's office and looked around to find her. She was sitting in the chair next to Draco, rubbing a green cream on his arms as Dumbledore approached her.

He said, "Madam, how are they doing?"

She sighed, "Well, Mr. Malfoy should be a good as new in a few days, with this cream," she held up the bowl in her hand, "and a fair bit of rest. This curse really did a number on him. A few seconds longer and he wouldn't have been able to tell anyone anything."

"And our dear, Ms. Granger?" He said glancing toward the drawn curtains.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head, "I've never seen anyone in a state of shock like this, Albus. She was pretty badly battered and did suffer a few cuts, but the bite on her chest…" She closed her eyes. "I took an impression of the marks before I healed it. It was rather difficult; she may still have scars, not to mention the ones on the inside. I did, however, get her to drink some Guava juice with Ginger root before she passed out, it should help with the shock."

"Ah, well, we had better let them rest until their guardian's arrive." Dumbledore said as he took a seat across the room from the beds.

With in fifteen minutes, The Minister of Magic burst through the doors followed by Tonks, an Auror.

Scrimgeour hurried toward Dumbledore, followed by Tonks. "What's happened, Albus?"

Dumbledore rose from his seat and left the hospital, stopping just outside the doors. He began explaining the story Draco had told him, not missing one detail. Draco told Dumbledore everything, from the first night Snape caught he and Hermione kissing outside the library, to what he did to her in the Astronomy Tower, even what was occurring when Snape burst into his room and what happened there after. He knew it was best to be honest and tell every detail, it could help them more. He, Draco, was still unsure how Snape got in; he put a spell on his bedroom so no one but him could open the door. Maybe Snape knew something he didn't. It wasn't relevant though, at this point in time.

The Minister looked truly appalled and Tonks was flushed. She knew Hermione, she was her friend. She thought to herself, 'I have to tell Remus.' This was something she knew Remus Lupin would want to know, he cared not only for Harry but for Ron and Hermione as well. They were his family, so to speak.

"Take us to him, Albus." The Minister Demanded.

"Now, Rufus, this is only an accusation. He will need to be questioned, as well as the two victims." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Let us just get him into custody, Albus; we will worry about the questioning at a later date. He does not need to get away with this and wasting time will not help." Scrimgeour said angrily.

Dumbledore silently agreed and led the Minister and Tonks toward his office.

When they reached the statue of the gargoyle, Dumbledore muttered the counter curse and his password and the gargoyle obediently leapt aside, granting them entrance.

Snape was pacing in the middle of the office when Dumbledore, Tonks, and the Minister entered. His head shot toward them and his face flushed once again.

"Severus Snape," Bellowed the Minister.

Snape's black eyes hardened, "Yes."

"You are under arrest for the mistreatment of a student and for the use of an Unforgivable curse." He said as he pointed his wand at Snape.

Snape's eyes turned to Dumbledore, "Headmaster, what is the meaning of this?"

Dumbledore didn't respond.

Snape's mouth gaped open, "I demand an explanation!"

The Minister nodded at Tonks and a burst of red light flew from her wand as she brought it up, pointing it at Snape's chest. Ropes tangled around Snape's whole body in seconds. He fell to the floor with a loud thud as his head hit.

Snape struggled to get free but it was no use, he was bound so tightly he couldn't even reach his wand. "I demand an explanation!" He yelled.

No one spoke to Snape for a few seconds then the Minister approached him. His face was so close to Snape's, Snape could feel the Minister's breath, "You will get an explanation at your trial!"

The Minister nodded at Dumbledore then pointed his wand at Snape, causing his body to rise in the air and float there a few feet from the ground, Snape still struggling to free himself. "Albus, we will be taking him to the Ministry of Magic where he will be held for questioning. Once the two victims wake, notify me immediately."

Dumbledore looked away from Snape's pleading eyes, "Thank you, Minister. I will be in contact with you as soon as I can. For now, I have some student's parents to explain this to."

With out any further words, the Minister floated Snape from the room followed by Tonks, leaving Dumbledore alone in his office.

His head was flooded with questions. How could Snape do such a thing? Did he actually think he would get away with it? He was angry with himself for employing such a rotten person, for not seeing this before hand. Surely Mr. Malfoy wasn't lying to him, if he was, he, Dumbledore, would have much more explaining to do. He wasn't concerned with that at this time though, he was worried about how the Granger's were going to take the news. Things like this didn't happen in Hogwarts, they just didn't.

A/N: I know this one's kind of boring, but it had to be done. Let me know what you think, I love reviews! Sway


	13. Chapter 13 The Granger's

Disclaimer: None of these characters are my property, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 13

The Granger's

Two hours had passed when Dumbledore heard a knock at his door.

"Enter," He said as he straightened his robes.

Professor McGonagall walked in followed by Mr. and Mrs. Granger, her face was pale and appeared more wrinkled than ever. Mr. Granger appeared to be sick while Mrs. Granger's eyes were swollen, no doubt because of her crying.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and conjured two chairs with his wand, offering them to the Grangers. Mr. Granger continued to stand while Mrs. Granger took a chair directly in front of Dumbledore's desk. Professor McGonagall sat down on the right side of Mrs. Granger, looking deeply into Dumbledore's eyes.

"Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. I do regret that you had to visit my school on such unfortunate circumstances. I wonder if there is anything you wish to ask me." Dumbledore said as he seated himself behind his desk.

Mr. Granger looked up from his wife, "Where is our Hermione? Is she doing alright?"

Dumbledore nodded, "She is fast asleep in the hospital as we speak."

Mrs. Granger began to sob into her hands.

Mr. Granger continued to gaze upon Dumbledore, having never seen him before. "And this Snape, where is he?"

"He has been taken to our Ministry of Magic where he will be kept until Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy are able to tell the Minister the events as they remember them." Dumbledore's voice was as calm as ever as he spoke.

"Oh, my poor little girl," Mrs. Granger cried.

Mr. Granger tightened his hands on his wife's shoulders, "And what about this boy? The one that we were told found Hermione. Where are his parents?"

Dumbledore looked over his half moon spectacles at Professor McGonagall, "Yes, Minerva, where are Mr. Malfoy's guardians?"

Professor McGonagall shifted in her chair so she could look at both the Grangers'. "I am afraid Mr. Malfoy's mother is dead, and his father is in the wizard prison, Azkaban. He was being looked after by relatives of his father, and one they heard that he was protecting your daughter, they refused to accompany me to Hogwarts."

Mrs. Granger looked up from her hands, "You mean; they don't care that the boy was hurt?"

"No." McGonagall said coldly.

Mrs. Granger's mouth fell open, "How could they not care? That's insane, he's just a boy. He was trying to help Hermione and they don't care that he is the reason she was found, that she was brought to the hospital?"

Dumbledore spoke up before Professor McGonagall could answer, "You see, Mrs. Granger, there are some wizarding families that do not care for muggle-borns, witches or wizards with non-magic parents. The Malfoy family, I regret, is one of these families. But, as it would seem, there is one in that family that cares deeply for your daughter." His eyes twinkled as he looked up at Professor McGonagall.

Mrs. Granger didn't know what to say, she just knew this boy was brought up to hate 'muggle-borns' and yet he helped her daughter. He was the one that saw to it Snape did not get away. He was so brave and his family shunned him. They didn't care what happened to him and it was all because he helped their daughter.

After a long pause, Mr. Granger spoke up, "Can we go and see Hermione? We won't wake her. We just want to see that she is alright. And to see this Malfoy and thank him."

Professor McGonagall glanced in Dumbledore's direction, seeming to be asking permission. She knew the two were sleeping and didn't know how Madam Pomfrey would feel about it.

Dumbledore nodded and stood up, "I think that would be fine. If you will follow Professor McGonagall and me, we will take you to the hospital wing."

The Grangers', and Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall left the office and set off toward the hospital wing. When they arrived, Madam Pomfrey was in her dressing gown and hurried to unlock the door.

"Sorry, headmaster," She said as she pulled her tight around her body.

"No need for apologies, Madam, this is Mr. and Mrs. Granger, they were hoping to see Hermione, their daughter." Dumbledore said as he stepped in followed by Professor McGonagall and the Grangers'.

"Certainly, headmaster, but I must warn you all to not wake them. They need their rest. It's been hard on the both of them, poor dears." Madam Pomfrey said pointing across the hospital to the bed with the curtains drawn.

Mr. Granger took Mrs. Granger's hand and walked slowly toward the bed. He looked over his shoulder and saw Dumbledore talking with Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall. He was asking for the details of McGonagall's trip to the Malfoy's home.

They arrived, standing in the space between Draco and Hermione's beds. Mr. Granger pulled back the corner of the curtain at the top of the bed as Mrs. Granger stared at the pale face of a white-blond headed boy. Hermione was lying there, motionless. She did not look like she was in any pain at the moment but her father could only imagine what she would be going through once she woke. He pulled the curtain away from the bed and sat down in the chair between the beds.

Mrs. Granger broke her eyes away from Draco's face and gazed upon her daughter. Hermione looked so peaceful lying there asleep. She was a bit pale in her cheeks, but she was as beautiful as ever. Mrs. Granger leaned over and brushed Hermione's hair back as she kissed her on the cheek. Neither Mrs. Granger nor her husband spoke for a long while, they were both staring at their daughter, lying there in this hospital bed. They were angry that something so terrible had happened to her, at school. But they were grateful that Draco was there to get help. They knew he was hurt as well, but they didn't know the extent of his injuries.

Madam Pomfrey slowly walked toward the Grangers', her hands in the pockets of her robe. "I expect you would like to know what I've found out." She said.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger walked nearer to her, "Yes, and him too," Mr. Granger said, pointing at Draco's bed.

Madam Pomfrey beckoned them to follow her into her office. Once inside they all sat down and Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall stood in front of them.

Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat, "She was indeed, raped, I am sorry to say. I gathered as much physical evidence as I could from the poor dear."

Mrs. Granger interrupted, "but she hasn't a mark on her."

Madam Pomfrey explained, "In out world, we can heal cuts and bruises with a simple incantation and flick out our wand. I did however, find a bite on the right side of her chest and I mad an impression of the teeth before healing it. That one was a nasty thing to heal and I am afraid she may have a scar from it. I also gathered a sample of the culprit's DNA from her body; this will tell us exactly who raped her. Though I do not believe Mr. Malfoy is lying. We do have a large amount of evidence."

"And what about the boy, Malfoy?" Mr. Granger said.

"A certain Unforgivable curse was used on him; it is named The Cruciatus Curse. This curse is one of three that are Unforgivable; they will land you straight into Azkaban. It is a torturing curse, causing muscle spasms and involuntary movement, unbearable really. His muscles are damaged badly and he may have some difficulty with his movements once he is able to use them again. But, you see, he cared so deeply for your daughter and her well being he ran to get her two friends, Mr. Potter and Mr. Wesley, so they could bring her here. He wasn't able to carry her himself. But he refused to rest until he knew she was safe and no harm could come to her."

Mrs. Granger began to cry again, "You mean, he was tortured? And he forced himself to help her? He's a very brave boy."

Mr. Granger grabbed his wife's hand in his own. "They're going to be alright, dear."

"Yes, they will both recover, but it may take some time. Mr. Malfoy's body has much damage to correct and this will take time, it isn't something we haven't dealt with much, because the use of this curse is not only forbidden, it is used to kill." Madam Pomfrey added.

The Grangers sat in the hospital with Draco and Hermione until the sun started to come up, Madam Pomfrey had long sense retired to her bed and Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall also left them alone. They were told to make use of the spare beds in the hospital if they needed to and they could stay as long as they pleased. Neither of them slept though. They were waiting with Hermione, incase she woke up, and with Draco.

They felt a huge debt to Draco, he saved their daughter, and his family didn't even care. They felt they needed to be there for him as well as their own daughter. It didn't seem right for a boy so young to be in the hospital, to have been tortured, and for no one to care enough to visit him. His own family didn't care, that's what made the situation worse.

Just after breakfast, Ron, Harry and Ginny decided to go and visit Hermione and Draco. Professor McGonagall told them her parents were there as well. Ginny told Ron and Harry to help her with some extra food, thinking the Granger's might be hungry.

The three of them hurried down the corridor toward the hospital. When they entered, Madam Pomfrey gave them a smile and warned them not to be loud and wake the still sleeping Hermione and Draco, or she would have to ask them to leave. They crept closer to Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

Mr. Granger looked over his wife's shoulder and saw them Harry, Ron, and Ginny coming closer. He stood and met them just at the foot of Hermione's bed.

"Ah, you must be Ron and Harry." He said to Ron and Harry.

Ron cleared his throat, "Yes, sir, and this," he pointed at Ginny. "Is my sister, Ginny. We're all friends of Hermione's."

Mr. Granger smiled. "I see you've brought food."

Harry glanced down at the plate he was carrying and held it out to Mr. Granger, "Yes, sir, we thought you and Mrs. Granger might want something to eat."

Mr. Granger looked over at his wife, who looked up at him. "Dear, they've brought us some food."

Mrs. Granger stood up and stretched, "right, I am starving."

Mr. Granger took the three plates and began looking for somewhere to sit and eat; he couldn't very well eat with three plates in his hands.

Ginny smiled and with a flick of her wand, a table and two chairs appeared out of thin air. Mr. Granger looked astonished, but he quickly put the plates on the table and sat down in one of the chairs. Mrs. Granger followed his lead.

While the Grangers' were eating, Ron Harry and Ginny walked closer to Hermione, standing between her bad and Draco's. They all stared at Hermione for a long while, and then turned to look at Draco.

"I guess this shows, he has changed." Ron said quietly so the Granger's couldn't hear him.

"Yeah." Harry and Ginny said together.

"I feel so bad for not listening to Hermione, I feel like we let her down." Harry sighed.

Ron looked up at Harry, "You and Ginny listened to her; you were alright with her seeing Draco. It's me who should feel bad. I was being a prat."

Harry smiled, "Yeah, you were. But this is none of our faults. We helped Draco with out questioning him, which shows we trusted him. We didn't need an explanation, we did as he said. If we hadn't, where do you think Hermione would be? Probably still in his room. She might even be… dead."

"I don't want to think about it," Ginny said turning back to face Hermione.

Ginny was taking it rather hard. She was the only other girl in their circle of friends, besides Hermione. She knew how she would have felt if something like this had happened to her and she didn't like the feeling. She wanted to take revenge on Snape for what he had done. She wanted to make him hurt too. But she knew the Ministry would take care of it, besides if he was going to curse Draco, she knew he would curse her. Draco was his favorite student and when it came down to it, that didn't matter.

When Mr. and Mrs. Granger were finished eating, Ginny turned and made the table, chairs, and plates disappear, then turned back to Ron and Harry. Mr. and Mrs. Granger expressed their thanks to Ron and Harry. They also told Ginny she was wonderful. They knew all about Ginny, from Hermione's letters home. She always spoke so highly of her friends.

"You are all wonderful people, thank you so much for being there for Hermione." Mrs. Granger said looking into the faces of all three.

Harry smiled while Ron and Ginny both turned red. It was rather obvious too.

"Why don't you two lie down and try to get some sleep. You must be dreadfully tired." Ginny suggested.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked at one another for a moment then decided it would be best to try and get some sleep, having been up for twenty four hours straight. They thanked Ron, Harry, and Ginny for staying with Hermione and Draco and walked across the hospital to beds at the back to lie down.

Harry sat on the edge of Hermione's bed, Ran sat in the chair and Ginny sat on Draco's bed. They didn't talk to one another for a long time; the only sound that they could hear was the quiet inhale and exhales of Draco and Hermione.

They didn't want to keep Mr. and Mrs. Granger awake so they opted to stay as quiet as possible until they were sure Hermione's parents were asleep.

"I can't believe this." Ginny said looking from Draco to Hermione, "His family doesn't even care. And his friends, where are they?"

Harry frowned, "Well, they are all either former Slytherin's or are Slytherin's now so, why would they care?"

Ginny sighed, "I suppose you're right. I just can't believe no one cares about him."

Ron shifted in his chair a bit, "Obviously someone does," he said looking over at Hermione.

Harry looked at Hermione's pale face, "Yeah, you're right. And it shows that we care too, sense we are here with both of them."

Ron and Ginny nodded.

In truth, a revelation was made there; they were there for Hermione, but also for Draco. They owed him that. He over came his hatred of Ron and Harry when he asked them to help him with Hermione. He didn't take the time to explain anything; he knew he needed to act fast, before anything worse happened to her. He threw aside everything he was taught to be with her. He tried to protect her from Snape, as Harry and Ron knew. He protested when Snape told him what he wanted, he put himself in danger trying to keep Hermione safe. This was definitely the most selfless thing Draco Malfoy had ever done. And it was all for a 'mud blood.'

Ron Harry and Ginny talked to Draco and Hermione through out the morning. They told Draco how brave he was and how much they appreciated him. They told Hermione how much they loved her and how sorry they were for treating her so badly.

Hermione and Draco still remained motionless, not even their breathing quickened. It looked as if they were frozen in time.

Ginny placed her hand on Draco's face, it was cold and clammy, but she leaned down anyway and kissed him softly on the cheek. She began to cry again as she looked from Draco to Hermione. It was so sad. She couldn't bear seeing Hermione lying there like that, not moving and talking, it was maddening.

Harry stood up from Hermione's bed and put his hand on top of hers, "We're going to go and let you two rest. We will be back, I promise, Hermione."

Taking his hand from hers, Harry reached out for Ginny and Ron to follow him. As they walked silently from the hospital, Harry wrapped one arm around Ginny and followed Ron into the corridors.

It was lunch time now and they went down to the Great Hall, none were hungry, but they had to do something to take their minds off of Hermione and Draco.

Neville and Seamus were sitting closest to where Hermione's empty seat was. They weren't talking, merely glaring at the empty place. Harry, Ron, and Ginny sat down with the two boys.

Neville looked up, "is it true," he whispered, "about Hermione and Malfoy?"

Ginny shook her head, "yes."

Neville sighed and looked back to where Hermione's seat was.

"It's an outrage," Seamus said.

"Shh." Said Harry covering his lips with one finger.

Ron spoke in a voice so that only Neville, Seamus, Ginny and Harry could hear, "We don't want the whole school to know. It isn't their business."

"You're right, Ron," Said Neville.

"So what really did happen? I've heard some wild things." Seamus said.

Ron and Harry began explaining, but leaving out many of the details. They knew the true story but it wasn't something everyone else needed to know. Seamus and Neville both dropped their heads as the story went on. They couldn't believe a Hogwarts teacher would do something like that. Not even Snape. It was just wrong.

Ron finished the story, "Madam Pomfrey expects them to be alright though. We just have to give them time. Their bodies need to build up energy. That's what she said, good as new."

But everyone knew the two of them, Hermione and Draco, would never be 'as good as new.' What happened to them was not something one just forgets about, or leaves in the past. Hermione was violated; she may never trust anyone again. And Draco, his body may never recover completely, not to mention having to watch what happened to Hermione, and not being able to stop it.

In time, every one would find out just how well Hermione and Draco really did recover, but only in time.

A/N: Again, here's one that isn't very interesting, but very informative. I hope you all liked it. Reviews always welcome! And wish me luck with the bone doctor. I will try to have ch 14 out tomorrow night, ssaturday at the latest.Sway


	14. Chapter 14 Draco's Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are all property of J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 14

Draco's Awakening

Five days had passed, and still neither Hermione nor Draco showed any signs of life. Both lay in their beds, in the very same positions, and did not stir. Hermione's parents stayed by the side of the fallen teenagers from dawn until dusk, leaving only for short walks or bathing. They ate and slept in the hospital, surrounded by Ron, Ginny, Harry, Neville, and Seamus, in the time between classes and on breaks.

It seemed hopeless, both, Hermione and Draco, seemed to have given up. They did not respond to talking, touching, or movement. Of course Madam Pomfrey said it was normal, for the both of them, but this did not ease anyone's mind.

Madam Pomfrey took special care of the both of them. In the afternoon's she would spend thirty minutes on each of them, moving their arms and legs, trying to keep the muscles active. Once every other day they were given sponge baths. She kept them well hydrated as well, in the wizarding world, they did not use needles or fluids in bags; they used magic, of course. Madam Pomfrey made a concoction of pumpkin juice, which was very nutritious, and some various roots, and poured them into the mouths of the two sleeping beauties, being careful not to cause them to choke.

As the days grew longer still, none of Draco's family or friends showed up to visit him. They didn't send him flowers or get well soon cards; it was as if he was alone in the world. With family and friends like those that he had, this was probably the best thing. At least none caused problems.

Hermione's bed side table was covered with fresh flowers and cards every morning from family and friends, but none of this happened for Draco. Harry, Ron, and Ginny, but mostly Ginny, picked flowers for Draco, she felt she owed it to him. They all did. Every time Ginny looked at Draco's face, she began crying. It was so sad that no one in his whole family or in Slytherin House seemed to care if he died. His family, one would think, would want to ensure his well being.

The curtains around Hermione's bed were now gone, incase she woke up, so she could see Draco. And if he woke first, he would be able to see her. This was a comfort to Hermione's friends and family; they no longer felt like she was being hidden. Not that she was; Madam Pomfrey just didn't want everyone looking in on her from the corridors in the first few days.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny agreed to never judge Draco on the things in his past, it was more than obvious, he overcame it all. He put it behind him and they should as well. He proved himself to them when, against all odds, he forced himself up and found Ron and Harry to help take Hermione to the hospital. He put her before himself, and this was truly a heroic act. The old Malfoy would never have done this, not even for one of his 'best friends.'

On the next morning, Saturday, a week sense the gruesome happenings, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Seamus, and Neville, started for the hospital, having just finished their breakfast in the Great Hall. Ginny was carrying an arm full of freshly picked poppies and lily's, determined to split them between Draco and Hermione.

When they entered the hospital, Madam Pomfrey was murmuring to herself, it seemed, Mr. and Mrs. Granger had gone out for a walk, because they were no where to be seen. Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Neville, took their selves directly over to the beds of Hermione and Draco while Ginny walked toward Madam Pomfrey.

"Madam," Ginny said, almost dropping a few flowers, "is there something the matter?"

Madam Pomfrey jerked her head toward Ginny, "yes… No… No dear. Nothing at all is the matter." She looked at the flowers in Ginny's arms, "How nice, dear, more flowers for Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy and… Never mind, how nice of you."

Ginny was confused, "What?"

"Oh dear, I've just remembered, I have papers to file. Dear you go and put your beautiful flowers in their vases. I've much work to do, much work indeed." She began rustling some papers in the pocket of her robes and turned away from Ginny.

Ginny stood bewildered for a moment; then she remembered the flowers. She shook her head and went to join her friends. Madam Pomfrey was acting very unusual, even for herself.

As she joined her friends, Ginny said, "She's a bit off today," looking over her shoulder at Madam Pomfrey.

Ron snickered, "She's always a bit off."

Ginny tapped the vases on the table between Draco and Hermione's beds with her wand, causing the wilted flowers to disappear. She then split her fresh flowers in half and put them in the place of the ones that had disappeared. She sat with Harry and Seamus on the foot of Draco's bed, while Neville and Ron sat on Hermione's.

They talked to each other as well as Hermione and Draco. All speaking as if Hermione and Draco were going to answer.

"I got a letter from Moony, Hermione. He says he hopes you get to feeling better. He can't wait to see you this summer. Says he's going to come to the Burrow and visit with us for a little while, and he's bringing Tonks." Harry said.

Ginny smiled, "I can't wait to see Tonks, and of course, Pro— Lupin."

Neville and Seamus decided they were going to go to the library to do an assignment for Professor Flitwick's class. They didn't want to impose.

Neville said, "Hermione, I don't reckon you would like us to skip our assignments. So we'd better be off."

Neville and Seamus were nearly out the door when Seamus called back, "Bye! We'll see you later, Hermione, Draco." He waved at every one, then he and Neville were swallowed up by the corridor outside the door.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny weren't too keen on doing their assignments but they knew the telling off Hermione would give them if they didn't. Most of the time they did their assignments in the hospital, it was just as quite in there as it was in the library.

Lunch time was quickly approaching when Mr. and Mrs. Granger came back into the hospital. They looked a bit older than they had when they first arrived at Hogwarts, though every one knew why, so they didn't mention it. This was hard on them, Hermione was their only child. They did take a liking to Draco though, not only because he saved their daughter and not out of pity, but because they knew Hermione wouldn't have been mixed up with him if he were a bad guy.

Ron stood up from Hermione's bed and sat with Harry and Ginny so Hermione's parents could sit with her. It was the right thing to do; they just had to be careful not to sit on Draco.

"Good morning," Harry, Ron, and Ginny said as the Grangers' sat down with them.

Mr. Granger smiled, "Good morning, you lot."

"I see you've brought them fresh flowers, Ginny. How nice, and lily's, they're one of Hermione's favorites," said Mrs. Granger leaning nearer to the flowers to take in their beautiful perfume.

Ginny smiled, "She told me."

Harry, Ron, and Ginny talked with the Grangers' for a long while, explaining more about the school, and their lessons. Being muggles, the Grangers didn't understand some of the methods of treatment in the hospital, but they knew it was best for Hermione to remain there. She was safe within the walls of the castle and her friends were there for support. Besides, muggle doctors would ask too many questions and their law enforcement officials would get involved, it would be a nightmare.

A few times, Ginny thought she felt something brush against her back, but it wasn't until she turned around that she actually saw what it was. Draco's right arm was twitching, causing the blankets to move against Ginny's back.

Ginny jumped up from the bed and Ron and Harry joined her, thinking there was something wrong.

Ginny half yelled, "Madam Pomfrey! Come quick!" She was pointing at Draco's bed, covering her mouth.

When she yelled, Mr. and Mrs. Granger shot up from Hermione's bed as well. All five of them stood in the small space between the beds, staring at Draco's twitching arm. This was the first movement Draco had done sense he had passed out in the hospital, seven days ago.

Madam Pomfrey came running toward Draco's bed, seeing Ginny pointing at him. "What's all the fuss?" She said just before noticing Draco's movement.

"Oh dear!" She exclaimed, "Mr. Malfoy?"

At the sound of his name, Draco's eyes moved from side to side under his eyelids. Madam Pomfrey pushed her way beside Draco's bed and pulled down his blankets, exposing him from the waist up. His arm was still twitching as were his fingers. Madam Pomfrey clasped her hands over her mouth. Apparently she hadn't expected Draco to be moving.

After a few seconds she spoke again, removing her hands from her mouth," Mr. Malfoy?"

Again Draco's eyes moved but he did not open them.

Madam Pomfrey leaned over him and placed her hands on his shoulders, "Mr. Malfoy," she said as she gave him a little shake.

Draco's eyes snapped open and he looked wildly around the room, moving from face to face, not seeming to recognize anyone. He murmured a few words, but no one could understand him. He lay in his bed, being very still as he looked around at the faces again.

Ginny stepped up, "Mal—Draco, do you know who I am?"

Draco turned his head so he was looking straight at her. "Her--- mio---ne." He said, in a cracking voice.

Ginny looked questioningly at Madam Pomfrey, "Draco, I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley."

Draco blinked, "Where… Herm--- ione…"

Everyone standing between the beds moved to the side so Hermione was visible.

"Draco, she's over there." Ginny said pointing toward Hermione.

Draco's head turned slowly toward the bed Hermione was lying in and he stared at her for a few minutes, without speaking. He tried to sit up in his bed but Madam Pomfrey pushed on his shoulders.

"Mr. Malfoy, you need to lay there, your muscles aren't strong enough to permit you much movement." Madam Pomfrey said.

Draco stared at her with tears clouding his gray eyes, "I need her."

Mrs. Granger began to cry, "Dear Draco, thank you."

Draco's eyes focused on Mrs. Granger who was now being held in the arms of her husband. He took in a deep breath, "you're… her mum?"

Mrs. Granger nodded, "yes, and this," she looked at Mr. Granger, "is her father."

Draco swallowed hard, "I'm sorry." His eyes glistened with tears. As a tear leaked out the corner of his eye, spilling into his hair, he said, "My mum's not here, she's dead."

Mrs. Granger's eyes widened as she looked at her husband. She pulled away and stepped around Madam Pomfrey toward the head or Draco's bed. She leaned down over his face and kissed him on the forehead, "I know, dear. But we're all here. Me, my husband, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Madam Pomfrey, Professor Dumbledore, we're all here for you."

Draco closed his eyes for a moment then reopened them, "water," he said.

With a swish of her wand, Madam Pomfrey conjured a goblet full of icy water and held it out to Draco. He shifted in his bed and brought his lips up to the goblet. He drank down half the water and pulled his lips away. The water was cold and took his breath away.

Clearing his throat he said, "How is she?"

Madam Pomfrey looked beside her at Mrs. Granger, expecting her to answer; Hermione was her daughter after all.

Instead, Mr. Granger spoke. "She's going to be fine, son. We're just lucky you, Harry, and Ron got her here as soon as you did."

Draco looked at Harry then to Ron, "Thanks, Potter, Weasley."

Harry smiled, "Harry."

Ron blushed, "Ron."

They were correcting him, if they were going to be friends; he needed to call them by their first names. They were trying their hardest not to call him 'Malfoy' anymore because they thought it only right that friends should use first names.

Draco smiled. "Can I see her?" He said looking at Madam Pomfrey for his answer.

She gave a half smile, "I suppose you can. But I must tell you not to stand. Here," she motioned Harry and Ron closer, "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley will help you to this chair," she pointed to the chair between the beds, "and you can sit there with her for a little while."

Everyone moved out of the way so Ron and Harry could get closer to Draco. Draco reached out both of his shaking arms toward Harry and Ron. The two of them each grabbed him under his arm and pulled him up into a sitting position. As Ron steadied Draco, Harry pulled his blankets down to the foot of the bed and pushed his legs over the side. Ron stood to Draco's right and Harry to his left and on the count of three they hoisted him up into the air. Draco's legs dangled underneath him as Ron and Harry moved him closer to the chair. They sat him in the chair, being very careful not to step on his feet and pushed him closer to Hermione's bed.

"Thanks," Draco said as he looked at Hermione. "Could you push me a little closer?"

Ron stepped behind Draco's chair and pushed it up so his knees were almost touching the side of the bed. Draco smiled.

"Why don't we give them some time?" Mr. Granger suggested.

Everyone silently agreed and walked away from the beds.

"Let's go down and see if we can have some lunch." Ginny suggested.

Ron rubbed his stomach, "Okay."

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and the Grangers' left the hospital wing, all glad Draco was finally awake. At least they knew he was going to be alright. And maybe just maybe Hermione would start improving, now that Draco could talk to her also.

Madam Pomfrey stayed in the hospital but she retired to her office, she still had those papers she needed to file.

Draco sat beside Hermione with his hands covering one of hers. He didn't talk to her for a long while; he just sat there staring at her. Tears were pouring from his eyes when he finally stated talking to her.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. This is entirely my fault."

He kissed her hand.

"I love you. Please wake up. Please."

He bowed his head over their hands and sobbed.

"Please, Hermione. I'm so sorry."

She still didn't move. It didn't seem that Draco's words were even getting through. But it was worth a try. He blamed himself for what happened. He just wanted her to wake up and tell him every thing was going to be alright.

"Hermione, please don't do this to me. I need you. I don't have anyone."

Draco began crying harder as he stretched up to kiss Hermione's lips. His tears fell from his cheek to hers, then down to her pillow. He wiped them away, trying hard not to spill more.

"Hermione, your mum and dad are wonderful. And your friends. Look, they've brought flowers. And cards. Look, it's beautiful. Please… look. Just open your eyes. I know you can do it, you're strong."

He sniffled as he looked at her face.

"Please!" He put one of his hands on her face and turned her head toward him and kissed her on the lips.

"Wake up. I need you here; I need to know you're alright." He begged her.

"Please, just open your eyes."

Draco sat there begging Hermione to wake up, for hours. He didn't want to get back in his bed; he was determined to make her wake up. He wanted to tell her how sorry he was, how much he loved her, how much he needed her.

Finally, knowing Draco was wearing himself out, Madam Pomfrey walked up beside him. She too had tears gleaming in her eyes. All of Draco's begging and pleading seemed to be getting to her as well.

"Mr. Malfoy, you need to get back into your bed. You have to rest now. You've suffered much muscle damage. Now that you're awake you can eat on your own and you will regain strength sooner. But until you do, you will have to rest." Madam Pomfrey said as she crouched down beside Draco.

"Do you think all of this talking will do any good?" Draco asked as he pointed to Hermione. "Is she really going to be alright?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded, "She just needs time, Mr. Malfoy. She's in shock and these things take time. You needed time too."

Draco's eyes narrowed, "How long has it been?"

"A week, tonight," said Madam Pomfrey.

Draco's mouth fell open, "a week? It only felt like a few hours."

"It does sometimes, when our bodies are worn out like yours was." Madam Pomfrey answered. "I think your friends and Ms. Granger's parents will be back soon, and when they return, you're going to get back in your bed and rest. Okay?"

Draco nodded.

He didn't want to rest, he wanted to sit and wait for Hermione to wake up. He didn't need it, as he saw it. It was a waste of time, he needed to be there when she woke up, he needed to hold her in his arms and kiss her; tell her he would never let anyone hurt her ever again. Promise to always be with her. Though Madam Pomfrey, he knew, would make him rest.

At three o'clock, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione's parents returned to the hospital; all smiling when Draco looked up at them. He was leaned over Hermione's bed, almost asleep, when the noise of the door opening startled him awake.

Madam Pomfrey approached Ron and Harry before they could reach Draco's bed. Draco knew she was asking them to put him back in his bed. Not only did he not want to get back in bed, he felt back because he couldn't get in there himself. He didn't like to have to depend on people for things; this was another thing he was taught, growing up with his father.

When Madam Pomfrey had finished talking to Harry and Ron, she reentered her office.

"Are you ready for us to help you to bed?" Harry asked Draco as he and Ron reached Draco's chair.

Draco grumbled, "I suppose. But I'm sure I can do it myself, if you would just help me up."

Harry and Ron looked at one another. Ron shrugged.

"Okay, we'll try." Harry answered.

Ron pulled Draco's chair away from Hermione's bed so he and Harry could get a good grip on Draco. Harry and Ron stood in front of Draco and he reached out for them. They grabbed him under his arms and pulled him to his feet. Draco stood there for a moment, his legs wobbling, and then he almost fell. If Harry and Ron hadn't still had him under the arms, he would have definitely fallen.

"Oopse," Harry said steadying Draco again.

"Yeah, we'd better not do that again." Said Ron.

Draco sighed, "Sorry."

Harry and Ron pushed Draco back onto his bed, sitting him on the edge. Harry then lifted his legs up and onto the bed as Ron held his shoulders. Draco lay back on his bed and Harry pulled up the blankets; bringing them up to Draco's waist.

"There, see, not so bad." Ginny said as she sat down on the foot of Draco's bed.

Draco looked up at Ron, who stood to his right, "So, tell me, did they take Snape away?"

Ron looked uncomfortable, as did everyone in the room, "Yeah. Er… Dumbledore called the Minister and he came and took Snape away. He's at the Ministry right now; they can't do anything with him until Hermione… Until you and Hermione can testify."

"Oh," Draco said as he looked over at Hermione. "She'll be up in no time, I'm sure. Just needs some time."

Everyone dropped their heads.

"Yeah, you're right, Draco." Said Mr. Granger.

Ron and Harry leaned against Draco's bed and Mr. and Mrs. Granger sat in chairs between the two beds. Draco had a few questions for Harry, Ron, and Ginny; mostly about what happened with Snape. They talked about several different things; no one really wanted to talk about what happened. They didn't think it was something Draco needed to relive right then; he was going to have to do that soon enough. They didn't want him to think it was his fault, but they didn't want to talk about it either.

Darkness began filling the room and Ron, Harry, and Ginny knew Professor Dumbledore would soon be joining them in the hospital to welcome Draco back. He, Professor Dumbledore, had taken over Snape's Potions class, and was very bust with grading papers and working on assignment plans, not to mention his other duties. The Minister of Magic was at Hogwarts almost every day, checking on Draco and Hermione's state, though he never went into the hospital.

"Well, Draco, we'd better be off. Professor Dumbledore will be here soon, he's been coming every night around this time, and I'm sure he will want to talk to you without us here." Said Ginny as she stood up from Draco's bed.

Draco looked a bit unhappy Harry, Ron, and Ginny were leaving, "alright then. Will you be back in the morning?"

Ron, Harry, and Ginny were taken aback; they hadn't expected Draco to want them back. It was a bit shocking to them. Hermione was right though, he had changed.

Harry smiled at Ron then at Draco, "yes, we will be back, we've been here everyday."

Draco gave a weak smile; his tiredness was now more than apparent. "Okay," he yawned, "I will see you lot in the morning. Good night."

They all bid him good night and left the hospital, talking about how much he had surprised them. Ron suddenly felt bad; he remembered what he said to Hermione about Draco; what he said about her being his 'new slut.' What an awful thing to say. He sighed, trying to shake the memory from his head. He didn't want the last thing he said to Hermione to be that. She had to wake up so he could apologize.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny walked into the common room and told everyone about Draco. Their fellow Gryffindor's were just as surprised as they were that he really did change. It wasn't something that was expected, least of all, from him.

"Draco, we're going to go to sleep. We will see you in the morning though. And if you need anything, just yell, we're in the last tow beds." Said Mrs. Granger.

"Thanks." Draco said, looking up at them, his eye lids drooping.

"Good night, son." Mr. Granger said with a smile.

"Good night." Draco replied as he shut his eyes.

Just before they walked off, Mrs. Granger leaned down over Draco and kissed him on the forehead. "You get some rest now."

Draco's eyes snapped open but all he could see was the backs of Mr. and Mrs. Granger. They were almost half way to their beds. He sat there, stunned. Not even his mother showed him that much affection. She tried, but his father wouldn't have it. He didn't know people actually cared, Hermione did, but she was different.

Draco was becoming more and more drowsy after Mr. and Mrs. Granger left his side. He shut his eyes, just for a moment and quickly fell into a deep sleep. His muscles were aching but he was too tired to really care, simply being awake and talking had drained him of all of his energy.

At nine o'clock, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall walked into the hospital, being very careful not to make too much noise. They went straight into Madam Pomfrey's office.

"Madam," Said Professor McGonagall.

Madam Pomfrey looked up from her papers, "Yes, Professor?"

"How is Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked.

"He's doing well; he tried to wake Ms. Granger, poor dear. He was just so determined. But she, being in her current state, didn't wake. I think it disappointed the poor dear." She said pushing her papers to the side.

"I expect he would be disappointed. I would like a word with him, when you think it is alright." Said Professor Dumbledore.

"You can speak with him now if you like" Madam Pomfrey replied.

"No, no, he's fast asleep. I don't think it best to intrude on his dreams. As I'm sure they are the only place where he can be with Ms. Granger, for now." Professor Dumbledore said as he looked out the office door at Draco's bed.

Draco was indeed dreaming of Hermione, he was dreaming about waking her up. Holding her close and telling her he loved her. She was just as beautiful as she had always been. To his surprise, she didn't remember many of the details of her attack and he wasn't going to go into great detail. She was with him and she was happy, this is all he cared about at this time; it was all that mattered.

A/N: Here's chapter 14 for all of my faithful readers. I'm glad you all like this story, perhapse in the future I will write another, but I must finish this first. Let me know what you think. And please give me your opinion on what you would like to happen to Snape, I have too many of my own! As always, reviews are welcom(even if they're bad)! Sway


	15. Chapter 15 Only Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are all property of J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 15

Only Forever

Morning came in what seemed, to Draco, to be no time. His eyes fluttered open and he squinted as he gazed over his right shoulder toward Hermione. She was still asleep, not that he thought she would have woken up. Her parents were no where in sight though he hadn't expected them to be. He knew it must get old being in the hospital all the time, surrounded by two sleeping teenagers and an ancient nurse.

Madam Pomfrey, once she noticed Draco was awake, offered him some of her pumpkin juice and miscellaneous root concoction, as well as scrambled eggs. He didn't really want to drink the pumpkin mixture, it looked like something someone had regurgitated into a glass, but after eating the eggs, he was extremely thirsty. Holding his breath, Draco brought the glass to his lips, with a trembling right hand, and drained it. He crinkled his nose, pursed his lips, and squeezed his eyes shut because of the ghastly taste of the 'pumpkin juice.'

"Eesh." Draco sighed.

He wanted someone to talk to, anyone would do. He was getting so tired of lying there on his back. He still wasn't supposed to move much, not that he could; but he was getting sore from lying on his back. And he was bored out of his mind, having had no one to talk to.

It seemed to be getting later in the morning and Draco was going mad from having no one around but Madam Pomfrey. He kept looking over at Hermione hoping she would wake up but she didn't. He just wanted to talk to her and see her smile. At a quarter to nine, Harry and Ron finally entered the hospital.

"Hey!" Draco said rather loudly as Harry and Ron neared him.

Harry and Ron smiled, "Hey, Draco, seems like you're feeling better."

"A bit, I just hate having to lay here and wait for someone to move me." Draco answered.

Harry and Ron sat down on the foot of Hermione's bed, facing Draco. He didn't show it but he was happy to have visitors, finally.

"Where are Mr. and Mrs. Granger?" Ron asked as he looked around the hospital.

Draco gave a weak shrug, "Ouch! Stupid muscles… I don't know where they're off to; they weren't here when I woke up."

Ron and Harry didn't really know what to talk to Draco about; they had never actually carried on a civilized conversation with him. Most of their 'conversations' consisted of jeers and rude comments. But that was all in the past. This new concept of actually talking to one another like descent human beings was rather new to them, still. Draco soon realized Harry and Ron weren't as bad as he thought, and they realized the same about him. It could be that none of them wanted to get to know each other, in the past. Now the idea had a much better appeal to them.

"Would you guys help me to that chair please?" Draco asked looking toward the chair between his and Hermione's beds.

Harry and Ron assumed the same position they always used when moving Draco. This time it was easier to move him; he seemed to want to work with them. They moved him to his chair and pushed him close to Hermione. He talked to her for a few minutes, not caring if Harry and Ron heard him tell her how much he loved her or how much he missed her. It was nothing to be ashamed of.

Draco held Hermione's hand as he talked to Harry and Ron about nothing in particular. Harry talked about the up and coming Quidditch match, which Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were playing. Draco agreed Gryffindor should win, which was probably going to happen, having Harry as captain. Ron talked to Draco less, because he really didn't know what to talk about. He was still getting used to not being insulted.

About an hour and a half had passed when Mr. and Mrs. Granger came walking into the hospital. They spotted Ron and Harry, they smiled.

"Good morning, boys," Mr. Granger said as he and his wife sat down on Hermione's bed, on the opposite side of Draco.

"Good morning," Ron Harry and Draco said.

"Harry, Ron, do you mind giving us some time with Draco?" Mrs. Granger asked.

Harry and Ron looked at Draco sideways, "Sure."

Draco's eyes moved over Hermione's face as Ron and Harry got up and left the hospital, standing just outside the door. He, Draco, didn't know why Mr. and Mrs. Granger wanted to talk to him. It was odd.

When Ron and Harry were out of sight Mrs. Granger turned to Draco. "How are you doing today Draco?"

Draco cleared his throat nervously, "I'm fine."

"Good. We wanted to talk to you about this trial that is coming up." Said Mr. Granger.

Draco's body gave a slight tremble. "Oh… Okay…"

"You see," Said Mrs. Granger as she positioned her self closer to him. "We just want to know you are going to be able to testify. We want to make sure you're going to be up to it. It can get quite uncomfortable when you are sitting in front of judges telling a story. Especially one of this nature."

Draco's eyes shifted from Mr. Granger to Mrs. Granger, "I think… Er… I'll be fine."

"Okay," Mrs. Granger said with a smile.

What was she doing asking him about the trial? It wasn't supposed to happen until Hermione woke up, after that even. Draco was a little confused about this question, why wouldn't he be alright to testify? Did they think he was going to change his story? What was all this about?

"Mrs. Granger, why are we talking about the trial?" Draco asked.

"Dear, it was only a question, I don't want you to think on it, okay?" She answered

Draco nodded his head. But he was still curious as to why they brought it up.

Mr. Granger walked to the door where Harry and Ron were waiting outside and told them they could come back in. Harry and Ron took their seats on Draco's bed. A few minutes passed and Mr. and Mrs. Granger left Harry, Ron, and Draco again.

"What did they want?" Ron asked looking over his shoulder to make sure the Grangers' were gone.

"They asked me how I was and how I felt about testifying." Draco said.

"Wonder why they asked that." Harry said looking over at Ron.

"I dunno," Draco said quietly. "You guys believe me, about what happened, right?"

Ron and Harry looked directly into Draco's eyes, "We don't think you would lie about something like that. Maybe the old Malfoy, but not you. We know you've changed, so yes, we trust you about this."

Draco was a bit surprised, "Thanks."

They sat in silence afterward. Not really knowing what to say. Draco stroked Hermione's cheek and kissed her for a few long minutes. He bowed his head over her arm and sighed.

"You guys know I love her."

Ron and Harry nodded, but Draco having his head down didn't see it.

"I would never try to keep her from you either. None of you."

"We know," Harry said.

Draco sat back in his chair and looked over at the table between the beds, "Where's Ginny? She didn't bring flowers today."

Ron smiled, "She's off in the common room doing an assignment so she can come by tonight. She told us she was going to bring flowers later on, lunch time, I think."

"She would like some new flowers, Hermione." Draco said.

Ron and Harry looked at Hermione's face. She still looked peaceful in her sleep.

They began talking to her again, hoping this time would be different, hoping she would respond. She didn't. Ron and Harry needed to go off to Quidditch practice, it was getting close to that time, so they bid Draco goodbye.

"Hey, Draco, do you want us to help you back to your bed?" Ron asked just before leaving through the open door after Harry.

"No, I'm going to sit here with her for a while longer. Maybe her parents will be back soon." Draco called after Ron.

Ron didn't say anything but he heard Draco. He just shut the door and hurried off to the Quidditch Pitch with Harry.

"Hermione," Draco whispered.

"I love you." He squeezed her hand.

To his surprise her fingers shifted in his palm. He wasn't sure if he had caused this or not, so he squeezed her hand again. And again, her fingers moved. He moved his hand and looked down at hers. Her fingers were moving a bit, not much, but it was a sign.

"Madam! Madam Pomfrey!" Draco yelled. "She's moving!"

Madam Pomfrey cam running out of her office toward Draco. "Oh dear! Where are her parents?"

"They've been gone for a while, but she's moving! Look!" He pointed at Hermione's hand.

Sure enough she was still moving.

"Is she going to wake up?" Draco asked eagerly.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head, "I don't know, Mr. Malfoy, this is similar to what you did yesterday. She could just be dreaming"

Madam Pomfrey leaned over Hermione and placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders. "Ms. Granger?"

Hermione's hand twitched harder.

Madam Pomfrey shook Hermione a little, "Ms. Granger, wake up."

Draco leaned close to Hermione's ear, "Hermione, wake up now, it's time for you to open your eyes."

Hermione's eye lids fluttered but she did not open her eyes.

Madam Pomfrey shook her again. "Ms. Granger, come on, open your eyes up, we're waiting on you."

Hermione's eye lids fluttered again.

Draco spoke a little louder than a whisper this time, "Hermione, come on. Time to get up."

Hermione's fingers twitched again and she moved her arm a little.

Draco and Madam Pomfrey talked to her for a couple of minutes, each time they did she moved a bit more.

"Hermione, open your eyes, for me. I love you." Draco said now in a semi-normal voice.

Hermione's eyes cracked open now. Draco could see a bit of the white of her eyes. He moved her hair back and rubbed his palm on her cheek.

She opened her eyes a little wider and the corners of her mouth twitched.

Draco gasped, "Hermione!"

She gave a weak smile. "Dra—co," she said opening her eyes almost all the way.

She was awake, finally. She was really looking at him. Words could not express the joy he felt at this moment. His words caused her to react, she heard him. She woke up for him.

Draco leaned down and kissed Hermione on the lips, "I love you."

Hermione gave another weak smile, "me too."

Madam Pomfrey left the hospital in a hurry, to find Mr. and Mrs. Granger. She had to tell them first that Hermione was awake.

Draco looked around for something to give Hermione, to drink. All he saw was a pitcher of water sitting across the room. He couldn't get up to go get it and he knew it. She was just going to have to wait until Madam Pomfrey came back.

"How long have I been here?" Hermione said in a small voice, unlike her own.

"Eight days, I was asleep for a week." Draco answered.

Hermione frowned a little, "that's a long time."

Draco smiled a little, "Your mum and dad, and Harry, Ron, and Ginny have been here every day sense."

Hermione gasped, "My mum and dad? Oh no."

"Its okay, Hermione. I told them what happened. I told Dumbledore and he got Snape. He's gone." Draco said kissing her hand.

Hermione jerked a little, "don't say the name; please Draco."

"I'm sorry. Hermione, I love you so much. I'm so sorry I couldn't help you." He looked away from her.

Hermione moved her hand to Draco's face. "It is not your fault, there's nothing you could have done. I love you and please don't apologize; I don't think I could take it, Draco."

Draco kissed her palm. "Okay."

They didn't talk much; Draco simply sat there and stared at Hermione and her at him. After being gone for ten minutes, Madam Pomfrey burst through the door, with Hermione's parents running behind her. They ran to Hermione's bed and stood in awe. Mrs. Granger flung herself on Hermione's bed, almost directly on top of Hermione. She kissed all over Hermione's face and was crying. Mr. Granger sat down on Hermione's right side and grabbed her hand.

"We're so glad you're awake, Hermione. We missed you so much, we were so worried." Mrs. Granger cried.

Hermione smiled and looked over at Draco, who was also smiling at her. She was a bit embarrassed, but Draco didn't say anything. In truth he wished his mother was there when he woke up, but she couldn't be. He was glad someone was there though, he wasn't alone.

Hermione's mother and father took turns kissing her cheeks and telling her they loved her. She was a bit fed up really but she tolerated it because she knew they were worried.

Finally, when she could speak she said, "Will you please get me something to drink?"

Her father got up and walked across the room to the water pitcher and filled a glass. He took the glass to Hermione and gave it to her. After draining almost all of the water she offered the glass to Draco, who sat it on the bedside table.

Hermione sat up in her bed, very carefully. She positioned herself so she was looking at Draco and she smiled. He smiled back. Their eyes locked and Draco knew she didn't blame him for what happened to her. He could see many questions hiding behind her eyes but he knew she wouldn't ask them as long as her parents were around.

"Mum, dad, can you… er… give Draco and I some time, please?" Hermione asked.

Her parents looked a bit shocked, but they understood she wanted some time with Draco. They agreed and ventured into Madam Pomfrey's office with her some what reluctantly.

Hermione smiled at Draco again. "Come lay with me."

Draco sighed, "I can't."

Hermione's eyebrows made a V on her forehead. "Why?"

Draco swallowed hard, "I can't stand. I tried last night, and almost fell. Would have if Harry and Ron hadn't been holding me up."

Hermione gasped a little, "I didn't know, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Madam Pomfrey says I will regain my muscle strength in time, but I have to take it slow." Draco answered looking into Hermione's eyes.

Tears formed in her eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Please don't Hermione." Draco said rubbing her palm with his thumb.

Hermione smiled trying to push back her tears. "How long?"

"I don't know." Draco said.

Hermione changed the subject quickly. "So, when do we have to tell them what happened? I hope not soon."

Draco shook his head, "No one has told me yet. I suppose there isn't a date as of yet. Dumbledore said when we felt up to it was fine."

Hermione suddenly felt like she was being too nosy, she didn't want Draco to have to tell her anything he didn't want to. Though she didn't know why he wouldn't want to. It was an uncomfortable kind of silence.

But Draco broke the silence by kissing her again, "I've bee wanting to do that for a whole day now, probably longer if I had been awake."

Hermione laughed a little, "I can understand. I was dreaming of you, you know. It doesn't seem like I've been asleep for eight days."

"I know what you mean, I felt the same way. But I took it as a bit of a shock when I woke up. I must say you've taken it a hundred times better than I did." Draco looked down at Hermione's lips as he spoke.

"So, it was the curse that did this to you?" She asked.

Draco nodded, "They told me if you hadn't intervened when you did, it probably would have killed me."

"So, see, something good did come of it." This time she did not smile.

Draco closed his eyes, "I would rather have died."

Hermione didn't say anything back to him; she simply leaned over the side of her bed and kissed his forehead.

"Hermione," Draco said, opening his eyes.

"Yes?" She sat back against her pillows.

"I love you. Really. I told Ron and Harry I would never keep you from them." Draco said straightening up in his chair.

"I know, and so do they." She said beaming at him.

"I want to be with you forever." Draco said solemnly.

Hermione's smile stretched across her face, "Only forever?"

A/N: Ok, now I know Hermione's waking up happened a bit faster than Draco's but he has weak muscles, remember... Ok let me know what you think. More will be revealed in the chapters to come, I was very pressed for time on this one, so gimme honest reviews! Sway


	16. Chapter 16 Draco's Family

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are all property of J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 16

Draco's Family

Over the next few days, Draco pushed himself to use his muscles, but he was still not able to stand. He was getting better at feeding himself and he could hold his own goblet to drink, but his legs just refused to hold him up. Hermione stayed in the hospital as well, she wasn't released to go back to her classes yet, and it didn't look like Draco was going to be either.

All of the professors pardoned them from any and all assignments or tests for the duration of their stay in Madam Pomfrey's care. Secretly they felt it necessary for them to over look these assignments, due to what the both of them, Draco and Hermione, had endured at the hands of their fellow Hogwarts employee, Severus Snape. The thought of Snape hurting students was too much for most of them, so they refused to think on it. It wasn't that they didn't believe the story, on the contrary, they believed every word; Snape had been acting very peculiar sense the start of the school year.

Hermione's parents stayed with Hermione and Draco, night and day, they didn't want to miss anything. It was like Draco had reverted back in years, to early childhood, and they didn't want to miss his first steps, or him feeding himself without making a mess. It made Draco happy though; he was never fussed over so much at home. Nothing he could have ever done was good enough for his father, and his mother was too frightened to show him any warmth. He relished in the fact that Hermione's mother and father cared so much about his recovery. Any time they would see him trying to stand or do something he 'shouldn't be doing,' they would make him stop, reminding him to conserve his strength.

Hermione smiled at Draco any time her mother or father started to fuss over him, she thought it was funny. Any time she did this, Draco wouldn't look directly at her but he would smirk and cut his eyes over in her direction. He looked so adorable, in her eyes, when he did this. Often she though 'He's mine, forever.'

Hermione did remember what happened to her but she rejected the thoughts. She found it best not to mention it because it only made her feel helpless. She knew she was going to have to deal with it soon, but until that time came, she pushed the thoughts out of her mind. Her bumps and bruises mended, her body was healed; the only physical reminder she had of the attack was just above her right breast, where Snape had bitten her. Like Madam Pomfrey said, it did leave a scar, not a bad one, but it was noticeable. She kept it covered with high cut shirts, at all times.

Draco was told to stay in his bed as much as possible, so he didn't sit in his chair very much anymore, instead, Hermione crawled into his bed with him and they laid together talking and kissing. Many nights, Mr. and Mrs. Granger entered the hospital to see Hermione and Draco fast asleep, Hermione clutched tight in Draco's arms with her head on his chest. This made them smile to them selves; they remembered being that in love, so they did not protest. They knew Hermione loved Draco and that he loved her; there was no other feasible explanation for him risking himself to get help for Hermione. They were told the severity of Draco's 'condition' so they understood only too well, how painful it was for him to have to witness something that horrid.

Ron, Harry and Ginny had to cut their visits shorter sense the week end was over and classes started back. They did go to visit Hermione and Draco after dinner, when there were no more classes to attend. Hermione was itching to do some school work, which Ron and Harry found comforting. It was a sign that she was getting back to her old self. They allowed her to help them with their assignments when ever she wanted. (Rather they let her do their assignments for them.)

Ginny always talked to Draco while Ron, Harry, and Hermione were doing homework. She was the one that saw the new Draco, more so than Ron and Harry. She saw how much he had changed. His eyes were no longer cold and stone like when she gazed into them. They were filled with life, warmth, and when he looked at Hermione, love. His smirk no longer resembled that of a stony faced old sorcerer; it was child like and playful. His words were not filled with hatred and vengeance, they were kind and caring. It was mind boggling, how he had transformed almost over night. Hermione set him on fire and it was more than obvious when they were together. Draco's heart beat solely for Hermione and hers for him.

Hermione acted normal, more so than she had after she first woke up, she acted as if nothing at all had happened. But at night, when she was asleep in Draco's arms, he could tell different. She moaned in her sleep, and not moans of pleasure, they were moans of pain. Her eyes moved rapidly beneath her eye lids and on occasion she would jerk so violently it caused Draco's whole body hurt. He never told her about her behavior while she slept and she didn't mention any of her dreams. Maybe she couldn't remember them, or maybe she thought telling him would only complicate things.

It was Wednesday now; lunch time was only half over when Professor Dumbledore entered the hospital wing, taking long strides toward Draco and Hermione.

"Good afternoon." He said as he took a seat on Hermione's bed.

Draco and Hermione smiled, "Good afternoon, Professor," they said.

"I have come here to tell you two the trial will take place on Friday of this week, at the Ministry of Magic. I will be accompanying you as will Professor McGonagall. Mr. Potter and the Weasley's may come as well, if you life" He said.

Hermione's body tensed in Draco's arms as she spoke, "Professor, will my parents be coming?"

Dumbledore sighed, "No, I'm afraid they can't, Ms. Granger. The Ministry does not permit muggles, due to the concealment of our world."

"Good." Hermione said, shocking Draco.

He would have thought she wanted her parents there, he did. He wanted to feel the comfort he felt when they were around. But there was a good reason for her not wanting her mother and father there. She knew she was going to have to relive the events, in detail, from beginning to end, and she didn't want her parents hearing it. She knew they were told what happened, and that Draco told Dumbledore all about the night, even the events that took place before that night, but she also knew Dumbledore wouldn't have told her parents about it. He was rather secretive when it came to details of that magnitude.

Hermione did feel a bit uneasy that Dumbledore knew she and Draco were making love when Snape walked in, but it was nothing to be ashamed of. They are both legal consenting adults and they loved each other. Though it was not something they should have been doing at school…

"Ms. Granger, I know how very difficult this is going to be for you, but I assure you, everything that happened that night does hold relevance. Even those things which took place on occasions before. You will not be asked to go into great detail about your relationship with Mr. Malfoy, I am sure, but any thing that holds significance to that night, you will need to tell." Dumbledore said peering down his crooked nose.

Hermione nodded, she understood exactly what he was saying.

"Sir, what about me? I can't very well walk into the Ministry, can I? I'm not able to use my legs." Draco said looking down the bed at his feet.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am sure we will be able to accommodate you. Madam Pomfrey tells me you are doing much better; you have more control of your muscles. She is sure you will regain use of your legs within a week or so." Dumbledore said with that very familiar twinkling in his eyes.

Draco nodded, "Yes, sir. I am able to use my muscles more now, though I can not stand yet."

Hermione smiled at Draco as did Dumbledore.

"Yes, see then. Do not fear, Mr. Malfoy, I will see that you get there if I have to carry you myself." Dumbledore rose from the bed and began to walk away. "Now get some rest, I fear you will both need all of your strength on Friday."

Draco smiled at Hermione, "Thank you professor," Draco called after Professor Dumbledore, as he left the hospital.

Draco looked over his right shoulder; Hermione was laying beside him there. "Are you okay?"

She smiled faintly, "I'm fine. I don't feel very well though. I'm a little nauseated, but I will be fine."

Draco kissed her cheek and put his left hand on her stomach, "I hope so."

Hermione closed her eyes; she didn't want to think about the trial. She just wanted to lay there with him, in his arms, forever.

Draco, realizing Hermione wasn't looking at him, rested his head on her heaving chest and closed his eyes. Yes, it was early for a nap, but there wasn't much else he could do. He and Hermione never stopped talking to one another so quite time was welcomed. Hermione sighed deeply and turned her head to Draco's pillow.

"Mmm. Mine?" Draco mumbled.

Mine was the nick name he had for Hermione, it made sense to him; she was his and his only. Often he only called her this when they were alone in his room, making love, but this was as alone as they were going to get so, it didn't seem to matter much to him, if people knew his nick name for her.

Hermione laughed, "Yes, Draco?"

"You're crushing me a bit." He said with his eyes still shut.

Hermione laughed again, "Sorry 'bout that."

She stood up, causing Draco to have to move his head. Draco moved a bit in his bed, trying to reposition himself. Seeing it was no use, he groaned.

"Ugh! I can't do this!" He said angrily.

Hermione smiled at him, she thought it was cute when he got mad because he couldn't move. She didn't pity him, but she helped him when ever she could.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked him.

"I want to be able to move myself. I don't want to have to depend on you for help." He snapped.

Hermione's brow furrowed. "Draco, I'm sorry."

Draco sighed, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Hermione. It's just so frustrating that I can't do anything for myself. I feel like I'm a burden on you." He extended his arm toward her.

She grabbed his hand in hers and he pulled her toward him.

"Come here," he said as he pulled her closer.

She leaned over the side of his bed and he kissed her lips gently. "I'm sorry," he said.

Hermione straightened up, "I understand," she said. "Do you want me to help you?"

Draco closed his eyes and clenched his teeth for a moment, "Yes, please."

"How do you want to lie?" Hermione asked dragging the back of her hand across Draco's jaw.

Draco opened his eyes, "just help me to my right side, I'm getting tired of lying on my back."

Hermione walked to the other side of Draco's bed and as he moved his right arm above his head, she put her hands under his left side and pulled up ward. When his side was lifted a few inches off the bed she held him with one hand and with the other, put a pillow under him and walked back to the other side of the bed. She reached across his chest and pulled his left shoulder toward her. Draco tried to help her move him, but it was no use really. He couldn't move much from his hips down so he couldn't really assist her. She pulled him over until he was almost on is stomach then put another pillow behind him and moved it and the other close to his back. She pushed him gently back so he was now lying on his side.

Draco drew in a long deep breath and slowly let it out. "Thanks, Mine."

Hermione smiled as she walked back around the bed, to Draco's back. "You're welcome."

She was behind him and he couldn't see her but he knew what she was doing. She didn't like for him to see her do it, but the clicking was the tell tale sign. She was pulling the side rail of the bed up, so if the pillows gave way under him, he wouldn't tumble into the floor. She tried to be as quite as she could but it was no use; once the rail was at its full extent, it clicked loudly into place.

"You don't have to do that, you know." Draco said.

"I just don't want to push you out into the floor, that's all." Hermione said, knowing very well she might as well be lying to him. She wasn't worried about pushing him into the floor so much as the pillows falling and him sliding there. But she didn't want to tell him this, she already knew how much he felt like a child, and she didn't want to add to it.

Draco grumbled under his breath.

Hermione stood behind him for a few moments and hung her head. It made her sad to know he was angry with himself. It wasn't his fault he couldn't do things for himself, it wasn't either of theirs. She picked her head back up and walked back around the bed so she was looking Draco straight in the face. She didn't want him to see her sad, she knew it would make his mood worse.

"Can I lay with you now?" She asked.

Draco stared up at her, "I don't know why you would want to lay with someone as incompetent as I am. Look at me, Mine, I'm like a child, why don't you just slap some powder and a diaper on my arse and put a bottle in my mouth."

She sighed and climbed into Draco's bed facing him, "You are _not_ incompetent Draco, damn it! I know you're trying and you've made much progress over the past few days. It's not for a lack of trying, you know. These things take time! And as far as powdering you and putting a diaper on you, I'm only going to do that when you get old. Don't get all shirty with me, this is not my fault, nor is it yours."

Draco put his right arm under Hermione's neck and his left hand on her hip. He pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead, "I know it will take time. I'm just so used to doing everything for myself. It's always been that way; as far back as I can remember. There was never anyone helping me when I was hurt or ill, I did it all. And if I didn't, I got punished. No matter how ill I was or how much pain I was in, there were things that had to be done and I was the one to do them."

Hermione closed her eyes and nuzzled Draco's neck, "I know, but you don't have to worry about that now. I'm here to help you, always."

Her words meant so much to Draco. She was the only place he found the solace that he so desperately needed. He kissed her neck gently and hugged her tightly.

Draco kissed up the side of Hermione's neck then across her jaw bone to her lips. They lay there kissing, holding each other, for at least twenty minutes. All of the kissing and touching was definitely having an effect on the both of them. Hermione hadn't wanted to make love to Draco so bad in so long. She was scared and her whole body tingled, which was no doubt, the result of Snape's raping her. She was determined not to let Snape interfere in her love life with Draco; they defied him in the beginning and she would be damned if he ruined this for her now. The hunger was building up inside Draco as his kissed became deeper and more meaningful. He wanted her.

Hermione rubbed Draco's stomach, under his shirt, with her right hand, and with her left she clasped his face. She couldn't control herself anymore, and luckily Madam Pomfrey had left the hospital minutes after Professor Dumbledore and hadn't returned yet. They were alone.

Her hand met the front of Draco's pajama pants and she gently rubbed there. But Draco's body wasn't responding. 'Maybe he just isn't aroused enough,' she thought. She moved her mouth toward his ear and let out a slow breath then kissed his ear lobe. Draco groaned a deep throaty groan; she always knew how to get to him. Hermione flicked his ear lobe with her tongue and nibbled on it lightly. She rubbed the front of Draco's pants a bit harder, still his body did not respond. She wanted him so much she thought she may burst, it was driving her mad.

Draco, being careful not to invade in Hermione's space, moved his left hand down to where hers was, on the front of his pajamas. He cupped her hand in his and she stopped rubbing him. He opened his eyes and moved his head so he could see her face.

He cleared his throat and took in a shallow breath, "I'm sorry."

Hermione's face showed concern, "Sorry? Why?"

Draco stared under the blanket at their hands.

"Oh," Hermione said following his eyes, "Don't be sorry, if you don't want to, you don't want to, that's all."

"No, Mine, you don't understand. It's not that I don't want to, I do. I _really_ do." Draco said looking back at her face.

She looked at him and turned her head slightly to her left, "well, then, what is it? If it's me you're worried about, don't be. I love you, and I want to make love to you. I know you might think that what… happened… changes things, but it doesn't. You're still you and I know you would never hurt me."

Draco closed his eyes and the corners of his mouth fell a little, "No, no, it's not that. I mean, yes, it is a little, but not entirely. Mine, I can't… It… Ugh. I can't get it up. It won't work."

Hermione's eyes widened, "Ooooh," she said as she pulled her hand back above the blanket.

Draco breathed out quickly and his nostrils flared, "Yeah."

Hermione giggled, "No, no, it's okay."

Hermione's giggling didn't make things any better for Draco. If ever he had felt completely useless, it was now. Not only could he not walk or move himself in his bed, now he couldn't do the one thing he knew he was good at, he couldn't make love to his girl friend.

Hermione saw the anguish in Draco's face so she thought she should say something, and not laugh. "Draco," she said putting her index finger and her thumb under his chin, "Look at me."

Draco raised his head and opened his eyes.

"Don't worry about that. We don't have to make love for me to know you love me." She said smiling.

Draco opened his mouth then closed it again. He wanted to say something but none of the things that were swimming in his head seemed good enough.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, "I love you," he whispered.

Hermione slid her left arm under Draco's right and around his neck, then put her right arm over his hip, "and I love you."

Draco breathed in the scent of Hermione's hair; it smelled so sweet, almost like lilies. She smelled like angles ought to smell.

Feeling pressure between his legs, Draco moved his right hand beneath the blanket and attempted to move his… package… into a position that was comfortable. But it was impossible.

"Mine," he said.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked into his, "Yes?"

"Could you… er… could you help me out here?" He asked apprehensively.

"With what?" She said raising one eye brow.

He smiled, "I need you to move my right leg."

Hermione blushed, "alright."

She sat up in the bed and moved the blanket back. She grabbed Draco's leg just behind his knee and pulled it toward her. It slipped over her legs and she lay back down pulling the blanket back over them.

"Better?" She asked.

Draco adjusted himself then replied, "Much better," with a half smile.

Minutes after Hermione and Draco got comfortable, again, they fell asleep. As it would seem, when one stays in the bed all of the time, they are constantly tired.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger entered the hospital talking to one another jovially at two o'clock. They saw Hermione and Draco sleeping together and smiled at each other as they walked past the bed.

"You, know, I think they might be a bit attached to one another." Mrs. Granger said to her husband.

Mr. Granger smiled, "it would appear that way. Do you remember when we were like that?" He pointed at Hermione and Draco.

Mrs. Granger sat down at the far end of the hospital, very near Madam Pomfrey's office and her husband sat beside her. "I remember it well."

They reminisced about their wedding day, their first anniversary, the day Hermione was born, and when Hermione received her acceptance letter for Hogwarts. They were so happy to have a witch in the family. They knew going to Hogwarts would be a wonderful experience for Hermione, though they hadn't foreseen what brought them to the school for the first time.

They agreed that Draco was good for Hermione and that they felt an odd sort of debt toward him; more of an appreciation. Even though they weren't told, they knew more about Hermione and Draco's relationship than they let on, having been the same way when they were eighteen. They didn't discuss that aspect though; Mrs. Granger knew it was not something Mr. Granger would want to talk about. Hermione may be eighteen but she was still his little girl.

Three hours passed and Mrs. Granger knew if Hermione and Draco didn't wake up soon, they wouldn't sleep that night, so she decided to wake them.

She crossed the room and when she was near enough, she put her hand on Hermione's shoulder and shook her, "Hermione, honey."

Hermione and Draco both mumbled.

Mrs. Granger smiled, "Hermione, Draco, it's time to wake up."

"Not now, mum." Hermione whispered.

"Yes, now, get up." Mrs. Granger said.

Hermione's eyes cracked open and she glared at her mother. "Okay okay, I'm up, I'm up."

Hermione rolled over on her back in the bed and stretched. Draco was awakened suddenly because Hermione accidentally elbowed him in the face.

"Ouch!" He said jerking his head back.

Hermione snickered, "Sorry."

Draco smiled and forced his shoulders back against the pillows that had slid a bit behind him. His feeble attempt to stretch made Hermione laugh.

She sat up in the bed and stretched again, rubbing her eyes. "What is it mum?"

"I don't want anything, I just thought; if you two intend on sleeping tonight, you needed to wake up now. It's five o'clock," Mrs. Granger said as she sat in the chair between the beds.

Hermione stood up from the bed and sat down on her own bed, beside her mother.

"Where have you and dad been?" Hermione asked her mother.

"We went out for a long walk around the grounds; this is truly a beautiful place." She answered.

"Yes, it is." Hermione said looking not at her mother, but at Draco.

Draco grinned, "Could you get these pillows please? I'm a bit uncomfortable now that you've gotten up."

Hermione nodded. She leaned over the bed and took the pillows from behind Draco causing him to lie on his back once again. Hermione didn't need to be asked, she knew he would want to sit up. She motioned for her mother to help her. When Mrs. Granger was at Draco's right side and Hermione at his right, she and Hermione hooked their arms in his and pulled him up so he was sitting straight up.

Draco rubbed his right shoulder with his left hand, "Thanks. I've been lying on that shoulder too long, I think."

Hermione and her mother sat back on her bed across from Draco.

"How are you two feeling today?" Mrs. Granger asked looking from Hermione to Draco and back again.

"I'm fine, mum." Hermione said.

"I'm alright; I've discovered my muscles really hate me." Draco said smirking at Hermione, which caused her cheeks to go pink.

"Really, maybe you should say something to Madam Pomfrey, dear, if you are having more problems." Mrs. Granger said nonchalantly.

It was obvious she knew what Draco was referring to and she was trying to get a rise out of him and Hermione.

"No! … I mean no, it's nothing big. Is it, Mine?" Draco said, his face now turning a slight shade of pink.

"Actually," Hermione said, looking from her mother to Draco, "it is rather big, if you ask my opinion." She smirked as Draco's shade of pink turned into a dull red.

Draco cleared his throat. "Umm. I'm fine, really, nothing to worry about." He shifted his hands in his lap, "So, how was your walk, Mrs. Granger?"

"There's no need to be so formal, Draco, call me mum." Mrs. Granger insisted.

Draco blinked and pulled his head back in shock, "Oh… Okay… mum."

The word seemed to fit. 'Mum,' yes, he supposed she was more of a mother to him than his own had been. Merlin rest her soul. A sense of security pumped through Draco's every vein; he was finally getting the family he deserved. He had Hermione, who was so important to him than any one had ever been, he had Mrs. Granger… Mum, who was more of a mother than he had ever known, and Mr. Granger, though he didn't call him 'dad' he knew he was the father he should have had. Then there was Ron, Harry, and Ginny, they accepted him in an instance; when he had fallen they were there to catch him. They poked fun at him and laughed with him, just like brothers and sisters would, if he had any. 'Finally,' he thought, 'I've found my place in the world. Right here, with Hermione.'

A/N: I want to say, I really like the humor in this one. And I want to remind you, not that I need to, to continue with the reviews. I want to thank: **The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew** **Felton**, **dracoshott28**, **Revenge**, **Leology**, and **Mistress-Of- ** **Britain** for their encouragement and suggestions, as well as every one else who has reviewed. Writing can be tiresome and mind boggling at times, but encouragement and belief can go along way!And here's a game for us to play, I, incase you haven't seen my new profile, am a huge movie buff, and I have incorporated a few movie quotes into this chapter, see if you can spot them and if youcan,tell me what quote it is andwhat movie it came from, justfor fun. Sway


	17. Chapter 17 Ready

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are all property of J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 17

Ready

Dinner on Thursday night passed slowly for Harry Ron and Ginny, there were going to accompany Draco and Hermione to the trial, in the morning. The nervous feeling they had didn't compare to that of Hermione and Draco. None of the three spoke to anyone at dinner, they didn't eat much either, mainly they pushed their food around on their plates. They couldn't find it in them to actually eat their supper when so much was going on in their heads.

What if Snape got away with it? What if the Ministry Judges thought Draco and Hermione were lying? What if Snape escaped? What if it was thrown out? There were too many "what ifs." It was too much to think about.

In the hospital Hermione and Draco sat both staring at the food in front of them. Draco hadn't even thought about eating his food, it made him nauseous to look at it. Hermione was picking at her Shepherd's pie, but she wasn't really eating any thing of significance.

"Mine?" Draco said still staring at his potatoes.

"Hm?" Hermione answered with a bit of her pie in her mouth.

"I can't eat." Draco pushed his plate back on the tray holding it above his bed.

Hermione swallowed, "Yeah, I'm feeling a bit sick actually."

Draco proceeded to push the tray out of his way; it was blocking his view of Hermione. He watched her eat a few more bites of her pie before she too pushed her food away. Neither said it, but both knew; they were terrified to go up in front of the Ministry. Snape was very convincing when he needed to be and this, no doubt, was a time when his cunning would come in handy.

Draco was afraid the Ministry would think he was the one that hurt Hermione and he blamed Snape. Then he told Hermione some bogus story about how it was Snape the whole time. But this thought was outrageous. Snape's DNA was found inside Hermione, and his teeth marks were on her as well, there was no way he could get out of it. Was there?

Never had Hermione ever dreaded anything, in her life, as much as she did the trial. She didn't ever want to have to see Snape again, and she would have to face him during the trial. He would be sitting right there, with his cold black eyes, long hook-like nose, greasy black hair, and that damn devilish smirk. What's more, she didn't want to have to tell the Ministry Judges about her attack. She didn't even talk about it to Draco, why would she want to tell a dozen or so people she didn't know? She, unlike Draco, didn't see any way Snape could get off. In her down time, while Draco was either asleep or talking with her parents or their friends, she read books from the library on all kinds of wizard trials.

She read of one trial in which an incredibly respected wizard turned a muggle woman into a tabby cat and kept her as a pet for nine years. That particular wizard's wand was snapped in half and he was sentenced to work in the muggle world for the rest of his life. Though this didn't have anything to do with her trial, she found it comforting; the Ministry really did punish wizards that did wrong.

Draco averted his toward Hermione, who was sitting cross legged on her bed. "Come over here."

Hermione stood from her bed and climbed into Draco's, lying on her left side facing him.

"Don't worry about it," Draco said, smoothing out Hermione's hair.

"I can't help it, Draco." She sighed heavily.

Draco kissed her temple. "Every thing is going to be fine, I promise."

She moved closer to him, laying her head on his chest she said, "You can't promise anything, it's for the Ministry to sort out."

Draco took in a sharp breath and quickly exhaled. "I know."

Hermione and Draco continued to lie in his bed, but did not talk to one another. It wasn't an awkward silence, but it was a bit uncomfortable. Both knew the other was thinking about the trial but they couldn't think of any reassuring words.

Twenty minutes passed when Ron, Harry, and Ginny came dragging their feet into the hospital. They didn't have any classes the next day, Friday, because of the trial. Dumbledore, himself, excused them.

"Hey." Said Harry solemnly.

"Hey." Draco and Hermione echoed.

Ron, Ginny, and Harry sat down on Hermione's bed, across from her and Draco. They didn't look much up to talking but Hermione rolled over to her right side so she could look at them.

"How were your classes?" She asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Fine." Ginny replied.

"Yeah ours were normal." Ron told Hermione.

"Good. At least they weren't hard, right?" Hermione sighed.

Harry nodded, "Yeah."

Draco grabbed two bars on his headboard and was attempting to pull himself up, "Could I get some help, please?"

Harry smiled as he and Ron stood to help Draco sit up. They pushed him back against his pillows and sat back down.

Once he was sitting up right he looked at Hermione, "Could you please help me cross my legs?"

Hermione sat up in the bed and began pulling on Draco's legs, trying to get them crossed. It was rather difficult though; hardly using his muscles had caused them to become stiff. After a few minutes of struggling, Hermione finally got Draco's legs to cross and sat in the middle of the bed, cross legged, like Draco.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny all had slight smirks on their faces, they didn't want to laugh but it was quite funny watching Hermione struggle with Draco's legs.

Draco shot them a defiant look, "What are you gits smiling about? You think this is funny, do you?"

They knew he was joking, by the tone in which he spoke, so they all burst out in laughter.

"Yes, ickle Draco, we find it very funny." Ginny mocked.

Hermione smiled at Draco's scowl and leaned forward to kiss him.

"Ugh! Now there will be none of that." Ron yelled covering his eyes and gagging.

Draco laughed openly, "You're just mad because she won't snog with you."

Harry's face turned to Ron, the look on his face was one that said what-cha-gotta-say-bout-that.

Ron hit his hand over his heart and scoffed, "ouch."

It was the first time any on them had really laughed all day, and it was much needed. Hermione loved the face that Draco could poke fun at Harry and Ron and they could do the same to him with out hurting any feelings. It was still a bit of a shock, but it was amazing, none the less.

The five of them sat for an hour talking about this and that, anything to keep their minds off of what was going to happen tomorrow.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger walked in on what seemed to be a very funny joke, because every one in the room was laughing. Ginny and Hermione were laughing so hard tears were gliding down their faces. Though, Draco wasn't really laughing at all, apparently, the joke was at his expense. They didn't bother to ask about the joke, thinking it best they didn't know.

"Good evening," Mr. Granger called as he and his wife walked by the two beds.

"Evening," all five teenagers called.

A few seconds later Mr. and Mrs. Granger appeared again, Mr. Granger had two chairs in his hands. He and his wife sat down in the space between the beds, just before the foot.

"How is every one feeling tonight?" Asked Mrs. Granger looking more at Draco and Hermione than the other three.

"We're doing well," Draco answered.

Hermione nodded. But just as she was finished nodding, she covered her mouth with her hand and leapt from the bed, running across the room to the bath room.

Harry looked at Draco questioningly, Draco he shrugged.

Hermione's mother followed after her, leaving all the boys, and Ginny a bit confused.

Mr. Granger called after his wife, "Is she alright?"

Mrs. Granger simply waved her hand behind her.

About ten minutes later, Hermione and her mother rejoined the rest of the group.

Hermione sat back on Draco's bed and sighed.

Draco rubbed her back with one hand, "Are you feeling alright?"

Hermione's eye brows gave a jerk up then went back to their original position, "Just nerves, I expect."

"Okay," Draco said dropping his hand to Hermione's side.

"Don't worry, Hermione, every thing's going to be alright, you'll see." Ginny said with a smile.

Hermione returned the smile, "Thanks, Gin."

It was not coming up on eight o'clock and Professor's McGonagall and Dumbledore decided to pay Draco and Hermione a visit.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Granger, and Mr. Granger," Professor Dumbledore said as he entered the hospital.

Ron and Harry smiled as Dumbledore went down the list of names; it was odd, him still calling them all by their last names. They had been there for seven years now and still, he rarely, if ever, called them by their first names.

Everyone smiled and waved at Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall when they got nearer to the beds.

"This won't take long; we just came to check on Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger and to remind every one we will be leaving the castle at seven o'clock in the morning, so you all need to head off to bed soon. We will expect all of you to be awake, bathed, dressed, fed, and ready to go by no later than six thirty. We will be meeting in the entrance hall." Professor McGonagall said in her usual tone.

"Yes, all, I suggest you make it an early night." Dumbledore agreed, peering over his half moon spectacles at Harry and Ron.

"Sir," Said Draco, "How will we be getting to the Ministry?"

Dumbledore looked at Draco, "Professor McGonagall will be flying along with Ms. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, and Ms. Granger to Hogsmead. You and I, Mr. Malfoy, will be apparating there, and once we meet with Professor McGonagall and her group, we will all be apparating to the Ministry. I know you are all licensed now, so it is no problem."

'I hate flying,' Hermione thought to herself.

Draco nodded, "And when I am there, how am I to get around? I am still unable to make use of my legs, sir."

Professor McGonagall answered for Dumbledore, "I have taken the liberty of putting a movement charm on one of those muggle made chairs with wheels, so it will go where you direct it. I think you will find you can make much use of it. And once we are back at Hogwarts, you are free to use it when you like."

"Thank you, Professor." Draco said as he looked at Hermione.

Now he could go with her for walks on the grounds, he wasn't bed ridden anymore. It was wonderful news for him; he was becoming tired of being in the hospital all the time. Hermione didn't leave much but when she did, he didn't like it.

"Now that we have every detail cleared up, I think all of the students need to head off to bed. It's going to be an early morning for all of us, and you, Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, will need to be well rested. Good night all." Dumbledore said as he turned to Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Professor McGonagall.

"Good night, Professors'" Ron, Harry, Ginny, Draco, and Hermione said in unison.

Professor McGonagall followed Professor Dumbledore out of the hospital; they were both on their ways to their own beds. It was, indeed, going to be an early morning and they were both waking at four o'clock, to make sure every one else was awake on time.

Mrs. Granger looked from her husband to Hermione, "Dear, we are going to go to bed and I suggest you lot do the same. Like Professor Dumbledore said, it is going to be an early morning and you two, Hermione and Draco, need your rest. Your father and I will wake the both of you at five o'clock."

Hermione and Draco nodded. "Yes mum." Hermione said.

Mrs. Granger stood and walked closer to Hermione and Draco; she leaned down and kissed them both on the cheek. Mr. Granger hugged Hermione and they went off to their beds at the far end of the hospital.

"Well, we had better be leaving as well." Ginny said.

Ron grumbled, "We don't even have to get up that early for classes."

Ron, Harry, and Ginny all stood up and took turn hugging Hermione. Ron and Harry didn't hug Draco like Ginny did instead, they shook his hand.

"Good night." Harry called as he and the others left the hospital.

Draco and Hermione waved at them, "Good night."

Hermione crawled up the bed toward Draco and sat alongside him. "We had better get to sleep."

Draco nodded, "I reckon we should."

Hermione stood up, "How do you want to lay tonight?"

Draco sighed. "On my left side."

Draco pushed his legs with his hands so they would straighten out then he laid back on his bed. Hermione then pushed his right shoulder up and propped him with a pillow. She walked over to the other side of the bed and pulled him toward her, propping him better with two pillows. Draco knew what was coming next; she walked behind him and clicked the side rail up, then returned to the other side of the bed.

She climbed into the bed and pulled the blankets up over her. Before lying back, she grabbed Draco's right leg just behind his knee and pulled it over her own legs. She turned onto her left side so her back was to Draco's front.

Wrapping his arms around her, Draco whispered, "Don't worry, Mine, tomorrow is going to be just another day, every thing will work out."

Hermione leaned her head back to kiss Draco, "I know."

Draco returned Hermione's kiss and pulled her closer to him, "I love you."

Hermione turned her head back so she was facing forward and closed her eyes. "I love you."

Both lay there for hours, not speaking. They found comfort in simply being in each other's arms. Sleep seemed so far away; they had too much going through their minds. It was a jumble of 'what ifs' and 'whys,' and they couldn't seem to make these thoughts go away. Draco wanted so badly for Friday to never come while Hermione just wanted it to hurry up and be over.

At one o'clock Draco knew Hermione was finally asleep, he could tell by the rhythm of her breathing. When she slept, her breaths were slow and long. Knowing she wasn't worrying anymore eased his mind. He could finally stop wondering what she was thinking and concentrate more on the sleep he so desperately needed. It wasn't long after he noticed she was asleep before he was lost within a dream.

But the trial invaded even his dreams. It was something he couldn't escape; he knew he was going to have to retell the whole story, even some things neither he not Hermione would like to tell others. He didn't want to reveal exactly what was going on when Snape caught them in his bed room. Nor did he want to have to admit he couldn't rescue his beloved Hermione when Snape was tormenting her. This was the one thing that still plagued him. He was too weak to stop someone as vial and disgusting as Snape from hurting the only woman he ever cared about. It made him fell like less of a man to know he was powerless at the wand of another.

Though no one was looking forward to attending the trial, every one knew it was going to happen. They may as well be ready for it, and so they were.

A/N: Ok, ok, I'm putting off the inevitable, the trial. I just felt there were a few details that were needed before jumping straight into it. Let me know what you think! And as always, enjoy! (Thanks to everyone for theirsupport and the reviews.Sway


	18. Chapter 18 The Morning Of

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are all property of J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 18

The Morning Of

Five o'clock came prematurely for Draco and Hermione. The sun had yet to rise; only the pale moon light shown through out the dimly lit hospital. Mr. and Mrs. Granger trudged sleepily toward Draco's bed in an attempt to wake them.

Mrs. Granger shook Hermione's shoulder, "Hermione, wake up. It's five o'clock."

Hermione mumbled incoherently and pulled Draco's arms closer

Mrs. Granger nudged Hermione again, still she didn't wake up. She, Mrs. Granger, shook her head and sighed.

She moved over to Draco's side of the bed to try and to wake him. She put her hand on his shoulder and as soon as Draco felt the pressure, his eyes snapped open and he turned his head in Mrs. Granger's direction.

"Good morning, Draco," She said smiling.

Draco returned the smile and closed his eyes. "Morning, mum."

"I trust you will make sure Hermione gets out of the bed, dear." She said as she began walking away from Draco's bed.

"Mm-Hmm" Draco answered.

Mrs. Granger left the hospital with Mr. Granger; they were going to take showers. Draco lay in his bed with Hermione in his arms and his eyes closed for several long minutes. Fighting off the heavy sleep which was weighing down upon his eye lids, Draco decided it was best to wake Hermione, regardless of how peaceful she looked.

He raised his head kissed her on the cheek, and whispered in her ear "Mine, we have to get up."

Hermione smiled with her eyes still closed, "Just a few more minutes."

Draco chuckled. "No, we haven't got a few more minutes, we have to get up now."

Hermione rolled over and gazed into Draco's endless gray eyes. "Alright, alright."

Hermione rolled onto her back and stretched her hands above her head. She lay there for a few minutes staring at Draco, he looked so tired.

"You'd better go and take a shower." Draco said as he rubbed Hermione's stomach with one hand.

Hermione yawned, "I know, what about you though? Aren't you going to take one?"

Draco raised an eye brow, "Yeah, let me just stand on up and go do that," he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Hermione gave a seductive grin and a twitch of her brow, "You know, I could always help you."

Draco's eyes widened and the left side of his face curled into a smile, "You're right, there. Only one problem though, how am I supposed to get in the shower?"

Hermione sat up in bed and jumped out. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she said, "I will take care of that."

She leaned down to kiss him then was out the doors. Draco didn't know what she was up to, but he trusted it was something good, her ideas were usually pretty good ones. After about ten minutes Hermione opened the hospital door and held it. Apparently something or someone was coming in after her.

"Okay, now you can take a shower." Hermione said as she extended one hand toward the thing that was entering the door.

In front of Draco was the wheel chair Professor McGonagall had put the movement charm on. It wheeled its way all the way from Professor McGonagall's office to the hospital. It was a brilliant idea, really.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Draco said trying to sit up in bed.

Hermione giggled, "That's the wheel chair Professor McGonagall was telling you about."

"Oh," He said as he eyed the chair, "And how exactly does this help me?"

"Well, as you can see, it will be an easy way for you to get from one point to another, so it will get you into the shower. And from there, I can take over." She said matter-of-factly.

Draco smiled and winked at Hermione, "Sounds like a plan, but one more question. How are we going to keep it from getting all wet? I can't very well be dripping water all over the Ministry, can I?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly, Draco, you'd think you would have the answer for that. We are in Hogwarts, there's magic all around us! Sheesh. I had McGonagall put a deflecting spell on it, so the water doesn't soak in. I told her you wanted to take a shower and asked to borrow this. She put the spell on it and here we are. But now we're wasting time, talking about this stupid chair."

"Well, then. Let us waste no more time, help me out of here so we can go and take that shower." Draco said reaching out one hand for Hermione.

Hermione approached Draco and pulled him up on his bed, so he was sitting. She then moved his legs over the side and pushed the wheel chair close to him. As she lifted him from the bed she spun him around and dropped him gently into the seat of the chair.

The look on Draco's face as he sat in the chair was one of curiosity. He wondered if all muggles rode around in these chairs with wheels all the time. And decided if they did, it was loads of fun, now he understood how they could live with out magic.

"How do I get it to work?" He asked as he stared wide eyed at Hermione.

She grinned and shook her head, "You just have to think about where you want it to go and it goes there."

Draco nodded in understanding. "Okay, well, let's go."

Hermione turned around and began walking across the room, to the showers. Draco thought hard to him self 'follow Hermione, follow Hermione.' To his surprise the chair's wheels gave a slight turn then set off slowly, following Hermione. When they reached the door to the shower room, Hermione held it open and the chair moved inside. She shut the door behind her and locked it. (They really didn't need any one walking in on them naked, it wouldn't look very good at all.)

The shower room looked much like the one in Draco's room. It was a large square room with six shower heads protruding from the walls. Each was divided into a stall with a half wall between them, all but the very last one on the right. It was much larger than the other five. It was apparently made for occasions like this one. Just behind the door was a small door-less closet that held towels and wash cloths, along with shampoos, conditioners and soap.

Hermione pulled her shirt off over her head then pushed her pants down to her feet and stepped out of them. She walked over to where Draco sat and reached down for the bottom of his shirt, tugging it up, over his head and kissed him as he shook his head out of the shirt. Now, it was time for his pants, which he as sitting on so it wasn't going to be easy. She grabbed the waist band of them and pushed them down, then pulled on the legs of the pants, causing his feet to disappear into them. She grabbed the extra material on either side of his thighs and pulled them down to his knees, and off over his feet. It was hard work, but she wasn't done yet.

This time, Draco tried to help. He lifted himself a few inches by pushing down on the arms of the chair with his arms, so Hermione could take off his boxers, this did make it much easier for her. She thought to her self 'why didn't you do that before?'

When Draco was sitting in the chair stark naked, Hermione went to the back of the room and turned on the bigger shower. She motioned for Draco to come near her and then removed her underwear. Draco's chair moved directly under the steady stream of warm water. It was so relaxing, he hadn't taken a shower in ages; he was always subjected to sponge baths, which he could give to him self now that he was awake. He didn't like to think about when Madam Pomfrey had to bathe him, it made his stomach turn.

He relaxed his head forward into the streams of water, letting them soak his white-blond hair and cause it to fall into his eyes. Hermione walked up behind him with the shampoo bottle already in her hands. She opened it and poured a small amount into Draco's hair then poured some out into her hands. As she lathered her hair up, Draco was doing the same. Draco thought it was odd being in the shower with her and actually taking a shower.

Hermione washed her hair and body then after Draco had rinsed his hair, she began washing him. She only washed where he couldn't reach, he did the rest. She didn't want to invade upon his personal space, not right now.

The shower took about thirty minutes and when it was over, Hermione wrapped a towel around her self and handed one to Draco, who put it in his lap. She walked out first and dressed in her school uniform, a blue skirt, white button down collared shirt, and a scarlet and gold tie. Once she was dressed she took Draco his clothes. He put on his own white collared shirt, green and silver tie, and black socks. While they were still in the shower room, Hermione helped put on his boxers. She walked out of the bath room, looked to make sure no one was around, and then Draco followed her. When they were beside the bed, Hermione helped him up onto it and pulled his black pants up to his knees. Draco pushed his body a few inches off the bed so Hermione could pull his pants up the rest of the way. It was much easier to dress him when he was helping.

Hermione put Draco's shoes on him first then put on her own. She brushed out her wet hair and flipped her head a few times, playfully showering Draco in tiny beads of water. Draco didn't need a hair brush, he rather liked to run his hand through his hair and let it dry as it fell. Hermione grabbed two black school robes and threw them over the back of Draco's chair so they wouldn't forget them.

It was now five forty-five and both Draco and Hermione were ready to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione still wasn't sure how Draco was going to get down the many flights of stairs, but Professor McGonagall said the chair would take care of him, so she trusted that.

At the first stair case, going down, Hermione stopped when Draco came up beside her. She looked down the steps and said, "How are you going to do this?"

Draco shrugged, "Don't know. I reckon the chair will do the work."

Hermione gave the chair a skeptical look, "I can try and help you down."

"No, if you lose control of this bloody thing, you could get hurt. Least I'm already unable to walk, there's no need for you to get hurt too." Draco said looking down the stairs.

Without waiting for Hermione to respond, Draco willed the chair down the stairs. Hermione stood on the landing at the top of the stairs watching Draco zoom down them. The chair was moving rather quickly but Draco could barely feel the steps. It was amazing, he was going down a flight of stairs in a wheel chair and he didn't fall. By the time Hermione had taken her first step, Draco was waiting at the bottom for her.

"Hurry up." Draco called from the landing, "This thing is amazing, you've got to try it."

Hermione scoffed, "Yeah yeah, I will get right on that, as soon as we get back. Now come on."

She ran ahead of Draco, they weren't pressed for time; she was just having some fun with him. The chair began moving faster and faster as Hermione ran farther away. It was the most fun they had had since the day of their attack.

Hermione skidded to a halt when she reached the door way of the Great Hall, every one else was already there, every one but Professor McGonagall. Even her mother and father were eating breakfast. The wheels on Draco's chair screeched when he almost plowed into Hermione. He breathed out a sigh of relief when she started walking again. They went to join their friends at the Gryffindor table, where everyone, including Professor Dumbledore, was eating. There was a space on the right side of Harry, which was unmistakably for Draco.

Hermione sat across from Draco as they all ate. They didn't speak much during breakfast; they were too busy thinking about what the trial would hold. Not knowing what the out come would be, or how long it would take. They were all a bit worried, but none thought it a good idea to show this specific emotion.

At six twenty-five, Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall and said, "Alright, every one, it is time for us to be on our ways. I trust that those of you who are to be riding on broom stick have brought your brooms down from your dormitories."

Hermione's face reddened, "Professor, I haven't got a broom."

"Ah, yes, Ms. Granger, I have taken the liberty of getting Mr. Malfoy's broom for you; I don't expect he will have a problem with you making use of it. I've also brought your wands. " Professor McGonagall said as she handed the wands to their owners.

Draco shook his head; he didn't mind if Hermione used his broom, it wasn't like he would be using it anyway. He and Hermione both put their wands in their school robes, for safe keeping.

"Now that we've all eaten, we must get going." Professor Dumbledore said as he rose from his seat, at the head of the table.

Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione followed Dumbledore's lead. Mr. and Mrs. Granger sighed and stood as well.

"Hermione, everything is going to be fine. We love you." Mrs. Granger said as she leaned in to hug Hermione.

Hermione hugger her mother then her father. She nodded at their words of encouragement though she wasn't sure she believed it. Draco looked up at Hermione; he could see she was becoming more and more worried about the trial. He wished it would just be over, he didn't want to go either.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger followed Hermione and Draco to the front doors of the castle and bid them goodbye as they put on their school robes. Professor Dumbledore unlocked the doors and the bitter morning air rushed in. The sun had risen completely but the grass was still dew covered and the wind chilly on their faces. They filed out the doors, brooms in hand, everyone watching the doors close behind them. The walk to the front gates of Hogwarts was done in silence. Draco was concentrating on telling his chair where to go, and every one else was following Professor Dumbledore.

Upon reaching the great black iron gates, Professor Dumbledore gave his wand a flick and they sprang open.

He turned to Professor McGonagall, "Minerva, you and Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, and Ms. Weasley, can take to the air as soon as you are all ready."

Professor McGonagall smiled as she turned to face the students, "Alright, we will mount our brooms now and you will all follow my lead."

She mounted her broom and Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione mimicked her movement. They all rose into the air and hovered there for a moment. Hermione closed her eyes tightly, she truly despised flying.

"We'll see you in Hogsmead, Draco." Harry called as he rose higher into the air on his Firebolt.

Ron and Ginny waved at Draco and Professor Dumbledore as they followed Professor McGonagall into the air. Hermione looked over her shoulder and her eyes met Draco's, he could see the loathing in her eyes.

"I love you." He called after her as she too rose into the air.

She smiled and disappeared along with every one else.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I think it's safe for use to apparate now." Dumbledore said as he placed one of his hands on Draco's chair.

"Yes, sir." Draco said looking up at the Dumbledore's face.

Draco closed his eyes when he felt the tugging behind his naval, he would much rather fly to Hogsmead. He felt his body swirling in the air then felt the impact of the landing. When he opened his eyes, he saw the front of the Three Broom Sticks. He wondered how long it would take for his friends to get there.

"Ah, see we're here in one piece." Dumbledore said looking at the front door of the Three Broom Sticks. "Shall we? I think I would like a nice butter beer."

Draco nodded his head and followed Dumbledore into the building. They sat at a table just inside the door and Madam Rosmerta hastily brought them two butter beers. Draco and Professor Dumbledore made some small talk while drinking their butter beers, Draco didn't know what to talk about, to tell the truth. He hadn't really ever carried on a conversation that lasted more than five minutes with the man.

About ten minutes after Draco and Professor Dumbledore arrived, Professor McGonagall walked in the door fumbling with the five broom sticks she carried in her hands, followed by the wind blown Harry and Ron.

"Where's Hermione, Professor?" Draco asked once he realized she had not entered with them.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy, it seems, our Ms. Granger does not take well to flying. She and Ms. Weasley are out side. Ms. Granger got a bit sick once we hit the ground." Professor McGonagall said as she handed the brooms to Madam Rosmerta.

Harry and Ron crinkled their noises. "Yeah, mate, she doesn't fancy flying, got a bit sick when we landed, it was awful." Ron said as he took a seat next to Draco.

"Minerva," said Professor Dumbledore as he stood up, "we'd better be off."

Professor McGonagall nodded her head and motioned for Ron, Harry, and Draco to follow them out the door. Draco took his bottle of butter beer along, thinking Hermione may want something to drink since she was sick.

Hermione wasn't vomiting anymore when Draco reached her, although she was a bit pale. His chair wheeled him closer to her and offered her his bottle.

"Here, I thought you may like a drink." He said holding the bottle up.

Hermione took the bottle and drank the last of its contents. "Er… Thanks."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "It is now seven o'clock which means we need to be getting to the Ministry now."

"If you will all join hands now, we don't want to lose anyone on the way." Professor Dumbledore said as he reached his hands out one for Ginny and one for Professor McGonagall.

Every one joined hands and closed their eyes. Ron and Harry snickered to each other because they had to hold hands. The pulling behind Harry's naval made him think he was going to be sick, he only apparated when he absolutely had to, he, like Draco, preferred flying. When they landed and reopened their eyes, they noticed they were standing in the same alley Harry went down two years ago with Mr. Weasley, when he had to go to the Ministry for his trial.

Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall led the students to the phone booth and they all piled in, it seemed the booth stretched to fit every one inside, it wasn't an uncomfortable fit. Professor Dumbledore picked up the receiver and punched in a few numbers then hung the receiver back in its place. The same woman's voice filled their ears as she asked who they were and what their business was.

Dumbledore answered, "We are Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Harry Potter; we have an appointment with the Minister concerning the trial with Severus Snape."

Several name tags fell into the slot where change would normally come out, causing a bit of a jam. Once Dumbledore removed all of the name tags and handed them out, the phone booth started gliding downward through the concrete.

The seven of them walked wordlessly through the empty corridors of the Ministry of Magic, only Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall knew which room they needed to be in. After at least six different corridors and three doors, they came upon a large black door with a silver handle.

"This is it." Professor Dumbledore told them.

Hermione reached down for Draco's hand and gave it a squeeze. She was just as afraid as he was, but it showed more in her face.

Professor Dumbledore led them all into the room and up to the very front row of seats. As they sat, the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, entered through a door hidden behind a tall podium, stretching the length of the wall. He took his seat and glanced over his shoulder, apparently expecting more people to enter behind him.

A/N: I know, I was supposed to make this one the trial, but it didn't work out that way. I promise ch 19 will be the actual trial. Just hang in there. As always, read and review! Sway


	19. Chapter 19 The Trial

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are all property of J.K. Rowling. (The only ones that are mine are Rochelle Knackle and Horus Dragnett)

Chapter 19

The Trial

Two more people entered through the doors behind the podium, after Rufus Scrimgeour. They sat on either side of him and peered down at the group of people in front of them. The man to the left of Scrimgeour was tall with short black hair and large blue eyes. He didn't appear to be older than forty but he was going bald in the front. He was dressed in maroon robes that hung loosely on his small frame. To Scrimgeour's right was a plump woman dressed in dark navy robes. She had a pinched nose which held up her overly large glasses, and blond hair that was pulled back in a tight bun.

Scrimgeour cleared his throat and scooted forward in his chair. "The other party will be joining us shortly, and when he does, I will ask you all to stand and introduce your selves."

Dumbledore gave a slight nod as Scrimgeour gazed over the group.

After sitting in the very uncomfortable silence for ten maybe fifteen minutes, the door at the back of the room opened. A tall wizard clad in black robes entered first followed by Severus Snape and two other wizards, dressed in the same black robes, one a short round man and the other a taller sickeningly skinny man.

Snape was wearing dark gray robes and if it were possible, he was greasier than ever he had been. He did not look at anyone from Hogwarts as he walked by them, not even Draco who was sitting in his chair on the isle. He sat in a chair in front of the podium, with the three wizards behind him. A chill shot down Hermione's spine as Snape passed her; she suddenly wished she hadn't come to the trial.

Scrimgeour stood from his seat, "All please stand."

When every one was on their feet, except Draco, he continued, "I will ask those from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to introduce them selves first, then the accused."

Professor Dumbledore spoke first, "I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Professor Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts School."

"Ronald Weasley, seventh year student at Hogwarts."

"Harry Potter, also a seventh year student at Hogwarts."

When Harry introduced himself, the three wizards standing behind Snape looked over their shoulders at him. One would have thought they would have known who he was by now, having made the front page of the Daily Prophet many times.

"Ginevra Weasley, sixth year student"

"Draco Malfoy, seventh year student."

Before Hermione could introduce herself, Scrimgeour barked at Draco, "Son, why are you not standing?"

Draco stuttered, "I—I can't stand, sir."

Scrimgeour's face softened, "I do apologize, my boy, I was unaware." He looked like some one had just kicked him in the face, he felt awful that he had been rude to Draco and the boy couldn't stand.

Draco smiled bashfully.

Scrimgeour directed his gaze on Hermione awaiting her introduction.

"I, sir, and Hermione Granger, a seventh year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Very well," Scrimgeour said as he looked at Snape, "And you sir?"

Snape clenched his teeth, "I am Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts."

"Now that we know who we are, I will introduce myself. I am Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister of Magic. To my right, Rochelle Knackle and to my left Horus Dragnett, they will be assisting with the ruling. It seems we are here today to try Severus Snape on the assault and rape of Ms. Granger and the use of an unforgivable curse, the Cruciatus Curse on Mr. Malfoy. You may all be seated" Scrimgeour said as he took his seat.

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand as soon as she sat down, she was shaking from head to toe, but Draco dared not say anything to her. It wasn't proper to talk out of turn in a court room, nor was it tolerated.

Rochelle Knackle spoke as she rummaged through some papers in front of her, "Severus Snape, it is my duty to ask you how you plead on these charges."

Snape blinked lazily, "I am innocent."

Harry fought hard to fight back an out burst of protest. He knew as well as every one else in the room that Snape was guilty and Snape's lying made his anger bubble to the surface. He had to turn his head away from Snape to keep it all inside.

"I do ask that the accusers please come forward and sit in these chairs to the left of the accused." Knackle said.

Hermione stood up and looked over at Dumbledore and McGonagall, both nodded at her. She walked behind Draco's chair and began pushing it instead of letting him will it forward; she feared she may fall if she didn't have his chair to lean on.

When they reached the chairs to the left of Snape, Hermione parked Draco's chair and sat down in the chair beside him. Snape still did not look at them, even though they were only twenty feet from him.

This time Horus Dragnett spoke to them, "You _are_ Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, sir." Draco and Hermione answered in unison.

"Well, you have both brought up said charges upon Severus Snape?" He said.

"Yes, sir," they answered.

"Mr. Malfoy, you claim to have witnessed the attack on Ms. Granger?"

"Yes, sir, I was there."

"And Ms. Granger, you witnessed the attack upon Mr. Malfoy?"

Hermione choked, "Y—Yes, I—I—I did, sir."

"Ms. Granger I ask you to tell the court exactly what happened to you that night." Dragnett said.

Hermione's body trembled as she began telling them what had happened when Snape burst through Draco's door. She didn't feel it necessary to explain exactly what she and Draco were doing, but it was obvious once the story unraveled. She told them Snape said if Draco didn't finish what he started then he, Snape, would. She explained every detail she could remember about when Snape cursed Draco, how he fell to the ground and began convulsing, and how she broke Snape's concentration by kissing him.

"You willingly kissed Mr. Snape?" Asked Knackle, seeming shocked.

"Yes, ma'am, I had to, if I hadn't he would have killed Draco. I could see his body couldn't take much more of the curse, I've read all about these curses and their effects." Hermione answered seriously.

She continued with her story. She began to cry as she told them how Snape made Draco undress her then commanded her to sit on his lap, and told her if she didn't do what he wanted her to he would kill Draco, like wise, of Draco tried to interfere he would kill Hermione. Her voice cracked and tears fell heavily down her cheeks as she remembered the rape. A few times, she had to stop speaking and Draco put his arm behind her to rub her back, letting her know it was alright to go on. She told them every detail from there on, up until she couldn't remember anything. This was when Draco forced himself to his feet so he could get her to the hospital.

"Thank you, Ms. Granger." Knackle said erratically.

Scrimgeour cleared his throat. "Mr. Malfoy, we've heard Ms. Granger's account of what happened and we have a copy of yours, what we need from you now is to tell us what happened from the point she left off."

Draco blinked a few times before he began talking. He told them how he ran from Slytherin House to Gryffindor to get Harry and Ron. He glanced over at Hermione before continuing with his story; he recalled telling Ron, Hermione was hurt and running with him and Harry back to Slytherin House. From there Ron and Harry carried Hermione to the hospital and left to get Dumbledore. He remembered telling Dumbledore what happened then collapsing on his bed and falling to sleep only to wake up a week later.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy." Scrimgeour said.

"We now need to hear from Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley." Dragnett said.

Ron and Harry walked up to where Hermione and Draco were and Sat down beside Hermione.

"Mr. Weasley, what do you remember about the night?" Asked Dragnett.

Ron remembered asking Draco what happened and Draco didn't tell him, he insisted that Ron not ask questions and follow him. He told Ron Hermione desperately needed help and that he would explain later. He called for Harry and the two of them followed Draco to Slytherin House and found Hermione.

"What was Ms. Granger doing once you and Mr. Potter arrived?" Knackle asked.

"She was lying on the floor, crying and shaking." Ron answered.

"What was she wearing?"

"She didn't have any clothes on, but Draco covered had covered her with a blanket." He said.

"How do you know she didn't have any clothes on?" Scrimgeour asked.

"When Harry and I picked her up the blanket fell off a little bit and we could tell she was naked." Ron said looking down at his hands.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley; you may go back to your seat." Dragnett said.

Ron stood up and smiled weakly at Draco and Hermione as he left their sight.

"Now, Mr. Potter, we have a few questions for you. It was brought to our attention that you and Mr. Weasley were not friendly with Mr. Malfoy before this occurrence, is this correct?" Knackle asked.

Harry nodded, "Yes ma'am, before that night, we were not friends."

"Are you friends now?"

Harry, not understanding what relevance this had to the trial answered, "Yes, we are."

"Why is that?" Dragnett asked.

"Because he showed he truly cared about someone other than himself when he came to get Ron and I. He showed concern for Hermione over himself, and in my book, that makes him alright." Harry answered as he looked at Hermione out of the corner of his eye.

"Mr. Potter, in your opinion, has Mr. Snape ever acted strangely toward Ms. Granger or Mr. Malfoy?" Scrimgeour said as he shifted in his chair.

Harry tried to remember, "I only noticed it about two weeks before he attacked them. Usually he was busy harassing me and Ron, but he slacked off on us and was constantly taking points from Hermione. And he would clear out her cauldron in the middle of our assignments. She always had good grades in there and paid attention to instruction, but for some reason he was being very rude to her and Draco, but this is in my opinion."

Snape didn't look at Harry, but he knew Snape was angry with his comment. He could always sense it when Snape was angry, having dealt with his anger many times before.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter, that is all, you may return to your seat." Scrimgeour said as he looked Snape directly in the face.

Professor Dumbledore was asked a few questions after Harry. He told them exactly what Draco told him, and how Snape's behavior had changed over the past month. He told them how Snape reacted with out remorse or surprise when he, Dumbledore, asked him about the attack, and when he was arrested.

When he was dismissed, they called Professor McGonagall up. She gave them her account of what happened. She told them about the behavior Snape had exhibited in her presence and how she had noticed Hermione's change when Snape was mentioned.

"Thank you, Ms. McGonagall," Knackle said.

It was now Snape's turn to tell his account of the attack.

Snape stood and spoke in the same nasty tone he used in classes, "I have been a teacher and Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for fifteen years now and never have I ever touched a student in a manner that is inappropriate. I did not do those unspeakable things to Ms. Granger nor did I use said unforgivable cure on Mr. Malfoy, a student from my own house. I do not know what these two are playing at, but I assure you, Minister, I did not harm either of them. I have never shown favoritism of one student over another, nor have I ever threatened any student. As a teacher, it is my job to tend to the education and well being of the students left in my care."

"You still maintain your innocence then?" Scrimgeour asked as he raised an eye brow.

"Yes, Minister, I am innocent and I would like to have this cleared up so that I may continue with my life." Snape said.

"Thank you, Mr. Snape; you may take your seat." Knackle said, not appearing to be swayed by Snape's speech.

Scrimgeour flipped through the papers on the podium in front of him. "I have here," he held up a paper, "a report done by Poppy Pomfrey, in which she has written her discoveries. She writes, she took a DNA sample from Ms. Granger which matches that of Severus Snape, as well as an impression of teeth marks found above Ms. Granger's right breast, which we have compared to those of Severus Snape and they are also a match. She sent photographs of Ms. Granger's contusions as well. We confiscated the wand belonging to Severus Snape upon his arrest and concluded the last curse to leave the wand was in fact the Cruciatus Curse."

Hermione smiled at Draco, she knew Snape was caught. There was no way this evidence could be refuted; it was too solid, too connected to him.

Snape took in a deep breath, he hadn't thought of any of this. He honestly thought Hermione and Draco would take his word and not go to Dumbledore. He was stupid to think they would let him get away with it. Especially Draco, he was the one Snape thought would listen, he was the son of Lucious Malfoy, he would have listened to the head of his House. But he, Snape, was wrong. Draco was the one that wanted to tell Dumbledore from the beginning.

"Do any of you have anything to add before myself, Mrs. Knackle, and Mr. Dragnett, deliberate on our decision?" Scrimgeour asked looking at the faces in the room.

No one spoke.

"Right then, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, you may return to the seats from which you came. We will return as soon as we reach a verdict." Scrimgeour said as he stood with Rochelle Knackle and Horus Dragnett.

Hermione pushed Draco back up the isle to where they sat before the trial started. She put him at the end of the row or seats and sat down beside him, with Harry to her left. Dumbledore and McGonagall smiled at them when they returned. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled more fiercely than ever they had and McGonagall actually looked happy.

Snape didn't move a muscle; he stayed in his seat with the three wizards standing behind him. It was obvious, even from the back, he was worried. He just sat there like a statue, if they didn't know better; they would have thought he had fallen asleep.

Once Scrimgeour, Knackle, and Dragnett were out of sight Harry spoke, "See, Hermione, we told you every thing was going to be alright."

Hermione smiled, "We still don't know the verdict. Save the speech for then."

Draco put his arm around Hermione's waist. "Come here."

Hermione leaned in and hugged Draco tightly. They both whispered into each other's ears 'I love you.'

"Draco, Hermione, I knew it would all be alright. We were all here for you." Ginny said, she was the only one that wasn't interviewed, and she was definitely happy about that.

Hermione talked with Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall and her friends for at least an hour before the door behind the podium opened. Scrimgeour, Knackle, and Dragnett entered and took their seats.

Hermione and her friends fell silent.

"If you will all please pay attention." Rochelle Knackle said.

Snape straightened in his chair and looked up at the podium as did every one else in the room. He ran his hand through his greasy hair, it seemed he was nervous.

"Severus Snape, please stand. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, we ask that you please approach the podium." Dragnett said.

Hermione pushed Draco back toward the front of the room and stood on his left side, as far from Snape as she could. She and Draco gazed wide eyed and breathless up at the podium awaiting the verdict.

"After our deliberation, we have reached a verdict." Scrimgeour called out over the court room, his eyes narrowing on Snape.

A/N: Ok, so I wrote 2 chapters and posted them today, I'm sorry about the cliff hanger, but I think it was needed. Stay tuned for next chapter. And let me know what you think! Thanks for all of the reviews so far, you guys areall wonderful!Sway


	20. Chapter 20 The Verdict

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are all property of J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 20

The Verdict

Hermione's heart was hammering inside her chest; she didn't think it was ever going to be quiet enough for her to hear the verdict. She strained her ears, trying to hear something, anything, except the pounding of her heart.

Snape's lips curled and his black eyes narrowed as he gawked blankly up at Scrimgeour. He still had the same old cold expressionless face, even though a committee of three people had just returned with the verdict on which his fate rested. Anyone else might have showed some concern, but not Snape

"Have we reached our verdict?" Scrimgeour asked looking at Dragnett.

"Yes, Minister, we have." Dragnett answered.

"And we all do agree upon this verdict?" Scrimgeour looked this time at Knackle.

"Yes, Minister we do." She answered.

"On the account of assault against Hermione Granger, how do we find Severus Snape?" Scrimgeour asked, to no one in particular.

"We find Severus Snape guilty on this account of assault." Dragnett said.

Scrimgeour continued, "On the account of the rape of Hermione Granger, how do we find Severus Snape?"

Again Dragnett answered, "We find Severus Snape guilty on this account of rape."

An invisible weight was lifted from Hermione's shoulders when she heard the two verdicts her case against Snape brought. She felt a huge relief knowing he was never going to be able to hurt her or anyone else ever again.

"On use of the Cruciatus Curse on Draco Malfoy, how do we find Severus Snape?"

Knackle answered this time, "We find Severus Snape guilty on the account of using the Unforgivable curse, The Cruciatus Curse, on Draco Malfoy, Minister."

Draco smiled and looked up at Hermione when he realized what this all meant. Though finding Snape guilty wasn't going to mend the torment and hurt him and Hermione felt, it was a start. Snape, being found guilty would not give Draco the use of his legs back any sooner, but he was pleased, this was all he needed, this provided him with a sort of comfort. Snape was going to be punished for what he did to Draco and to Hermione.

"We are prepared to impose sentencing." Knackle said glaring down at Snape. It was noticeable by the look on her face; she hadn't wasted one minute finding him guilty.

Just as Knackle opened her mouth to speak, Snape yelled out over the court room, "You may have stopped me, but you will never stop the Dark Lord!"

The three guards standing behind him struggled to capture his arms as he pulled away and began running across the court room toward the door.

"CAPTURE!" Scrimgeour yelled out as he flicked his hand.

Ropes flew across the room and hit Snape in the back, wrapping them selves around his whole body and causing him to fall flat on his face. Hermione as well as every one else from Hogwarts, with the exception of Dumbledore, dove back into their seats when the ropes flew across the room.

The guards rushed to Snape and pulled him to his feet; they then dragged him back to the front of the court room and threw him down in his chair. He struggled with the ropes but could not free himself.

A vein in Scrimgeour's forehead was pulsating as he spoke, "You mean to tell me you have had contact with _him_?"

Snape's lips pursed and his black eyes became tiny slits above his cheek bones. He articulated every syllable as he spoke, "If contact is what you would like to call it."

Scrimgeour glanced around the room and settled his eyes upon Dumbledore, who had both of his eye brows raised in speculation. "What would you call it, Severus?"

"I, sir," sarcasm was definite in Snape's voice, "would call it more of a controlling."

"Do you mean to say _he_ has been controlling you?" Dragnett said skeptically.

"By means of the Imperius Curse." Snape answered with a wicked smile.

Scrimgeour's mouth fell open. He did not expect Snape to use Lord Voldemort as an alibi. "Are you implying when you attacked this young woman and this young man, as we believe you did, you were being controlled by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

Snape, for the first time, glanced over his left shoulder at Hermione and Draco and gave a wicked smile. "Yes, Minister, I am telling you I was not acting out of my own free will."

Knackle and Dragnett both turned their heads toward the Minister. Scrimgeour did not look at them; however, he was staring at Dumbledore instead. Dumbledore's expression did not change; it seemed he had expected this to happen. He didn't wear a look of surprise or displeasure; he was as serene as ever.

Dragnet cleared his throat loudly, "How is it then that you are able to tell us this now?"

Snape chuckled, it wasn't really a laughing matter, but to him it seemed to fit. "As you can see, it would seem, the Dark Lord has gotten his revenge on me and has no more use for me. I am sure he is not happy with me for my spying for the Order back in the days before his down fall, hence his using me for revenge."

Scrimgeour looked around the court room, seeming not to be able to believe what he was hearing. Snape has used the same excuse many wizards before him used. The Imperius Curse is not one that is easily proven. It is difficult to prove when someone is being controlled by this certain curse. There is no evidence on the person, so it is hard to prove.

"It seems we have discovered some new evidence in this case, we will have to reconsider this new evidence. If, Severus Snape was being controlled by means of the Imperius Curse, we will find this out." Scrimgeour sighed as he spoke.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears, it was hard for her to believe only moments ago she was happy. The weight that had been lifted came crashing back down upon her. 'I'm going to be sick,' she thought to her self as she looked over at Draco. His eyes had gone stone cold, he was thunderstruck. How could Snape get out of it?

Harry, Ginny, and Ron had the same thoughts, how was it that Snape was able to weasel his way out of this? Ginny buried her head in her hands as she hung her head. Ron simply stared up at Scrimgeour, Knackle, and Dragnett with a dumbfounded look on his face. But Harry's mind was racing. His mind was screaming for him to say something. But what was he supposed to do?

A smile curled on Snape's face, he knew there wasn't any way the Minister could prove he was being controlled by Voldemort. He was pleased with himself because as usual, he used his intellect to his advantage.

"We will reschedule a hearing for another date; we will be notifying Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger of the date once we have reached a conclusion. It is not necessary for either of you two to attend, unless you choose to do so. I will be sending an owl to Hogwarts upon my decision." Scrimgeour said looking from Draco to Hermione then to Dumbledore. It was the only thing he could think of, he couldn't just take Snape's word that he was being controlled, he had to investigate.

Hermione shook her head.

"That is all for today. We would like to thank our victims and their witnesses for coming today as well as the teachers who accompanied them. This court is dismissed. If you three will please escort Mr. Snape back to his cell." Knackle said in a quivering voice.

Dumbledore rose and walked out to the end of the row of seats, waiting for Draco and Hermione. Once they reached where he stood, he smiled down at them and placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder and walked behind her as she pushed Draco out of the court room. Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Professor McGonagall followed behind them.

The walk back to the elevator which would take them back to the street was silent more so than the one leading down to the court room. They were all too afraid to say anything; for fear that they would say something wrong.

Tears slid down Hermione's cheeks as they walked but no one noticed, Draco was the closest to her but he couldn't see her face. She was so sure Snape was going to be sent to Azkaban, but to her surprise, he was going to be given a second chance.

They all entered the elevator and as it raised upward the woman's voice filled their ears. 'Thank you for visiting the Ministry of Magic today, please have a good evening.'

The afternoon air was a bit warmer but smelled strongly of the smog produced by the passing cars. People were hurrying down the streets in both ways, apparently not able to see any of the wizards standing only feet from them. Nor did they see the phone booth emerge from under the concrete.

"Okay it is time for use to return to Hogsmead now." McGonagall said with a half smile.

Dumbledore reached out his hand for Hermione's, "We will all join hands again."

Ron and Harry had to hold hands again but this time they did not laugh about it.

The pull behind their navels was no lesser than before as they swirled through the air. When they landed on their feet in front of The Three Broom Sticks, Hermione knew she was going to be sick.

She turned away from the group, pulling her hands from Draco and Professor Dumbledore, and ran as far away as she could before she doubled over and vomited. Harry knew how she felt; he had often wanted to vomit after apparating.

"You going to be alright Hermione?" Harry called after her.

Hermione waved her hand behind her; she couldn't answer due to still vomiting.

Harry gave Draco an uneasy look and turned away.

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to stay out here with Hermione," Draco said as his chair began moving in Hermione's direction.

Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall followed Ginny, Ron, and Harry into the Three Broom Sticks. They all felt the need for a butter beer or two.

Draco stopped behind Hermione; he couldn't stomach the sight of her vomiting. "Are you alright?" He asked once she stopped heaving.

Hermione spit on the ground then answered, "Yes, I'm fine. I just need to sit down." She turned away from Draco and walked briskly toward the door of the Three Broom Sticks.

Draco thought her behavior was strange but he understood why she was being like that, he felt the same way. He followed a few feet behind her, through the door. Once they entered the building, Hermione sat down next to Harry and asked Madam Rosmerta for not a butter beer but a glass of water. She didn't feel much like butter beer, and the thought of it made her stomach turn.

Draco couldn't squeeze in beside Hermione so he decided to just sit a few feet from the table. He didn't feel like having a drink, so he just sat quietly by himself.

Their stay in the Three Broom Sticks wasn't a long one, Dumbledore wanted to get every one back to the Castle as soon as he could so they could eat.

Professor McGonagall took the brooms from the closet and handed them out when they were all in the street. She mounted hers and her group followed her led up into the sky.

"We will see you in a little while, Draco." Ginny called as she waved good bye.

Draco's spirits weren't high to begin with but when Hermione didn't say anything to him as she left, some how, they sank further down. He was hurt that she was taking out her frustration on him. He understood she was angry and hurt and mad and all of the same things he was, but she could have at least told him good bye. He looked up to see Dumbledore staring down at him. He had the deepest concern and understanding in his eyes as he gazed down upon Draco.

Dumbledore put his hand on Draco's shoulder, "I know the trial did not turn out like we expected, but I must say I thought Severus may do something like that. He was never one for admitting when he was wrong, even as a student at Hogwarts. I did take notice that Ms. Granger seems to be taking out her frustrations on you, Mr. Malfoy, but you must understand her disappointment. She has gone through something so terrible I can scarcely imagine it, as have you. Do not take her actions to heart; she knows not what she does."

Draco smiled meekly, "Thank you, Professor."

Dumbledore returned the smile. "Mr. Malfoy, it is time for us to get back to Hogwarts."

Draco closed his eyes as he felt his chair leave the ground. After a few seconds of swirling through the air, he felt the slight impact of landing back on solid ground. When he opened his eyes he and Dumbledore were standing in front of the gates leading to Hogwarts. He thought they might stay there and wait for the rest of their group, but Dumbledore opened the gates and began walking up the path. Draco looked into the sky but did not see any sign of Hermione or the others, so he willed the chair to follow Dumbledore's foot steps.

He didn't feel like eating or being stared at by his fellow students so he left Dumbledore in the entrance hall and took off up the stairs. The sight of Draco's chair moving up the stairs was comical. It was a chair, with wheels, it wasn't supposed to go up stairs, but it did. It took him all the way back to the hospital.

When he entered the hospital, the Grangers were no where to be found. Draco couldn't help but be glad they weren't there. He didn't want to have to tell them Snape wasn't sentenced, or that he used an alibi that was nearly irrefutable. His chair took him over to his bed; it was there that the thought struck him. How was he going to get into his bed?

He looked around the hospital, it didn't appear Madam Pomfrey was there, but he could always try her office. He approached the office door and knocked on it before entering. No one answered. He pushed the door open and looked around; he didn't see any sign of Madam Pomfrey. Maybe she was in the back, he though.

Draco moved closer to Madam Pomfrey's desk, he did not see her through the door way just behind her desk; he decided to turn around and leave. Maybe someone would come in and they could help him to bed. As he turned something on the desk caught his eye.

He looked closer but still couldn't read the words. He looked around the room, making sure no one was looking, when he didn't see anyone he moved even closer. On the desk were the files Madam Pomfrey had been working on. One was his and one Hermione's. He picked up his file and skimmed through it, not seeing anything he didn't already know. 'Cruciatus Curse… Muscle Damage… Loss of use of legs… Blah blah blah…'

When he put his file down he had every intention of leaving the room, but his curiosity got the best of him. He cautiously picked up Hermione's file and began reading through it. He wasn't trying to be nosy, he was just curious as to whether the file may tell him some reason she was being so cold toward him, mood swings, depression, something.

He did not find what he was looking for, but he did find out something. He stared at the file reading and rereading the same four words. His jaw dropped and eyes filled with tears as he continued reading these words. He would have sat there through the night if he hadn't heard someone calling his name from out side the door. He quickly closed the folder and threw it on the desk. The door opened just before he reached for the handle.

Harry's head popped in, "What are you doing in here? I came up because Dumbledore told me you came up here. I thought you may want some help getting into your bed."

Draco wiped a few tears away with the back of his hand and fought back the urge to let more flood from his eyes. "Yeah, I was… er… looking for Madam Pomfrey. Yes, I would really like to go to bed now."

Harry was confused, he had only caught a glimpse of Draco's tears, but it was enough to spark an interest. "Are you okay?"

Draco nodded furiously, "I'm fine. Just tired."

Harry shrugged and held the door open for Draco.

When he had hoisted Draco up into his bed he sat down in Draco's chair.

"I don't mean to be rude, Harry, but if you would just help me get out of these clothes, I would like to go to sleep." Draco said as he pulled his robes over his head.

Harry nodded. "Not at all. I understand."

Draco pulled off his tie and his shirt then unbuttoned his pants and raised himself off his bed. Harry grabbed the bottoms of Draco's pants and pulled them down as quickly as he could. It did make him uncomfortable to be helping another guy get undressed. But Draco needed his help; he couldn't do it himself.

Draco thanked Harry and pulled up his blanket as Harry left the hospital.

When Harry had been gone for ten minutes, Draco could smell the sweet scent of Hermione's hair; she had walked into the hospital quietly and sat down beside him bed, in the chair. He opened his eyes and turned is head so he could see her. When he did this, she met his eyes and could tell immediately he had been crying.

"What's wrong, Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Just lay with me, please." He said. "I just want to know you still love me because I love you so much, I love you with every thing I have inside me, you know that don't you."

Hermione took off her robes and her shoes and crawled into bed beside Draco, "I know you do. Draco, what is this all about?"

Draco kissed Hermione's cheek, "Let us rest now."

He didn't know if he wanted to tell Hermione what he had seen or if he wanted to wait and see if she would figure it out on her own. He knew if he told her, she would tell him off for reading her file, but it was important, she needed to know. Sleep was the only solution he could think of. If they were sleeping, he didn't have to think about it.

A/N: I hope you guys like this one. Thanks to every one who has been reviewing, the only bad thing about anonymous reviews is I can't reply. Let me know what you think. And sorry bout the cliff hanger (ha ha evil laugh) All will be revealed in due time, I promise. Sway


	21. Chapter 21 Our Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are all property of J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 21

Our Secret

Draco held Hermione close as they slept, never wanting to let her go. She was so precious, she was his every thing. The pain he felt inside was unbearable, he didn't understand why he felt this pain, but still, it was there. He had so much to tell her, so much he wanted her to know. But how was he supposed to tell her?

Hermione was the first to wake. She didn't move as she lay in Draco's arms wondering why he had been crying when she saw him. She remembered how cold she had been to him earlier in the day. 'I'm such a selfish git,' she though to herself.

Carefully she rolled over on her left side so she could put her head on Draco's chest, he was still fast asleep. She closed her eyes and listened to his heart beating in her ear. His heart beat captivated her every time she listened to it; there was something magical about it. No, something about _him_ was magical.

Thirty minutes, maybe forty-five, passed as Hermione lay with her head on Draco's chest, him still asleep. She wondered if he was ever going to wake up. He looked so peaceful, so beautiful; she couldn't bring herself to wake him, not now, not after the way she behaved, not after what happened in the court room. She exhaled heavily and decided it was time for her to get out of bed, dinner was only an hour away and she was hungry.

She moved slowly so she wouldn't disturb Draco as she got out of the bed. Looking over her shoulder she slipped her shoes on and threw her black school robe on. Taking one last look at Draco, she left the hospital and set off for the Gryffindor Common Room. It had been so long since she had seen her fellow Gryffindor's. Sure Ginny, Harry, and Ron were regulars in the hospital, but Neville and Seamus hardly visited anymore, not to mention the other students. She wondered if they all thought she had died.

As she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, she realized, she didn't know the password.

She stood looking at the fat Lady, for several long minutes. 'Great,' she thought.

"Dear, if you don't have the password, I can not let you in." The Fat Lady said yawning.

"I've been in the hospital for two weeks you cow!" Hermione had had enough.

Just as she turned to storm off, she bumped into Ron.

"Ouch! Watch it, Hermione." He said.

Hermione scoffed, "You watch it!"

Ron smiled. "Come on then. Pumpernickel Pie"

Hermione shook her head, Gryffindor passwords were always ridiculous.

She followed Ron inside the Common Room and as she walked in, every head in the room turned toward her. She was a bit used to it though, any time she passed a student in the hall, they stared at her as if she had three heads. She didn't think she resembled Fluffy, but then again, maybe she was wrong.

She ignored all of the looks and the whispering, she figured it wasn't worth it to say something, because that would just give them more of a reason to talk as if she wasn't there. She and Ron took seats at the back of the common room, near Ginny and Harry.

It appeared that Ginny was working on an assignment and Harry was writing a letter.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked; craning her neck to look at Ginny's parchment.

Ginny moved her assignment over so Hermione could see it, "I'm doing some Transfiguration homework Professor McGonagall assigned earlier this week, it was due today but since we went to the trial, I figure she will let me hand it in on Monday."

Hermione smiled, "I can help you with it, if you like, Gin, I don't mind."

Ginny shrugged, "I'm not really having trouble with it, but you can if you want to."

Hermione liked doing assignments, she was very studious, and not having any of her own was driving her mad. She was more than willing to help Ginny with her assignments, and Ron and Harry if they wanted her too.

"Harry, what are you doing?" She said taking the Transfiguration book from Ginny's lap.

Harry didn't look up. "I'm just writing to Moony, telling him what happened today and giving him an update on you and Draco. He's told me to tell him how you guys are doing; he thinks a lot of you, Hermione."

Hermione turned her head and stared at the floor in front of her, "I know he does."

Ron glanced from Harry to Hermione then back again. "Oi, Hermione, I've got loads of homework you can help me with." He winked at Ginny.

"She's not going to do all of your assignments for you, Ron, jeez." Ginny scowled.

Ron didn't listen, "I'll just go and get some of the ones I've been having trouble with." And he turned to run up to his dormitory for his book bag.

Hermione looked over at Ginny. "He's mad if he thinks I'm going to do all of his homework. But I've said I would help you first, and so I will."

When Ron returned, Hermione was absorbed in helping Ginny with her work, so he threw his book bag down at Hermione's feet and plopped down in a chair.

Hermione was still helping her friends with their studies when Draco woke up. His stomach was growling and his sides ached. He only ate a few bites of toast for breakfast and he hadn't eaten lunch, he was starving. He looked around the hospital, but he already knew no one was there. He was alone again. Alone with his thoughts and the memory of what he had seen in Hermione's folder.

He sighed to him self and said, "What am I going to do?"

This question was rhetorical, of course, but he answered him self. "I'm going to deal with it, for now. We don't need any more excitement, least this kind."

He desperately wanted to sit up in his bed, but even though he was stronger in his arms, he couldn't manage to pull himself up. He wished someone would come in, he didn't care who, just anyone that could help him sit up. He was getting very discouraged with him self, not being able to walk, it was absolutely maddening. He huffed and puffed a few times, before giving up and continuing to lie there, on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

Why was Madam Pomfrey not in the hospital? It was the place she worked, after all.

His anger got the best of him, he refused to be incompetent any longer, he was going to make his legs work; he was tired of depending on people.

Draco sat up in his bed and grabbed his right leg with both hands, after a few minutes of struggling with it; he threw it over the side of his bed and began working with his left leg. Once both of his legs were dangling over the edge of his bed, he scooted himself up so his feet touched the cold stone below him. He looked around the room and when he was positive no one was coming in, he gave himself a push with his arms.

The ending result wasn't at all what he had expected. As he pushed himself off his bed, his legs declined the weight of his torso. Automatically his ankles turned in and his knees buckled. He fell forward and as his knees hit the hard stone, they slipped out from underneath him causing him to fall face first on the ground.

When he fell, he hit his head, hard, on the floor and the breath was knocked out of him. He rolled over and blinked frantically as everything around him began spinning. He thought he was going to black out. The only words he could hear were spoken in Hermione's voice, 'Oh Draco, what have you done?' He tried to concentrate on the words, he knew they weren't real, but he wanted to keep from passing out. He closed his eyes and licked his lips, tasting blood. After lying very still for a good five minutes, he reopened his eyes. The room had stopped spinning but his head was pounding. 'Ouch.' He thought. As he lay on his back on the cold stone floor, he rubbed his lips with the back of his hand. There was a significant amount of blood on his hand and his lips felt like they were twenty sized too big. His front teeth broke through his bottom lip when he fell, and he busted his nose. 'Great, this is just great, way to go Mr. I-can't-let-anyone-help-me-because-I'm-self-centered-and-obnoxious, now you're on the floor. Brilliant!'

He wiped at his face, more mad than he was before, trying to clean the blood off. But it was no use, as soon as he wiped it away, more blood poured out from his mouth and nose. He didn't want to try and move ever again, he was in more pain now than he was when Snape cursed him. His heart was still pounding his chest and his face began worse than before.

Draco knew he needed to get himself back into bed, he didn't have a clue how he was going to explain what happened to his face, but he did know how mad every one would be if they found him on the floor. He was told plainly by Madam Pomfrey to stay in his bed and not try to move. Why couldn't he have just listened to her? Why did he have to be overbearing and pushy all of the time?

He reached up for the side rail of his bed; it was a bit out of reach but he scooted himself with his arms at his sides until he could reach. Once he had it in his hands he pulled himself up, using every ounce of strength he had left, and was now sitting with his back against his bed.

He could tell by the approaching dusk, it was now dinner time and no one would be coming into the hospital for at least another hour. He had to get himself back into his bed, but he hoped, this time, he could do it without falling.

After sitting against the bed for a few minutes, he crossed his arms over his head and began trying to roll himself over. This, he thought, was possibly the most difficult thing he had ever attempted to do. After a few more very long, tiring, minutes, he had succeeded in turning himself over. So now he was making a sort of 'J' shape with his body, still clutching the rail of his bed. He pulled himself up as far as he could, so he could hold himself there with one hand and reach for the bed with the other.

His strength was draining quickly from his body and he knew it. He had to hurry and get back up into his bed before he collapsed. He searched of his blanket, and upon finding it he held onto it with his left hand and tried to pull himself up. As he pulled himself up further on the bed, the blanked began slipping, so he repositioned his hand to continue pulling. After about two minutes of his alternating of hand positioning, Draco's chest was now half way up the side of the bed. Now that he knew his legs would not support him, he switched hands, now his left was holding him up on the bed rail and his right was on the blanket. He extended his right arm over to the opposite side of the bed and pulled himself up on the bed, to where his naval touched the side of the mattress.

He rested for a few moments. By this time his whole body was covered in sweat and blood was dripping off his chin and down his chest. Which coincidentally, when he was pulling himself up onto the bed, the blood rubbed off onto the white sheets. Once he thought he could stand to pull himself up just a little more, he gave the mattress a tug with his right hand and pulled himself thigh high on the bed.

This was as good as it was going to get, in Draco's eyes. He let himself lay, face down, on the bed, before rolling over onto his back. He needed a rest. He lay there for several minutes, occasionally spitting out blood onto the sheets. Once he felt he could move again, he stretched out his arms and pushed himself up. The position he was now in, made him look like he was doing a push-up. He bent his right arm at his elbow then pushed hard up and flipped over in the air and landed on his back on his bed. His legs swung uselessly in the air as he landed.

He was now lying on his back and could have definitely stayed there and not moved, had his head not been hanging half way off the bed, causing blood to pour into his nostrils. He sat up and scooted inch by inch to the head of the bed. Then he tugged his legs up.

His body was completely on the bed at this time, but there was a bit of irony in his actions. He was lying in the exact same position, that had angered him so much, he hurtled himself out of bed and caused himself much more pain than he would have had if he had just continued lying there.

Draco didn't know exactly how long it took him to get back up on his bed, but he was sure it was at least thirty minutes. He lay his head back on his pillow and brought his blanked up to his face, so he could apply pressure to his nose and stop the bleeding.

He had only been laying there for ten minutes when the door opened and Hermione walked in. He didn't look up at her because his nose had finally almost completely stopped bleeding and he didn't want it to start again.

Taking one look at Draco's blood covered bed clothes, Hermione ran to his side. "Oh, Draco, what have you done?"

Her words rang in Draco's ears; he had heard the exact same ones, when he was lying, face down, on the floor. He didn't answer her right away.

"I fell." His voice was muffled by the blanket.

"Draco, did you try to get out of your bed?" Hermione asked; a hint of anger in her voice.

"Yes." At least he was being honest.

"Draco! You've been told not to try and use your legs! Why didn't you ask someone to help you?" She said as she tried to take the blanket from Draco's face.

Draco took in a deep breath, he was getting angry now; how could she ask him that? She didn't know what it was like to not being able to use your legs. She had no idea how he felt. He was alone, how was he supposed to ask for help?

His anger bubbled to the surface; it was evident in his voice, "Hermione can you please tell me how exactly you expected me to ask someone to help me when I was alone? No one around here gives a damn about me, they all think only of them selves. Yeah just don't worry about Draco, he'll get along. Then when I try to help myself, you get mad at me! What do you want from me, honestly?" He threw the blanket from his face.

Hermione gasped when she saw his lips and his nose, "That isn't fair! Don't you go--"

Draco cut her off. "No, Hermione, what isn't fair is the fact that you and every one of your damned friends, and the people who I thought were my friends, can go off and do what you want and I have to stay _here_!" He gestured at the room around him with his hands. "I can't do a bloody thing for myself, I'm lucky I can even feed myself. I can't do a damn thing right, I couldn't help you when you needed me, and I can't help you now! I can't even get my dick hard for you so I might show you there is something I am good at. Why am I even here? Huh? Can you tell me, because I really can't find a reason?"

Hermione's eyes widened. She didn't want to have a row with Draco, not now, not after court. "Draco, I understand you're mad and you're hurt, but that is no reason for you to take it out on me! You're having muscle problems right now, and I understand that, but that is no reason to go and blame your self or say none of us care about you. And as far as out sex life goes, that isn't the reason I am with you, that's not all you are good for."

Draco scoffed. "Right, but earlier today, it was perfectly fine for you to piss on me. Sure, piss on the guy that can't walk. Take it all out on him because there's nothing he can do about it. He doesn't understand what it's like to be hurt; he's too stupid to realize he can't do anything. I know more than you think I do about these things." With his rising anger his nose began bleeding; he didn't bother to wipe it away as it trickled down his chest.

Hermione looked away. "I didn't mean to. I never said you were stupid, I know you've been hurt, but please don't take this out on me, I don't think I can handle it. Not now."

"But it was okay for you to go and get all shirty with me today, though you knew I was having just as bad of a day as you were." He wiped his nose with one hand, slinging blood down on the already stained blanket.

"I told you I didn't mean to, damn it Draco. You are not going to sit there and make me feel miserable because you went and hurt yourself, instead of waiting on someone to be able to help you!" Hermione spat at him as she stood up.

Draco suddenly felt like a huge prat. He didn't need to be taking out his anger on her, it wasn't right. His face softened. "Hermione, I'm sorry."

"Don't do that." She said walking toward the shower room.

"What?" His face screwed up in confusion.

"Don't say you're sorry just because you think you've made me mad. It doesn't mean anything unless you know why you made me mad." She disappeared behind the door.

Draco sat there, with the back of his hand against his nose for a moment, until she reappeared. "But I am sorry. I know it's not right for me to get angry with you. This," He moved his hand, "is my fault, not yours or any one else's. I knew better than to try and get out of this damn bed with out help. I just wanted to do something for myself. I wanted to show you that I am not incompetent. I was hungry and there wasn't any one around to tell. And when I fell, it made me so angry. It was a stupid thing to do."

Hermione had a damp wash cloth in her hands when she reached Draco. She began wiping the blood off of his chest and his face. "You're right; it was a stupid thing to do. Did you think about what could have happened to you?"

Draco shook his head, not only to tell her 'no' but because she was hurting him with the pressure she was using to clean off the blood.

"Stop moving. You're making this very difficult. I need to be able to see it before I can mend it." She grabbed his face in one hand and kept wiping at the blood with the other.

"That hurts!" Draco yelled.

"Oh you hush, you brought it upon yourself, you know." She said, sounding much like he thought a mother would sound.

"I don't want you to mend it." He said, still trying to get his face out of her hand.

Hermione stopped cleaning him off. "What? You don't think I can do it?"

"No, it isn't that. I just don't want you to fix it. I was being stupid when it happened and I think I need to leave it, as a reminder." He answered.

Hermione began wiping up the blood again, "Okay, but can I at least stop the bleeding?"

Draco nodded.

He was glad she stopped wiping his face, it felt like she was only making his cuts worse.

Hermione put the wash cloth on the bed side table and reached into her pocket to pull out her wand. She aimed the wand at Draco's face and said an incantation. The blood immediately stopped flowing out his nose and lips. She put her wand down on the bed side table and stared at Draco's face.

"Thank you." He said, thought it was more for the fact that she stopped wiping at his skin than that she made the bleeding stop.

She sat down on the edge of his bed and said, "You're welcome."

Looking up at Hermione made Draco remember those same four words he read in her file. He wanted to tell her. He needed to tell her. But how could she not know already? Thinking back, it was rather obvious to him.

He reached his right hand out for Hermione's face. She didn't resist him as he pulled her closer to him so he could kiss her.

His kiss was gentle and light; it would cause him much pain to kiss her like he wanted to.

Hermione kissed his bottom lip, then his nose. "I love you, you silly thing."

He smiled. "I love you too, Hermione. What would I do with out you?"

She laughed, "For starters, you'd still be bleeding."

He looked away from her for a second then back into her eyes. "Lay with me?"

Hermione didn't need to answer. She kicked off her shoes and laid her body against his. He put his right arm under her neck and his left over her stomach.

"I have something I need to tell you." He said as he gave her stomach an affectionate pat.

Hermione turned her head so she was looking at his face. Even with a busted nose and lips, he was so handsome.

"First, I want to ask you this, and I want your honest answer." He said as he moved his head so he could see into her eyes. He knew she was waiting for him to ask his question.

"Do you love me?" He asked seriously.

Hermione didn't bat an eye, "with all my heart."

He smiled. "If I asked you, would you marry me?"

Hermione's brow furrowed, "are you asking me?"

Draco's heart skipped a beat, "If, I did, what would you say."

Hermione shook her head in confusion, "Why are you asking me this, Draco?"

Draco sighed, "Because I want to know before I tell you this."

"Just tell me, there's no need in asking questions to which you already know the answers."

"Hermione, you are with child." Draco said kissing Hermione on the forehead.

A/N: Ok so I fixed this chapter because there was a major typo. Sorry bout that. I hope you all liked it, let me know your opinion. Sway


	22. Chapter 22 Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are all property of J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Ok, so I know this one wasn't posted as soon as the others have been, but none the less, here it is. Enjoy! Sway

Chapter 22

Decisions

Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth cracked open, "What?" Her voice was almost inaudible.

Her mind was racing. How far along in her pregnancy was she? Was the baby Draco's, or was it the spawn of Snape? How did Draco know she was pregnant and she didn't? If the baby wasn't Draco's was he going to leave her? How could she be pregnant? Why was this happening? She didn't need this, not now. She is in school, she is a teenager, with her whole life ahead of her; she couldn't take care of a child. There was so much she wanted to do. What was she going to tell her parents, or her friends? How was she going to explain this? How could it be?

Draco's expression didn't change, his face was still as soft and caring as it always was when he looked at Hermione, with the exception of when he was angry. "Hermione, you are carrying our child."

She shot up in bed, "How do you know I am… pregnant?" She looked around the room as she spoke; making sure no one was there.

Draco cleared his throat, he knew she wouldn't be happy when he told her he was looking through her file, but how else was he supposed to explain how he knew? "Well," he paused, "I found out just a little while ago…"

"Is that why you were crying when I came in? Are you upset about it? Draco, how do you know it's… yours?" She looked concerned.

"Yes, it is why I was crying, but no, I'm not unhappy. Hermione," He leaned up in the bed, "I love you and I want to be with you." He decided not to answer the last part of her question.

Hermione pushed her face into Draco's outstretched palm and closed her eyes. She felt like crying. She wasn't really unhappy; she didn't know what she was. Not unhappy, no, not angry, not sad… but something… something was there.

Draco pulled Hermione's body into his. He cradled her in his arms as he spoke to her. "Mine, this baby," hr moved one hand to her stomach, "it's mine, ours. Don't give that a second look, I know it's mine."

Hermione rolled over in his lap and looked up at him; her eyes were filling with tears as she opened her mouth to speak. "Draco, what are we going to do?"

Draco hadn't thought of that, not really. Yes, he cried when he found out, but he didn't really know why. He didn't cry because he thought it was a horrible thing that the girl he loved was pregnant with his child… it wasn't like that. He loved her, he wanted to be with her for ever; then why did he cry? He could support Hermione and their baby, and he knew it. He had all of his father's money, what with him being in Azkaban and Narcissa being dead, there was no one else that should get the money.

"We're going to raise our child together, Mine. What other choice is there?" He wiped away one of Hermione's tears as he told her this.

She sniffled. "Well, there's this thing, Muggle doctors do it all the time. When someone gets pregnant and doesn't want it…"

Draco interrupted, "What! You're saying you don't want my baby? You don't want to be the mother of my child?"

Hermione sat up. "No, I'm not saying that at all, Draco. I want to have _your_ baby, but we don't know that this one," She put her hand on her stomach, "is yours."

Draco gave a low sort of growl, "I told you, it is mine. I know it is."

Hermione's brow furrowed, "but _how_ do you know?"

Draco sighed; he was going to have to tell her. "Hermione, when we got back, I came up here, I was looking for Madam Pomfrey, I went into her office. She wasn't there but I saw our files on her desk. I wanted to know if there was anything she wasn't telling us. I read my file first and there wasn't anything new in it. But yours… I memorized the last four words. 'Ms. Granger is with child.' Don't you think if it were Snape's the file would say something about it? And you were sick that morning, you remember?"

Hermione's eyes shot up toward her forehead, as if she were searching her memory. "Yes, I remember… Wait… You read my file?"

She didn't look happy, not at all, which he knew she wouldn't.

"Yes, I just wanted to know if there was a reason in there, a reason you were being so… so cold toward me. Something, anything that would tell me why." He answered.

"Draco, there are some things in life that are private." She retorted.

"Come now, you aren't mad about that are you? Think if it was you and I was acting oddly to you. What would you do?" He turned his head to the side.

"Well, I most definitely wouldn't have read your file."

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand in his and kissed it. "Arguing about this isn't going to help anything. It's done and over with now. And we know you're pregnant and it is mine, you being sick before you got… attacked, proves it. There's no way it could be Snape's baby. It's mine, Hermione, ours."

She closed her eyes, "What are we going to tell people, Draco? What are we going to tell my parents? They're going to be so disappointed in me, in us."

She was right, and Draco knew it. No parent wants their child to still be in school when they get pregnant. But what's done is done. And Draco wouldn't hear of 'getting rid of it' that wasn't an option to him. It hurt him that Hermione had ever brought it up, why would someone do such a thing?

He pulled Hermione toward his face, "We don't have to tell anyone anything, not now, not if you don't want to." He breathed these words just before kissing her.

Hermione fell into his kiss. It was a comfort to her to know he was willing to sacrifice everything for her and their unborn child. She knew he would give up everything for her, all she had to do was ask. She didn't know what they were going to do. All she could do was think.

_'What if the baby isn't Draco's?' 'What are my parents going to say?' 'What are my friends going to say?' 'How will I ever finish school?' 'How are we going to support our selves?' _

What she didn't know what that Draco had already given her the answers she needed. It didn't matter what anyone said or did, or how mad they got, it was done, over with. There was nothing that could change it. She would never seriously consider 'getting rid of it' not even if it were Snape's child. That just wasn't something she felt she could ever do. She only mentioned it because she was scared, she didn't know what Draco was going to say, but she was glad he didn't tell her to do it.

"Draco," she said breaking their kiss, "I love you."

Draco leaned away from her, a bead of blood was forming on his lip; he wiped it away before speaking. "I love you. Mine, you know, I would never leave you."

"I know." She replied.

"Let's just go to sleep, okay? I just want to hold you; I want you close to me." Draco said as he lay back on his bed and reached out for Hermione.

Hermione nodded, "Do you want me to help you get to your side?"

Draco sighed, "Yes, I don't think it's a good idea if I tried doing it myself," he gestured at his face with one hand and grinned.

Hermione helped him to his side; it was a bit easier now that he had enough strength to help her. She put a few pillows behind him, as always, and clicked up the side rail of his bed. As she pulled the rail into place, she noticed his blood was still all over the bed. Smiling to herself, she picked up her wand and muttered an incantation and the blood disappeared, leaving the sheets as crisp and white as ever.

Once the bed was all ready, she turned her back to Draco and pulled off her clothes, replacing them with a night gown. She then crawled into bed, facing Draco, and kissed his chest as she pulled the blanket up.

It was only eight o'clock, but they had had a long day, and the news of Hermione's pregnancy was weighing on both their minds, so they decided to go to sleep. Yes, they were both tired, but mostly they just wanted to hold each other.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger entered the hospital at eight forty-five and to their surprise, Hermione and Draco were asleep. They wanted to talk to them about the trial, but weren't going to wake them. They looked so peaceful when they slept, and it didn't seem like a good idea to interrupt that peacefulness by talking about the trial.

Professor Dumbledore filled the Granger's in on the happenings of the trial. They didn't really understand why Snape's telling the Minister he had been controlled made such an impact, surely it was something that could be proven easily. Dumbledore did his best to explain the difficulty of investigating some one who claimed to be under the Imperius Curse, but they still didn't understand completely.

After talking to Dumbledore, the Grangers ate in the great Hall with Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny, but Hermione didn't talk much to anyone. They wondered if it was because of the outcome of the trial, but didn't ask. They knew, because she was their daughter, she would talk about it when she was ready and not a moment sooner. She was a bit stubborn and pig headed when she wanted to be.

As they walked by Hermione and Draco, they smiled at each other and held hands. Seeing Hermione and Draco together, reminded them of their youth. Hermione was their daughter and they loved her unconditionally, but Draco, he really wasn't any thing to them, not by blood; even then, they loved him. It was a kind of connection they had with him, which neither of them could explain. He seemed so nice, so perfect, he was brave and caring, and every thing they could ever want in a guy for Hermione.

They had told Harry, Ron, and Ginny, not to accompany them to the hospital because they wanted to talk with Hermione and Draco, but it didn't matter now. Anything they wanted to say could wait until morning.

Being rather tired them selves, Mr. and Mrs. Granger opted to go to sleep as well. Once they settled in, they extinguished the oil lamp between their beds and fell quickly to sleep.

When Draco woke up, the light was shining through out the hospital, but Hermione wasn't in the bed beside him. He looked around but saw no sign that any one was in the hospital with him. He was used to this by now though.

Just as he lay his head back down on his pillow, he heard a door in the hospital open and looked back up. Hermione was walking toward the bed, wiping her face.

He sat up in bed, "Are you feeling okay?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, I woke up and had to run straight to the bath room, I'm not feeling well at all."

He reached out a hand for her as she neared the bed, "Come lay back down with me then."

Hermione obliged. "I don't know how much more of this I can take, Draco, I would rather die than throw up, and it seems that's all I've been doing for the passed few days."

Draco smiled. "I don't like it either."

He sat in the bed with Hermione for ten minutes, not wanting to bring up food, but he was hungry. "I hate to say this, but I'm really hungry, do you think you can help me out of bed so I can go down to breakfast?"

Hermione gave a sick groan and swallowed hard, "Sure."

She stood up and pulled Draco's blanked back. Seeing he was still only clad in his boxers, she opened the bedside table to get some clothes. She handed him a gray t-shirt and took a pair of blue jeans in her hands. As Draco put his shirt on, she moved his legs over the side of the bed and pulled the jeans up to is knees. He raised himself off of the bed a few inches so she could pull the jeans the rest of the way up. When they were around his waist, he buttoned and zipped them, but didn't bother to tuck in his shirt. No one would notice, he was in a wheel chair, after all, it was one least of his worries.

Hermione helped him into his chair and sat back on his bed. "You can go down without me, can't you? I really can't stomach the smell of food, right now."

Draco smiled a little and said, "No problem, I will be fine. I'm sure your mum and dad are down there as well as Ron, Harry, and Ginny, I'll have company enough."

Hermione nodded and lay back on the bed as he willed the chair toward the bed. He was really getting the hang of controlling the chair. All he had to do was think about where he wanted to go and the chair went there. It was amazing, even for magic.

It didn't take any time for Draco to get to the Great Hall; he thought the chair was quicker than even running, though it could have been that he was thinking about running there, because he was so hungry. The chair just did as he told it.

When he entered the Great Hall, he heard more murmurs from his fellow students. No doubt there were at least three reasons. One, Draco was out of bed, two, he was in a wheel chair, and three, which was the most obvious; he looked like he had been in a fight. He thought most of the students probably reckoned Snape had done this to his face, the busted lip and nose. But what they didn't know wouldn't kill them. It wasn't as if he actually had any friends other than Ginny, Ron, and Harry now, so he wasn't going to tell anyone what happened. He'd just let them think whatever they wanted it. It didn't matter to him anyway.

He didn't really want to sit at the Slytherin table, so he looked toward the Gryffindor table, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and the Grangers' were sitting near the end of the table, which was perfect because his chair could squeeze in there.

Harry spotted Draco first and waved him over. As Draco neared them, he saw all of their eyes get big. He had forgotten for a moment what his face looked like. It made him laugh a little, to himself. They hadn't seen him since before he got hurt.

"I'm glad you are all so happy to see me." He said, coming to halt at the end of the table.

"Oh dear, Draco, what happened?" Mrs. Granger asked concerned.

It was just too good an opportunity for him to joke with them. He couldn't resist. "I'll tell you, Hermione's got a mean right hook." He didn't smile as he spoke, though he was dieing to.

Mrs. Granger's eyes got larger and Mr. Granger choked on his pumpkin juice.

"What! Hermione did that to you? When, what happened?" Mrs. Granger said shocked, as she slapped her husband on the back.

"We had a row last night, just before we went to sleep, it was horrible." Draco answered as he took a piece of toast from the plate in front of Harry.

Mr. Granger choked more severely now.

"Are you serious?" Harry asked.

"Serious as the Cruciatus Curse." Draco said with a mouth full of toast.

"Ha ha!" Ron laughed, "No, what I meant was… Sorry Draco…" He was really trying hard not to laugh.

Draco smirked, he couldn't handle it anymore, "No, I'm joking. She didn't do this."

Mrs. Granger sighed, "I thought for a second… That wasn't funny."

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist." Draco said.

"So, what really happened to you?" Ginny asked with a look of interest on her face.

"I had a falling out with the floor, literally." Draco answered, this time taking a bite of bacon.

"Ouch." Ron rubbed his face.

"Son, what exactly were you doing?" Mr. Granger asked, now fully recovered from his choking, but now had incredibly watery eyes.

"Like I said, I had a falling out." Draco cleared his throat, "I literally fell out of my bed. But it was my fault; I was trying to get into my chair."

"What? You should have waited for someone to help you out of bed, Draco; you really could have hurt yourself." Mrs. Granger said, disapproving.

"Now I know where Hermione gets it, mum, she said the same thing. I know now that it wasn't an intelligent thing to do."

"But then why didn't you have Hermione or Madam Pomfrey heal it?" Ron asked as he gawked at Draco's swollen lip and bruised nose.

"I guess I just needed a reminder. A reason not to do things myself."

Throughout the mean, Draco thought of trying to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, about Hermione. He didn't want to tell them she was pregnant, but he wanted to talk to them about his relationship with her. Normally, he wouldn't want to talk to the parents of the girl he had been having sex with, but his and Hermione's sex life had spawned a big change. He wanted to marry her but he wanted to talk to her parents about it before he said anything much to her about it, for some reason, it seemed important. But since their friends were around, he decided not to mention it. It was going to be enough of a shock to her parents; her friends didn't need to find out at the same time.

He remained silent about the whole ordeal, deciding to bide his time. He wasn't going to talk to them about it in 'mixed company,' nor did he want to tell them about the baby that was growing inside Hermione without her being there too.

A/N: I really hope you guys like the story so far. Thanks to every one for the reviews and reading. And for those ofyou who are reading but haven't reviewed, please do, ifyou find the time, I really would like to know what you think about the story.

I will try and post the next chapter soon, but I have bad shoulder problems and I am going for some therapy on the 17th (which is today) and I don'tknow if I will beable to type as soon as I would like. So if I don't update, sorry about that. I will try my best. Hopefully I will have this one done before my surgery. Sway


	23. Chapter 23 Ginny

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are all property of J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 23

Ginny

After breakfast Draco went back to the hospital, but this time, he was not alone, Ron, Harry, and Ginny accompanied him. Hermione was still lying on Draco's bed when the four of them entered the hospital. When she heard the wheels on Draco's chair come to a stop beside the bed, she rolled over to face him and smiled at her friends.

"Hey, Hermione." Ginny said as she Harry and Ron sat down on the foot of the bed.

Hermione smiled again. "Hey guys."

"How come you weren't at breakfast?" Ron asked.

Hermione shot a nervous glance at Draco as she answered the question, "I'm not feeling very well today, nothing serious, I just didn't fell up to it."

Ron shrugged.

"So, let's all do something." Ginny said hopefully.

Draco looked over at her with a look mixed with surprise and intrigue, "Like what?"

"I don't know, it was just a thought. We haven't exactly done anything together other than hang out in here, so I thought it was a good idea. Unless you guy would rather stay in here, all cooped up and alone." She gave a slight smile, knowing Draco was going to be the one that wanted to get out of the hospital.

She was right. Draco hated always having to stay inside. He never left the hospital, really. He wished he could just go to his room and sleep in his bed, or take a shower in his bath room, anything to just get out.

"Okay, I'm in. What about you, Hermione?" He said.

Hermione gave the question some serious thought. "I suppose we could go for a walk around the grounds or something. I know how you loathe staying in here all the time."

She sat up in the bed and threw the blanked aside. Ron's face turned red when he saw Hermione had neglected to get dressed; she was still wearing her night gown. She didn't seem to pay any mind to Ron's redness because she stood up and pulled clothes out of the bedside table then walked across the room to the bathroom, to get dressed.

Draco smirked a bit when he looked over at Ron's face. He thought it was funny because with Ron's skin tone, the redness was more than apparent. He shined bright red when anyone with a darker complexion would have just been pink.

"You alight there, Ron?" Harry asked, noticing Draco's smirk.

Ron's head moved up and down but he didn't speak. He was too shocked and embarrassed to answer. There wasn't anything to be embarrassed about; it wasn't like her night gown was see-through or anything. That would have been inappropriate.

Once Hermione was dressed and back in the room with her friends, they all decided to go for that walk, she had mentioned. Though for Draco, it was more of a stroll, seeing as how he couldn't walk.

The air was clean and smelled of morning dew and sunshine. It was, as usual, a beautiful morning. The birds were all singing and the laughter and chattering of students filled the air. The five of them decided to retreat to a less populated area. They sat by the Black Lake in Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione's usual spot, under the shade of a big oak tree.

The glassy surface of the water was only occasionally broken by the movements of the Giant Squid. Every now and then it would reach one long milky white tentacle out of the water, seeming to be waving at passers by. This was a normal sight for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, though; they spent many afternoons in the company of each other and the Giant Squid. Draco was slightly freaked out by it though, he didn't spend much time at all near the lake, and he didn't like the idea of being so near the squid.

_'If that bloody thing comes out of there, I'm never coming back here.'_ Draco thought to himself the fourth time he saw one of the squid's tentacles.

Harry sat beside Ron, against the trunk of the oak tree with Ginny sitting cross legged in front of him. Hermione sat in front of Draco's chair, resting her back against his legs as he ran his hand through her hair.

They talked about the next Hogsmead visit, which was to take place in two weeks. Draco and Hermione decided, this time, they would like to go as well; if they were allowed. Ron and Harry were getting on well with Draco, as it would seem, they had completely forgiven him for all of the rotten things he had done to them in the years past. They all agreed to visit every store they could during the Hogsmead trip, it was going to be fun for all of them to hang out together.

In all honesty, Harry, Ron, Draco, and Ginny, did need to get to know each other better. Sure, they talked in the hospital, but in Hogsmead, they didn't have to worry about teachers or Madam Pomfrey freaking out on them and telling them Draco and Hermione needed rest. It was the perfect place to go and wind down over a few bottles of butter beer, though Hermione couldn't have any.

They all sat out under the oak tree for a long while. None of them knew exactly how long, but it was fun and time flies when you're having fun.

Eventually, Ron and Harry decided it was a good idea to try and hex each other, which was amusing to Draco, Hermione, and Ginny until one of Ron's hexes was deflected by Harry and hit Ginny in the back of the head. She wasn't happy when she flew up into the air, suspended by an unseen hand by her ankles.

Harry and Ron fell to the ground, grasping their sides with laughter, while Draco was slumped over in his chair, struggling not to fall out. But Hermione didn't humor in it.

"You two!" She snapped as she pulled her wand from her pocket and jumping to her feet. "You need to be more careful! And you!" She spun around to Draco, "This is not at all funny!" She gestured toward Ginny, who was still hanging upside down in the air, "How is this funny?"

"Umm… Hermione, I'd really like to come down now." Ginny whimpered.

Ginny, hanging in the air, was a sight to see. Her hair was hanging straight down, almost touching the ground, and her shirt was falling into her face, even though she was trying to hold it up. She was calm though, which meant, Harry and Ron should both run for the hills once she got down.

Hermione spun around, facing Ginny. "Oh… Sorry Gin."

She flicked her wand and Ginny fell to the ground.

"Ouch!" She said rubbing her back side.

Hermione flinched. "Sorry about that."

Harry and Ron scrambled to their feet when they realized Ginny was back on the ground. They looked at each other horror struck and wide eyed for a few seconds before jetting in the other direction. Draco was still laughing, more so when he saw the looks on Ron and Harry's faces.

Ginny stood to her feet and bolted after them, throwing every hex she could think of, at their backs.

Hermione finally laughed a bit once Ginny was out of ear shot.

Ron and Harry ran as fast as they could and dodged every one of Ginny's hexes. She chased them around the sides of the lake at least a dozen times; them being much taller than Ginny is; worked to their advantage. With longer legs comes a larger stride.

Draco and Hermione settled back down and only caught a few glimpses of the trio as they ran, long slivers of green, red, blue, and white light being shot from Ginny's wand at Harry and Ron.

Hermione shook her head, "They'll never learn."

Draco brushed Hermione's hair over her shoulder and leaned down toward her to kiss her neck. "Nope."

"Draco, what are we going to do?" Hermione said, closing her eyes in response to Draco's kiss.

"Don't know. Why do we have to do anything right now?" He said straightening up in his chair. He patted his lap, "Come here, Mine."

She stood up and smoothed out the back of her pants, mostly wiping off the grass. When she was sure there was no remaining grass, she sat down on Draco's right leg, not wanting to put all of her weight on him.

Draco put one hand behind her head and pulled her close to his face. "Don't worry yourself about it right now. We've other things to worry about. Once everything is over, I think we can tell every one. Until then, it's just between you and I. Well… and Madam Pomfrey, of course she knows."

With Draco's last comment, Hermione realized something, "Draco," She pulled her head back so she could focus on his face, "What if she's told my mum and dad? Do you think she would tell them? I mean really, it's not her place to say anything, but since when has she cared about that?"

He chuckled, "Well, if she's told them, we don't have anything to worry about. I personally think she would have done us a favor by telling them. She's lessened the blow, so to speak."

He was right. If Madam Pomfrey told Mr. and Mrs. Granger, then they would already be expecting it. So when Hermione and Draco mentioned it, they wouldn't be too terrible shocked. But if she didn't tell them, then there is where the shock would come in.

Hermione sighed, "I don't know if I can keep this to myself for long. I've got to tell someone, just one person. It's too much to keep inside, Draco. I'm eighteen years old, _and_ still in school."

"Mine, I didn't tell you not to tell anyone. You can tell anyone you wish, I just think it would be best to save it until a later date. But if you wish, you can tell anyone, I'm not ashamed of it, and you shouldn't be either. I know we are in school, and I know we are young, but that doesn't mean we don't love each other. People are going to find out sooner or later anyway. A baby isn't something you can hide from those close to you, someone's bound to notice." He rubbed her stomach as he spoke. He was really getting used to the fact she was carrying his child.

"I know it isn't something you can hide. And I know everyone will find out, but what will they say? Draco, my mum and dad, they expect so much from me, but certainly not this." She hung her head and turned away from as she spoke.

"Damn it, they're all just going to have to accept it, Mine, there's nothing they can do to change it, now is there? And frankly, I'm not going to let them do anything. I may be confined to this chair, but I will not be forever, and if any one has anything to say about it, they can say it to me. Just tell them all it was my fault, I don't care what we tell them, we're going to have this baby and nothing they say will change that. This child is a product of our love and no one will take that from me." He wasn't really angry; he was simply trying to get his point across.

Hermione grinned. "I love it when you get all mad."

She leaned into his chest and kissed his lips. He didn't resist her, but he hated it when she turned his semi-anger around on him and made it look like something cute a toddle would do. He was being serious, this was no joking matter. Though, he hadn't really been upset.

About thirty minutes had passed when Ron, Ginny, and Harry were all to tired to continue running. Ginny was over the fact that she had hexed so, she stopped trying to retaliate and settled down in the grass with Harry and Ron, in front of the still kissing, Draco and Hermione.

"Honestly, you two, this is ridiculous, can't you go one second without snogging?" Ron said making a gagging gesture with his hand to his mouth.

Hermione and Draco stopped kissing but kept their foreheads together and rotated their heads toward Ron. Hermione was blushing a bit; Draco was wearing a smirk of triumph.

"Oh come now, Ron, you'd have done it too, if you had someone to snog." He retorted.

Ron glared at him, "I have plenty of people I can snog, loads!"

Harry gave a short laugh, not wanting to make Ron mad so he would try hexing him again. No one needed to be caught in the cross fire, this time. Once was enough for the day. Ginny, however, found Draco's comment extremely entertaining, she laughed until she was almost crying, which was a bit over the top.

Ron shot her a smug look, "Oh you shut it."

Ginny covered her mouth with her hand, desperately trying to fight back her laughter.

In the distance, the clock chimed, signaling lunch time. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all got to their feet, deciding it was time to go into the Great Hall for lunch. Hermione pushed Draco's chair back up toward the castle, following behind Harry and Ron. Ginny was lagging back so she could walk beside Hermione.

_'I've got to tell her, she would be heart broken if she thought she was last to find out… Draco's here, so he can help me out if I start making a fool of myself… Okay, Hermione, just breath, it's going to be alright. Everything will be fine. Ginny's your best girl friend, she won't get upset with you. Breath… okay, here goes.'_

"Hey, Gin, Draco and I have something to tell you. But you have to promise not to say anything to Harry and Ron." Hermione said looking directly at the top of Draco's head.

Draco's eyes widened and he shot his head back so he could look at Hermione's face. He knew what she was about to do, he told her to, but he didn't expect to be around when she did it. He thought this was one of those 'girl things.' He didn't want to be there when Hermione told her first person, it was bad enough he was going to talk to her parents about it with her.

_'Oh boy, here goes, Ginny's going to freak out.'_ He thought.

Ginny shrugged, "Okay."

Hermione glanced up at Ron and Harry, making sure they weren't going to be able to hear her. She lowered her voice anyway. "Gin, I've found out something. Just yesterday, and I wanted to tell you first."

Ginny raised an eye brow. "Okay, Hermione, out with it, already."

Hermione sighed, _'Here goes nothing.' _"Ginny, I'm pregnant."

Ginny stopped walking but Hermione didn't notice until she and Draco were several feet in front of her. Hermione stopped pushing Draco so Ginny could catch up.

Ginny didn't move. Her mouth dropped then she spoke. "What?"

Draco swallowed hard. _'Well, she's taking it better than I thought she would. At least she didn't yell… well, not yet anyhow.' _

Hermione cleared her throat, "Please Gin, don't make me say it again."

Ginny stuttered, "I—I-- just wanted to make sure I heard right." She hurried closer to Hermione, lowering her voice to a whisper she said, "Did you just say you're pregnant?"

Hermione nodded as they began walking again, keeping a distance from Ron and Harry.

Ginny's eyes got wider, "But, Hermione, you don't think it could be… You know… I mean, it isn't Snape's is it?"

She was reluctant to ask, she knew Hermione didn't like to talk about Snape. But it was something she had to ask, after all, he did rape her. And she wasn't aware that Hermione and Draco had been sleeping together. But it was probable; Hermione had been staying in his room with him. And he wasn't exactly known for his abstinence.

Hermione shook her head, "No, no, it's Draco's."

Ginny grabbed Hermione's wrist, "But how do you know, I mean…"

Draco decided it was his turn to take over. "She was sick the morning that… it happened. There's no other option, Ginny, it's mine."

Ginny shut her partially open mouth, "Oh. But how?"

Draco smiled, "Do I really have to explain it to you?"

Ginny shut her eyes tight and crinkled her nose. "Oh… Ewe! No! I just meant, Hermione, you didn't tell me that you two were… shagging…"

Hermione giggled and looked down at Draco then back at Ginny. "Well, what did you expect us to do? Not do it?"

Ginny shook her head as she spoke, "I don't know… I just would have never guessed that you would… with him… I mean, not that it's bad, I think it's brilliant… Not that I want to of course… I just…"

Hermione interrupted before Ginny could dig her hole any deeper. "I know what you meant, Gin. It's okay, just stop there."

"Phew, I don't know what I was going to say after that, but I'm sure it wasn't going to sound good." Ginny breathed out heavily, "How did it happen? I mean, it's not like you were trying to have a baby, right?"

Hermione lowered her left eye brow, "Well, no, we weren't trying."

"But we weren't exactly careful either. To be honest, I didn't really even think about the fact that she might get pregnant. All of the… I mean, the other girls I was with had always taken that stuff… You know, to keep from getting pregnant. And with them, I was really careful; I didn't want to catch anything. Even magic won't cure some of it." Draco stumbled over his words for a second, but quickly recovered.

Ginny became a bit uncomfortable with Draco's answer; she really didn't want to know that much about him. She talked to Hermione and Draco about it until they reached the oak doors leading into the castle and they all decided to drop the subject until later. It was best that they only told Ginny for now; her shock was shock enough for today. But it hadn't gone as badly as Hermione thought it would. It went rather well, actually. Now was not the time to worry, it was time to eat, with friends.

A/N: Ok, so one down, four to go (harry, ron, and the grangers.) I hope this one wasn't too awfuly boring. I had fun writing it though, so thats all that counts... thanks to everyone for wishing me good luck with my shoulder, I'll let you know when my surgery is scheduled. But until then, I'll be updating as regularly as always! Thanks for reading, it means alot! Sway


	24. Chapter 24 Diasppointments

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are all property of J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 24

Disappointments

In the four days after Hermione and Draco told Ginny about the pregnancy, Ginny became more vigilant than ever over them. Any time they were alone, Ginny would talk to them about the baby and ask as many questions as she could think of. This was the first baby she had ever been around for, having been last born to her mother and father.

Draco was working harder than ever with Madam Pomfrey, trying to regain use of his legs. He knew it was something that would take time, and he wanted to be able to walk normally by the time he decided to talk with Hermione's parents. He was making much progress, more than Madam Pomfrey had expected. Now he could move his legs, it took time, but he could do it. He still couldn't stand with out someone helping him or the help of a cane, but he was glad he could at least stand now. He was more or less able to dress himself, with a little assistance, of course. He could take a shower by himself, with the help of his wheel chair, and he was almost able to get in the bed entirely alone, he only had trouble with bringing his legs up.

He had a black cane, with the silver head of a serpent at the top, much like the one his father carried, but he rather liked his wheel chair. Walking was still a bit difficult for him, so he decided to just stay in the chair until he could walk properly, without much pain.

Hermione was proud of his efforts. She didn't stay with him while he and Madam Pomfrey worked on his muscles, but she knew he was doing very well. She knew id she stayed around while Draco was working with Madam Pomfrey, he would push himself further and possible hurt himself, so she opted to leave.

At dinner on Thursday, Mr. and Mrs. Granger announced to Hermione and her friends, they would be returning to their home in two days, on Saturday. This told Draco he was going to have to hurry with his legs; he wanted to be able to walk so badly. He didn't want to have to remain in his wheel chair forever.

When the Grangers were done with their dinner, they told Hermione and her friends they were going to go back up to the hospital to pack up their things. They weren't much on waiting till the last minute for anything. It seemed to them, Hermione and Draco were doing well enough so they could return to their business. They hadn't worked since Hermione was attacked, and they had to cancel all of their appointments, it was time they went back to make some money.

Once the Grangers had left, Draco hurried to finish his food. He was determined to talk with them tonight. He didn't want to wait until right before they were getting ready to go, it didn't seem fair. So about ten minutes later, he said good bye to his friends and Hermione and headed back toward the hospital.

The Grangers were packing up their things and talking to one another when Draco entered. He took in a deep breath as he glided their way.

_'Okay, this is it. It's now or never. What are you so worried about? They like you, right? I think they like me… I hope they do… What if they don't? What if they don't agree with my intentions? What if… To hell with the 'what ifs.' I'm doing this!'_

He cleared his throat nervously, "Umm… Mum, Mr. Granger, can I have a word please?"

Mrs. Granger smiled and turned to face Draco. "Sure, dear, what's on your mind?"

Draco searched for words, but he couldn't find any to explain. "I think you should sit down. I have something serious to talk to you about."

Mr. Granger looked at his wife, but both sat down on the bed behind them, which held their suit cases.

Draco wheeled closer to them so that he was about three feet in front of where they sat. "I want to tell you both, I love Hermione very much. She means more than the world to me, she is my everything. She changed me; she made me see I was living the wrong kind of life. I owe her so much."

Mr. Granger didn't look away from Draco as he spoke, "We know, son. And she loves you. We all, her included, owe you for your bravery. We are eternally in your debt."

"No, sir, you don't owe me anything. But I want to talk to you about something."

Draco's stomach lurched, this was it. There was no backing out now.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger waited for him to continue.

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair and ran his hand through his hair. "Mr. Granger, Mum, I want to ask your permission to marry your daughter."

Mr. Granger's eyes widened and Mrs. Granger blinked several times.

Mrs. Granger was first to speak. "Draco, dear, you know that is a big step. Marriage is something that lasts forever; it's not something you can just throw away."

"I know, Mum. I love Hermione and I want to be with her forever." He answered.

Mr. Granger stared at Draco for a few minutes, seeming to be searching for a smirk or flinch in Draco but when he didn't see any thing of the sort he said, "Draco, I daresay you've given this much thought."

Draco nodded. "Yes, sir. I have been thinking about this for a long while. I didn't want to ask her until I talked to you and mum about it. I didn't think it would have been appropriate to ask her first, without your blessing."

Mrs. Granger smiled at her husband, once he returned the smile and nodded at her, he spoke again. "Well, son, I think it is a brilliant idea. I know in my heart you truly love Hermione and she loves you. I wish you two the best, and you have my blessing."

Draco stuck out his hand to shake Mr. Grangers. He them looked over at Mrs. Granger, whose eyes were filling with tears.

"Mum," He said as he grabbed her hand in his, "are you alright?"

She nodded, "Yes, Draco, I just can't believe you want to marry my little girl."

His brow furrowed, "I won't ask her unless I have your permission as well, mum."

She wipes a tear away as she spoke, "No, no, dear, you have my blessing as well, I just can't believe it. It's so wonderful!"

Mrs. Granger threw herself on top of Draco, hugging him. It took him by surprise but he didn't push her away. He simply sat there until she pulled herself off of him.

Draco was ecstatic; it was a wonderful feeling, to have the blessings of her parents. Now all he had to do was ask her. Well, and of course, tell Mr. and Mrs. Granger that she was carrying his child.

"I have to go and get something from my room in Slytherin House, if Hermione comes back before I return, tell her where I went please." Draco said as he turned his chair around and headed toward the door.

"We will, dear." Mrs. Granger called after him.

Draco stopped just before he reached the door, "And by the way, thank you."

He zoomed down the corridors, not paying any mind to the stares of his fellow students. He was on a mission. He knew the password for Slytherin House rarely ever changed, so he didn't have to worry about not knowing it. He was only mildly concerned with what his fellow Slytherin's would say upon his return. It seemed like ages since he was in the common room, but really, he didn't want to return there, ever. He was so unlike every other Slytherin, but once, he was just as prefabricated and prejudice as all of them.

When he reached the portrait of the tall, crook nosed wizard he glared up at it. He had never noticed how revolting this particular wizard was, until now.

He grimaced, "Pure blood." He said it with the utmost hatred in his voice. He really hated to refer to anyone as 'pureblood' or 'mud blood' he finally realized how much of an insult it was.

The portrait swung open and his chair wheeled him forward into the common room. He wasn't at all surprised at the silence and the looks of disgust when he entered; he expected this type of behavior. He didn't want to have a row with any of his fellow Slytherin's so he didn't speak to anyone as he glided across the room toward the steps.

Right as the chair was about to climb the first step someone spoke to him. He recognized the voice immediately.

"Oi, Malfoy, have you come crawling back to us for forgiveness?" It was Pansy.

Draco sneered and turned his chair around to face her. "I need nothing from a half whit like you, Parkinson."

"Ouch, Draco, that hurt, did your mud blood little whore teach you that?" She said with a sarcastic smirk on her face.

"Ah, but you'd know all about being a whore, wouldn't you." He retorted.

Pansy's eyes narrowed as she approached him. "Don't you dare make me out to be the bad guy, Draco, don't you dare. Every one here knows who the whore is, and it isn't me."

A few Slytherin boys snickered as Pansy spoke. They all knew exactly who the whore was, and it was her. She had slept with just about every one of them. They all knew she was easy.

Draco laughed a wicked cold laugh, much like the one he gave to Harry, Ron, and Hermione in years past. "I'm sure they do. Now if you don't mind, I've something to do. If you're done badgering me, I will be on my way."

He turned to go up the stairs.

"Oh look everyone; he's turned his back on us, again." Pansy shouted.

As his chair began climbing the stairs he yelled back at her, "No, I'm not the one that turned my back, you pitiful excuses for friends, turned your backs on me."

Pansy muttered a few more sentences to the group of Slytherin's and they all laughed, but Draco didn't care enough to pay attention. He was concentrating on getting into his room and finding what he had set out for.

He reached the landing just in front of the portrait that enclosed his room. He looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was there then muttered his password and the portrait swung open.

The chair wheeled carelessly over the threshold and stopped a few feet inside the room. It was only just dimly lit thought the black curtains, the sun casting spooky shadows over the floor. The shadows reached up the walls and grasped the ceiling with their milky fingers. Draco shivered a bit when he looked around the room.

Suddenly every muscle in his body ached. He was having a flash back.

Hermione's voice rang in his ears.

_'I want to feel him inside me.' _

_'Help me! Please! Draco!' _

Then Snape's voice rang in his ears, it was more than he could bear.

_'CRUCIO!'_

_'Stop moving you pathetic Mud blood, you like it!' _

Draco shook his head as tears formed in his eyes, trying to shake the flash back away. He was momentarily lost in his thoughts. What had he come there for? He closed his eyes tight and massaged his temples with the tips of his fingers.

_'Why did I come up here? What was I looking for? Certainly not this… I don't want this…Hermione…Hermione… it was something to do with her… Marriage… the ring!' _

He remembered.

He willed his chair quickly toward the bedside table on the side he usually slept. Opening the second drawer, he fumbled carelessly through its contents causing many of them to fall out onto the ground.

"Ah!" He exclaimed as he drew his hand out of the drawer.

He had found it. In his hand he held a small velvet black box. He examined the box for a few seconds then popped it open. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring. The band was silver, platinum probably, and in the center were three large diamonds. The one in the middle was much larger than the other two, it was square, a Princess cut, and about half the size of Draco's pinky finger nail; the other two diamonds were half the size of the first but also Princess cut. Six more diamonds went down the sides of the ring, three on each side; they were round, Marquise cut, and still smaller than the others. It was a beautiful ring, breath taking.

Draco marveled at the beauty of the ring and remembered when his mother had given it to him, her only son.

He had another flash back, this time it was his mother's sweet, low voice he heard.

_'Draco, this ring was my mother's and her mother's before that. She gave it to me when I married your father; she said it was to be passed down in our family. I am giving it to you, my son. I know you will only give it to the woman you live with all of your heart. I only hope she loves you as well. Please Draco, take this and remember our family. Follow your dreams, son.' _

A single tear slid down his cheek as he stared at the ring. His mother may not have always protected him from his father, like she should have, but she was still his mother. She gave the ring to him when her illness worsened, he knew she was dieing. She told him to follow his dreams, and so he would.

He closed the box and slid it into the pocket of his robe. He was going to go back to the hospital now, he must see Hermione.

He ignored the snickers and jeers when he was retreating across the common room, nothing they had to say interested him in the least bit. He exited the portrait hole and hurried as quickly as he could back to the hospital.

When he entered the room, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were all sitting on his bed and Mr. and Mrs. Granger were sitting on the bed that was Hermione's, across from his bed. The chair took him closer to them and when Hermione looked up at him she smiled.

Draco looked up at her with his glassy gray eyes, she was so beautiful.

She cocked her head sideways, "What's the matter?"

He gave a slight smile. "Nothing."

She smiled again, "Okay. Come sit with us."

Draco nodded his head toward the bedside table where his cane was propped against the wall. Hermione knew what he wanted; she reached for the cane and once she had it in her hand, she offered it to Draco.

He took the cane from her and held it in front of him. Once he got his feet to the floor he pushed down on the cane and slowly rose from his chair.

Everyone's eyes got big, they hadn't seen him stand up yet, it was a first for them. Draco and Hermione had been keeping a sort of secret, more like a surprise. He couldn't walk far but the few feet he was from the bed, were no problem. He stood still for a moment then slowly took a few steps and turned carefully and sat down on the bed beside Hermione.

Harry's mouth dropped. "Draco, I didn't know you were walking."

Draco smirked, "yes, ickle Drakiekins can walk. Awe, how cute."

Harry laughed. "Did we just whiteness your first steps?"

Draco waved his cane in the air near Harry's head. "You pipe down or I'm going to whack you."

Ginny and Ron joined in with Harry's laughing.

"Okay, now boys, that will do." Mrs. Granger said smiling.

Draco put his cane down and propped his hand on top of it. He looked over at Hermione who returned his gaze. He motioned for her to lean closer to her. When she did he leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"I think we should tell the all. Your mum and dad are leaving soon, and I don't think it would be right to wait until the last minute."

Hermione's eyes widened and her voice quivered as she spoke. "Are you sure? Now?"

Draco nodded his head.

They turned back to the group and Hermione grabbed Draco's hand instinctively.

Draco cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Once all eyes were on him he looked over at Hermione then into her mother's face.

He looked at Mrs. Granger rather than Mr. Granger because she seemed more understanding and warm than he did. Not that he had ever been mean to Draco, he was always kind; Draco just felt it was easier to talk with Mrs. Granger.

"Mum," He said as he ran his hand through his hair. (This was a nasty habit of his which he did when he was nervous.)

Mrs. Granger's eyes fixed on Draco's. "Yes, dear?"

He squeezed Hermione's hand. "Hermione and I have something to tell all of you."

Hermione glanced timidly around the room, at the faces in front of her.

"What is it, son?" Mr. Granger glancing from Draco's to Hermione's and back again.

Draco's words got stuck in his throat as he tried to speak.

Hermione didn't want to, but she was going to have to tell them. "Mum, Dad, Harry, Ron, Gin, there's something Draco and I have decided to tell you all."

"Well then out with it." Ron said impatiently.

Hermione sighed. "Mum, Dad, I am… er… I'm… Draco." She looked over at Draco; she too was struggling with her words.

Draco cleared the lump from his throat. "Hermione is carrying my child."

Everyone in the room, except Ginny and Draco gasped.

There was a long silence; it was on the verge of being uncomfortable when Mrs. Granger spoke. "Hermione, are you really?"

Hermione's face seemed to dull, "Yes, mum."

"I don't believe it. Hermione, you're only just finishing your seventh year." Mr. Granger said before Mrs. Granger could reply.

"Dad, I know. It's not exactly like I was trying to be pregnant at eighteen. But we've talked about it and I'm going to have the baby." Hermione said intently.

Mr. Granger shook his head. "Hermione, Draco, I am very disappointed in you."

Draco's face flushed. Only one person had ever told him they were disappointed in him and that was his father. The same father that killed his mother, the one that told him he was inferior, he was beneath him.

"Mr. Granger, I'm not going to say I'm sorry, because that would make me sorry that Hermione was carrying my child, and I am not; but I do apologize for upsetting you. We were not planning on this, it's just something happened."

Harry and Ron remained silent. They too were in shock.

Mrs. Granger's eyes filled with tears. "Hermione, how will you ever support this baby? We can't support all of you. I mean, we will help you as much as we can, but it isn't right for you to have to live with your mum and dad and have a baby."

Draco answered for Hermione. "Mum, I have enough money to support Hermione and the baby. My father was a very wealthy man and when he was sent to Azkaban, I was left with the money. It's all mine."

Mrs. Granger looked Draco dead in the face, "But will you do that, Draco? Your family hates muggle's not to mention muggle born witches. What will your family say about it?"

Draco sneered, "To hell with them. It's my bloody money and my house! There's nothing they can do about it. I love Hermione and I love or child, there's nothing anyone is going to say to change that, let alone them. To hell with the lot."

Hermione decided it was her turn to speak, she didn't like where Draco was going with his statement. "Mum, dad, I'm sorry you are disappointed. Ron, Harry, say something already. I can't stand this. I just can't. I'm going to have this baby, and Draco and I will raise it together."

Harry and Ron shifted in their seats.

Ron cleared his throat. "Congratulations?"

He wasn't sure of his words. He was shocked, yes, but also a bit angry. He had had a crush on Hermione for years now, and he finds out she is carrying Draco's baby…

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I think you are doing the right thing."

Hermione searched her parent's faces for some flicker of and emotion. Neither of them looked mad, but they didn't exactly look happy either. "Mum, dad, please don't be angry with Draco and me."

Mrs. Granger inhaled, "Hermione, we're not mad at you. We understand these things happen. I think it will be best if we all just get some sleep now. Think about what you've just told us."

Then Mr. and Mrs. Granger stood up said good night and crossed the room to their beds.

Hermione smiled weakly at Harry, Ron, and Ginny as they stood up.

Ginny bent to hug Hermione then Draco and said, "It'll all be okay, you'll see. I've already told you I was happy for you. Don't worry on it."

When Ron, Harry, and Ginny were gone, Draco and Hermione changed into their pajamas and climbed into bed. Hermione began to cry into Draco's chest, she felt horrible that her parents had taken it so badly.

"Hermione, don't cry. Ginny's right, everything will be alright." Draco said kissing away her tears.

She shivered in his arms and leaned up to kiss his lips, "I'm just scared, that's all."

"Don't be. I'm here; I will never let anything bad happen again. Never."

A/N: Ok, here I have shown you Draco's semi- recovery. I really hope you guys like this one. I think it's one of my favorites! reviews, always welcome. And yes, it is a bit longer than they normally are, but I feel, it was worth it. And special thanks to **theperfectoasis** for helping me along in my procrastionation, I needed a break from this, you rock, my friend. What's that... oh yeah.. "Breaking your brother's x-box: $250, Trashing your brother's cell phone: $200. Telling your brother to fuck off: priceless" Sway


	25. Chapter 25Once a Malfoy,Always a Malfoy

Disclaimer: As you well know, I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does... this being said... enjoy. (This one's for you Shelly)

Chapter 25

Once a Malfoy, Always a Malfoy

The sun lurched into the room through the thin curtains; it was a beautiful Friday morning. Just one day before the Grangers' were to go home. Draco woke before Hermione which gave him some time to think, since he wasn't going to get out of bed and risk waking her.

_'How am I going to ask her? Her mum and dad aren't happy that she is pregnant, but I've already told them I am going to ask her to marry me… What are her friends going to say? Why does this have to be so difficult? I want her parents to be here when I ask her… I want her friends here… UGH! This is so damned annoying. Why can't people just leave us be? I am not going to tolerate this. If I was back in my old ways, I'd just say fuck them. I can't do that, Hermione loves them so… Fucking selfish gits, all of them.' _

He was beginning to get discouraged. He hadn't expected the Grangers to take the news well, but he hadn't expected them to land Hermione in tears either.

Draco breathed out heavily and looked down at the hop of Hermione's head. She was sleeping so peacefully, he didn't want to wake her, but he needed to get out of his bed. Laying there was just not an option anymore, he needed to think and be alone. He decided it was more important for him to be alone with his thoughts than to be cooped up in the hospital until she woke, so he moved her off of him gently.

She had been sleeping on his left side so if he needed to get out of the bed during the night, she wasn't in his way. This was a good decision because his chair was positioned at his right side so it was with in an easy reaching distance for him.

Once Hermione had settled back into the bed, Draco reached up toward the wall behind the bed, for his cane. He slowly slid his legs over the side and places his cane in front of him. Pushing his weight down onto the cane, he stood from the bed. He took a few wobbly steps toward his chair then turned slowly and sat down.

Even having only taken a few steps, his leg muscles were aching. It was a bit early for them to hurt so, but what was he supposed to do about it? The process of learning to use one's legs again, was a difficult and time consuming one, but what did he have other than time? Nothing. Dumbledore had told him and Hermione they could resume lessons when they chose, but Hermione was not going to go back without Draco at her side, and he wasn't ready yet.

Draco, remembering why he got out of bed, reached toward the bedside table and pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a white t-shirt. He pulled the t-shirt over his head, grabbed his cane and willed the chair to take him to the shower room where he could wash up a bit and put on his jeans.

He lifted himself out of his chair with the help of the sink and his cane, and stood staring into the mirror in front of him. His reflection had changed so much in the past month. Previously, his face was very pale and had a hard look to it. His eyes were cold and hard, and his mouth was always formed into a wicked smirk. Even his hair looked different, it used to swoop dangerously across his forehead, adding an evil accent to his cold eyes, but now it was different. Now he had color in his cheeks, his eyes weren't cold anymore, they were inviting, beautiful. His smirk was gone and a soft warm smile replaced it. His hair was parted in the middle, and pushed to the sides of his fore head. Hermione had transformed him into someone he didn't recognize.

_'What has she done to you, my son?' _

Draco's mother's voice rang in his ears. How was he hearing Narcissa?

Draco looked over his shoulders, half expecting to see his dead mother. But he didn't see anyone, the room was deserted.

_'Draco! I said, what has she done to you?' _

Her voice didn't hold the soft crackle it had at the time of her death, it sounded hard and unpleased.

He looked around the room again. "Mother?"

_'What have you become? This is how you show you're thanks to you parents, by intending to marry a mud blood? You had better upbringing than that. You can not disgrace our family like this! What would your father say? Consorting with the likes of Harry Potter and the Weasley's, is this, what you have become?' _

Draco's gray eyes became cold, once again, and widened as all the color fled from his face. Was he really hearing his dead mother? How, how was this happening? It wasn't possible. She was dead and dead people can't talk. Can they?

Draco shuddered. "Mother, I—I—I"

The voice echoed off of the cold tile walls again.

_'You filthy blood traitor! You are no son of mine!' _

The voice began to fade as it spoke its last words, leaving Draco in total dismay.

He shook his head, knowing there was no possible way he could have heard what he thought he heard. Something was wrong. Narcissa told him to follow his dreams. She told him to. She was dead. She couldn't be speaking to him now.

His thoughts enraged him. "You're dead! You're dead! You left me! You fucking bitch, you're dead!"

He began shaking uncontrollably as he yelled, his words bouncing back at him, from off the walls. There was no one in the room to hear him, he was alone.

With a shaking hand, he reached out for his jeans and hurriedly, but carefully, he tugged them on and plopped down in his chair, cane in his lap. The chair sped out of the room and he slammed the door behind him. He did not want to be in there, he had heard something that was impossible to hear, and he didn't like it.

He didn't stop to see if the doors slamming had woken anyone; he was determined to leave the hospital. The sound of his mother's voice sent chills down his spine. She sounded so angry, her voice had a malicious tone to it and Draco didn't like it one bit. She had never sounded like that, not in all the years he had lived with her. Narcissa was always soft spoken, never raising her voice. Why would she do that when Lucius was the one in the family that controlled her every move? Lucius was the one that had punished Draco for every thing he had ever done, be it good or bad, not Narcissa.

He sped through the corridors, not pausing to go around students. If they didn't get out of his way, it was their problem, not his. He just wanted to get as far away from that damned hospital as he could.

Once he was out of the castle, he finally slowed down. His chills still had not gone away despite the warmth of the air. He was alone on the outside of the castle, everyone being in the Great Hall eating breakfast before classes began, and he was happy about it. He didn't want any of the unfriendly whispers or the stares full of pity.

He came to a complete stop under the tree he, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny had been sitting only a day or two before.

Gently, he stood from his chair and walked the few feet to the tree. He turned his back against the tree and slid down. As he slid, his shirt was hoisted up and the bark scraped his back painfully, but he didn't care. He just wanted to know he could feel, he wanted to know he wasn't dead. There was no other rationalization he could come up with to explain hearing his mother's voice.

He sat under the tree for what seemed like hours, alone with his thoughts.

_'That couldn't have been my mother. She would never have said those things… Would she? No. Never, my mother was a kind person… Never kind enough to show me the love I needed, but kind. Who was it? She's dead, I saw her body… I know she is. It had to be someone else… someone… but whom? Father is in Azkaban… he doesn't know about my relationship with Hermione, or about my plans… If he did, why would he play a trick like that? He'd just beat me to a bloody pulp…' _

Nothing he could think of could explain what he heard.

Realizing it was no use sitting under that tree, fighting within his mind; he stood up, with shaky legs and sat once more in his chair. He wasn't at all hungry, and besides, breakfast was over and lunch was still an hour away, he just didn't want to be outside anymore.

He wasn't sure exactly where he wanted to be. It was as if he was trying to escape himself, but he couldn't. Every where he went, there he was.

He shook his head furiously as he entered the oaken front doors, trying to rid himself of his mother's voice. He knew he couldn't go on hearing her words, he would go mad.

_'It wasn't real, Draco, it wasn't. Nothing that… that… thing… said was real. She is your mother… You aren't a blood traitor! And to hell with Lucius Malfoy! All of them be damned!' _

He was reciting this thought as his chair wheeled him down the corridor toward the hospital. He was going back to find Hermione and talk with her, he needed something, anything, to rid his mind of his torment.

As he turned the corner, only a few doors down from the hospital, he wasn't paying attention because he was still shaking his head, he ran straight into someone.

The only reason he realized he had hit something was that his chair's wheels were making a terrible screeching noise, they were still moving but the mass that lay in front of the chair was preventing it from going anywhere.

Draco opened his eyes to look and see why his chair was stuck, and that's when he saw a person laying on the ground, their robes caught up in the wheels of the chair.

He sighed and tilted his head to one side. "Oh balls, not you."

The person sat up and pulled their robes from under the wheels with a hard tug, then stood, brushing the dust from their robes.

It was Pansy Parkinson.

"Good, to see you too, cripple." She sneered as she stuck her foot in front of the chair's wheel.

"Get out of my way, Parkinson." Draco demanded.

She gave a sort of cackle. "No."

Draco gave a low growl, "just move aside so I can be on my way."

She leaned down very near his face and whispered, "why would I want to do that when you look so inviting, sitting in front of me?"

He was growing impatient. "I'm not your little play thing anymore, Parkinson, you will not treat me like that. Incase you've forgotten, I am still a Malfoy!"

She gave a wicked laugh, "No, I am afraid, Draco, you are the one that has forgotten your place in the wizarding world. You are the one that's forgotten you are a Malfoy, not me."

Draco's anger was beginning to get the best of him, he had enough on his mind, and he didn't need her to add to it.

He raised his voice as he spoke to her. "Parkinson, I am warning you. I will not put up with you right now; I have much better things to do with my time than be involved in a row with you."

"Much better things, huh? Like what? Fucking that filthy mud blood whore of yours? I say, Draco, she must be a damn good shag to keep your balls at attention this long. Even I couldn't do that. Are you fucking around on her too?" Her face brightened into a pale pink, it was apparent she was a bit jealous of Draco's relationship with Hermione.

Draco's face grew livid. "Parkinson, you are the only whore I know. Hermione is very different from you. Have you ever thought that the reason I didn't sleep with you was because you disgusted me? And for your information, I never, EVER, cheated on you; it was you who suggested those ventures. For some sort of sick twisted pleasure, I'm sure."

Pansy's lips curled into a sinister grin as she leaned down toward Draco again.

"Get off!" Draco yelled.

Pansy only pushed closer. She flung her body onto his, knocking his cane from his lap, causing it to clatter on the stone beneath them. She grabbed the hair on the back of his head and pulled it so his face was inches from her own.

"You know how I love it when you talk dirty." She said just before crashing her lips to his in a hard, uncomfortable kiss.

Draco tried to pull away from her but he couldn't, so he did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed a handful of her hair and twisted it as he pried her face from his. With all the strength he could muster, he threw her back, away from him.

As she fell, she pulled out many strands of Draco's white blond locks in her hand. She hit the ground beside the chair with a hard thud and gasped. She sat staring up at Draco, speechless.

He roughly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and spat on the ground in Pansy's direction. "You disgust me. Don't ever come near me again!"

Pansy simply sat on he ground stupidly as Draco bent to pick up his cane. He placed the cane in his lap and his chair took off in the direction of the hospital.

When he entered the hospital Hermione's face brightened as she gazed over at him from the chair near the beds. She was reading her favorite book 'Hogwarts: A History.'

She closed the book and placed it on the bedside table near her. "Where have you been?"

Draco wiped his mouth again, which was a bit painful, because his lip was still busted from his fall when he attempted to walk too early. "Out."

Hermione's brow furrowed. "Out?"

"That's what I said isn't it?" He snapped.

Hermione glanced warily over Draco's body. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Hermione." He said as he approached the side of the bed opposite of where she sat.

Hermione didn't say anything to Draco as he stood from his chair, with the help of his cane. He turned his back to her and pulled his shirt off over his head with the hand that wasn't holding his cane.

Once his shirt was off, Hermione saw the scrapes that the tree had left and became worried. "Draco, what happened?"

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing." He said as he sat on his bed.

"What the hell is your problem?" Hermione said as she leapt to her feet and glared down at him.

"I don't have a bloody problem. I am rather tired, and I would like to go to sleep, if you don't mind." He rolled over on the bed, once again putting his back to Hermione.

"No, I don't mind!" She half shouted as she stormed out of the hospital.

By lunch time, Pansy had spread all sorts of wild rumors about her encounter with Draco. She was really reveling in them as well, she thought they were funny. It was a sort of game, she needed something to entertain herself, and this was her key. Destroying other people's lives was her poison of choice.

Hermione heard all kinds of whispers as she walked down the isle between the Ravenclaw table and the Gryffindor table. They weren't the usual ones, the ones about her attack, about Snape being framed, about Draco being the one that really attacked, no they were something else. To beat it all, everyone was staring at her as she passed them. She was used to the occasional stares, but this was ridiculous, those had dwindled down and were almost extinct now.

One dark haired Ravenclaw girl whispered excitedly to another blond Ravenclaw girl as Hermione passed. "Yeah, can you believe he did that to her? I mean he's a self righteous git and all, but to do that… After what she's gone through…"

Hermione quickened her pace to almost a jog, wanting to get to Harry, Ron and Ginny as soon as she could.

She threw herself down in the space between Ron and Harry and didn't wait for their greetings. "What's going on? Why is everyone staring at me and whispering?"

Ron looked nervously at Ginny.

None of them answered her question.

"So, Hermione, how are you feeling today?" Ginny asked changing the subject.

Hermione shook her head causing her brown curls to fly about her back, "I'm fine. Ginny don't change the subject."

Ginny looked down at her plate and poked her potatoes with her fork.

Ron and Harry remained silent.

"Damn it, someone answer me. What, does everyone know about… you know… me?" Hermione said, looking from face to face.

"Er… No, I don't expect they do." Harry answered, not looking at Hermione.

"Well, then, what is it?" She inquired.

Ginny cleared her throat. "It's nothing, really. Just some stupid rumor someone's come up with. It's silly, really."

Hermione huffed. "Is it another one about me and Draco?"

Ginny looked back at her potatoes, they seemed really interesting at the moment. "No not exactly."

Hermione wrung her hands in frustration. "Well then, what is this one about?"

"It isn't anything important, Hermione." Harry said, he too was now poking his food with his fork.

"For the love of Merlin, someone just tell me." Hermione said a bit too loud.

Everyone with in a ten feet radius turned to look at her.

She sighed and repeated herself, this time in a lower voice.

"Well, you see…" Harry trailed off.

"What he means is…" Ginny tried to continue with Harry's story but she too trailed off.

"Oh, bloody hell, I'll do it." Ron said angrily.

It was the first time he had spoken; Hermione almost forgot he was there. She turned her head toward him, awaiting his answer.

His face was glowing red, and there was a flicker of hatred in his eyes as he spoke. "Hermione, Draco's cheated on you, with Pansy."

Hermione blinked several times. "Wh—What?"

"The prat has shagged Pansy; I heard it was before lunch sometime." Ron said glaring at Hermione's face.

Her eyes filled with tears. "No. No. Ron, no. He couldn't… He didn't…"

Ginny reached over the table and put her hand atop Hermione's.

"I heard her telling that dark haired Slytherin boy… What's it… Za… sometime…" Ron said, this time his face was a bit softer as he looked into Hermione's chocolate brown, tear filled, eyes.

Hermione choked back her tears, "Tell me what you heard."

Ron sighed. "No, Hermione, I'm sure it's nothing. He was with you all morning, wasn't he?"

She closed her eyes. "No. He only just came back before I came down, we had a row and I got mad and left. Just tell me, Ron."

Ron clenched his jaw. "What? He wasn't there with you?"

He stood from the table and just as he was about to turn, Hermione grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back down.

"Just tell me, damn it!"

Ron sighed. "Ok, here's what I heard. She told that guy, whatever his name is, Draco found her on the grounds as she was on her way to the bathroom, from Herbology. He told her he wanted to talk. So she went with him, over to a secluded area by the lake. Then he pulled her into his lap…and… well… you know. She said he told her he didn't want to be with you any more that he wanted her back. And that he was only using you to make her jealous."

Hermione couldn't fight back her tears anymore. She didn't say anything as she stood from the table and began running up the isle toward the door.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny yelled after her, but she kept running, tears spilling off of her face, crashing to the ground.

Ginny looked from Hermione's back to the Slytherin table where Pansy was. She, Pansy, was sitting there, arms crossed over her chest, with a triumphant smirk on her face. It was all Ginny could do to keep herself from going over there and wiping that damned smirk off her ugly, pug, face. But she knew fighting was not tolerated at Hogwarts, she didn't need to get into trouble.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny talked about going after Hermione, but Harry was the one that rationalized the situation. "Guys, she needs time to herself. We're not going to be able to say anything to comfort her. I expect she needs to talk to Draco about it. That's what I'd want to do."

"Oh, I'll talk to him about it. Dirty git!" Ron said dejectedly as he cracked his knuckles.

"No, Ron, we've got to let her do it. And don't go jumping to conclusions, for all we know, it isn't true. Hermione will find out, then and only then, will we step in." Harry said shaking his head.

Hermione ran into the hospital, pushing past Professor Dumbledore and her parents, straight over to the bed where Draco lay sleeping. She nudged him hard in the back with her fist.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" He said shooting up in bed.

He looked over his shoulder at Hermione and rubbed his eyes. He could see she was crying; it was a bit obvious from the tears stains and the redness of her face.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"What did you do! Draco, what did you do!" She screamed through her tears.

He shook his head, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know bloody well what I'm talking about, Draco Malfoy! What did you do with Pansy this morning before lunch?" She said stamping her foot on the hard stone.

"What! I didn't do anything!" He yelled back.

"Then where were you this morning? How did you get those scrapes on your back?" She began crying harder now.

"What's on my back has nothing to do with that nasty slut! Where are you getting your information anyway? How could you ever think I would do anything with her?" He said standing up from his bed.

"You've done it before, for years, what makes now any different? You were just using me, huh? Now I'm just a piece of trash you can discard and go back to her!" She yelled louder as her mother, father, and Professor Dumbledore walked nearer to her.

"Hermione, I don't know what you're talking about." His eyes grew cold as he spoke.

"I guess, once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy, isn't that right Draco?" She screamed at him, though he was only feet from her.

"Ms. Granger, I think you need to just sit down and calm yourself. I don't know what this is all about, but I don't think you need this kind of excitement." Dumbledore said as he grasped her shoulder.

She turned around to face him. His eyes twinkled as they always did, when he looked down his crooked nose at her. He was right. She didn't need this.

A/N: Ok, I believe this is one of the longest chapters yet, sorry about that. It just happened. I hope you all like it, and I hope it isn't too 'mushy' as I've been told a few were. Let me know what you think, I love my reviews! Sway


	26. Chapter 26 Mine, Always

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are all property of J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 26

Mine, Always

For Draco, things seemed to only be getting worse. Sure, he could stand now, and take a few steps, but everything else was going down hill. Hermione was pissed off at him because of the dim-witted, Pansy Parkinson, he had heard his dead mother's voice and she was none too happy with him…

_'What next?' _He thought.

During the night, Hermione had opted to sleep across the room, near her parents and Draco had to sleep alone. Well, sleep was something he hadn't gotten yet; instead he had much more time on his hands to think. In his opinion, it was better that Hermione had decided not to speak with him; he knew in his heart, his anger would get the best of him, as it had been doing a lot lately. Why was he so angry anyway?

Sure, hearing Narcissa's voice wasn't something he had expected. It wasn't even something that had an explanation. But why did this bother him so? He knew there was no way it could have been real, but still, it was creepy.

And Hermione… She believed a stupid rumor, something she should have known better than believe. It came from Pansy, of all people, why would she believe anything that came from that girl's mouth? The thing that bothered him most about Hermione's actions was that she didn't even want to hear him out. She wanted to go on believing ridiculous rumors more than to hear his side.

He had to admit though; it was odd, him not being around when she woke; then her hearing the rumor. His being short with answering her questions didn't help the situation at all either… What a stupid thing to do.

She had every reason to be suspicious, but he, Draco, would have thought she would listen to his reasoning. Or at least remember what he had told her about Pansy; how she really was a conniving bitch, and know not to believe anything that came out of her mouth… guess he thought wrong.

And what the hell did she mean 'once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy?'

What was that supposed to mean? 'Malfoy,' so what… it's his last name… his father's last name, but he was different. He wasn't like his father, not at all. Sure, if things had been different, he may very well have been, but things changed. He changed. For her.

It was storming now, Draco didn't particularly like the way he felt as the thunder struck and lightning crashed down somewhere in the distance. He felt cold… alone…

_'Why did that bitch have to go and spread such a ridiculous rumor like that? Like I would ever touch her again… Anyone with two brain cells would have known she was a liar. It isn't exactly something she hides very well. STUPID! You and your damn pride. You could have just ended it when she got mad, but no, you had to go and yell back at her...' _

His thoughts plagued him throughout the night. This was the worst night he had had in a very long while; even worse than the night his mother died at the hands of his father.

He grumbled as he turned over on his side so he was now looking across the room at Hermione's back. She was actually sleeping with her back to him. She never did that, she never slept without him… That cold thing happened to his stomach again.

He grumbled again and turned to his back. Staring up at the ceiling, he thought about the day's events.

After about thirty more minutes, of not being able to sleep, he decided he had to talk to Hermione about it. He couldn't take her being mad at him. He didn't want to lose her over something so stupid as Pansy.

He slowly got out of bed and stood with his weight pressed down upon his cane. It wasn't far across the room, to Hermione; he could do it without the chair. He hoped.

He took small steps, dragging his feet more than anything, toward Hermione's bed. From his bed it didn't look so far, but when he began walking, it looked like miles. He didn't seem to be getting any closer, but as he looked over his shoulder at his bed, it was equally as far away as Hermione's was.

He could walk, pretty well, all except for his left leg. For some reason, he had more problems with his left leg than his right. No matter how hard he tried, it still didn't want to move as well as the other. He could only pick it up a few inches at a time which caused him to have to half drag it as he walked; it was more of a limp really. But the way he saw it, 'At least I can walk.'

_'Bad idea, genius.' _

Slowly but surely he approached her bed. It seemed like ages, since he had set off, but he was, at last, getting closer.

The only sound apart from the rain hitting the windows and the occasional clap of thunder was that of Draco's left food, scraping across the stones and the soft tap of his cane. Scrape—thump--tap—scrape—thump—tap.

Once he was at the edge of the bed, he had to sit down, it was either that or fall. He sat down carefully on her bed, not wanting to wake her. But as his weight pressed down on the mattress, she moaned in her sleep and shifted a bit.

For a moment, he held his breath.

_'What the hell are you doing? Just say something, you silly prat.' _

He placed his hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Mine, are you asleep?"

She groaned, "Not anymore, thanks."

He sighed, "We need to talk."

She rolled over onto her back and gazed upon his face. "Why?"

His eyes narrowed, "You know why."

She huffed and rolled her eyes, "I don't want to talk about it, Draco. I'm tired and I don't want to hear anything you have to say."

His voice was a bit louder than a whisper this time. "Damn it, Hermione, just listen to what I have to say. Come on."

He pulled on her hand but she jerked it away.

"I don't want to talk about it, Draco!"

He growled, "Okay, so you're going to go and believe the lies of Pansy over my truth? That's rich, Hermione."

He stood up shakily to walk away.

Hermione groaned again. "No. Fine." She sat up and grabbed her robe. "Let's go."

Draco didn't turn to face her as he heard her bare feet slapping on the stone floor while she pulled on her robe. When she was standing beside him she gasped.

"You walked all the way over here?" Her voice was warmer than before.

He half smiled. "Yeah."

She didn't say anything more about it as they slowly ambled across the room toward his bed. She thought that was where they were going, but no, she was wrong. Draco only stopped there to put on his school robes. After his robes were on, he sat down in the wheel chair and placed his cane against the wall between the bedside table and his bed.

Looking back at her as his chair began moving toward the door he said, "You coming?"

She nodded and followed him out of the hospital. His chair came to a stop outside the door when it shut. Hermione stood in front of him, waiting for him to speak.

"Okay, now tell me exactly what you heard." He said looking up at Hermione's face.

She sighed and closed her eyes momentarily. "From what I've hear, you already know what happened."

Draco flexed the muscles in his jaw; he was tiring of her assuming the rumor was true. "If I knew, don't you think I would be trying to deny it by now instead of asking you what it was about?"

He had a point.

"Okay. Here's what I was told…"

Hermione explained the whole story, as Ron had explained it to her, not taking a breath between words. She really didn't want to have to think on it much. She'd done far too much of that when she was trying to get to sleep.

Draco, upon Hermione finishing her story, let out a loud deep laugh. "And you actually believed those things?"

Hermione shrugged. "Well… Yeah, wouldn't you?"

Draco leaned his head to the side, thinking about the question. "Well, I have to say, hearing something like that about you and say… Ron… it would definitely make me angry but I think I would ask you first… or perhaps beat this shit out of him… but I wouldn't jump to conclusions about it. I would want to ask you; then go from there."

Hermione pulled her robe closer around her body; the corridors were a bit chilly at night. "So, you are saying it didn't happen?"

Draco scoffed, "Yes, I am telling you, it didn't happen. It hurts me to know you would ever think I would say something like that about you. I've told you how she treated me, the unspeakable things she made me do… How could you think I would want to do something like that ever again? I didn't want that life, that's why I left her."

Hermione felt three inches tall by this time. "Draco, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to believe it, it's just… I don't know… I am very emotional right now." She wrung her hands. "So much has happened. Us, the whole thing with Snape, the trial, the baby, my parents… then this… I didn't know what to think."

He reached out for her, seeing that she was cold. "Just promise me, if ever you hear anything of the sort again, you will ask me first, before you get angry."

Hermione let him guide her into his lap. "I promise. And I'm sorry."

He kissed the top of her head. "Don't be sorry."

Draco was glad his little spat with Hermione was over. He hadn't expected her to stay mad long, but he was worried. This was the first big fight they had had and it was over a stupid rumor. A rumor that was far from being true.

Draco rubbed Hermione's stomach and kissed her lips with a smile.

They sat in the empty corridor, cuddling in Draco's chair for a few minutes more before Draco felt Hermione shiver and decided it was time to go back to bed. He didn't say anything to her, he simply thought about going back into the hospital, and his chair began to move forward.

When the chair stopped at the side of Draco's bed, Hermione stood up and pulled off her robe, tossing it on the bedside table. She smiled brazenly at Draco and crawled into his bed, leaving the blankets down so he could get in.

Draco stood from his chair and pulled off his robes, placing them in the exact spot Hermione's were. He carefully got into bed and turned to his side. Hermione scooted back on the bed so her back was as close to Draco's chest as possible. Draco smiled into her hair and threw one arm over her.

"You know, now that I look back on it, it was really a bogus rumor. And I was stupid to believe it." Hermione whispered.

Her breath ruffled the hair on Draco's arm as she spoke causing his whole body to erupt in goose bumps. He shivered slightly before he spoke. "It was a stupid rumor, but that doesn't mean you were stupid to believe it. You are carrying my child; it's enough to upset anyone."

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand with hers and brought it up to her lips so she could place a small kiss on the back of his hand. "Good night, Draco."

He squeezed her close to him. "Good night, Mine."

Draco and Hermione fell asleep listening to the rail pelting the glass of the windows around them. Something about the sound was soothing; it seemed to wash away all negative feelings and leave everything feeling anew.

Even the rolling thunder and the crackle of the lightning didn't bother Draco anymore, he wasn't alone. Hermione was in his arms, where he felt she belonged.

He knew, as long as she was in his arms, she was free from harm, and he was happy.

It was Saturday, the day the Grangers' were supposed to be leaving.

The morning light poured into the hospital, showering everything in light. Even though the night had been stormy, the sky showed no signs of it. The sun was as bright as ever and birds chirped wildly outside the windows.

When Draco awoke, Hermione was no longer in his arms. He glanced over his shoulder and rubbed his eyes, she was sitting in a chair a few feet from the foot of his bed. In her hands, she had her favorite book, 'Hogwarts: A History,' and she was completely submersed in it.

He sat up and stretched, "Reading, again?"

Hermione looked over her book, she smiled but the book was hiding her lips. "Aren't I always reading?"

Draco shrugged. "I suppose."

Hermione put her book mark in between the pages of the book and closed it. "Are you hungry, because I was waiting on you to go to breakfast with me?"

Draco threw his legs over the side of the bed and stretched them out. "I am hungry, yes, but I would rather like to have a shower before I go down, do you mind?"

She looked him over. "I suppose you should have one. No, I can go on my own."

Draco chuckled. "Thanks… I think you should go down and tell Ron and Harry about the rumor, so they don't want to kill me when I walk into the Great Hall, and I'll have a shower while you're gone. I'll make it quick though, so I can eat with you all."

Hermione nodded and stood up, putting her book in her chair. She was already dressed, and by the looks of it, had showered as well. Draco loved the way she looked in her yellow sun dress, she was perfect.

"Okay, I'll go down there and straighten everything out. Mum and Dad went down about fifteen minutes ago, so they should still be there. I already told them about Pansy. They said they figured it was all rubbish anyway."

Draco called her back as she began to talk off. "Hey, why was Dumbledore in here last night anyway?"

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and smacked herself in the forehead. "He had news about Snape. But I will tell you at breakfast, I'm really hungry and you need to take your shower."

Draco shrugged, "Okay then. I will see you in a few minutes."

Hermione smiled at him and left the hospital.

Draco reached for his cane and helped himself up with it. He wasn't going to use the chair for his shower today; he needed to be able to use his legs more. The chair was his crutch and he knew this was so.

He grabbed some clean clothes from the drawer of the bedside table and threw them over the arm with which he held his cane. He hobbled across the room, occasionally making an eerie scraping noise with his left foot and the tap of his cane. It didn't take much effort to get to the shower room, now he had to actually get to the shower and stand there as long as it took to bathe himself properly. It was a good thing his cane was immune to the harm water normally caused wood, because he was going to need it.

Inside the door, he put his clothes in the cupboard that held the towels and bathing accessories. He gathered the things he would need for his shower and walked to the one nearest him.

By the middle of his shower, it was taking everything he had to keep standing. But he had to, he had to force himself, he couldn't rely on the chair forever. Well, he could, but for him, it wasn't an option.

He hurried through the next few minutes of the shower, only wanting to get dressed and rest for a few minutes.

He turned off the shower and toweled himself dry then threw on his black boxers, faded jeans, and a black t-shirt. He decided to be smart, so he didn't have to brush his teeth, he did that in the shower. Now, all he had to do was get back outside so he could sit down for a moment.

He opened the door and to his surprise, Harry and Ron were standing outside it, arms crossed, glaring at him.

He raised an eyebrow, "Come to beat me up, did you?"

Harry laughed uneasily. "Not exactly, Draco."

Ron didn't seem so quick to forget the rumor.

"Well, if you aren't going to hit me, could you just pull that chair over here so I can sit in it for a minute?" He pointed at the chair Hermione had been sitting in previously.

Harry nodded and fetched the chair.

"Thanks," Draco muttered almost falling into it.

"So, it seems, someone passed a nasty rumor about you." Ron said with his arms still crossed over his chest.

"It would seem so." Draco answered.

He didn't like the tone in Ron's voice at all.

Harry glanced from Draco to Ron; he didn't want anything bad to happen. Sure he was just as mad as Ron was when he heard the rumor, but that was the thing, it was only a rumor. When Hermione had explained the situation to them, it all made sense to Harry. Apparently, Ron did find the logic in it.

"Okay," Harry decided to change the subject. "Draco, do you need our help?"

Ron sneered.

"Sure, Harry. But would you hand me my robe before we go? I will need you and Ron to help me up once we get there." He pointed to his black school robes on the bedside table. "I seem to have used almost all of my energy taking my shower."

Harry retrieved the robe and threw it over the back of Draco's chair then pushed it toward him. Harry then helped Draco to his feet, glaring at Ron as he did so. Draco sat down in his chair and looked over his shoulder at Ron and Harry as he approached the door.

Harry gave Ron a dirty look and followed after Draco. Ron waited a second or two then followed suite.

When they entered the Great Hall, a hush fell over the crowd and every head turned toward them. Pansy choked on her pumpkin juice, she had obviously not expected to see Draco with Ron and Harry. She thought her rumor spreading would work and cause them all to be mad at Draco, but her plan had back fired.

Draco knew what he was going to do and he loved it that all eyes were on him.

Hermione was seated in the middle of the Gryffindor table with her mother and father across from her and Ginny to her left side. Draco told Ron and Harry to walk him until he was about fifteen feet away from Hermione and help his out of his chair.

They did just as he had asked. Once he was standing, he placed his cane on the floor and Ron and Harry had a hold on his arms.

He took about eight steps forward then he told them to let go.

Harry looked puzzled. "Are you sure?"

Draco nodded and his lips formed a beautiful smile, "I'm sure."

Harry and Ron let go of Draco and stepped back from him, incase he was to fall, they would catch him.

Draco limped over to Hermione and stood behind her as he reached his left hand into his pocket. "Hermione, will you stand up please?"

She was sitting sideways in her seat but did as he asked.

Her parent's looked at one another with smirks on their faces.

Draco smiled at her then knelt down onto one knee, laying his cane on the ground beside him. He reached for her hand with his right hand and pulled his left from his pocket, he was holding a black box.

Hermione couldn't see what he was holding in his hand, nor could anyone else in the room. She was a bit embarrassed, having him kneeling down in front of her like this, and the bright red color of her face showed it.

Draco cleared his throat and spoke loudly. "Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?"

He opened the black box that was in his left hand with his thumb and raised it to show her. Every neck in the Great Hall craned, trying to see what Draco had in his hands, but only those close to them could see.

She gasped at the beauty of the ring. The light was reflecting off every one of the diamonds, causing it to have the illusion that it was glowing. She had never seen anything so beautiful in all her life, it was truly breath taking.

Draco raised an eyebrow and smiled up at her, she still hadn't said anything.

"YES! OH DRACO, YES!" She flung herself into his arms, causing him to fall back on the ground.

She kissed every inch of his face, not caring who saw it. They were going to be married, it didn't matter who saw what, or what anyone said anymore; she was going to be Mrs. Draco Malfoy.

Hermione stopped kissing Draco's face long enough to stand up and pull him to his feet by his hands. He propped himself against the bench she had been seated on and took her left hand in his. He took the ring from the velvet box and slit it onto her ring finger, it was a perfect fit. She admired it for a second then he bent and kissed her on the lips.

Applause echoed throughout the Great Hall, applause that no one had been expecting, thought the majority of it seemed to be coming from Gryffindor table, Hermione's parents in the lead, being the loudest.

A/N: Ok, I hope you guys liked this one, and as I promised, everything worked out, right? Let me know if you liked it, I'm kind of iffy about this one. Reviews always welcome, as you well know by now. I will be posting as soon as I do a research paper I have due in 2 days... yes I'm a slacker.Sway


	27. Chapter 27 Working Again

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are all property of J.K. Rowling.

**A/N:Okay guys, I hate putting these here, but there's an improtant A/N at the bottom, please read. And thanks for all of the responses.Sway**

Chapter 27

Working Again

Dumbledore was forced to call order in the Great Hall, after the heated applause Draco's proposing to Hermione caused. He was not angry; however, he was thrilled, though only the twinkle in his eyes showed it. He knew everyone was just as excited and surprised as he had been, but there was no cause for such a disruption. The Great Hall was treated just like all of the other room within the walls of Hogwarts; it was a place for order.

Dumbledore stood from his high backed chair in the middle of the teacher's table. "Silence!" He bellowed.

A hush instantaneously fell over the crowd much like an eerie kind of fog would in the dank depths of a thick forest.

Dumbledore continued, "I too would like the opportunity to congratulate Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, but I do not think this is neither the time nor the place for congratulations. If you will all please continue with your meal, afterward you may all celebrate."

He stood for a few seconds more and smiled down in Hermione and Draco's direction then took his seat. Professor McGonagall, who was seated to his left, smiled up at him, with a look of true happiness on her face. She didn't have that same old, narrowed eyes and think lips look as she usually did, it was amazing. Even McGonagall, Mrs. never-acted-frivolous-in-her-life-ever looked happy for two of her students, one from her house and one from Slytherin.

The Hall did take the noise level down to a dull roar after his short yet liberating speech; however, the whole Slytherin House table was still hissing and jeering as they murmured to one another. It was an outrage, a 'pureblood' proposing marriage to a 'mud blood,' they were all flabbergasted. How could Draco Malfoy, a pure blood, the Prince of Slytherin, propose to Hermione Granger, a mud blood, the Princess of Gryffindor? Slytherin's and Gryffindor's don't mix.

Draco and Hermione didn't pay any attention to the whispers and hissing, they were both too busy being congratulated by everyone with in their vicinity, including students from the Ravenclaw table.

Harry was among the congratulators, but Ron was still standing in his spot, arms at his sides, mouth drooping open. He was still in shock, as it would seem. Only when he was bombarded by students rushing over did he move. But once he wasn't being bumped into anymore, he stood in the same position. The look on his face was a mixture of anger, surprise, shock, and then more anger. No one seemed to notice though, not even Harry or Ginny; they were all too busy making a fuss over Hermione and Draco to pay any mind to anyone else in the Great Hall.

Ginny held Hermione's hand in hers, admiring the beautiful 'rock' (as she said) that Draco had given her. She had never in her life, seen such a beautiful ring. She wondered if Hermione were to fall into the Black Lake, if she would sink straight to the bottom.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger simply sat in their seats smiling at one another, their hands clasped together under the table. They knew Draco would propose while they were still at Hogwarts, but they hadn't dreamed he would do it in front of the whole school. This showed them exactly how much Hermione meant to him. If he was going to confess his love for her with the whole school as witnesses, they knew it was something he held in his heart to be true. After all, he was a 'pure blood', from a highly respected wizarding family, son of a Death Eater, and he was proposing to the lowest form of vermin (as he was taught to treat them), a 'mud blood.'

"Oh, my, Malfoy, where did you get such a beautiful ring?" Lavender Brown asked, craning her neck over toward Ginny and Hermione's hands.

"Hermione, you are so lucky!" Pavarti Patel said blushing as she stared at Draco's chest.

"Oi, Draco, you're one hell of a man to be able to land a girl such as Hermione." Seamus Finnigan yelled over the crowd, even though he was only three people away.

Hermione and Draco didn't have time to speak between questions; they were coming so close together, it was very difficult to distinguish one voice from the next.

Even Nearly Headless Nick was floating about the table, going straight through some students to get a better look.

As he passed through a tall brown haired Ravenclaw boy, Nearly Headless Nick bowed, and said, "I do say, my dear girl, I would never have pinned you with consorting with a Slytherin." He looked skeptically over Draco's body then continued, "I do wish you both the best of luck in the life that lies ahead of you. And many happy days together."

Hermione smiled over her shoulder at Draco, her face beaming and her cheeks rosy.

_'She's so beautiful.' _Draco thought to himself.

The goings-on in the Great Hall quickly became overbearing and extremely invasive, so Draco and Hermione decided it was best if they got away and had some time to talk. After all, they were affianced now and both had things they wanted to say.

Hermione pushed her way through the crowd and returned to Draco's side with his chair, she knew he had been standing far too long, as it was starting to show on his face. He sat down as soon as the chair was in reach, cane in hand, and Hermione pushed him through the crowd, ignoring all of the pats on the back and questions. She just wanted to get out of there and go some place with Draco, alone.

Hermione was almost running down the corridors toward Gryffindor Tower, she knew her room was going to be the only place she and Draco could be alone. Slytherin House just wasn't an option in the matter; all they needed was to have a row with the group of outraged Slytherin's, that would make their day complete, and it had only just begun. No one but Ginny knew Hermione's password, and she hoped Ginny would be intelligent enough not to try and follow after them.

Once they were in front of the Fat Lady, Hermione muttered the last password she knew, in hopes it hadn't been changed. To her surprise, the portrait swung open and quickly shut as she and Draco entered. Hermione knew the Fat Lady was attempting to keep non-Gryffindor's out. She didn't look to see if anyone had gotten in as she swiftly pushed Draco's chair up the stairs to her room. Looking over her shoulder, she saw many of her fellow Gryffindor's literally fall into the common room and turned to her own portrait and said her password. The portrait flew open and Hermione pushed Draco inside.

She leaned her back against the portrait and panted, she was rather out of breath at the moment. Draco's chair moved in front of her then turned him to face her and he smiled.

"That was fun." He said as he ran his hand through his wind blown hair.

"Glad…" she attempted to catch her breath, "You… think so… Draco."

Draco laughed and glanced at the room around him; he hadn't seen the room until now.

Hermione's room was a bit smaller than Draco's was in Slytherin House, but it was none the less, beautiful. The carpets were a deep maroon and the walls, dark brown wood, almost black but not quite. Her bed was in the middle of the wall to the right of the door and on either side of it was a bedside table. Across the room, at the very back was a door, presumably leading to the bath room. In front of the bed, against the opposite wall, was a large book case filled with books and a desk, which was no doubt where Hermione spent most of her time. The curtains and the blanket on Hermione's bed were a royal blue and the furniture was a cherry colored wood. The room was beautiful, everything about it even the brass door knobs and curtain rods were breath taking.

He blinked lazily up at her, smiling. "So, your answer… You didn't just say that because everyone was around… did you?"

Hermione caught her breath. "Oh Merlin, no, I would never lie to you like that."

She flung herself down onto Draco's lap and kissed his neck.

His neck twitched the opposite direction of where Hermione's kisses were. "Good, because I don't think I could ever take that kind of let down. Not now."

Hermione continued her kissing but Draco's mind was racing, but he remembered something she said before breakfast. "Hermione… No…" He chuckled, "quit, I have a que…. STION! Quit it!" At this point, her kisses were making him very ticklish.

Hermione giggled and looked up at his face. "Yes, dear?"

He smiled and shook his head, "What did Dumbledore say about Snape last night?"

Hermione's face hardened for a split second then recovered its brightness, "Oh… that…"

Draco raised his eye brows.

"He said the Ministry hasn't been able to prove he was under the control of the Imperius Curse. But they haven't been able to disprove it either… Draco, he's going to get away with it. I know he will…" The glow in her face dulled immediately.

Draco pursed his lip and rubbed up the side of his nose and over his brow with one hand as he spoke, "No, he's not going to get away with it. There's no damn way, Hermione. They will figure out he is lying and punish him. I personally hope they let the dementors have him. And I want to be there when they do. I want to see the life leave his body for what he did to you, what he did to us."

Hermione closed her eyes and took in a slow, deep breath, then let it out. She had read, as well as heard, the dementor's kiss was something that was almost unbearable to witness. But he deserved it. She wanted him to pay for what he did.

No, he didn't deserve the dementor's kiss; he deserved much, much worse. He deserved to be pulled apart by a heard of angry hippogriffs…. To be stoned to death… no, he deserved to be burned at the stake like so many others had been, years and years ago.

"I do hope the Ministry isn't so bold as to believe his rubbish. I would think that Minister Scrimgeour would be the first to know he was lying; he was the one that came to collect him after all." She stood up as she spoke and paced the floor in front of Draco's chair.

Draco didn't want to ruin the happiness of the day with talk about Snape so he decided to just change the subject.

"Mine, let's not talk about it just now. Okay?" He said hopefully.

She stopped pacing and smiled, "Okay. I don't want to talk about it anyway, not right now. Not after..." She moved her left hand so Draco could see it. "Not after this."

The ring on her finger sparkled in the sunlight that was coming through the windows, casting a rainbow of colors on the floor and the walls.

Draco placed his cane on the floor and stood up, taking Hermione's hand. He then pulled her toward him and she did a sort of spin into his massive chest.

She smiled up at him, tears barely glistening in the corners of her eyes.

Draco's face softened as he saw the tears, "What's the matter?"

She shook her head, causing a single tear to slide down her cheek, "for once, Draco, everything is right. I couldn't ask for anything more, you've been so good to me."

Draco bent down toward Hermione's face and kissed her tear away.

_'She's even beautiful when she cries.' _

Hermione instantly moved her head so her lips covered Draco's. It had been so long since they had been intimate; she just wanted to be with him, in every way.

As they kissed, Draco stumbled blindly backward toward Hermione's bed, almost falling a few times. Hermione was the only thing keeping him from falling; she had a hold on the front of his shirt as he pulled her with him.

When his thighs hit the soft edge of the mattress, he sat down and Hermione climbed into his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist. As they kissed, Draco's hands explored every inch of Hermione's body, he had not touched her in this manner in what seemed like years. His body ached, it craved her.

The hunger and passion in her kisses, threw Draco through a loop. He knew she was passionate in their time together, but she had never behaved like this. As their kissing went on, Hermione tugged at Draco's shirt only removing her lips from his to pull it up over his head and throw it behind her. Draco kissed down her throat and sucked on her neck as she clung to his hair with both hands.

As the craving inside Hermione's body began to gain strength, she leaned back, away from Draco's lips, and tugged at the hem of her yellow sundress. Once the dress was almost off she shook her hair out and took it off the rest of the way and threw it behind her as well. When she leaned forward again, she did not kiss Draco, this time, she simply pulled his torso as close to hers as she could and clung onto his back with all her might. Draco felt the same way she did at that moment; he returned her hug, holding her as if he were afraid she was going to blow away in the wind.

He kissed her shoulder gently as he hugged her, sending chills down her spine. She giggled and shivered slightly. Draco let go of her, grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her backward so she was now staring into his endless gray eyes as he gazed into her brown ones. He smiled but said nothing.

He didn't need to say anything; she already knew what he was thinking. She whispered, "I love you too."

From there, she pushed his shoulders with her hands and knocked him back onto the bed. He was now laying on his back gazing up at her as she straddled him. He grinned and licked his lips as he reached up behind her to unfasten her bra. Once he had it unsnapped, he pulled it toward him, exposing her breasts and threw it to the foot of the bed. Hermione leaned down slowly, toward his face, letting her long mane of brown locks tickle his stomach. She kissed him hard on the lips then down to the farthest part of his stomach she could reach, she stood up, one of her legs on either side of his, to continue kissing down his stomach as she did, she drug her nails lightly down his chest.

Draco felt the flames if his internal fire engulfing him. He wanted her. He needed her.

Once Hermione reached his naval, she stopped kissing and smiled up at Draco.

Draco's head was back on the bed so he didn't see her looking at him. He didn't realize she was smiling until he lifted his head to see why she stopped.

He raised one eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

Her smile broadened, "Nothing."

He sighed lightly, "Well, why'd you stop?"

She pointed at the front of his pants.

_'Shit! I can't believe this… I was sure we were going to be able to do it this time…I hate Snape, what an ass hole!' _He thought.

"Oh… Sorry…" He laid his head back down on the bed roughly; he sure his 'equipment' was refusing to work, yet again.

"No," Hermione said half laughing. "Look."

She ran one finger down his stomach and stopped at the top button of his pants and Draco raised his head. He had been wrong. His 'equipment' was fully functional.

He smiled a triumphant smile and leaned up, grabbing Hermione by the wrists and pulling her on top of him he said, "Well in that case, Mine, come here."

She giggled, "I guess I'm just going to have to ride this one out."

Hermione straddled him again and reached down to unbutton and unzipped his jeans. She then stood up, kicked off her own shoes and slowly ran her thumb around the waist band of her underwear, teasingly. Draco sighed and went to reach for her, to help her take them off, but before he could fully sit up, she had stepped out of them and let them drop to her feet. As she stepped out of them, she pulled off Draco's shoes, threw them aside, and then tugged pants off over his feet, along with his boxers, leaving both herself and Draco completely naked.

There it was, at full attention. Apparently regaining the use of the muscles in his legs also benefited… other muscles as well.

Hermione waited for a moment before climbing back onto the bed, so Draco could push himself higher up on it. Once he was in place, she straddled him, again, and bent over his chest so she could kiss from his lips down to his collar bone, placing tantalizing bites along the way.

The anxiety he was filling, took over. He grabbed Hermione by the hips and pushed her back so she was only inches above where he so badly wanted her to be.

After a heated session of making love, Hermione collapsed on top of Draco. Both of them lay there together, too weak to move, for at least ten minutes. Draco ran his hands through Hermione's slightly tangled hair as she lay on his chest. He was burning up but couldn't bring himself to ask her to move, he was so comfortable with her there.

Hermione exhaled across Draco's chest, "I think I'm going to have a quick shower, you don't mind do you?"

He stared down at the top of her head only just realizing how sweaty they both were. Hermione's hair was plastered to her forehead and the sides of her face, and tiny droplets of perspiration clung to her chest, causing her to stick to him as she sat up.

He smiled, this was the first time in a long time they had been this sweaty after one of their sessions. "No, I don't mind. I would rather like to have one, myself."

Hermione sat beside him for a moment, admiring the beauty of his body. He was perfect in every way, in her eyes. Quidditch had made his body rock solid, though now that he wasn't able to play some of it was dwindling away. Still, his body was perfectly toned.

She reached her hand down to the right side of his face and traced his lips with her thumb. As she did this, Draco closed his eyes and exhaled a slow ragged breath.

_'Not again.' _He thought as he felt the embers of his internal fire begin to crackle.

Deciding it was best not to use all of his energy this early in the day, since it came in a limited supply, he too say up on the bed. "Showers?"

Hermione smiled and closed her eyes. "Yes, showers."

Hermione stood from the bed waiting for Draco to extend his hand. He reached out with his right hand and grabbed Hermione's left. He didn't pull against her though; he simply stared at the ring upon her finger.

"You make that ring beautiful." He said gazing up into her eyes.

She smiled shyly, "No, I think the ring does that all on its own."

Just when he was about to reply, the portrait swung open. Hermione's head snapped in the direction of the portrait as did Draco's.

Hermione thought for a split second about the last time that happened. Last time it was Snape… last time he…. _'Oh Merlin'_ was all she could think.

Draco's gaze fell upon a small figure in the door way with flaming red hair. It was Ginny.

"OH MY MERLIN!" Ginny exclaimed as she covered her eyes with both hands.

"Ginny! Don't just stand there either come in or go out!" Hermione yelled.

Ginny stumbled into the room and the portrait closed behind her.

"Out would have worked, Ginny." Draco said as he pulled the disheveled blankets from behind him to cover himself.

"S—Sorry, guys. I really _really_ hope I didn't interrupt anything…" Ginny stuttered.

Hermione let out a small laugh as she sat down on Draco's lap and pulled some of his blankets around herself. "No, Gin, you didn't interrupt anything."

"Good." Ginny answered, her hands still clasped over her eyes.

"It's okay, you can look now." Draco said with a smirk.

Ginny cautiously peeked out from a crack in her fingers and once she saw the coast was clear she dropped them completely.

"Hope we didn't embarrass you." Hermione said.

Ginny shook her head, though the redness of her face told a completely different story.

"What was it you came up here for?" Draco asked as he shifted Hermione on his lap.

"Umm… er… Hermione, your mum and dad wanted to see you, they're leaving after lunch." Ginny said, her face still burning bright red, it was hard to tell which was more red, her hair or her face.

A/N: Ok guys, I know this one is rubbish and I'm sorry. I just wanted to let you all know, I am going to have to break from this story for a little while. It's getting all cramped inside my head, so I need to take some time off for rest and relaxation. Sorry bout that. But please read and review, I don't really know if I am going to continue with this story or not... I think I may just end it now, who knows though, give me some feedback :) Sway


	28. Chapter 28 Untouchable

Chapter 28

Untouchable

After Ginny's intrusion, Draco and Hermione agreed to follow her down to the Great Hall, to spend some quality time with the Grangers' before they left, but first, they had to take a shower, there was no getting around that. Ginny waited in Hermione's bedroom, still quite embarrassed, for Draco and Hermione to get ready. She didn't want to sit on the bed because as she had said 'That's just gross,' so she sat at Hermione's desk and read through a few books Hermione had placed there.

_'Merlin, what's taking them so long?' _Ginny thought, but really, it was a stupid question. Ginny knew how long Hermione's showers usually took; she could only imagine how long it took Draco to take one. Even the fact that he never walked anymore, he was always so clean and kept. _'I see this is going to cause trouble already, they're going to fight over the bathroom.'_ She was slightly amused at her current though.

Once Hermione and Draco were done with their shower, Hermione got dressed then helped Draco with his clothes. He could dress himself, but Hermione's helping him was just too much for him to resist. He loved the fact that she was always willing to do anything she could to help, though when he had first gotten hurt, he hated it. This time, when Ginny saw them, they were both fully clothed, so there was no need for her to turn red again, not until Draco decided to make a comment.

"So, Ginny, did you get a good show?" Draco asked with a smirk.

Ginny's cheeks turned pink but she didn't say anything. _'Back to his old self, I see.'_

Hermione swatted Draco playfully on the shoulder, "Oh don't go and make a big deal out of it."

Draco laughed but he couldn't help himself. "Next time, we're going to charge you admission."

With this comment, both Hermione and Ginny swatted him in the back of the head and giggled to one another.

"Oh, sure, pick on the crippled guy. That's fair." He said.

* * *

Lunchtime came and went for Draco and Hermione, on this Saturday afternoon. It was difficult for them to say goodbye to the Grangers' but, they knew it was for the best. As it would have seemed, Mr. and Mrs. Granger were no longer as upset about Hermione's being pregnant since Draco proposed. This gave them a sort of comfort, knowing he was willing to marry their daughter and stand up to his responsibilities. The realization that Hermione and Draco were not little children anymore was quickly found and taken into consideration by the Grangers,' they saw just how grown up their daughter and her fiancé truly were. Only a real man would have stepped up and done the things that he had done. 

He had even gone so far as to defy his whole family and the things he was taught. He'd turned his back on being a 'pure blood' and Hermione's being a 'mud blood,' and that was enough for them.

"Well darling, we must be going now." Mrs. Granger beamed down at Hermione.

Hermione shrugged, "If you must, I suppose it is for the best, you and dad need to get back to your business. And I'm sure everything here is going to be fine."

Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Professor Dumbledore were all standing at the front entrance to Hogwarts grounds, awaiting the arrival of the quickly approaching horse drawn carriage. Dumbledore thought that the real horses would be better than the ones only few people could see; they were something he knew would make the Grangers' uneasy.

Mrs. Granger hugged Hermione and kissed her on the cheek then turned to Draco. "Now, Draco, I expect you to take extra care of our Hermione. She's going to need you now. I know how very hard it can be going through a pregnancy, at times, and I do hope you will bear with her."

Draco smiled, "I will mum. Don't you worry about us; we're going to be fine."

He was sitting in his chair but stood up so he could give Hermione's mother a hug, then turned to face Mr. Granger.

Mr. Granger had just finished hugging and kissing Hermione when Draco caught his eye. "Son, I want to say congratulations to both you and my daughter. And I want to wish you both luck with the rest of the school year, graduation's not far off now."

He extended his hand for Draco, and in turn Draco grasped it firmly and gave it a shake. "Thank you sir. I expect we will be seeing you very soon."

Mr. Granger smiled and nodded. "You will. Now you watch out for my little girl, okay? And take care of yourself, don't push it. You may be able to stand a walk a bit, but do try not to over do it."

Draco nodded and looked over at Hermione with a smile, "I will take care of her. And I promise no more pushing it for me. I've learned from my mistake." He motioned his hand to his, still battered face.

Mr. Granger gave a smile and nodded.

"Now," Mrs. Granger said turning to Ron, Harry, and Ginny, "I expect you three will be spending as much time with Draco and Hermione as possible, try not to let them get into trouble. And keep your selves out of it as well. I know all too well about your, shall I say, knack for getting into trouble."

All three of the students smiled and answered in unison. "We will."

A few seconds later, the carriage arrived and was being loaded down with the Granger's luggage by a few house elves. It wasn't long now, before they would be back on their way to their cozy little house and their dentistry business.

With a few more hugs and good wishes, the Grangers' sat down in the carriage and were taken away by a beautiful white steed.

Life at Hogwarts was back to normal. There were no more parents around to see or hear things they shouldn't. There were no more secrets. The only thing left unsolved was the trial, and that was quickly approaching its end, as Dumbledore received more news earlier in the morning but hadn't mentioned any of it, not yet.

* * *

Dumbledore finally spoke when the Granger's carriage was out of sight. "Well, I want to let you five know; I received an owl from the Minister this morning."He paused and looked into the five eager faces before him. 

"As it would seem, finding proof that Professor Snape was indeed under the control of Lord Voldemort was difficult, but never the less, they have reached their decision."

Ron shuddered at the mention of Voldemort's name, but continued to listen.

"Sir, please tell us what the verdict is." Hermione said as she grabbed Draco's hand in hers.

Dumbledore's eyes fixed upon Hermione's. "Ms. Granger, they were able to conclude that he was not under the Imperius Curse when his so called warnings began. However, when he raped you, he was being controlled by the curse."

Hermione's body felt weak. She knew it; she knew he was going to get away with raping her. This wasn't fair. He wasn't supposed to get away with it. He was supposed to go to Azkaban and pay for what he had done.

Tears began to fall freely down from Hermione's eyes. Draco pulled her down into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, trying serve as some comfort for her. Ron, Ginny and Harry gathered closer to Draco's chair; Harry placed one hand on Hermione's shoulder as did Ron, but Ginny put both of her hands on Draco's shoulders. She knew he was just as shocked as Hermione and the rest of them were.

Draco looked up at Dumbledore, "But sir, that can't be right."

Dumbledore blinked a few times before responding, "Mr. Malfoy, the Ministry did their best to disprove the use of this curse, but every test came up positive. As it would seem though, he was not told to use the Cruciatus Curse on you, so it would seem, he was able to fight off the curse long enough to inflict this upon you. He was indeed under the Imperius Curse, but we can not determine if, at the time he attacked Ms. Granger, he was acting under his own free will or if he was following orders. Therefore, the Ministry has decided to place him in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He will be under constant supervision and his wand will be confiscated from him so that he will not be able to make use of magic. From there, they hope to oversee his actions and in doing so, find out if Lord Voldemort has continued to control him."

The news was not exactly Azkaban, but he was going to be detained, therefore, he would not be able to hurt anyone else. Hermione's tears continued to flow; she had so badly wanted Snape to burn for what he did to them.

Draco hugged Hermione tightly, "So, he is not going to be sent to Azkaban? Not even for using the Cruciatus Curse?"

Dumbledore seemed to be thinking about Draco's question because he hesitated for a few seconds before answering. "The Minister has assured me that Severus will be well watched and has no way of escaping St. Mungo's. He has also informed me that after a substantial amount of time, if they do not come to an alternate decision, Severus will be transferred to Azkaban and will from then on be in the care of the dementor's."

Draco nodded; he understood what Professor Dumbledore was telling him. There was a chance Snape may never be convicted of raping Hermione on his own free will, but he was going to be locked away from them for a very long time. Where he was locked up all depended on the Minister, he could stay at St. Mungo's or he could be taken to Azkaban. Really, both were fine with Draco, at least he knew now that Snape couldn't hurt Hermione or anyone else ever again. Snape could rot in a three by three foot room for all Draco cared, so long as he was never going to get out.

Hermione looked up from her place on Draco's shoulder into Dumbledore's twinkling eyes. "Thank you professor."

He nodded, "You are more than welcome, Ms. Granger. I only wish I could have done something to save you both from this pain. But even in the darkest of times, we find light. I want to congratulate you both on your engagement, and on the news of the pregnancy." He looked down his crooked nose at Draco's face as he spoke the last bit.

Draco was surprised, "Sir, how did you know?"

Dumbledore smiled, "There isn't much I miss in this school, not much at all. But to answer your question, Madam Pomfrey told me while you were both asleep that week. She also told me, which I'm sure you are both very curious to find out, that the baby is indeed yours, Mr. Malfoy. Ms. Granger was with child before her attack, but only just. If my, and Madam Pomfrey's, calculations are correct, Ms. Granger, you are five weeks pregnant, today."

Hermione tried to think back five weeks. That would be the first time she and Draco made love. She'd gotten pregnant her first time. She did feel a bit embarrasses that Professor Dumbledore knew she and Draco had been sleeping together, but then again, Draco had told him that anyway.

She smiled shyly up at Dumbledore; her cheeks had turned the lightest shade of pink. "Thank you for telling us, sir. You were correct, we were unsure if the baby I am carrying was Draco's, and also we were unsure how far along I was."

Dumbledore smiled and motioned for the group to follow him. Hermione stood up from Draco's lap and walked beside him, holding his hand, behind Dumbledore. Harry, Ron, and Ginny followed their friends and their Headmaster quietly.

"Ms. Granger, seeing as how you and Mr. Malfoy are engaged and expecting your first child, I feel no need to keep you in the hospital. You will both be returning to Gryffindor Tower, and are welcome to stay in your head dormitory if you wish, until graduation. I do not expect any of the other Gryffindor's to complain, and they are the only ones that need know that you two are living together. I don't see that any harm can come from these living arrangements."

Hermione and Draco exchanged a puzzled look with their friends as they followed Dumbledore closer to the castle. It was odd, him telling them it was okay for them to sleep with one another, in the same room, not being under the constant supervision of Madam Pomfrey.

Dumbledore continued. "I do urge you to both get back to your regular classes. And you, Ms. Granger, I urge you to set up a few prenatal visits with Madam Pomfrey so that you may start prepairing for the arrival of your child."

"But sir, what am I to tell people if they ask why I am going to the hospital wing so frequently. And once I begin to show in my pregnancy?" Hermione asked; having just realized graduation was three months away. By this time, she would be four months pregnant, and with her being relatively skinny, she would show.

"Ms. Granger, what you tell others is your business. I do not see that it will infringe on Hogwarts if you do decide to tell your peers of your pregnancy, you may tell them whatever you wish. Only I, Professor McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey are aware that you are carrying Mr. Malfoy's child and I am not going to divulge the news to any of the others, I will leave that to you and Mr. Malfoy. But I must warn you, when your fellow students find out of your pregnancy, there will be rumors that it is the child of Professor Snape, so you may want to take that into consideration." He continued walking ahead of them, but by now they had reached the massive oak doors of the castle.

* * *

Hermione knew there was truth to be found in Dumbledore's statement. She was sure more than rumors would surface once the whole school found out she was pregnant. The Slytherin's, she thought, would have the most fun with this one. _'__Great, all I need is more death glares, and more problems.__'_

Hermione thought about Dumbledore's words as they walked along the corridor toward the marble stair case. She didn't know which was worse, the rumor about her engagement to Dracobeing a sick jokeor the rumors that would be spread about their unborn child being that of Severus Snape's.

When she bid goodbye to her friends, so that she and Draco may recover their things from the hospital wing and take them to their new room, in Gryffindor Tower, she was none too convincing. Ron, Ginny, and Harry could sense the discomfort in her voice even if Draco could not.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny exchanged concerned looks, but shrugged it off and told their friends they would seem them back in Gryffindor Tower. They set off down the corridor and left Hermione and Draco alone.

Hermione walked alongside Draco's chair as they strode into the hospital wing, but she didn't say much to him. He thought she was thinking about Dumbledore's letting them room together, but he was wrong. Once he looked into her face and saw the look she wore, he was sure that wasn't what she had been thinking about.

"Mine, what's the matter?" He asked.

She shook her head, "Nothing, I was just thinking, that's all."

Draco didn't like it when she lied to him, even about things like this. It was obvious in her face and in her voice that she wasn't thinking about 'nothing.' "Mine, you don't have to lie to spare my feelings, really. Just tell me whatever it is and I'm sure we will get through it."

She didn't want to worry him with what she thought were stupid concerns, but she knew he was going to worry if she didn't tell him something. The truth was preferable. "I was just thinking about what Dumbledore said about the rumors and things. Draco, I don't think I can handle people saying that this baby is Snape's."

He scoffed, "Let them say whatever they wish, Hermione. Does it really matter whose baby they think it is? We only have three more months then we're never going to have to deal with any of them again. Who gives a damn what a bunch of wankers like them think? I sure as hell don't. I've wasted too many years of my life worrying about the opinions of others. I will not do it anymore. I would think that you would be the one that would first have said to hell with them all."

He had a point and she knew it. It didn't matter what their schoolmates thought about their baby. It wasn't any of their concern anyway. And what's more, they didn't have to tell anyone if they didn't want to.

Who gives a damn what a bunch of high school kids think? What does it matter if they spread rumors around about Hermione having an affair with Snape and getting pregnant then conning Draco into thinking it was his baby so he would support her? (Because she knew that was exactly what would happen.) No one, namely the Slytherin's, believed that Snape had actually raped Hermione; they all said something along the lines of a 'scandalous affair gone awry.'

Hermione shrugged. "I suppose you're right. I don't need the fuss of this weighing down upon me as well as the baby and the wedding. I don't need to worry about what they will say. I've told my friends and my family, so no one else should matter."

Draco smiled up at her and squeezed her hand. "That's my girl."

It was true; their unborn baby was not anyone's concern but theirs. This baby was the product of a young love and was not something that people needed to go and spread rumors about. What kind of person would do something like that? Two words, A Slytherin. It was logical that the Slytherin's would be very angry with Hermione. For two reasons, one, she had been the cause of their Head of House, Severus Snape's being removed permanently from the school, so he couldn't play favorites anymore. And two, she had taken away their most valuable Quidditch player and their meanest ally. She had made Draco Malfoy turn 'soft,' as many saw it. There had to be dark magic in the works, as they saw it, there was no way the 'great' Malfoy would turn his back on his fellow Slytherin's.

But again, the Slytherin house may think they are all bright and never wrong, but they are sadly mistaken. And in the case of Draco Malfoy, they couldn't be more wrong.

* * *

By this time they were already in the hospital wing and Hermione was piling their clothes in Draco's lap. You know, his chair was pretty convenient at times, but sometimes, it got in the way. On the top of the pile, which was impairing Draco's vision, Hermione laid their get well cards, most from Ginny, and turned to walk away. 

She had gotten about fifteen feet from Draco when she realized he wasn't beside her. She stopped and turned around and giggled when she saw him.

His back was still toward her and his while blond hair was swaying loosely as he turned his head from side to side, trying to see over the pile in his lap.

Hermione cleared her throat causing Draco to jump a bit, "Genius, I've over here now. Honestly, Draco, try and keep up."

He didn't find it a bit funny. "Well, if I could see over this bloody stack of shit in my lap, I may do just that."

His chair screeched as he willed it to turn and follow Hermione out into the corridors.

* * *

Hermione had to slow down quite a few times, on the way to Gryffindor Tower, seeing as how Draco kept running his chair into walls and causing things to slip from the pile. Every time he did this, she laughed and received a growl from him. She couldn't help it; he was running into walls for Merlin's sake. 

The last time his chair ran into a wall and caused him to scrape his knee beneath his pants, his voice echoed throughout the empty corridor. "Bloody hell! Hermione, help me over here."

Hermione did as Draco had requested, but she did more than help, she decided to just push him the rest of the way. This would be much easier, faster, and not to mention better for his physical health.

* * *

Once inside the Gryffindor Common Room, cheers interrupted the short silence when the portrait swung open and Hermione pushed Draco in. They were both taken aback; they hadn't expected to be welcomed with open arms. But Dumbledore had said he didn't think and of the Gryffindor's would mind Draco's staying there. (Did this mean Draco was now a Gryffindor instead of a Slytherin? Surely not.) 

Many, many, people rushed over to Hermione and Draco, causing them to not be able to move one way or the other. The next thing Draco knew, the pile of clothes and other random things was being lifted from his lap and passed through the crowd.

"Humph! I'll just be taking these up to your room then." Ginny yelled over the loud murmurs of the crowd as the pile was thrown into her arms.

Hermione and Draco weren't sure who was speaking to them, because there were so many people around them, and the comments all seemed to be running together. Much like they did earlier in the day, in the Great Hall.

"Oh my Merlin! I can't believe Dumbledore's letting you two stay together. That's just sooooo cute!" Apparently that was the voice of a female, or a really excited, and too in touch with his feminine side, guy.

"Oi, Draco. Now you don't have to sneak around, huh."

Well, that comment could be taken several different ways, but Draco decided to take it as a compliment rather than an insult, which is the way it sounded.

"Hermione, you're so lucky!" _'Yes, I am.'_ Hermione thought before being bombarded by more comments.

"If you two keep me up at night, heads will roll." This was the voice of a guy, definitely, but who, neither of the two knew.

"I can't believe the Slytherin Prince is staying here, with us!" Again it was a girl, and Hermione was not amused.

"Ahem!" Hermione almost yelled over the crowd, "I want to remind you all, Draco and I are still Head Boy and Girl, and if you don't all clear out right now, I will deduct two hundred points from the house! We would like to go to our room, you know."

A few hisses and boo's came from the crowd as it receded a few feet.

Hermione peered into the face of every girl around her, sure the last comment had come from one of them, "And just so you all know, the so called 'Slytherin Prince,' is _not_ staying with _us_, he is staying with _me_. He is, after all, my husband to be! I will thank you all to keep your hands and eyes off, unless of course you feel the need to be hexed into the next century."

Draco's face turned a bright red as he flinched at the thought of being hexed into the next century. _'Can she really do that?' _He glanced around the crowd, suddenly feeling like a side show attraction in a carnival.

When he looked up at Hermione, she was staring down at him, seeming to be awaiting some sort of response from him. "Yeah… And all of you blokes don't even think about it. I may be confined to this chair for now, but I assure you, I can walk, and if need be, I'm sure I could run you all down and kick the shit out of you. I won't even use magic; I think my fists would get the point across."

It suddenly clicked in both of their minds. Draco was no longer seen as a fowl excuse for a human being or as a dangerous 'son of a death eater', on the contrary, he was much more desired than he had ever been. And Hermione, she was now viewed to be the most beautiful girl in all of Hogwarts. Why had this happened now? It was this simple fact; both of them were out of reach for everyone. They were both spoken for and forbidden. What makes someone more attractive than the fact that you can't have them? What makes them more desirable and more intriguing? But one simple fact remained; they were together, the 'Slytherin Prince,' and the 'Gryffindor Princess' which meant that they were untouchable.

A/N: Ok, here is the next chapter, I know you guys were just dying for it (ok so... not). Let me know what you think, as always, thanks for reading! Sway


	29. Chapter 29 What's Wrong With Me

Chapter 29

What's Wrong With Me

Over the next two weeks, Hermione and Draco's lives had finally become closer to normal than they had been in more than a month. Both of them began regular classes again and took the time after classes when they were in their room, to study and do assignments. It was important to Hermione more so than Draco to catch up. He didn't really see the point in it, but went along with her to avoid being scrutinized over about his lack of being studious.

Their time with Ron, Harry, and Gunny, was more frequent mainly because Hermione and Draco were both as equally smart and their three friends took advantage of that. Hermione was bothered more by their constant questions than Draco. He was willing to help them to keep from actually having to do his studying. He took more time helping them than Hermione liked, but she was grateful not to have to do it herself. The fact that Draco and her friends got along so well never ceased to amaze her. She expected him to be civil to them but he had exceeded her expectations and for that she was thankful.

It's a beautiful Saturday morning at Hogwarts and Hermione has resumed her usual, doing-nothing-but-reading routine. She and the others decided to go outdoors and sit on a blanket, under their favorite tree beside the lake, but she is the only one that is studying. Draco tried to talk her out of it, but her answer was; 'Draco, I've already missed too much class, you and I both have. We need to catch up and if you will not, then so be it, but I refuse to be behind. Being muggle born most expect me to fail at this and I refuse to do that.'

She was right. They were behind, but it didn't matter. The Headmaster, himself, pardoned them from any and all assignments or exams that were given during their time of recovery. So, Draco didn't see the point in going over it. He already knew all he needed to know. He and Hermione were both at the normal seventh year standard, Hermione perhaps more advanced, Harry and Ron, however, were lacking a bit. Draco knew, as well as all of the others at Hogwarts, that Hermione was probably the brightest witch of their age but this didn't seem to matter to her. She still insisted on reading any book she could lay her hands on. But maybe this was what had drawn Draco to her, the fact that she was so determined in all that she did. She didn't accept failure and he hadn't been raised to do so either. They were more alike than either of them ever knew.

The two boys, Ron and Harry, decided, in their defense, their falling behind was caused by worrying about Hermione and Draco. 'Honest.' Harry said, avoiding the suspicious look on Hermione's face. She wasn't going to be hoodwinked by either of them, she knew them too well to listen to and or believe their lies. But they put up such a fuss sometimes she would rather just nod and smile than have to fight with them about it.

Ginny quickly became bored because Hermione was studying and the three boys were talking amongst them selves so she decided to go for a walk around the lake, it wasn't like she had anything better to do. She stood up, brushed the wrinkles from her skirt, and turned her back to the group to walk off.

"Gin, where are you off to?" Hermione asked not looking up from her book.

Draco, Harry, and Ron all looked at one another; they were puzzled at how Hermione had actually broken away from her precious books to notice someone was leaving. If they had done that, they were sure she wouldn't have noticed.

Ginny turned around, "I'm just going to go for a walk around the lake." She smiled and began walking away again.

"I'll come with you. I need a break anyway." Hermione stood up and put her book down beside Draco. Ginny stopped yet again to wait on her friend. She hadn't expected Hermione to notice she was leaving let alone for her to actually want to join her.

Draco looked up at Hermione with his brow furrowed, "What? You're going with Ginny but you wouldn't sit here with us and talk?"

Hermione whirled around to face him, "That's right, I'm going for a walk with my friend and you boys can do what you like. Why don't you all take this as a study time? I expect you need it." With her last comment she looked directly into Ron and Harry's faces.

Draco shook his head, "Fine, go with her. Us boys will just sit here and talk about you."

'_Oh great, he's become a three year old.' _Hermione smirked to her self.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed Ginny by the hand, "Come on Gin." Turning her head back toward Draco, Harry, and Ron, she said, "You boys do what you like, I don't care."

With that, Hermione dragged a rather befuddled Ginny away with her.

Ron's face screwed up in confusion as he repeatedly looked from Hermione's back to Draco. "What's that all about?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know."

He wasn't sure why Hermione had seemed angry. He couldn't recall making her mad at any point in the day but assumed it had something to do with his not studying like she wanted him to. But he didn't feel like it, the school year was almost over and he was doing fine in all of his classes; he didn't see any reason to try any hearder than he had to . There were too many other things on his mine, like graduation, Hermione's being pregnant, and their having to plan their wedding. They still hadn't really talked about any of it but he couldn't think of a way to bring it up to her while she was studying. That was something he would rather not interrupt.

Harry laughed then automatically his face turned back to a more serious expression. "I'm sorry about that."

He found it rather comical that Hermione had been so short with them thought he wasn't sure what made it seem that way. It was just that he wasn't used to her being that way with anyone but Ron and on occasion him, so it was a pleasant surprise. But he really hadn't meant to laugh, and as it seemed, it wasn't the appropriate thing to do.

Draco sneered, but it wasn't his normal 'Malfoy' sneer, he was simply showing Harry he could be mean, if he wanted to.

Ron pulled at some grass beside the blanket and threw it down. "I'm not studying, it's the weekend and I've got better things to do." He often pouted like this when he knew Hermione was angry be it with him or his friends. One could say he was a bit too sensitive thought he didn't want to show it around the guys.

Harry chuckled again, "Right, like what? Snog with Lavander?"

Ron threw his most recent clump of grass at Harry, hitting him in the face with it, "At least I can snog with someone, unlike a certain black haired bloke I know." He crossed his arms over his chest and put on a mock hurt face.

Draco sat back against the tree and admired the fact that Ron and Harry were having a disagreement. It was true; after all, Harry Potter was just like anyone else and as it would seem, so was Ron. Harry wasn't as special as everyone had made him out to be. And this is what amused Draco, the fact that the great Potter and his best mate were disagreeing. He wasn't being cruel with his slight laughter, more like poking fun.

"You two are quarreling like and old married couple, can't you take it down a notch or two? I mean really, who cares who you two snog with… or…" He looked toward Harry and his smile widened into more of a Cheshire cat grin as he continued, "In Harry's case, who you don't snog with." Draco laughed as he thought about the fact that he had just sided with Ron in the battle against Harry.

Harry put on a look that made him appear to be very hurt by Draco and Ron's comments, but in reality, he was playing along. It had been so long since he and Ron had been without worry about Hermione, and really, he had never joked with Draco, so it was a good venture for all of them. Draco included, because they were his only friends.

It was disappointing that all of Draco's friends had turned their backs on him and that his family didn't care if he lived or died. He often thought about that and also the time he was in the bath room and heard his mother's voice. But he didn't need any of them. He had Hermione and that was enough for him. He was relieved though, that he hadn't heard his mother's eerie voice again. He still hadn't an explanation for it but tried not to think on it. He kept that as far into the back of his brain as he could, simply because it was just creepy and he didn't want to think that it could have actually been her and she was displeased with his actions.

He hadn't mentioned it to Hermione or Harry, Ron, and Ginny either. He didn't want them to think he was going crazy. It was bad enough he thought he was mad he didn't want them to agree with him. And since he hadn't heard it again, he passed it off as a figment of his imagination or just some hissing pipes.

It gave him a better piece of mind to just think it was a figment of his imagination than to think it could have actually been real. He didn't like the feeling he had gotten when he heard his mother's words. It wasn't something he expected anyone would like to hear, hearing the words of a dead loved one.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny walked around the lake, more directly to the other side. Hermione wasn't angry with Draco or any of the others really, she just decided to take a walk with Ginny and do some 'girl' talking. It had been so long since she was able to talk with Ginny without having Draco around, and she just needed a break. There were so many things on her mind and she didn't know how to speak her mind at the present time. Usually she didn't have a problem doing it, but for some reason every time she tried to say something her words caught in her throat. 

But she wasn't sure how to even talk to Ginny about her problems. She didn't think anyone would understand or even care too much. But she was wrong about that, her friends and Draco cared more than she knew. She was important to each and every one of them. She had always been there when they needed her and they wanted her to know they were there for her too, though some showed it better than others.

"So, Hermione, what's wrong? You were a bit snappy with the guys." Ginny said as she pulled her red locks into a pony tail.

Hermione shrugged, "Nothing's the matter. I just think they should take school a bit more serious, I know they've been skiving off their studies, and it's time they get back into the swing of things. We've less than three months before graduation, they could use the good grades."

She didn't want to bother Ginny with her problems. She didn't even know why she was worrying about certain things so much.

Ginny gave a half crooked smile, "Oh sure, you guys are just going to leave me here to rot next year. Thanks for that."

Hermione rolled her eyes and stopped walking, "I would take you with us if I could. But you've got tons of friends besides us, really."

Ginny stood in front of Hermione and looked down then smiled, "Yeah, I guess. Besides I can understand you wanting to get out of here what with the baby and all."

Hermione's only response was a nod.

Ginny continued walking; she figured it was best not to push the subject since Hermione didn't seem to care to talk about it. Hermione let Ginny get a few feet in front of her before she caught up and quickly walked past her.

Ginny grabbed Hermione by the arm and pulled her back, "Hermione, now I know there is something you aren't telling me and I don't appreciate it. I understand why you didn't tell me about Draco at first, but I can't stand you keeping secrets. This isn't fair, I am your best girl friend and you need to tell me when something is happening in your life. I would do the same and you know it."

Hermione sighed as Ginny loosened her grip and eventually let go of her friends arm. "You're right. Gin, I'm sorry. It's just… just… I'm scared, Ginny."

Ginny's face softened and her eyes glistened as she gazed at Hermione, "Scared of what?"

Hermione lowered her head and leaned against her friends shoulder, "I'm just afraid of what's going to happen. I'm going to marry Draco and we're going to have this baby. But what about you and Harry and Ron and… Snape… What if he gets out of it? What if the Ministry lets him go? And what are you and Harry and Ron going to do? I know you all don't like Draco still, and I understand, but I can't lose you guys, you're my friends and I love you. You've always been there for me… I can't do this alone."

Ginny smiled and patted Hermione's back, "It's all going to be alright. You'll see. They are not going to let Snape go, they can't. There's too much evidence against him, no matter what he says about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. There not one person that thick in the entire Ministry. And don't worry so much about Ron, Harry, and I, we're not going anywhere. As far as Draco is concerned, I don't hate him. Actually, I think I'm quite fond of him, not in the same way you are, but I like him just fine. It seems Harry and Ron do as well, well Harry probably more so than Ron, but that's to be expected. And you're not alone in this; you've got us as well as Draco."

Hermione leaned away from the comfort of Ginny's shoulder, "What if he doesn't want to marry me? What if he decides to just leave? What if…"

She didn't have time to finish her thought when Ginny cut in, "Honestly, Hermione Jane Granger, I would think you of all people would know he is not going to do that! Have you not looked at the boy? Every time he looks at you his face brightens and the only thing anyone can see in his eyes is you, surely you can see it too."

Hermione shook her head and stared at a tree in the distance, not looking Ginny in the face. "Sure, he has that now but what about six months from now? What will happen then? He's going to change. These things never last. I'm just going to be discarded like trash once he gets better. He's going to leave me to take care of the baby and never look back."

Ginny slapped Hermione's arm lightly, "It will last. You love him and he loves you, it's more than obvious to everyone around you. Why is it that you can't see it? He is not; I will repeat that, he is not going to leave you. Look at my mum and dad and yours and even Harry's. They all stayed together and for Merlin's sake, Hermione, if Harry's parents were still alive, I know they would be together too. And do you know why that is?" She didn't wait on Hermione to respond, "It's because they are in love. Head over heals, reaching for the stars, in love. It's something that holds people together in the darkest of times. My mum and dad have had their share of fights and spats, but you know what, they're still in it and that's because they know love will conquer all. Do you honestly think if he was going to leave you he would have proposed to you in front of the whole school? Because I do not."

Hermione knew Ginny had a valid point. She didn't know why she doubted Draco; it was just something that had been bothering her. Of course, she didn't mention it to him because she didn't want to upset him but she had to tell someone. She had so many things on her mind it was driving her insane.

"I know, Ginny, I know they are all still together but look at what happened to Lucius and Narcissa. Don't you think they were in love? I don't want anything like that to happen with Draco and me. I mean, no, I don't want him to kill me or anything, and I don't think he would, I'm just pointing out a fact." Hermione said trying to reason with her friend.

"Hermione, Lucius Malfoy has never loved anyone in his whole life outside himself. He didn't love his wife, he didn't love his son; it's just something he chose to do. Draco is nothing like his father. Look, he chose you over all of Slytherin and over his family, that's got to mean something. Narcissa was weak, she let her husband hit not only her but her son, the son she was supposed to protect and love over all others. You are not weak like she was. You're nothing like her. He's not going to turn out like that, I promise." Ginny's hand found it's way once again to Hermione's back as she spoke.

Hermione tried to find comfort in her friend's words, but for some reason she could not. She didn't want her life to end up being like Draco's parents. She didn't wan her child to be raised the way Draco had been for so many years. She didn't want to have to be a single mother at the age of eighteen. But what she didn't know is that Draco would never ever do any of those things to her and that Snape was never going to get out of the Ministry's custody.

Hermione didn't speak once Ginny had finished her speech so Ginny decided to go on. "Hermione, you know you're my best friend, but you have to be one of the dumbest smart people I have ever met."

Hermione's mouth fell open at Ginny's statement and she stared at her with her brown eyes wide. She hadn't quite expected something like that to come out of her best friend's mouth. And what was more she is older than Ginny but Ginny seems to be making more logic of her life than she could.

Ginny continued, "No, now don't give me that look. You know it's true. After all of the things I've pointed out to you, you still won't believe me. I think you just need to go and talk with Draco about all of these things. Tell him how you feel so he can be the one to assure you that what I've said is true."

Hermione closed her mouth and her eyes regained their normal size. "I suppose you're right." She turned away from Ginny and began walking, "Come on, I'm going to talk with him about it right now."

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Draco were still arguing when Ginny and Hermione joined them. Hermione hadn't waited for and greetings when she spoke, looking directly at Draco. 

"We need to talk."

Draco's face quickly turned from a smiling, jovial one to a serious, worried one. He looked from Hermione to Ginny before he answered. "Okay."

Ginny swallowed hard, she didn't think what Hermione had to say was too terrible, but that was the way Hermione had made it seem. "Harry, Ron, why don't we take a walk?"

Hermione didn't look away from Draco when she answered for Harry and Ron, "No, you can all stay here; Draco and I are going to go."

Draco's face still showed his confusion as he shakily stood to his feet and propped himself on his cane.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances then finally gave weak smiles to Draco and waved as Hermione tugged on his sleeve for him to follow her.

"Mine, I can't walk far you know I can't." He said as they took their first few steps.

Hermione stopped walking and looked behind her at Draco's chair. With a frustrated sigh she quickly moved for it and pushed it into the back of Draco's knees which caused him to automatically sit down. If anyone else had done that, Draco would not have been happy about it, but he knew there was something bothering Hermione so he opted to just let this one slide. It wasn't as if he was hurt or anything and mentioning it to her would more than likely upset her more and that was not a risk he was willing to take.

Hermione pushed Draco in his chair quickly away from their three friends but remained silent. She was working things out in her head. Trying to figure out how to best phrase what she wanted to say. The way she presented her problems to Ginny, she knew, would probably upset Draco and that was not what she was trying to do.

As it would seem her pregnancy had made her pretty emotional and at times it was impossible for her to say anything to anyone with out offending them. But she was only seven weeks pregnant and that is not normal. She supposed it was because of all of the other things that had gone on since she and Draco had gotten together that really caused her mood swings. She didn't try to upset people or come off with harsh tones, those were just things that happened to her; she didn't have control over them.

Once she and Draco were well out of sight, Hermione stopped pushing him near the bank of the lake. She stood behind him for a long while and did not speak. But it was him that broke the silence first.

"Mine, what's wrong?" His head swiveled around so he could see her face as he asked his question.

Hermione didn't look him in the face instead she closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with me Draco."

He placed his cane on the soft earth and pushed himself up. Once he was steady, he walked around the chair to where Hermione stood and wrapped one arm around her. "There isn't anything wrong with you."

Hermione relaxed her body into his and snuggled her face into his neck. "There is something wrong with me. Why do I feel like you are going to leave me?"

Draco groaned. He hadn't expected this from her. Sure he knew something was bothering her but he never would have dreamed that it would have been this. "Hermione, you should know by now that I am not going to leave. I'm not going anywhere ever."

Hermione pulled away from him and looked deep into his eyes. She was searching for any sign that he was lying. To her surprise, she couldn't find one. As it appeared to her, he was telling her the truth. "Draco, how many times have you said that to other girls? And you left them didn't you. Like Pansy. How many times did you tell her you wouldn't leave her, then you and I get together and you dropped her like she was yesterday's news."

Draco was getting slightly frustrated. He had told Hermione countless times that she was a totally different person from Pansy and he expected her to listen to him. He had never lied to before her and she knew that, why did she think he would lie to her now? He was caught off guard by her question and didn't really know of a proper response. He stood there for a few moments trying to think of something to say but all that came out was.

"I am not a liar, Hermione. I don't base my life on lying to you or those around me."

A/N: I do hopw you guys like this one. I don't really think it's great but maybe you will :) Please read and review! And just so you know, I've had to reupload this one, it was point out that I had uploaded the whole document into one chapter, thanks for letting me know :) Sway


	30. Chapter 30 Nothing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are all property of J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 30

Nothing

Hermione didn't know how to respond to Draco's statement. Before any words could leave her mouth, Draco continued with his thought. "Hermione, you are not just another girl. You're more than that no matter if you can see it or not. I must say, it hurts me that you would think I am a liar. Never, have I ever lied to you or your friends, or for that matter, your mother and father. Why don't you just tell me what's really bothering you?"

Hermione took in a long deep breath and hung her head. She couldn't make herself look into his eyes. "Draco, I don't think you are a liar. I don't know what's wrong with me. I just… I don't want you to leave me. Not like you left Pansy."

Draco steadied himself on his cane and propped both hands on the silver serpent head. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not going to leave? If I was going to leave, I would have done it after our first night together. I wouldn't have waited around. And fuck Pansy, Hermione. I was never felt for her like I do for you. That whole fucked up relationship she and I had was my father's doings, not mine. Do you think I wanted to be beaten everyday because of her? No, I'd gotten enough beatings over her. You are the reason I am who I am today, you sparked a change in me and damn you if you will not believe the words that come out of my mouth."

Draco's last words cut Hermione deep. It was understandable that he was angry but she thought he could have worded his statement differently. In truth, Draco had every right to be as upset as he was at her. She had more or less told him that she didn't believe anything he had ever said to her.

Hermione stood and stared at him for, what seemed to her, an eternity. "How could you say that?" Her eyes began filling with tears and her cheeks changed to a rosy pink color as she spoke.

Draco clenched his jaw and looked away from her as he spoke through his gritted teeth. "I'm speaking the truth. Hermione, if you can't trust what I say is the truth then we have nothing. Relationships are built upon a foundation. Trust is that foundation and without that, anything you build or try to build will just crumble in the end."

Hermione blinked several times, trying to fight back the tears she knew were due to come spilling out. "Dr—Draco, what are you saying? You don't want to be with me? You don't want to have this baby with me and marry me?"

He closed his eyes and lowered his head to his left so she was no longer in his line of sight. He tried desperately not to raise his voice as he spoke, but being that he was very angry and hurt at the moment, he couldn't restrain himself "You know that's not what I'm saying. What you have to see, this relationship is not one sided. There are two of us in it, not just you. How you could ever think I would be untruthful to you, I don't know. But I'm telling you now, if you're going to doubt my words or my actions, we have nothing. I realize you've been through a hell of a lot but what you have to see is I was there as well. I know things have been hard for us but you have to want to make it work and trust me for things to get better. And until then, I guess we really don't have anything."

With that Draco turned his back to Hermione and began walking away. He wasn't going to wait around to hear anything more from her. His blood was boiling but at the same time, his heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces. He was hurt and angry because he couldn't understand how Hermione could doubt him. He had never lied to her, not once, and he was more truthful to her than he had ever been to anyone his whole life.

It was mind numbing for him to know that the woman he lived had doubts about his intentions. With so many other things on his mind, Snape included, he did not need this, not from Hermione. She was the one person that was supposed to believe him and trust him over all others and as it would seem, she wasn't that person at all. She wasn't the same person he had fallen in love with, something inside her had changed.

Hermione's tears finally spilled through her black lashes and fell freely down her face as she called after him, "Draco, please don't walk away!"

Draco didn't flinch. He kept walking back toward the school; which in retrospect may not have been the best idea since he was still having trouble with his legs. He could walk better, yes, but he still had a slight limp in his left leg. He had been told many times by Madam Pomfrey not to push himself, but at this point, he didn't care. All he wanted to do was get away. Away from Hermione. Away from her scrutinizing eyes and her hurtful words.

Hermione called after him three or four more times but still, he didn't acknowledge he had even heard her. He just kept walking away from her; it seemed as if he had completely forgotten she was there. But he hadn't forgotten about her. He knew she was there and that was possibly the one thing that made it so hard for him to keep walking. It was only visible on his face that he was indeed struggling with himself to keep from turning back and running to her. For the second time in his life, Draco Malfoy was crying, and yet again, Hermione was the cause for his tears.

* * *

Hermione sank down in the grass beneath her with her legs bent to one side and had to prop herself up with one arm because her sobs were threatening to make her collapse. Her mind was swimming with the conversation she and Draco had just finished, rather the one Draco had finished. She couldn't find a reason for him to be so angry with her and say such hurtful things. But she wasn't really looking at the situation with both eyes open. She only saw her side, the side where she was right in pointing out the things she believed to be true. 

He had walked away from her as if she wasn't even there. Never had she ever thought him capable of leaving her, not even when she was worrying that he may, but he was. He'd just shown her that side of him. She wasn't sure if it was that he actually did want to walk away or if it was just to show his point but at the moment she sank down into the grass, she didn't care. The fact still remained that he walked away. He turned his back and ignored her very existence.

Perhaps this would have worked if she hadn't insisted he wasn't being straight forward with her. A million different ways she could have said what she had to say swarmed her thoughts. Eventually she pushed these thought from her mind and dragged herself to her feet and plopped down in Draco's empty chair.

As much as she hated the fact that he had to still use the chair, she wished he was sitting in it right then. She would give anything to take back the words she had said. She realized only too late that she was very very wrong for thinking like she had. Now she wished there was a way to unsay those things she had already said, alas even in the wizarding world, once you've said something you can't take it back. No magic, good or bad can change that.

She was in no state to walk back to the castle and Draco's chair was there anyway, so she took advantage of not having to use her limbs. She wasn't sure when the chair set off where exactly she was going to go. She didn't want to go back to Ron, Harry, and Ginny because she didn't want them to know that Draco had walked out on her. She didn't want to see Ron's temper flair or Harry's piercing eyes. And Ginny… she was the one that had suggested Hermione talk to Draco about her problems. Hermione couldn't handle the thought of having to relive what had happened only minutes before so soon.

But who else could she go to? Draco wasn't an option at this time. Usually he was the first person she ran to when she had a problem, but this time he was the problem.

Daco took his time walking to the castle since he wasn't supposed to walk that far anyway. Occasionally he stopped for a few minutes to rest then he resumed his mission. His walking had indeed caused him a fair bit of pain and his muscles were trying their best to stop working, but he wasn't going to give in. In every step he took sharp stabbing pains were sent up his legs and through his stomach. He reckoned, walking was not the best course of action in this particular situation.

* * *

_'What the hell was that all about? Why doesn't she trust me? This is so fucking frustrating! What the fuck is wrong with me? Do I just have the kind of face that people don't think they can believe? That's total shit! I've never lied to her, never. Why would I want to leave the woman I've asked to be my wife, the same woman that is carrying my child; that would just be stupid? If I wanted her to just be another notch in my bedpost, I would've left her a long while ago. But then why have I just walked all the way up to this damned castle? Why did I turn my back on her?' _

Draco's thoughts succeeded in making him feel worse about the fact that he had just walked away from Hermione and in dulling the searing pain in his legs. He turned his back on her and just walked away like she didn't matter. He hated himself for doing this but at the time it felt like the thing to do. He couldn't stand the fact that she wasn't willing to believe him when he told her how he felt and he wasn't going to stay around and listen to it anymore. He had had enough.

It was time, he thought, to take a break and just give her some space. As much as the thought of being without her pained him, he knew it was the right thing to do. Even if it killed him on the inside, he knew this was the thing he needed to do. She was obviously going through something major and he was only causing her more pain by being around.

Once he was finally inside the castle, he made up his mind about what he was going to do. He was going to gather some of his things from his and Hermione's room in Gryffindor Tower, just to give her some space. She needed time without him and him without her.

As he entered Gryffindor Common Room, he passed Neville and Lavander sitting on one of the crimson couches but didn't pay any attention to their questions.

* * *

"Draco, what's wrong with you?" Neville asked. 

When Draco didn't answer, Neville looked confused and Lavander took this as her cue to put her two cents in, "Draco, where are you going? And why do you look so glum?"

He still didn't pay any mind to either of them and kept walking up the stairs. He had his mind set on doing the task at hand and wasn't going to stop and talk to anyone about it. In truth, he didn't think it was anyone's business where he had been, what he was doing, or why. What he decided to do on his free time was his concern, not anyone else's.

Lavander and Neville glanced from Draco's receding back to one another a few times but opted not to pursue their questioning. It was obvious by the look on Draco's face, tear stains included, that he wasn't up for conversation. Since they didn't know him very well anyway, it was best that they just leave him be.

He muttered the password and was granted entrance into his room. When he entered, he suddenly became very cold and a shiver ran down his spine as he crossed to the dresser.

He discarded the unsettled feeling that had washed over his body and knew he should hurry and gather some of his things because Hermione or one of her friends would defiantly be coming soon. He didn't want to have to face any of their disapproving looks or questioning, this was not something that seemed intriguing at the time. He knew if he had to see Ron's temper he wouldn't be able to hold back and would probably end up in a row with him. The thought of having to fight off Ron, and more than likely Harry, was not one Draco wanted to spend much time on. They had become fairly close friends and he didn't want to throw that away, not over some stupid argument with Hermione.

Draco pulled several pieces of his clothing from the dresser drawers and threw them in a heap on the floor beside him. Once he was happy with the size of his pile, he took his wand from his pocket and performed a shrinking charm on the clothing. Once every piece of his clothing was the size of a knut, he picked them up and stuffed them into his pockets along with his wand.

He turned slowly to take one last look at the room around him. It was truly a beautiful room, far more comforting to him than his own room back in Slytherin House. But the feeling that something was amiss was still coursing through his veins.

Deciding it was time he made his exit, Draco walked as quickly as he could toward the portrait, which leads out into Gryffindor common room. Just as he was extending his right hand to push to portrait open, every hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

_'Oh shit.' _

A rustling sound filled Hermione's room and before Draco could turn around, the all too familiar sound of his dead mother's voice echoed in his ears.

"Draco, you've left the one person in this world that you will ever love."

Draco froze, his arm still stretched out in front of him.

"She doesn't deserve you. You are a Malfoy. You are not as weak as she has made you think. You are meant to stand at the side of the Dark Lord. You are meant to win the war."

Still, Draco couldn't move. This was the second time he had heard his mother's voice. The first time, he blamed it on sleep and hissing pipes, but now he was sure this was neither of those things. He was in Gryffindor Tower, not in an old bathroom.

"Draco, follow in your father's foot steps, you know this is what you were made for. You will not disgrace this family's name! You will do as you are told!"

Narcissa's voice seemed to intensify as she spoke, which meant she was either getting angry or that she was trying to hold on for a while longer. Whatever reason was behind it didn't matter to Draco all he knew was, again, he was hearing his dead mother's voice. She sounded much more agitated than the last time she had spoken to him and this put the fear of Merlin in Draco.

This wasn't natural. Once someone is dead, and hasn't come back as a ghost, they can not speak again. They have no contact with the world of the living on their own. Séances and dark magic were the only two things that could bring a dead person's message back to the wizarding world.

Suddenly something clicked in Draco's mind and he found himself angry again.

Whipping around to face his dead mother's voice, he began shouting. "I will not join him! I will not! You are dead. DEAD! And I swear to Merlin, I will find out who is doing this and when I do, mother, they will join you in the land of the dead! Even before you died, mother, you were only a corpse of a woman. Never were you what a mother should have been and I do not have to listen to you now."

With one swift movement Draco was standing outside the portrait and could distinctly hear the sounds of his mother's voice screaming after him.

"Ungrateful filthy blood traitor! You are no Malfoy, you are but a disgusting worm, nay, you are as good as dead. You defy the name of the Dark Lord, he's coming for you, when he finds you, you'll beg of him to end your miserable life!"

Draco didn't stand around to hear all that she had to say, he knew what he had to do. His mission was clear and he didn't care what was to become of him. As long as he never had to hear the hissing distorted sound of Narcissa's voice, he would give up everything. His life may be the very thing he lost.

A/N: Okay, I know this has taken me a long time to update and this one isn't the longest ever, I'm sorry about that. I'll try not to take so long next time. Let me know what you think, and if you're still interested, because if not, I'm going to just abandon this one. Sway


	31. Chapter 31Eight Pounds

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are all property of J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 31

Eight Pounds

Draco dashed out of the portrait hole and into the corridor outside Gryffindor Tower. He looked to his right then to his left and saw no one other than the people in the paintings. Running as much as his legs would permit, he took off toward Slytherin House. The running up the stairs was possibly more difficult than anything he'd ever attempted to do, but he was on a mission and nothing was going to stop him now. He had to stop that damned voice. And he knew just where to start.

Who other than a Slytherin would do something so cruel? Draco certainly couldn't think of anyone. It was true; he had many enemies' still, but none that would hold a grudge quite like a Slytherin.

He shouted the word 'Pure blood' when he reached the portrait of the crooked nose wizard and was granted entrance into Slytherin common room. He wasn't at all surprised that the password hadn't been changed, it didn't change very often and since the only person, who could change it, other than Dumbledore, was locked away, it made sense.

As Draco stepped over the threshold and into the common room, everyone fell silent. He was the last person any Slytherin expected to see walking into 'their' House. At least twenty Slytherins' were present when Draco entered the room and not one of them so much as uttered a single word. This impressed even him. He had half expected to be attacked, if not physically then verbally.

He took a few steps further into the room and stopped to watch the students cringe. Mentally he was in a fit of laughter. The looks on their faces were a mixture of confusion, anger, fright, and surprise which made this one of the most priceless moments in his life.

To tell the truth, a part of him missed all of this. He missed being able to put the fear of Merlin into anyone who pissed him off. And he missed being one of the most respected seventh year students at Hogwarts. Now, he wasn't much more than a big joke, and that, he didn't like it. He was still Draco Malfoy as far as power was concerned, just a bit tamer now.

Draco clicked his tongue against his teeth then let the 'Malfoy' smirk play across his face as he narrowed his eyes at the crowd. "So, I see none of you bloody sods have anything to say to me now. All of the jeers and the whispers in the halls, but when I come here for you, you've nothing to say. How pathetic."

The crowd shifted uncomfortable but stayed silent.

He gave a sort of growl as his eyes moved from the face of Crabbe to Goyle then to a blond haired girl that was sitting on Goyle's lap. "I've come here for answers and if I don't get the ones I'm looking for, someone's going to pay."

He paused for a second to let his words sink in then continued, "I've had a visitor in the past few weeks. Now many of you may think it a good thing, as would I, if it had been someone that was able to visit me. I will only say this once so try and pay attention."

He looked around the room again, into every face before him and clenched his jaw. "Do any of you know anything about my mother's visiting me?"

Several gasps erupted around the room. Everyone, Slytherin or not, knew what happened to Narcissa Malfoy at the hands of her husband Lucius. This wasn't a well kept secret in the wizarding world, but nothing that pertained to magic ever was. Many people refused to believe Lucius Malfoy was capable of taking the life of someone he loved but the one thing that made that statement false was that Lucius had never loved anyone. It wasn't that he was incapable of taking a life; it was that he was incapable of loving anyone.

Draco took the gasps as an answer of 'no,' and went on with his questioning. "I know someone in this room knows something and I'm not leaving until I find out who it is." Just as a finishing touch he slammed the handle of his cane against the wall to his left which created a loud, almost ear splitting, cracking sound.

The crowd jumped as a whole from both surprise and shock caused by the loud cracking sound. Still they remained silent.

Draco's temper began to flare; he was losing his patients with them. "Now, I know one of you sods know something! It's un-Slytherin-like to not know about something as dark and disturbing as this. But my being out of the loop, as it were, has been the reason I can not place a name with the visits."

Suddenly Goyle stood up from his seat without warning and sent the blond falling to the ground. "Malfoy…" He trailed off; he was never one of the brightest wizards.

Draco's head snapped in Goyle's direction. "Yes, Goyle?"

Goyle's gaze fell to his feet. He didn't pay any attention to the blond who was still sitting there; he just couldn't handle looking into Draco's grey eyes.

"GOYLE!" Draco's voice rumbled through the room.

Goyle jumped slightly. It wasn't that Draco was physically bigger than Goyle, because he wasn't, not at all; it was because he, Goyle, truly feared Draco. Goyle knew Draco was a better wizard than he and he didn't want to take his chances. There had been rumors since the death of his mother that Draco was as crazy as his father, this is possibly what frightened people about Draco more than anything.

Goyle opened his mouth a few times but quickly shut it again. It was apparent he was trying to say something, but Draco just couldn't figure out what it was. If it had been a normal person, someone that wasn't Crabbe or Goyle, Draco would have taken this as a sign that they knew something about his visitor, but since it was Goyle, Draco didn't have the foggiest idea what he was trying to say.

Losing even more patients he said, "Oh come on you big dumb oaf, spit it out or stop wasting my time. Can you not formulate a sentence properly?"

Goyle took this as his cue to sit down.

Draco surveyed the room again as he took four or five steps closer to the group in front of him. "I do hope if anyone decided to take it upon themselves to say anything they do a better job of it than out dear sweet jackass, Goyle."

The blond, the one still in the floor, shot up to her feet and said, "You don't have to go and get all mad at him just because you and your filthy mud blood whore are having relationship problems! Have you thought it could have been her retaliating against you?"

Just as she had finished saying 'mud blood' Goyle's hand grasped her wrist as he tried to pull her down into his lap and shut her up. But his attempts failed him because she pulled away and kept staring into Draco's cold hard face.

Draco's cheeks burned bright red as he advanced on the girl. "Excuse me? What did you just call my fiancé? You disgusting, bleach blond, pimple faced, fat, trashy excuse for a woman, what did you say?"

At this point, Draco had withdrawn his wand from his back pocket and pointed it inches from the girls' nose. The girl shivered as she looked into the cold grey eyes before her. Her horrorstruck face told Draco all he needed to know.

"I trust that you all will learn from the mistake that this," he thrust his wand into the girls nose, "this nasty slut just made. And I do ask that you take care and chose your words wisely when referring to the future Mrs. Draco Malfoy. And now," he removed his wand from the girls face but kept it pointed in front of him, "Back to what I was saying. Who wants to tell me about my visitor?"

He walked a few feet from where the girl was still standing and stopped with his back at the foot of the stair case that lead to the dormitories.

It was making him angrier that none of the twenty some odd people in the room, save for Goyle, had anything to say to him. He knew someone knew something and he wasn't going to leave until they told him.

He shifted his weight to his right foot and propped himself on his cane as he spoke, "Okay, I see you all want to play games. That's fine because I know a few games myself. Come now, let's have a volunteer." He surveyed the room and immediately his eyes focused on the blond that had insulted Hermione. "You." He said as he pointed his wand at her again.

The girl's eyes widened causing her to look much like an opossum that had just been discovered snooping through trash.

Draco waved his wand back toward himself, "Come now, I don't have all day."

The girl shivered slightly as she moved to step toward him. Goyle tried his best to keep her from going but the determination that showed on her face stopped him. The look told him she wasn't going to let Draco intimidate her.

When she was standing a few feet from Draco, he looked her over and smirked. "You truly are homely looking, aren't you? Oi, Goyle, I bet she shags like a minx though, aye."

In return to his statement, the girls face turned the brightest shade of red Draco had seen in an extremely long time. This is exactly what he wanted. He was deliberately trying to make them all angry so someone would speak up. He knew they knew something simply because they were all furious with him for choosing Hermione. Their great leader had abandoned them and everything he was brought up to believe in, and that's enough to ruffle anyone's feathers.

Goyle didn't respond to Draco's comment. Not with words. His only action was hanging his head to stare at his lap, which suited Draco just fine. He didn't really care to know anything about the 'whore' in front of him. He wasn't even sure she was a she. She did look a bit manly, to him.

He cleared his throat, "Okay. If you all don't want to play nice, I see I'm going to have to take more drastic measures."

Draco pointed his wand at the girl again and laughed a cold wicked laugh when he saw a shiver course through her body. "Come now, love, it won't hurt. Much."

Just as Draco's mouth opened so the words to the hex he was going to use on the girl, some one hit him with the disarming spell from somewhere behind him, presumable on the stairs.

"Expelliarmus!" The voice boomed.

Draco was hit between his shoulder blades with the spell which forced him to fly forward and do a flip in midair, losing his cane somewhere between the hit and the flip. Once he landed flat on his back, his wand shot out of his hand and skidded some ten feet or so from the spot he landed.

Temporarily stunned from being attacked, Draco shook his head from side to side a few times and stared blankly up at the ceiling. He was in a daze, having just been thrown fifteen feet in the air and landing on his back, other wise he would have identified the voice from the 'E' in the spell. He didn't bother trying to get up off of the floor; he could already hear the person's footsteps approaching and didn't want to be hit like that again. He'd never been hit with such force from the disarming spell, and didn't really want it to happen ever again, he'd had enough pain in his life to last a life time.

Perhaps the one thing that told him exactly who had just disarmed him was the stupidly high pitched cackle that filled his ears. He would recognize that laugh anywhere. It was the poison which belonged to Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy stood over him, pointing her wand at his face, in such a way he could see straight up her skirt and took notice to the simple fact she'd decided not to take time to put panties on when she dressed herself earlier in the day. The sight alone was enough to turn his stomach but soon after his insides began to twitch and do summersaults, he realized it wasn't the fact that he'd seen more of her than he ever wanted to that caused him such discomfort.

She he clutched his stomach and curled into the fetal position on the floor he let out a deep yelp, soon after; he clenched his jaw to prevent any other sounds from escaping his lips. He knew, from previous experiences, she would continue to hurt him as long as she knew he was in pain and he wasn't going to give her that satisfaction.

Thoughts of his fight with Hermione and the sounds of his mother's screaming flooded his mind as he lay on the ground at the mercy of Pansy, but he was determined to keep his silence. He wasn't sure how long he'd been lying there in pain when it all suddenly vanished.

Draco relaxed his arms and took in many deep breaths, trying to calm his body. He never knew what that spell was or how Pansy, of all people, knew about it, but every time it hit him hurt just as much as the first.

Pansy's face contorted as she glared down at him. "If Snape ever did anything for you, he made you strong enough to handle my curse. I suppose a weaker form of the Cruciatus wouldn't effect you as much anymore."

Something clicked in his head; she's always just used a weaker, more legal, form of that Unforgivable curse on him. But then why was it that the real curse effected him so? These were things he would like answers for but he'd ventured into Slytherin House for other answers and couldn't be bothered for these at the moment.

Draco opened his eyes wide and stared in to the pug face before him. He'd never noticed how unattractive she was, not until now. If he didn't despise her already, this act would have done it for him. Sure, he'd been toying with the blond girl and pointed his wand in her face, but he hadn't actually thought he'd have to curse her. Even if he did curse her, he would never have dreamt of doing something like what Pansy had done to him. He was going for something more along the lines of the bat bogey hex Ginny was famous for. She, Ginny, had used that one on him a few times and it wasn't pleasant but it wasn't painful either. All he wanted to do the blond was scare her.

He shook his head a few times as he rose to a sitting position, deciding to take it slow because he knew any sudden movement would make him sick. That was one lesson Pansy's torture had taught him and he was glad he'd learned it all before now.

"Back to your old tricks I see, Parkinson." He sneered.

Pansy's face turned sour, "What would you know about my tricks, Malfoy?"

"More than I think any man should." He curled his lip as he looked down from her face to the front of her skirt.

Pansy laughed again, the same evil high pitched cackle she always had. "I'm sure you know just about as much about my tricks as Weasel does about Granger's, huh?"

Only seconds after he heard Pansy's words, Draco jumped to his feet and yelled "Accio wand!"

His wand leapt into the air then met his palm hard as he wrapped his bony white fingers around it and thrust it into Pansy's face. "What?"

Pansy batted her long black eyelashes once or twice then smiled, "Please tell me she didn't tell you that you were the first."

Draco's not answering caused Pansy to laugh again and clutch her stomach, just for added effect. "Oh, Malfoy, you truly are an idiot. If you were the first man to venture into those woods, then I am as innocent as a babe."

Draco closed his eyes only for a moment and shook his head again, "Shove off, Parkinson. Just because you are easier to get into than The Three Broomsticks, doesn't mean every other girl in the world is."

Pansy stopped laughing. It was obvious on her face; she didn't see the humor in his comment.

"Now, if you're done here." He looked from Pansy's face to the crowd that was still sitting in the common room behind him. "I was just about to find a few things out."

A light seemed to go on in Pansy's head at his comment. "I knew there was a reason I was here. You've just reminded me of that."

Draco's eyes fell back on Pansy. "I'm listening."

Twirling a chunk of hair on her wand, Pansy seemed to zone out for a moment.

That's when the room went cold. Draco knew this feeling.

_'What the hell is the stupid git doing?' _He thought, just before his question was answered for him.

"Draco. I've warned you."

Every student in Slytherin Common Room gasped as they heard the voice. Judging by the gasps and them all running from the room, they didn't want to be any part of this. Many of the fleeing students bumped into Draco's back as they ran but he stood still. Again, he was frozen on the spot.

A shiver crawled down Draco's spine when he heard the portrait slam shut. Now he knew where he recognized the cold feeling from. It was the same feeling he got every time his mother's voice filled the air. And he wasn't let down; the voice that had just spoken to him belonged to his mother.

Just as quickly as the shiver consumed him, he pushed it away and instead, hatred took its place. He knew what Pansy was doing, he knew she was behind the voice, but he'd only just learned how good she was at the dark magic's.

Draco lunged forward at Pansy's small frame which caused her to lose her concentration and slam into the hard marble of the stairs behind her dropping her wand. Since she'd lost her concentration, Narcissa Malfoy's voice dissipated taking the cold with it. He pinned her against the wall with his forearm against her throat and pushed slightly when she tried to speak.

"Ma---foy…" She choked, "C--- c---c---can't …. rithe..." She tried to reach up for his arm but couldn't due to being crushed under his weight.

"Shut up! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Draco yelled. "I'm going to kill you for this! You selfish fucking bitch!"

Again Pansy tried to speak, but her throat being crushed under Draco's forearm caused her words to stick.

"Don't talk. Don't ever speak again!" By this time, Draco wasn't yelling anymore, he was screaming as loud as he possibly could, in her face.

Pansy's eyes filled with tears and her face began changing from its normal pale milky white color to a rosy pink. Her lack of oxygen was taking its toll.

"When you do die, tell my mother this: she was always a weak worthless bitch and my father's killing her only rid the world of another helpless soul. As my killing you will rid the world of a nasty, disgusting, self-absorbed, dim-witted, sick, twisted, disease ridden, whore."

Pansy was still unable to speak, she could only listen and turn a deeper red.

Draco smirked as he stared into her deep blue eyes. "I'm going to watch the light leave your eyes and I'm going to relish in the fact that I'm the one that killed you."

Pansy gave a sort of muffled snort as she tried to suck air into her lungs, which possibly hurt more than helped.

"Having a hard time breathing, are we, Parkinson?" Draco mocked her snort. "I wouldn't know why, seems like even the stupidest dog would know how to do that."

He was really reveling in the fact that he, for once, had her at his mercy. He was on top, so to speak. With just a little more pressure he could crush her wind pipe and watch her struggle for life. He was fully aware that only eight pounds of pressure is needed to crush a person's wind pipe, and he was sure he was at, at least, five pounds. Three more and she would never hurt him again. He would be able to go on and live his life with Hermione and their baby.

Their baby.

Finally reality set in. Draco's thoughts swarmed him as he pressed his arm a bit more on Pansy's throat.

_'My baby, Hermione… The baby… I can't do this. The hell I can't. This bitch tortured me. This is all her fault. She's got to die. I can't take this shit anymore. I can't kill her. If I kill her I'm no better than my father or Snape. I'll be locked away in Azkaban and never see my child or Hermione. I have to kill her. She has to be taught a lesson… I can't do it. I mustn't. What will Hermione think? What will happen to Hermione and my child if I am thrown in Azkaban? How will she make it with out me? I have to kill Pansy. If I don't she will get away with this. She will never let Hermione and I live in peace. Hermione… What the fuck am I doing? I don't have Hermione anymore. I don't have anyone. Bitch has to die.' _

_A/N: Ok, I know, I know, I suck! Lol. Here's the newest addition to UWaS and I do hope you all like it. Sorry about the Cliffy... I couldn't help myself. Do let me know what you think thus far. Sway_


	32. Chapter 32 Lordly Lions

Chapter 32

Lordly Lions

Hermione wandered around the school's grounds for at least an hour once Draco walked away from her, she couldn't find much else to do. She needed to think and she didn't want to have to explain anything that had happened to her friends, not yet. She wasn't really paying much attention to where the chair was taking her, but once her knees hit the portrait of the fat lady, causing the Fat Lady to yell at Hermione, she knew she'd subconsciously willed herself to Gryffindor Tower.

Rubbing her eyes with one hand and her tingling knees with the other, she said the password and was granted entrance into Gryffindor Common Room, by a very upset Fat Lady.

She hadn't planned on talking with anyone when she entered, she wanted to go up to her room to see if Draco was there, so she could talk with him about their fight, but that wasn't what she got. Instead of being on her way, she was stopped by Neville.

"Oi, Hermione." Neville called from his seat on one of the crimson couches.

Draco's chair stopped moving forward and Hermione glanced over her shoulder at him, "What, Neville?"

Neville rubbed his chin with one hand as he stared at Hermione's rosy cheeks and watery eyes. "What's the matter? Draco was here earlier and he wasn't being very talkative."

Hermione sighed and shook her head, "Nothing's the matter. Everything's fine. Did he say anything to you?"

Neville's comment sparked curiosity in Hermione. She hadn't really expected Draco to be there, but she could be wrong. She couldn't think of any other place he would be, so being in her room didn't seem that unlikely.

"No, not really. He actually didn't say anything to Lavender and me; he was a bit rude really. He just came in went up there," He pointed up at the stairs to Hermione's room, "and a few minutes later, he came out."

Hermione's heart fell. He wasn't in her room after all. But where was he? She couldn't think of any other place for him to go, none other than the hospital and he hated it in there. "Well, do you know where he went?"

Neville shook his head, "No, sorry. Hey, are you sure everything is alright?"

"Yes, Neville, everything's…" Hermione trailed off and clutched her stomach as she doubled over and fell to her knees.

Neville jumped up from his seat on the couch, "Hermione!"

He ran toward where Hermione had fallen on the floor and dove to his knees skidding toward her, "Hermione, are you alright?"

Her eyes filled with tears as she shook her head. Her insides were twisting and turning as she sat there squeezing her stomach with her arms.

"What's the matter? What can I do?" He questioned.

She couldn't speak; the pain was too great so in response to his question, yet again, she shook her head.

"Come on." He said as he stood up and grabbed her under the arm, "I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey."

As Neville dragged Hermione to her feet, she resisted against him. "N—Na—No, Neville, I have… to… find Dr—Dr--Draco."

"No, Hermione, you need to go to the hospital." He said as he tried to pull her with him.

"No!" Hermione shouted, "Something's wrong, Neville."

Neville stared into Hermione's brown eyes, "Yeah, I know that's why I have to get you to the hospital." He really didn't understand why she didn't want to go with him. It was obvious there was something wrong, it only made sense to him for her to go to Madam Pomfrey and find out what it was.

"No, something's wrong with Draco. I can feel it." Hermione breathed as another sharp pain threatened to take her to her knees.

Neville held Hermione close to him as she almost fell. "Hermione, I think you've gone mad. You are sick or something, there's something wrong with you, you need to go get help."

Hermione pulled her arm away from Neville. "Just listen to me! I need to find Draco, there's something wrong with him. You go and find Harry and Ron, I left them by the lake; you know the tree we always sit by. I'm going to find Draco."

Neville nodded at Hermione, "I know the tree. Listen, are you sure about this? I still think you need to go see Madam Pomfrey."

Hermione gave a half growl, "I'm sure. Just go!"

Neville had to resist the urge to yelp at Hermione's raised voice, he wasn't used to being treated like this, not by her. If there was one thing he was sure of though it was that Hermione was an intelligent young woman and he knew she wouldn't go off trying to find Draco if she wasn't worried about him. It all still seemed a bit odd to him, but he knew going along with it would be the best course of action.

Hermione's breathing was still quick and labored, but she knew she had to find Draco. She, for some reason, knew something wasn't right. The pain she felt was real, but she knew deep down in her heart that it wasn't her pain. She was feeling pain because Draco was feeling it.

Her first thought had been about the baby; that she may be having a miscarriage, but quickly she realized the pain she was feeling wasn't in the near vicinity of the baby, so it was fine. She couldn't find a reason she thought it was Draco's pain she was feeling but that was the only thing that made the least bit of sense to her. She knew she had to find him. She needed to know what was going wrong.

Hermione ran down the corridors, occasionally bumping into a fellow student but she didn't have time for apologies, she had to find Draco. She felt as if she'd run for an eternity when she finally reached the door to the hospital.

As she burst through the door she yelled, "Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey!"

Poppy Pomfrey hurriedly waddled out of her office with a look of disgust and curiosity consuming her face, "My word child, what's all the fuss about?"

Hermione shook her head, "I haven't got time. Is Draco here?"

Madam Pomfrey quirked an eyebrow at Hermione, "No, my dear, he isn't here. I haven't seen Mr. Malfoy since you two got leave from here."

Hermione spun around on her heal and waved her hand behind her. "Thanks anyway," she called just before the hospital door slammed shut.

From the hospital, Hermione ran down the corridors toward the Great Hall. She didn't remember seeing Draco's white blond hair in there when she entered the castle, but then again, she didn't remember entering the castle. As she ran she racked her brain, trying to think of a place he would have gone, but only the obvious places stuck out in her mind. She thought of the Great Hall, the Library, she knew that's where she'd go if she didn't want to see someone, she thought of the Astronomy tower, but each thought seemed as unlikely as the first.

She barely had a second to catch her breath once she bounded into the Great Hall before she heard some girls talking some twelve or so feet from her.

"Yeah, he said he's gone completely mental." A first girl, dressed in a Ravenclaw robe said.

"I know, did you hear about what he said to Katie?" The second girl countered.

A dark hared Slytherin girl piped in, "I always knew the Malfoy's were crazy, but I never knew it was that bad."

The girls continued talking but Hermione didn't hear anything that came after the word 'Malfoy.' Her heart skipped a beat as a wave of panic spread throughout her body. Crazy… Malfoy's… What did this mean? Were they talking about Draco? There was only one way she could be certain these three girls were talking about Draco and Hermione knew it.

She turned her head toward them and spoke up, "Hey!"

None of the girls let on like they had heard Hermione's words and continued talking amongst them selves.

Hermione tried a different approach. Taking a few steps closer to them she said, still rather loudly, "Hey! I'm talking to you."

Finally the Slytherin girl's head snapped around at Hermione and her eyes immediately narrowed, "I'm sorry, but we don't talk to mud- bloods."

Hermione was in no mood to play games. "I could give a shit who you do or don't talk to. You were talking about Draco, and I want to know why."

The Slytherin huffed and turned her attention back to the two girls in front of her, but they didn't continue talking. Their faces fell pale as they looked Hermione up and down.

Hermione didn't take the girl's turning her back very well, but she decided getting into a fight wouldn't benefit her at the moment. She was more concerned with the looks she was getting from the other two girls.

"You two, tell me what you were talking about." She demanded as she stepped closer to them.

The Ravenclaw girl swallowed hard and when she spoke her voice wasn't much more than a whisper. "You mean… you… don't know?"

"Oh bloody hell, if I knew what you were talking about why would I ask you?" Hermione answered, a bit annoyed.

Again the Ravenclaw girl swallowed. "He's… er… Malfoy's gone mad."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "Excuse me? What are you talking about, gone mad?"

The time the other girl spoke up, "He's told everyone in Slytherin House his dead mother visited him. And… and… He's got Pansy up there, all alone, and he's said he was going to kill her."

"What! Why in Merlin's name didn't you tell someone?" Hermione screamed.

Apparently the whole student body heard her because the Great Hall suddenly became eerily quite and Hermione could feel a hundred or so eyes on her. She could care less about everyone staring at her, she'd become accustomed to it since she and Draco announced their relationship, but what did bother her was the news she'd just heard.

Without a second's more thought, she turned to run back out into the corridor, she had to go and find Draco and see what this was all about. Just as she was crossing the line where the Great Hall ended and the Entrance Hall began, she ran straight into Ron and caused him to go flying sideways and crash down on the ground, with her landing on top of him.

Harry and Neville had seen Hermione coming and in turn moved out of the way, but as it would seem, Ron had not. Either that or he just didn't have reflexes as quick as Neville and Harry did.

Ron grabbed Hermione by the shoulders as she scrambled to get to her feet. "Bloody hell, Hermione."

"Shut up, Ron and get off the floor." She said as she freed herself from his grip and stood to her feet, breathing hard.

Ron gave a confused look as Harry extended his hand to help him up. He couldn't recall Hermione ever telling him to 'shut up' and to tell the truth, it did hurt his feelings a bit.

Hermione turned to Neville, "Have you told them what I said to you?"

Neville nodded, "Yes, I did."

"Good. Well I've a bit of news. I was told Draco had Pansy in Slytherin House and he's said he was going to kill her." Hermione confessed, looking into the confused faces before her.

"Wh—What?" Harry stuttered.

"I haven't got time to explain further, I, we, need to find him and see just what's going on. Now let's go!" As she spoke, she began running again. She didn't want to waste anymore time if what she'd heard was true.

Harry, Ron, and Neville swapped concerned before taking off behind Hermione. None of them could make sense of what Hermione had said just now, or really any of what she'd said to Neville. If there was one thing Harry and Ron knew from experience though, it was that Hermione was almost always right, so they knew better than to doubt her.

Hermione leapt up the stairs that lead to Slytherin House, closely followed by Harry and Neville, Ron followed somewhere behind, rather out of breath. It felt to her like hours before she reached the crooked nosed wizard's portrait but she knew it couldn't have been hours. She waited the few seconds it took her friends to catch up, before speaking to them.

"Okay, now, I want every one to take out their wands." She whispered.

Ron looked at her and crinkled his nose, "What? Why?"

Harry hadn't had to ask questions, he knew why she had told them to take their wands out. Knowing Hermione would probably get aggravated, he answered for her. "Because, Ron, we don't know what's going on, on the other side of that door and she just wanted us all to be prepared. So just take out your bloody wand already."

Ron did a sort of head jerk, mocking Harry, but pulled his wand out none the less. Harry, having already had his wand in hand, positioned himself behind Hermione. Ron and Neville, who was fumbling with his own wand, were directly behind Harry and weren't really sure what they would do if Draco was indeed doing the things Hermione had been told. None of the four really knew what to expect, but Hermione was the one that didn't want to be surprised.

With one last look behind her, Hermione made sure her friends were ready and in a shaky voice she said the words, "Pureblood."

The portrait of the crook nosed wizard swung open and Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville all rushed into Slytherin Common Room. Hermione gasped and stopped dead in her tracks when her eyes fell on Draco, which caused Harry to bump into her, then Ron and Neville into him. The three boys were slightly confused but quickly realized why Hermione had so suddenly stopped moving.

Draco stood several feet from where Hermione had stopped. He didn't seem to notice they had entered because still, he had Pansy held against the wall with his right forearm against her throat and his wand pointed at her stomach, in his left hand. It was evident by the bluish color of Pansy's face, she was losing consciousness, and Hermione knew she had to do something. She wasn't going to let him go through with killing her, like she had heard he said he was going to. She wasn't going to lose him, no matter what the circumstances were, she didn't care.

"DRACO! NO!" Hermione yelled across the room, where she still stood, feet planted on the spot.

Draco's pressure on Pansy's throat didn't ease up one bit as he continued to sneer at her and whispered, "I'm going to kill you. Do you feel it?" He pressed a bit harder on her throat and this time yelled, "CAN YOU FUCKING FEEL IT!"

Pansy was beyond being able to speak and had been for several minutes. The only noise that could be heard as a response to Draco's question was a slight gurgling sound from somewhere deep within her throat.

"Draco! Let her go." Harry called in a firm, yet even tone.

Draco still didn't respond, he simply continued to stare at Pansy's closing eyes. "Two more pounds. That's all, just two more. You want to play games with me, let's fucking play, BITCH!"

Hermione had seen enough. "DRACO MALFOY! FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN LET HER GO!" In the middle of her sentence she began running toward Draco despite Harry and Ron's efforts to stop her.

"Hermione no!" Ron called after her, from his place on the floor. Hermione had pushed him away from her when he tried to stop her from running. She hadn't meant to knock him down, but at this time, she wasn't thinking straight. All she knew was Draco was very near killing Pansy and she couldn't let that happen. Maybe she, Pansy, deserved it, she didn't know, but Hermione couldn't let Draco be the one to do it. She needed him, she couldn't handle the thought of him going to Azkaban, and frankly, she wasn't willing to.

In the fractions of seconds it took Hermione to reach Draco, she had grabbed him by his left arm and attempted to pull him away. Without looking, Draco thrust his left arm back which caused Hermione to lose her balance and go crashing down onto the floor. As she fell, she hit her head on the hard stone and was knocked unconscious. As soon as Harry, Ron, and Neville saw Hermione was going to fall, they too ran toward Draco. Neville stopped at Hermione's side and knelt down; trying to make sure she was breathing and not bleeding. Ron and Harry, however, each grabbed Draco. Harry took Draco's right arm and Ron grabbed a handful of his shirt. Draco hadn't taken notice of who was touching him but he didn't like it. With a flick of his wand, he sent Harry sailing backward into the wall, fifteen feet away. Ron, having seen Harry being sent into the wall, let go of Draco's shirt and grabbed his wand hand, which hadn't been the best course of action. Again, Draco thrust his arm backward and sent Ron falling backward.

"Harry," Neville called, "What do I do?" He was a bit afraid to try and stop Draco, having seen what he was capable of, but he had to do something. Even he didn't want Draco to kill Pansy, though he really really didn't like her.

Harry shook his head and straightened his glasses, "Nothing, don't do anything, just stay there with Hermione. He's too strong, Neville. We don't need you hurt too. But if I can't stop him, you will have to."

It seemed like only seconds after Harry had finished his sentence to Neville that he was going for Draco again, this time, he wasn't going to take any chances; his collision with the wall hadn't been a nice one. He slammed himself into Draco's back and pushed him hard against Pansy. When Draco began struggling, Harry locked both of his arms under Draco's and laced his fingers together at the back of his neck. Pansy immediately fell into a heap on the floor, once Draco was forced to release her. She didn't appear to be awake, or breathing, Harry only hoped he hadn't caused Draco to kill her by slamming himself into them.

Draco tried in vain to free himself of Harry's grasp, but was unsuccessful. "Draco, just stop! DAMN IT! STOP FIGHTING WITH ME!" Harry screamed at him.

Harry knew he couldn't hold Draco long, no matter how weak he, Draco, was at the time. This wasn't the best position for him to be trying to keep someone as ill determined as Draco was, away from another person. "Ron! Ron! Get up! Help me."

Ron groaned and rubbed his head. "Shit, mate."

"There isn't time for that just now, Ron." Harry scolded, "Just help me."

Ron stood up, grasped his wand tight and pointed it at Draco's chest, "What do you want me to do, Harry?"

Before Harry had a chance to answer, the back of Draco's head smashed into Harry's face which not only shattered his glasses, but also sent the pain of a thousand needles through his face and caused his vision to go black. Harry, in a fit of pain, was forced to relinquish his grip on Draco and grasped his nose as he screamed out in pain. Draco ran straight for Ron.

"Oh SHIT!" Ron hollered as he turned to flee.

But before he, Draco, could get to Ron, he was hit in the back with a body binding spell and fell hard, against the stone floor, face first.

A/N: Ok, sorry for the long wait, I've finally finished this one, just now, so here, I've submitted. I do hope you all liked it so far. Let me know what you think. I'm going to try and get the next one up within a few days. Sway


	33. Chapter 33 Memories

Chapter 33

Memories

Ron, having only just begun running, skidded to a stop when he heard something hit the ground. As he turned around, he saw that what he had heard had in fact been Draco falling. For a second he simply stared at Draco, not really knowing what had happened. Harry, by this time, had hit his knees on the ground and still clung to his face, cursing under his breath from the pain shooting throughout his nose. Ron glanced from Harry to Neville, who was standing beside Hermione's body, pointing his wand aimlessly into the air. It was Neville who saved Ron from Draco. Neville…

"Bloody hell, Neville!" Ron screamed.

Neville's eyes widened and he squeaked, "Yeah."

Ron walked swiftly toward Neville, taking extra care not to get too close to Draco seeing as how he wasn't exactly acting like himself at the moment. When he reached his mortified friend, he extended one hand and pushed Neville's wand down, "just lower that thing a bit, would you. Mate, I never knew you had it in you. I thought for sure I was a goner."

Neville simply dropped his arm to his side and shook his head. He hadn't expected to actually be able to stop Draco; he just knew he had to do something. If Draco had gotten to Ron and hurt him, he would then probably go for Neville and well… Neville wasn't very good at defending himself.

"A little help here," Harry said still sitting on the floor.

Ron and Neville had both completely forgotten about Harry as well as everyone else in the room, for a few moments.

"Oh, Harry, right," Ron said turning around toward him. "You alright there mate?"

"Yeah, Ron, I'm brilliant. Bloody brilliant." Harry scoffed.

The second Ron leaned down to help Harry up, the portrait hole opened and Professor Dumbledore rushed in over the threshold and shouted, "What's the matter!"

Ron jumped, startled, and spun around, accidentally hitting Harry in the side of the head with his arm. "Thank Merlin, Professor."

"Ugh! RON!" Harry grumbled as he held onto his face tighter, slightly agitated by Ron's careless gestures. Ron grimaced when he heard Harry's tone but didn't turn to look back at him.

Dumbledore smiled apologetically at Harry and hurried into the room, followed closely by Ginny. "What happened here, Mr. Weasley?"

Ron shrugged as he looked around him, at Draco, Harry, Hermione, then at Pansy. "I really don't know, sir."

"My lord, what has happened to Ms. Granger, Ms. Parkinson, and Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore questioned, just as he reached where Ron stood. "And, you, Mr. Potter, what happened to you?"

Harry snorted and took his time getting to his feet. Once he was standing straight up, he removed his hands from his face, taking his glasses off, and spat blood on the ground. "Well, sir, it's a long story, but I think we need to get Pansy and Hermione to the hospital. I will explain on the way."

Ginny gasped when she saw Harry's face. "Oh my goodness, Harry. Are you alright?"

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, Gin, I'm fine." He rather liked the idea of her making a fuss over him, so of course he was going to let on like he wasn't in pain. It didn't seem appealing at all to him to complain about his face, at least not with Ginny around.

Dumbledore looked directly to his left, at Draco, "And what about Mr. Malfoy here? What are we to do with him? I heard some outlandish rumors in the Great Hall and Ms. Weasley here found me shortly after and told me something was going on with Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Parkinson."

"Yeah." Neville sighed. He had been quiet up until Dumbledore's comment, when he realized he was still alive.

"Okay, well, let's get these two young ladies off to Madam Pomfrey." Dumbledore commented, not wanting to waste any more time than he already had.

"Draco, you will want to watch his head, sir." Harry snickered. He found it rather humorous that Draco had broken his nose like that. It was possible though that it had only gotten humorous since Ginny and Dumbledore showed up.

"I'll get Hermione." Ron said, walking nearer to where Hermione had fallen.

"Very good, Mr. Weasley. Mr. Longbottom, can you manage Ms. Parkinson? I will take care of Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said, bending down at Draco's side. "And Harry, I expect you can take yourself."

Neville nodded. "I—I—think I can manage."

Harry agreed, "Yes, sir, I think I can walk there by myself."

Ron agreed silently and knelt down beside Hermione and hoisted her up over his shoulder. Knowing it would be better to carry her in his arms rather than over his shoulder, he quickly repositioned her and held her much like one would hold a baby. Once she was in his arms, he hurried toward the portrait hole and exited without waiting on any of the others. Hermione was one of his best friends and he had spent enough time waiting on her to wake up, in the hospital, and wanted to get her there as quickly as possible.

Neville struggled with Pansy's limp body, trying to get her up into his arms like he had seen Ron do with Hermione. After a few moments, he gave up and chose to hold her over his shoulder as he carried her. He didn't really care for her as much as he did Hermione and would rather not have had to help her, but he knew it was the right thing to do. He scurried past Draco, not wanting to wait around for the spell to wear off, and exited the room just as Ron had done.

Ginny took Harry by the arm, taking this opportunity just to be close to him, and led him toward the portrait hole. He was a bit reluctant to follow her, but knew Dumbledore was far more experienced than he, and he would be fine when the spell dissolved. Harry could have walked on his own but Ginny seemed to so badly want to help him, he just had to give in.

"Sir," he said, pausing at the exit of the room, "you'll want to be careful with him. He's not himself today."

Dumbledore shook his head, "Thank you, Mr. Potter, I think I can handle him."

Nodding, Harry let Ginny lead him the rest of the way out into the corridor.

For a few moments, Dumbledore sat, crouched down beside Draco, and stared at him. He was well aware that Draco was awake and could hear the things going on around him, but thus far, hadn't heard a single word from him. The rumors he had heard weren't ones he liked very much but he knew better than to believe everything he heard. Taking out his wand, he pointed it at Draco and in seconds, Draco was able to move freely. The advantages of wordless magic…

Staring at Draco with that same twinkle in his eyes, Dumbledore said, "Mr. Malfoy, I am going to assume you will not try anything funny with me."

Draco nodded, seeming not to really understand what his teacher had said.

"Do you know who I am, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore questioned as he stood up and reached out one hand for Draco.

Draco shook his head and brushed his hair out of his face as he took the outstretched hand, "Yes, sir, I do."

"Very good. Can you tell me what happened here today?"

Draco, with the help of Professor Dumbledore, stood to his feet, and considered the question. "I… um… I remember coming here because I had to find answers to something… I remember a few things, but not much."

He had answered honestly. He, for some reason, couldn't seem to remember much from the time he had been hit with the disarming spell until being released from the body binding spell and talking with Dumbledore. But something gave him the feeling that whatever had happened hadn't been good.

"Let us get you to the hospital as well, Mr. Malfoy. As we walk there, why don't you enlighten me on what you do remember?" Dumbledore said as he turned his back to Draco and began walking across the room.

"Alright, sir." Draco replied. As he tried to walk, his legs seemed weaker than he ever remembered them to be. Upon realizing he didn't have his cane, he stopped and glanced around the room. The cane was laying some fifteen feet from him, as well as his wand. He sighed, walked toward his cane, and picked it up along with his wand.

* * *

Ron carried Hermione straight to the hospital and once inside, placed her down on the bed she had formerly inhabited. "Madam Pomfrey!"

Poppy Pomfrey hurried out of her office, recognizing Ron's voice only too well. "Oh dear, what's the matter?"

Ron sighed. "Well, Hermione here was hurt. She fell and well, hasn't woken up."

Madam Pomfrey gave a sigh of relief. "Nothing to worry about here, dear, a simple charm will make her as good as new. I had feared for a moment it was something major."

Ron backed away from Hermione's bed, giving Madam Pomfrey enough room to perform her spell. He didn't want to be in the way, and honestly, he'd spent enough time sitting around that bed waiting on Hermione to wake up. If he never had to go back into the hospital, he would be more than happy.

Shortly after Ron arrived with Hermione and Madam Pomfrey preformed her charm, Neville, carrying Pansy over his shoulder, along with Ginny and Harry entered the hospital. Neville quickly lay Pansy down on the nearest bed and gave a sort of shaking shudder once she was off of his body. Harry took a seat on the next bed, to the right of Pansy's and decided to wait patiently until it was his turn. He too had been in the hospital countless times, but he was injured for more than three quarters of his visits. Madam Pomfrey was over whelmed by the appearance of two more injured students, and hurriedly approached Pansy.

"What's happened to her?" She asked.

Ron cocked his head to the side as he stared at the pug faced girl before him, "Well… Malfoy happened to her."

"What? Mr. Malfoy? What did he do? Surely he hasn't hexed her." Madam Pomfrey commented to no one in particular as she leaned down over Pansy's body.

"No, not exactly. He had her pinned against the wall with his arm against her throat, Madam." Harry answered, trying not to lose anymore blood from his nose.

"Oh, dear. No matter, she'll be fine, she's just passed out, that's all." She didn't seem too overly concerned as she pulled blankets over Pansy and tucked them beside her. She then turned her attention to Harry, "My, my, Mr. Potter. You've not been injured by Mr. Malfoy as well have you?"

Harry nodded, "I'm afraid I have. The back of his head did this." Finally, he removed his hands completely from his face. His nose was indeed broken; it was more smashed than anything. The blood flowed freely once his hands were gone which caused Ginny to back away several feet and close her eyes.

Madam Pomfrey took her wand from her apron again and pointed it at Harry's nose. Without saying a word, Harry's nose repositioned it's self, which warranted a whimper from him. "See, good as new."

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose gently. "Ouch." He was still a bit sore, but that was to be expected from having one's nose splattered on their face. He then looked at his smashed glasses, in his hands. A slight laugh escaped his lips when he remembered always having to have Hermione repair the glasses. He had long since memorized that same charm and quickly flicked his wand at his glasses, causing them to return to normal with a mere puff of smoke. Magic still amazed him at times.

Ten minutes had passed when Draco lumbered into the hospital followed by Dumbledore. He looked from bed to bed, at the people in them and stood confused. "What's happened here?"

Harry and Ron stared at one another, wide eyed, not really sure of what they had just heard Draco say. Neville, as usual, looked confused and Madam Pomfrey stopped walking, as she was on her way back to Pansy's bed.

It was Dumbledore who first spoke, seeing as it seemed everyone else in the room had lost their voices. "Mr. Malfoy, it seems, you've done all of this."

Draco's eyebrows furrowed, "What? I didn't do this. I would remember if I had done any of this and well… I don't."

Harry stood from the bed he was sitting on and walked closer to where Draco and Professor Dumbledore stood. "Mate, believe me, you're the one that did this. I couldn't forget the face of the person who splattered my nose all over my face."

At the time, Harry's nose wasn't broken anymore, neither was his glasses, but the blood that covered the front of his shirt almost reaching down to his waist band, was very real. Draco eyed Harry's shirt carefully, looking for something, anything that would give him an idea of what had happened. He was in shock that he had hurt all of these people and couldn't remember a thing. Then it hit him.

"Professor! I do remember going into Slytherin House. And I was asking some of my fellow students about a visitor I've had a few times…" He said, turning to face Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose on his forehead as he stared down through his half-moon spectacles at Draco. "And what visitor was that, Mr. Malfoy? I don't seem to remember you getting any visitors."

Draco sighed. "Well, sir. A few times, when I was alone… My… my mother spoke to me… I knew it wasn't real, but… but… I had to find out where the voice was coming from. It was killing me. She sounded so angry with me, and that's not her."

Dumbledore placed one hand on Draco's shoulder as Harry, Ron, Neville, and Ginny all stood staring at him. "It's alright, Mr. Malfoy, I understand wanting answers. But what I don't understand is what Ms. Parkinson had to do with it. I am afraid you could have done much damage to her. And you know, Mr. Malfoy, fighting in my school is not tolerated."

Draco looked down at his feet. "Yes, sir, I know. But, you see, I don't really remember much. Isn't there something you can do, something she can do," he pointed at Madam Pomfrey with an open hand, "to make me remember?"

Dumbledore sighed and adjusted his glasses. "Yes. There is something I can do, but I don't know that it would make you remember. Legilimency will aid us in our quest for what happened today, but I must warn you, it can make you very weak. And I will be intruding on your memories."

Harry groaned, remembering all too well back when he and Snape were practicing Occlumens. He would rather like never to have to do that again, though he hadn't gotten very good at it. He wanted to say something to Draco about how bad it could make one feel, but decided not too. There were three reasons for him not telling Draco, one was Ginny, the second was he almost wanted Draco to experience that because he'd broken his nose only a little while ago, and the third reason was… Ginny.

Draco nodded, "Okay, sir, let's do it. I don't think I am going to remember on my own and we all need answers to what happened today. I am willing to risk whatever I have to in order to get answers not only for myself, but for everyone else as well. I don't know what I did, but looking at Hermione, and… her…" he motioned at Pansy with one hand. "I don't reckon it was good."

Dumbledore silently nodded and turned, motioning for Draco to follow him. As they walked out of the hospital, Ron looked from Harry to Hermione then to Neville and back again. "What do you think will happen to him?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. But Dumbledore doesn't appear to be angry."

Finally, Ginny decided to speak up. "I can't believe he's hurt Hermione. And well, Parkinson as well, but I would rather like to hurt her too sometimes." Seeing the look on Harry's face, the one that said 'what about me?' Ginny quickly recovered, "Oh well, and you, Harry, of course. He hurt you too and that was bad. Bad, bad, bad."

Neville, Ron, and Harry agreed. They had all, on several occasions, wanted to cause Pansy bodily harm but none would actually act upon such urges.

"Madam." Ginny said, interrupting Madam Pomfrey's giving Pansy some potion.

She answered just before poring too much of the potion into Pansy's mouth, "Yes, dear."

"Madam, when will Hermione be awake? She's going to be alright, isn't she? We're not going to have to wait for another week are we?" Ginny asked, hopefully.

Madam Pomfrey chuckled a bit, "No, no, dear. She should wake soon. But for now, we should let her rest. I am positive she will have a terrible head ache when she does wake and sleeping now will help prevent that."

Ginny nodded, not that Madam Pomfrey saw this, but she did understand.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore, once outside the hospital door, summoned Draco's wheel chair, taking it upon himself because it was visible Draco was having trouble walking. "Here, Mr. Malfoy," he said as the chair screeched to a stop, "I've gotten you your chair so that you may accompany me to my office."

Draco gave a half smile and took his seat, wishing more than ever that he could remember something, anything. "Thank you, sir."

Dumbledore and Draco didn't exchange words on their way down the corridors it was a comfortable silence, really. It wasn't that Dumbledore was angry with Draco, because he wasn't, he just didn't have anything to say. And Draco, he was too busy trying to remember the events of the day to talk about anything. He remembered sitting by the black lake with Harry, and Ron. He remembered having that damned fight with Hermione and telling her they both needed space. He could recall everything up until he was hit with the disarming spell, from there out it was all a blank.

Inside his office, Dumbledore sat down in his chair behind his desk and instructed Draco to stop as close as possible. After a few long moments of silence and simply staring into one another's eyes, Draco felt a weakness in his stomach and memories flooded his mind. Dumbledore placed both of his hands on his desk and prepared to venture into the Draco's psyche. With a swirl of color, Dumbledore's mind was consumed with images and sounds, only Draco had seen and heard.

_'You filthy blood traitor! You are no son of mine!' _Narcissa's voice echoed inside Dumbledore's head.

"You're dead! You fucking bitch, you're dead!" Draco yelled.

Dumbledore could feel every emotion Draco had felt that first time and to tell the truth, he hadn't expected it. The next quote he heard was from Draco, to Narcissa. If Draco had been thinking about it or even had any control he would have kept that one to himself.

_"You're dead! You're dead! You left me! You fucking bitch, you're dead!"_

The older man sat still staring into Draco's eyes un-phased as he tried to find out more. He hadn't exactly wanted to go that far back into Draco's head but for some reason it happened. And if there was one thing Albus Dumbledore knew it was, in the wizarding world, things always happen for a reason.

Sifting through the memories of Draco's hearing his mother's voice in various places in the castle; finally he came upon the one that would tell him what he needed to know. Seeing only clips of the memory, Dumbledore was told of Pansy's involvement in what Draco had heard. He saw how she had admitted to using a weaker form of an Unforgivable Curse on Draco and how she tormented him. The one thing that disturbed him more was when Draco lost control of himself and every other student fled the room. Every detail that mattered was shown, down to when Hermione had tried to stop Draco's choking Pansy. Then just as suddenly as the memories started to flow, they were gone.

Draco doubled over in his chair and struggled to catch his breath as his body was released.

"Mr. Malfoy, I do not believe any of what has happened was your fault." Dumbledore said as he stood from his chair and walked around his desk. Once around his desk, he offered a piece of chocolate from his candy dish to Draco, who willingly took it. "Now, I think we need to get back into the hospital and explain some things to your friends."

Draco nodded as he took a bite of his chocolate, "yes sir."

A/N: Okay, so I know this one was crap, but please just bear with me. I'm working on it, okay? Good, now let me know what you though, and do tell me if you think it's crap like I do. Sway


	34. Chapter 34 Ron's Confession

Chapter 34

Ron's Confession

Dumbledore strolled along side Draco's chair into the hospital wing, where Harry, Neville, Ron, and Ginny all sat around a table in the middle of the room. Pansy still lay on her bed, not seeming to be awake, and Hermione moved in her sleep. He knew Hermione was going to be just fine, her fall had caused her to hit her head which knocked her out and she would have a head ache when she did awaken but she would be fine. Pansy, on the other hand, was in a fair bit of trouble. Not only had she invoked some of the darkest powers in the magical world, she had been torturing Draco for now on five years, and that was highly frowned upon.

Turning to Draco, Dumbledore smiled and said, "Mr. Malfoy, I think you owe a few people a fair bit of an apology." And nodded his head in the direction of where Ron, Harry, Neville and Ginny sat.

Draco dropped his head in shame, "Yes, sir."

Dumbledore set off for Madam Pomfrey's office as Draco's chair headed in the direction of where his friends were. Draco cleared his throat when his four friend's eyes pierced his. "Look, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, I don't know what happened back there. And Harry, Ron, I know I owe you both an explanation but I really don't have one. I'm still unsure about the events; all I know is what Dumbledore told me and well… I'm sorry."

Ginny smiled, because that's what Ginny does. Neville gave a slight nod but remained silent. Ron scoffed and continued to stare at Draco. But Harry, he was the only one that had anything to say.

Rubbing his tender nose, he gazed at Draco, looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Mate, I don't think it's us you're going to have to apologize to." He motioned toward where Hermione lay then continued, "I think it's her you're going to have to explain things to. But, since you did apologize, I accept, on one condition." He gave a crooked smile and rubbed his nose again, flinching in pain, "That you never, **ever**, break my nose again."

Draco gave a weak smile, "Alright, agreed." He truly felt bad for breaking Harry's nose, but what made it worse was that he didn't know why or how it happened.

Harry returned the smile and looked to his left at Ron, "Ron, don't you have something to say?"

Ron shrugged, "No, not really."

Under the table Ginny kicked Ron hard in his shin which caused him to yelp in pain. "Merlin, Ginny what was that for?" He rubbed his shin with his hand then as he spoke, like that was going to do any good.

Ginny's face turned a light pink color as she avoided Draco's eyes and glared at Ron. "Ronald!" She didn't want Draco to know she'd kicked her brother, but since Ron yelled at her for it, there was no avoiding it now.

Ron sighed and looked at his hands, which he had placed on top of the table, "It's alright, Malfoy."

Neville nodded his head though he didn't know why, and then turned to look at Ron. He couldn't believe he'd just called Draco 'Malfoy.'

Every one's head turned toward Ron, everyone but Draco. He didn't really expect Ron to accept his apology; he knew how difficult Ron liked to be. Still, Ron's referring to him as 'Malfoy' did shock and bother him a bit. He thought they were past that, but then again, he had just almost killed someone, knocked his girlfriend out, broken his friends' nose, and hurt his other friend as well. He figured Ron had a right to be angry with him.

Ginny and Harry both kicked Ron under the table this time, causing him to give a double yelp and rub both of his shins under the table. "Fine! All is forgiven, _Draco_!"

The tone in which Ron chose to speak was none too convincing, but Draco knew he was angry not only because he and Harry had been hurt, but because Hermione had been as well. He, Draco, knew Ron still fancied Hermione and that was the main reason for his anger. But he accepted all of that and decided to look past it. After all, it was Ron who had been civil toward her all along, not Draco.

While he sat some three feet or so from his friends, he turned his head away from them and simply stared at Hermione's small body, lying in her bed. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. He knew he was the one that landed her there, in that same damned bed, after promising he would never hurt her. He promised. He couldn't take seeing her there, after all the time they had already spent in those beds. Time in that damned hospital, surrounded by that all-too-clean smell, and those maddening white sheets. He wanted to tear those sheets to shreds, splash vomit and other nasty things all over the walls, simply because the thought of being in there enraged him. He didn't want her to have to be there, he didn't want to have to sit in there; he didn't want any part of it. Even if it was only for a short amount of time.

Harry and Ginny tried several times to get Draco's attention but he was lost to them, caught up in his thoughts. They decided, since he wasn't responding to them, to just leave him alone. Even though Harry wasn't happy about his nose being broken, he knew Draco had other things on his mind. It was still yet a mystery to Ron, Harry, Neville, and Ginny what happened to cause Draco to snap, but even he didn't have those answers. The only person who did know, and his knowledge was limited, was Dumbledore, and he didn't seem to want to enlighten anyone.

After a few moments of staring at Hermione and trying to remember what had happened, Draco placed his cane on the floor in front of him and stood to his feet, wobbling slightly. Cautiously he staggered toward Hermione, still dragging his left foot a bit, and sat down in the chair between her bed and the next. He let out a sigh and took her hand is his. He could remember the fight he had had with her earlier in the day, but it didn't matter. Not now since he'd hurt her. He didn't care about some stupid fight; he just wanted her to wake up so he could apologize.

Hermione let out a slight sigh mixed with a groan in her sleep as her fingers twitched in Draco's hand. He wasn't sure she was going to wake up because she was moving when he and Dumbledore reentered the hospital, possibly an hour ago. He did hear Madam Pomfrey say she would wake up in a little while, but he wanted her awake now. He didn't have patience really, he was a bit too eager at times and he knew this.

He brought Hermione's hand up to his lips and kissed it lightly whispering, "Mine, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened but I'm sorry."

"Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore called from Madam Pomfrey's office door.

Draco turned toward him with a 'what' look and said, "Yes sir?"

"Mr. Malfoy, would you be so kind as to join me for a moment?"

Draco nodded, gave Hermione's hand a squeeze before releasing it, stood, and walked slowly toward the office. His stomach did that cold thing again, for some reason; he thought he was going to be in trouble. Dumbledore's voice hadn't sounded angry, in fact he sounded as pleasant as he always did. Draco thought, maybe he was just paranoid. After all, it wasn't every day you can almost kill someone and get away with it. Harry, Ginny, and Neville all glanced from Dumbledore to Draco then at each other, in confusion. They had no idea why he was being called into the office and were a bit worried. Ron, however, didn't seem to care at all.

* * *

Dumbledore closed the door behind Draco, once he was inside and told him to take a seat. Draco did as he was instructed; he took a seat in one of the two chairs in front of Madam Pomfrey's desk and waited for someone to talk. Dumbledore sat himself in the chair Draco had left empty and turned to face him. His eyes twinkled as always they did, and he gave a slight smile.

"Mr. Malfoy, I assume you would like to know what happened today, am I correct."

Draco nodded as he tapped his cane nervously on the stone at his feet, "Yes, sir, I would like to know what happened. I just wish I could remember rather than being told."

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Well, first, I will attempt to explain why you can not recall the events. You see, Mr. Malfoy, for on five years now, Ms. Parkinson has been torturing you with a weaker form of the same curse Severus used on you. That curse, combined with the actual Unforgivable one, has caused several slightly severe muscle problems in your body. One of those problems is of course, your legs; the other is deeper in your body. And that is, Mr. Malfoy, your heart. At any time, when you become angry, your heart beats faster which in turn causes it to contract more. The force of your contracting heart pumping blood through your body affects your brain. In most cases, it has not yet caused you any problems. Not until today, that is. The rate in which your blood was flowing through your veins, in your brain, and through your limps, caused a sort of black out in your head. It caused you not to faint, but to block those events which happened there after."

He paused for a few seconds, giving Draco time to process what he had just learned, then went on.

"Now, we, Madam Pomfrey and my self, having discussed the matter further, have decided you will need to take extra care not to get yourself angry. Not to the point you were today. Because, Mr. Malfoy, it could be fatal. Now, I know you understand what I've told you this far, so I am going to move on to the reason I asked you in here." He paused again, letting Draco's face return to its normal state. "I want to tell you first, do not give too much worry to the future Mrs. Malfoy, she will be fine. No harm befell the baby she is carrying, and she is only sleeping. She will wake up before night fall. Secondly, Ms. Parkinson will be fine as well, though that is only speaking of her health. This brings us to my third point. I am aware of the things she subjected you to, Mr. Malfoy, and I assure you, and those things will not go unpunished. I do not condone the behavior you exhibited this afternoon, none the less; you know you were out of line. Though your condition is no excuse, I think it does have bearing on today's events, and am going to take that into consideration. Seeing as this was the only real trouble you have been in, in your seven years here at Hogwarts, I do not think this action is enough to expel you. But I must warn you, Mr. Malfoy, if ever you exhibit such behavior, regardless of how close you are to graduation, I will be forced to take action and that action has but one outcome."

Draco knew exactly what that outcome was. Being expelled. He was surprised Dumbledore hadn't already expelled him; he knew if the tables were turned, he would have expelled the student without another thought. But, Dumbledore, being he forgiving man that he is, was more than willing to give him a second chance. It was only fitting that he, Draco, get one because Snape had gotten far too many second chances. And Draco was nothing like Snape, nothing at all.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, I want to tell you first, I have gotten word from the Minister, I received his owl just after breakfast. As it would seem, Severus has been behaving as his usual self. This has caused a bit of confusion in the Ministry. He has not admitted anything, nor has he tried anything of the sort on any of the staff in the hospital."

Draco gave a low growl which interrupted Dumbledore only for a few seconds. In those few seconds, Dumbledore simply stared at Draco, no expression of anger or displeasure visible on his face. Draco assumed the older man understood his frustration.

"The Minister has informed me that Severus will in fact be moved to Azkaban and hence forth be in the care of the dementors. The Minister is positive he was acting on free will when he used the Cruciatus Curse on you and has come to doubt he was, at any time, under the influence of the Imperius curse. Further research has made these decisions possibly, as we were sure it would. I, myself, am pleased with the Minister's decision, as I am sure you are." Draco nodded. "Severus's wand will not be snapped, but it will be placed deep within the Ministry, where he will have no access to it. For the remainder of his life, the dementors have him, and he will have no way to contact you or your wife to be. And I want to tell you this, just to serve as piece of mind, Severus will no nothing of the child that will soon enter your family, and I think it a wise decision that he not know. You see, Mr. Malfoy, he is the last of his blood line and has no children of his own, he does not need to be under the impression that the child Ms. Granger is carrying has any relation to him. Though we know the child does not, he does not know this."

Draco's eyes glistened as he looked into the face of his Headmaster. He was truly pleased with the news he'd just heard. Though Snape deserved much worse than being landed in Azkaban, it was still good news. And he knew Snape would never catch word of Hermione's pregnancy, not from where he was sentenced to spend eternity. Neither he nor Hermione would tell him and he knew the dementors would not speak one word to him. He wasn't even sure if dementors could speak, all he knew they could do was to suck all of the happiness out of people.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, I have come off track of the original question."

From there Dumbledore explained the memories he had seen. He told Draco about his venturing into Slytherin Common Room and the events that occurred from then until he was hit with the disarming spell, all of which Draco knew. As Dumbledore explained further, Draco began to remember bits and pieces of what he was being told, but not enough to call them memories. When Dumbledore was finished, Draco had learned that he not only hit Hermione, causing her to be knocked unconscious, but he hit Harry, and Ron, knocking them back, and tried to curse Ron. Luckily, for Ron, Harry was there to save him but unfortunately, Harry's nose was broken by the back of Draco's head. He did hear the part about what he'd done to Pansy but before he learned that, he was told about how it was she who had been torturing him with his mother's voice, and was forced not to care about her well being. He hadn't intended on becoming angry, but everything he did, and those things Pansy had done to him, got the better of him. He felt his anger boiling to the surface then remembered what Dumbledore had told him only minutes before. Trying to calm him self down, didn't seem to be working. He had to get out of there, had to excuse himself, to go blow off steam.

He stood from his chair glanced from Madam Pomfrey to Dumbledore and said, "Professor, Madam, will you please excuse me?"

He didn't wait around for a proper response though. He simply turned and walked out of the office. Passing Hermione's bed, he shook his head but paid no mind to anyone else.

* * *

Hermione awoke from her sleep and found herself presumable alone in the hospital. When she tried to sit up on her bed, the throbbing in her head forced her back down. She squeezed her eyes shut and clasp her hands over her ears, trying to get her head to stop pulsating. As she lay there, she remembered what had happened to her, but was not sure where her friends or Draco were. The pain in her head didn't appear to be becoming any less, so instead of getting up to go and search for her loved ones, she elected to stay put. She knew she wasn't supposed to take anything, be it muggle medicine or potions, to help with her head ache, but still she had the urge. Her head felt as if it may explode at any moment and it was driving her mad. Despite her best efforts, she could not block out even the silence around her or go to sleep. It was of no use. But she knew if she'd tried to get out of bed, the throbbing in her head would send her to her knees and she didn't want that.

In the Great Hall, Ron, Harry, Neville, and Ginny sat around Gryffindor table eating, hardly speaking to one another. It wasn't that anyone, besides Ron, was angry, just that they didn't have much to say. Harry, as well as, the others didn't have any answers and hadn't had a chance to speak to Dumbledore or Draco about any of it. Being out of the loop, so to speak, wasn't something any of them were accustomed to, and they weren't happy with it. But they would have to deal with things, until Draco or Dumbledore decided to tell them.

Finally, Harry broke the silence with a question that had been bothering him for sometime now, "Ron!" He half yelled as he slammed his goblet of pumpkin juice down on the table, which coincidently caused some of the juice to splash out as well as caused Neville, Ginny and Ron to jump.

"Bloody hell, Harry!" Ron said glaring across the table at the raven haired boy.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Harry said.

Ron crinkled his nose, "What?"

"What the hell is the matter with you? I mean what was all of that about back in the hospital, with Draco?"

Ron scoffed and continued to stuff his face.

"Ronald Weasley! I demand an answer!" Harry shouted.

Ginny and Neville jumped again, they weren't used to having Harry be the one yelling, usually that was Ron's job.

"Mate, you don't want to do this. Don't question me right now." Ron warned.

"Why not Ron? You are acting like a prat!" Harry countered.

Ron gave a sarcastic kind of laugh, "I'm a prat am I?" He stood from his seat and slammed his fists into the table as he glared down at Harry.

Harry too stood, "No, I said you were acting like a prat, but if you want to push the envelope and just turn into one right here, go ahead. You're well on your way as it is. What you said today was out of line. You know he didn't mean any of those things he did. He apologized to all of us, Ron, surely that still means something."

Ron's face went from its normal milky white color to a bright red in all of about three seconds. His tone of voice rose slightly as he spoke to Harry, "So, he can knock Hermione out, sling you into a wall, break your nose, throw me to the ground AND try to kill Parkinson. THEN apologize for it, and all is forgiven? That's rich!"

"So, if it had been you that did all of those things, you wouldn't want us to forgive you?" Harry questioned, keeping the same loud tone.

This time Ron lost control on his tone, "No, HARRY! I wouldn't EVER be the one in that situation. He is still MALFOY! He will NEVER change! How many times has he hurt her? How many times has he promised it would never happen again? And incase you've forgotten, he was the one that LET SNAPE RAPE HER! HE SAT THERE AND WATCHED IT HAPPEN! I have NOT forgotten this and if you, and you, and you" he pointed one finger at Harry then to Ginny and finally at Neville, "are willing to forgive and forget, then that's your choice, but I for one will not. Maybe I am the only one here that gives a damn about Hermione! I'm the one that should be with her! I'm the one she should be marrying, not him. It was never him! I'm the one that loves her and he's the one that gets her!"

Before Harry had a chance to react, Ron stormed off. He walked away from his friends as everyone else's eyes following him until he was well out of sight. Harry didn't quite know how to take being yelled at by Ron, but right then, that wasn't the thing that was bothering him. He took his seat, between Ginny and Neville, and began eating again, not speaking to either of his friends.

"Oi, Harry, what the bloody hell was that all about?" Seamus called down the table.

"Shove off Seamus!" Ginny answered.

She looked over at Harry and positioned herself so she didn't have to strain her neck. "Harry, you know, he's…"

Harry cut her off. "I know, Gin!"

* * *

A/N: Alright, here I've tied up some of the lose ends, I do hope it was not rushed, a few weeks have passed since the verdict, though it seems like much longer. And I felt this was the chapter where things needed to be cleared up. So... PLEASE please let me know what you thought. to all of those who do not review, please do so! Sway


	35. Chapter 35 Explanation and Hostility

Chapter 35

Explanation and Hostility 

Draco wandered through the corridors, not really knowing where he was going. He just wanted to think. He knew dinner was well over and all of his friends, or the people he thought were his friends, had long ago gone to bed. Technically he wasn't supposed to be out so late in the night, but he was Head Boy, and sure Dumbledore wouldn't say anything about it. Even if he was caught, what would happen to him? He'd get detention, perhaps have house points taken away; house points taken from a house he hated. It wasn't like being caught out after hours was something he could get expelled for and even then, so what? He didn't really care about much at the moment, and being expelled was the last thing he was thinking about. Since he and Hermione were first injured, his interest in school had dissolved until all that was left was his want to get out. He just wanted to be rid of everything Hogwarts had to offer, and start his life with her. None of it would matter anyway. He already had all the money he could ever want, what was the point in it all?

He walked, or forced himself to walk, until he could no longer feel the throbbing pain in his legs, that was the only thing that numbed the anguish he was within. He knew he was far exceeding the 'pushing it' marker, but he wasn't concerned with that. He didn't care if this little adventure caused him to never be able to walk again, at least then he would know he couldn't hurt anyone. How was he supposed to knock someone off his back or break their nose, when he was in a wheel chair? The likeliness of it all seemed slim.

His mind was racing and he couldn't find the off switch, which only made things worse.

'Why did I have to go and do all of that? What the hell is the matter with me? What's Hermione going to say? How am I supposed to explain this one? I can't say I'm sorry; sorry doesn't cut it, not this time. Why in Merlin's name did I ever get mixed up with Pansy? How could I ever try and kill someone, even if it was that bitch? Harry, Ginny and Neville say they forgive me, but do they really? And what was that shit with Ron? Calling me 'Malfoy'? He should know by now I would never hurt Hermione on purpose. I wouldn't try to hurt any of them… Not anymore. I'm long past that. It was bullshit when it began; its bullshit now. The only good thing that came of this day was the news about Snape. That disgusting excuse for a man. He has to rape someone because he can't get it any other way. He has to rape MY girlfriend just because she's mine. This is all my fault. I'm the one that deserves the blame here. Parkinson deserves whatever she gets but I don't deserve much less. What I did to her only took me down to her level. I'm no better than anyone now. What the hell am I going to do? I gave up everything for Hermione. I gave up all of my friends, my power, my family, the way I was raised, everything. And now what do I have? Do I really expect her to forgive me this time? I'm so fucking stupid! Damn…'

In no time, he was at the hospital doors. He hadn't really expected to show up there, but there he was. Hermione had been on his mind, he knew he had to say something, anything. He had to try and explain everything Dumbledore had told him, if only he could remember it all. Pushing the doors open slowly, he entered the hospital. All of the lamps were out, it was dark. Not even the light in Madam Pomfrey's office was on. The way the moon light danced on the floor gave Draco an uneasy feeling in his stomach. But that feeling was soon replaced by disgust as he walked past Pansy's bed. She was still in there, because she was afraid to leave, he thought. His thoughts of going over to her bed and smothering her in her sleep were quickly kicked from his mind when his eyes landed on Hermione's bed. She was only a few beds away from Pansy, so he decided to concentrate on her instead. He didn't need to think violent thoughts; that would only increase his anger as well as his chance of dying. If the only thing he could remember from what he had been told earlier in the evening was his chance of dying, he thought that was a start. He had to always remember not to let himself get to that boiling point. But how? How was he supposed to do that? It was in his blood, it's been bred into him. Even as a child his anger was the one thing he could count on. He didn't know why, but it came to him all too easily. He supposed it was because Lucius Malfoy was his father. If only he'd taken after his mother he wouldn't have to think about such things. She had never been a violent woman, no, Lucius was violent enough for the both of them.

He carefully lowered himself into the chair beside Hermione's bed and leaned his cane against the bedside table. She was laying with her back to him, on her side, and he couldn't see her face to see if she was awake. He had to talk to her. Drawing in a deep breath he extended one hand and placed it on Hermione's shoulder. Shaking her just a bit he said, "Hermione, are you awake?"

She groaned and spoke just above a whisper, "yes, I'm awake, Draco."

He couldn't sense any kind of emotion in her voice. He decided he would only talk with her until he either upset her or he, himself, got upset. "Will you talk with me now?"

"Draco, I have a head ache, I really can not." She said turning over to look at him, only revealing those brown eyes through tiny slits in her eye lids.

He sighed. "Alright then. Maybe tomorrow."

He rose from his seat and took his cane in his hand. Just as he turned to walk he felt Hermione's hand grab his ropes and tug at them. Turning back to her he gave a weak smile. "I was just going to go."

She returned his smile. "You don't have to go. We do need to talk."

"But you said…" He trailed off.

"I know what I said," she sat up slowly in her bed and squeezed her eyes shut, "but I don't think this can wait. Draco, what the hell were you doing today? Is she alright?"

Neither Draco nor Hermione knew why she asked about the well-being of Pansy. Draco thought it was only because she didn't want to be engaged to a killer. "I suppose she will be fine. I didn't really care to ask. I was more concerned with you. How are you feeling?"

She brushed her curls from her face, "I think my head may explode, but other than that, I'm fine."

He sat back down in his chair and propped one hand on his cane and the other on Hermione's thigh. "Mine, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." She sighed.

Draco drew in a deep breath, "I've apologized to Harry, Neville, and Ron, I think it only fitting that I apologize to you as well. You were the one I hurt most."

Hermione gave a slight laugh, "No, I don't think I am. I think you hurt her more."

He scoffed and looked behind him only for a moment, at Pansy's bed. "Well I will not apologize to her, not after everything she's caused. She won't hear any nice words fall from my mouth."

Hermione's face showed her concern. "Draco," she moved one of her hands to the one he'd placed on her thigh, "what happened today?"

A low growl escaped his lips, not because he was angry with her, but because he was angry that it had ever gotten that far. He didn't want to have to explain any of it, but he knew he needed to. Hermione deserved to hear the story; she was probably the only one. He tried to explain everything Dumbledore had told him but he had honestly forgotten much more of it that he remembered. He told her about the memories Dumbledore saw, about his going into Slytherin House, being attached by Pansy, hearing his mother's voice, the fact that Pansy was behind the voice. He paused for a few minutes, trying to remember more then continued. Hermione remained silent as Draco continued to explain the day's events to her. He told her about throwing Ron across the room, breaking Harry's nose, which caused her to gasp, then he told her his nose was fixed, he told her about Neville saving the day, and about Dumbledore and Ginny finding everyone. The news about his condition was probably the most important and also happened to be what he told her last. 

"Is that it?" She asked after he had been silent for five or six minutes.

"Well," his hand tensed in her grip, "no, it isn't. There's just one more thing."  
She tugged on his hand in an 'out with it' kind of way.

Clearing his throat he continued, "Mine, Dumbledore said Pansy had been using a weaker form of the same curse Snape used on me, over the past five years. It has affected many of my muscles; most are visible physically while one is not. And that is my heart. He said, at any time when I become angry my heart beats faster which in turn causes it to contract more. The force of my heart pumping blood through my body affects my brain. But in most cases it hasn't caused any problems until today. The rate my blood was flowing through my veins, into my brain, and through my limbs, caused a sort of black out. It caused me to block everything I did after my anger got that bad. But that isn't the worst part. He and Madam Pomfrey have decided that I am not to let my anger get out of control because an unfortunate side effect to the blacking out, is… well… it could kill me."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Draco. "I'm sure though, it's nothing to worry about. It doesn't matter. I'm going to be fine." He smiled at her, not very convincingly, "But, see there was one good thing I found out today. Dumbledore told me that they've moved Snape to Azkaban. He's going to stay in Azkaban forever."  
Hermione smiled, but the smile didn't hide the look on her face. She couldn't believe Draco had just told her that his anger could kill him, nor could she believe Snape was in Azkaban. She'd gotten what she wanted, but she'd learned something that would effect the rest of her life with Draco. From this moment on, she had to take care never to let him become as enraged as he had been earlier in the day. She had to watch him because if she did not, his rage could be the cause for his death.

"Draco…" she blinked several times, "did you just tell me you could die, and that Snape was sent to Azkaban, in the same conversation?"

He nodded, "well, yes."

"Okay." That was all she could say. She was happy about the Snape news, but that happiness had been wiped away by the other news she'd heard. How could she even think about being happy after hearing something like that?

He smiled at her, "Mine, don't worry about it. Really, I'm fine. We don't have to worry about me getting so mad anymore. Pansy, I'm sure, is never going to come near me again. Snape is in Azkaban. What's there for me to get angry about?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Even the simplest of thing could make you mad. Just promise me you won't hide anything from me anymore. Like, for instance, Narcissa's voice."

He dropped his head, "about that. Yeah, I'm sorry. I just thought it was in my head. I didn't know if I was hearing things or what… so I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want you to think I had gone mad."

She leaned over in her bed. "I wouldn't have thought you'd gone mad, Draco."

For some reason he doubted the truth in her statement, but it was her that had insisted he was going to leave her in the first place. And that sparked a thought in his mind.

"Yeah, Mine, about earlier." He moved his hand from his cane and placed it on top of hers, which held his, "I'm sorry about that. I don't know what I was thinking. You just sprang all of that on me and I didn't know what to think about it. I shouldn't have gotten angry with you and I shouldn't have said all of those things. What I did wasn't the right thing to do and I know that now. I don't want to lose you over something as stupid as my temper."

She laughed a bit before answering. "Draco, I'm the one that should apologize. I see now that you had so much stuff going on, that you did hide from me. And I know it wasn't right of me to get mad at you. You were right. Technically you haven't lied to me, that I know of, and I don't see any reason you would start now. It was a stupid thing to fight about. And I shouldn't have come at you like that. I jumped to the conclusion in my head and I shouldn't have done that. It's just with everything that has gone on, can you see why I thought the way I did? I mean, the baby, Snape, my parents, my friends, everything just piled up before I knew it and I had to do something. I didn't know how to tell you but once I talked to Ginny about it, she told me the only way I was going to feel better about any of it was to say something. And I guess I didn't go about that the right way."

Draco shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It's alright. I see why you were upset, but now," he gently patted Hermione's stomach, "all we have to worry about is this baby and getting married, after graduation, of course. I don't want to think about Snape any longer. We've wasted enough time on him."

"You're right. Now that all of that mess with him is over with, we just need to concentrate on one another. No one else matters."

Draco squeezed her hand and smiled, the first real smile he had given all day. "Alright, so we've made up... right?"

Hermione gave another smile and her brown eyes glistened as she glanced over every contour of Draco's face . "Not so fast, Mr. Malfoy. I do believe it was you who said we don't have anything. And I think there's something you need to do before all is forgiven and forgotten."

He almost snorted at her comment but thought it wouldn't be very becoming of him to do so. "You're right." She smiled and gave an I-know-I'm-right-because-I-always-am look. His grey eyes connected with hers and returned that same sparkle. "Hermione Jane Granger, soon to be, Malfoy, will you please forgive me and do me the pleasure of being my fiancé again?"

Hermione giggled then immediately clutched her forehead in her hands. "Ouch!"

Draco laughed, not because he thought it was funny that she was in pain, but because he hadn't expected her reaction. She did look a bit funny holding her head like that.

"Yes," she shook her head, trying to alleviate her pain if only for a moment, "Yes, Draco I will be your fiancé again."

Draco leaned in closer to Hermione and placed a few small kisses on her right temple. "I'm glad we're gotten all of that mess cleared up. But, forgive me for saying, I think you need to get some sleep." Before she could give him the look he knew was coming, he said, "Not that you look tired or anything, I just know your head hurts and you can't take any potions or anything for it. So, sleep is the only medicine you have right now."

She glared at him for a moment and gave a half smile. She thought it was cute how he recovered so quickly. He wasn't going to be mean to her, she knew that, but anytime he said anything he thought was offensive, he always over did it with trying to explain. "But I don't want you to go. I want you to stay here with me."

Clearing his throat he looked over his shoulder, behind him, at Pansy. "Mine. I think you should just come with me, back to Gryffindor Tower. I don't want you to stay here with her. We should just go back to our room and stay there. There's no reason that you should have to stay here for the night. Madam Pomfrey said you would be awake before night fall anyway, so I'm sure she wasn't counting on your staying here."

She sighed. "I suppose you're right. But I don't know that I can make it there. My head may explode if I have to walk all the way back to Gryffindor Tower."

She had been trying to keep the pain in her head off her mind while carrying on the conversation with Draco, but since she had laughed and talked so long, the pain had gotten worse. She wanted to talk with him more, talk about all the things they needed to talk about, but she couldn't. Sleep was what she needed. Everything and anything they needed to talk about could wait until the morning.

"Don't worry about that." He said, not looking at her. His eyes were fixed on the door near the bathroom, where he'd heard his mother's voice the first time. His wheel chair had been placed there by Madam Pomfrey when he left earlier in the day. "See, my chair." He pointed to the chair and smiled.

"You just think of everything don't you." Hermione said as she shifted in her bed, letting her legs dangle over the side.

Before he stood, Draco leaned in and placed a short kiss on her lips then vacated his seat to fetch the chair for her.

"Draco don't you need the chair? You don't look so good, standing there." She said as he walked across the room.

"No, no, I'm fine. Just a little weak. But a good nights rest will fix that. I will push you there so I can lean on the chair for support. Then we will go to bed and I will be just fine. I promise." He said.

* * *

Gryffindor Common Room appeared to be completely empty when Hermione entered, pushed by Draco. She hadn't expected anyone to be awake because she knew it was well past midnight and normally everyone went up to their dormitories before that, even if they did not go to sleep. But there was one person present in the room when they entered, someone they did not see right off. Draco pushed Hermione toward the stairs leading up to their room but was startled when he heard the voice on someone behind him.

"So, I guess saying you're sorry makes everything all better, doesn't it?" The voice called.

Draco spun around on his heel. Behind him, in the far corner beside the fireplace, sat someone, cloaked in darkness. He couldn't make out the face of the person but even then, the voice was all he needed. He knew exactly who was speaking to him and didn't want to get into an argument, he'd had enough excitement for one day.

He replied simply, "I suppose it does."

"Guess you can just get yourself out of anything, can't you? Even waiting around and letting someone rape your girl, huh?"

Before Draco could answer, Hermione stood from her chair and shouted. "Ronald!"

* * *

A/N: Okay, guys. I know I probably have all kinds of spelling and or gramatical errors in this one, but thats because it hasn't been BETA'ed, and well, the program I was forced to use to write this one doesn't have spell check. Let me know it there are any big mistakes. As always, reviews are welcome. I'm shooting for at least 12 before I update, so... Don't forget to press that button. Or else, no update. Sway


	36. Chapter 36 Two Hits

A/N: Ok, I want to say two things. Happy Birthday to **Ultimate Auror**, and Thank you for being my BETA reader. Without you, this chapter would only have been mediocre. You're truely wondeful! And now on to the good stuff ;) Sway 

Chapter 36

Two Hits

All of the blood in Hermione's head seemed to rush into her brain, causing her to feel light headed, and her yelling didn't help matters much. However, she wasn't at all concerned with that at the moment. What Ron had just said hit her like a ton of bricks. How could he say something like that to Draco, and in front of her? It wasn't his place to say such things. To beat it all though, none of the things he did say were true, not in Hermione's eyes. There wasn't anything Draco could have done to prevent what Snape did to her. In her mind, when someone did something to you, and they apologized, you were supposed to forgive them. Wasn't that what love is all about? Forgiveness.

"Hermione, you know it's true! He apologizes to you and you just forget all about it. It's his fault Snape did that to you, he could have done something… anything" Ron spat.

Draco simply stood, gawking at Ron, his mouth slightly open and his eyes shimmering in the fire light. He couldn't respond. He expected such comments, even had a few, but not from Ron. Not from someone he'd befriended someone that was Hermione's friend. Not only were his comments hurtful to Draco but to Hermione as well. And that was unacceptable.

Hermione, however, was becoming angry with him. She couldn't believe the words that just kept coming from his mouth. She had expected such things from Slytherin's but not from a Gryffindor, not from Ron. "Listen, Ronald, you don't know what the hell you're talking about. I do not appreciate you speaking about things which you do not understand."

"No, Hermione," He finally stood from his seat and took a few steps toward her and Draco, leaving still ten or so feet between them, "you listen. I know more about these things than I think you realize. Harry and Ginny can't see _him _for what he really is. But I do. He's nothing but the same slimy, foul, rotten, Slytherin Malfoy, he ever was. I tried to give him a chance, I tried for you, but I will not stand back and watch him ruin your life."

"Don't you pretend to know anything about what Draco and I have!" Her body shook as she shouted at him. "You were not there that day; you didn't go through those things. You think you know, but you have no idea what went on! And ruin my life. HA! How could he ruin my life? I had no meaning before I was with him. And now I do and you want to take that away from me? What kind of friend are you?"

Ron scoffed. "You're right, I wasn't there. If I had been, you wouldn't have been raped! I would have died to save you. I would have done anything. Can you not see that he's only with you because he had no one else? He has nothing, Hermione, nothing! You're just a trophy for him to show off, something he can play with until you the new wears off and he finds someone else to replace you. I am the kind of friend that points out things that are either too obvious for you to see, or those things you chose not to see. And you did mean something, you meant everything to me. But you were too involved with books and rules to see that."

Draco clicked his tongue against his teeth; he didn't know how much more of this bashing he could take from Ron without saying something. He didn't want to get involved in another row with a fellow student, but Ron was definitely pushing his buttons. He was sticking his two cents in where they didn't belong. He, Ron, had no right talking about Draco in such a manor, nor did he have the right to raise his voice at Hermione.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "I meant something to you, huh? What? What did I mean to you Ronald? Tell me because I really don't know."

Ron's face softened. "You are everything to me. I love you Hermione."

Her eyes widened. "You love me? Ha ha, Ron. No, let me tell you what you love. You love the fact that you can push your homework off on me because you know I won't let you fail. You love it that I'm always there to get you out of sticky situations. I'm the one you ran to when you had problems with Harry or Lavander or anyone else. I'm the one you talked to about anything that ever bothered you. But what did you do for me? You brought me your problems and took nothing in return. You didn't care about anything I had to say, you didn't care how my day went. None of those things mattered to you because you knew I wouldn't make a big thing of it. But now! Now you want to destroy the one thing I have going for me. You want to tear Draco and me apart because you think you love me. You love the thought of being in love with me, nothing more. You love me because I take everything you give and never complain about it. That is what this is all about. You're not doing this because you love me; you're doing this because you don't want to be left out. I have Draco and Harry has Ginny but you don't have anyone. You're sad and lonely and that pisses you off. Don't pretend there is more to it than there really is. You hate him," she pointed over her shoulder at Draco, "simply because he has me and you do not."

Ron's face changed from that soft caring look to the same hard face he had first shown, though now it was a nice red shade. "Oh what do you know! I tell you that I love you and you tell me that I don't? What the hell is that? He's brain washed you. Hermione, look at all of the things he's done. Look at the facts. Okay, here's one. First, he tricks you into a secret relationship with him, despite the fact that Snape, for some unknown reason, has warned you to leave him be. Then you tell all of us, and we get mad. Don't you think he knew we would be mad about it? He was banking on the fact that we would all stop speaking to you. If that isn't enough, Snape touches you right before you meet him. Then he makes it all better. Because he promises you the moon and you believe him. Then you get your friends back but he keeps you from us. Okay, so after that sometime, he cons you into shagging him. He wanted to make sure you thought he cared about you. Right after that, sometime, Snape miraculously breaks into his dorm, through a spell which only one person had the password to, right in the middle of him shagging you. But it doesn't stop there. He sits there and does nothing while you are being beaten and raped."

He took a short breathing break in which time he decided to move his eves from Hermione's angered face to Draco's and back. He knew Draco was angry with him but couldn't figure out why he'd let him go on so long. Ron half expected Draco to attack him after his first comment, but he hadn't. Deciding he wouldn't have much more time before Hermione interrupted him, and he wanted to get this all off his chest, he continued.

"Then after you are raped and your mum and dad come here praising him for being such a hero, there's the trial and his constant attitude problem. There's the thing with Parkinson, which I believe was not a rumor. He apologized for all of it, and you forgive him. But after that, you find out he's gotten you pregnant. You're pregnant with his child which coincidently means he now knows you will not leave him regardless of the things he does. Okay, so as a show or to boost his hero status, he proposes to you, knowing damn well he doesn't plan on going through with it."

Hermione cleared her throat, attempting to interrupt Ron's rant, but he only spoke louder. He wasn't at all interested in what she had to say. He wanted to lay everything out on the table and so he would. She wasn't going to over rule him this time, as he saw it.

"He wants to be the hero! He wants the glory of doing the right thing. But then there are the events of today. Where again he's hurt you, as well as Harry and me, but since he apologized for it, it's okay. No hard feelings. And now I see you two coming in here all hunky dory and everything is alright. Every fucking thing is okay because he says he's sorry. He's SO BLOODY SORRY! He looks sorry to me. That damned smirk says it all."

Hermione hadn't noticed, because she was glaring at Ron the whole time he was speaking, but Draco's infamous smirk had etched it's self across his lips. She didn't know why the smirk was there, but what she did know was, it was never a good thing. As he smirked his eyes connected with hers, that cold silver shimmering. He licked his bottom lip and his smirk grew wider.

He tore his eyes from Hermione's and looked over at Ron. "You know, _Weasley_, you're pretty brave talking all of this rubbish. You've got to have a huge set of balls on you. I admire you for your forwardness. Really, I do."

"Piss off, _Malfoy_, I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to her." Ron scowled.

Draco's eyebrows jumped on his forehead and he bit down on his bottom lip all the while continuing to smirk. "You're right, but _I_ am talking to _you_! And you will listen to what I have to say because I will only say this once."

Ron shifted his weight from his right foot to his left foot and cracked his knuckles. But he didn't have any snide remark to make. It seemed, he was going to let Draco speak, not that he really had a choice, unless he wanted to runaway or cover his ears with his hands and chant 'I can't hear you. La la la la, I can't hear you.'

Draco continued as he walked around from the back of the wheel chair and stood beside Hermione, his hands propped on his cane. When he spoke, his voice was not raised, it even held a sort of calm tone, one Hermione hadn't expected. "You know nothing of the things you spoke about just now. You know nothing about me or my intentions with Hermione. But I know all about your infatuation with my fiancé. I've known for sometime now and I was willing to look past all of that. I made friends with you and yours, I gave you all a chance and you are the one that fucked that up. You'll not get another chance with me. I only give one and well, you've botched that one. I never had a problem with Hermione talking with you or Harry and Ginny. She will, and can, do what she likes. Despite what you may think, I do not hold her as a piece of property that I own, she's my fiancé, not property to be bought and sold. I know I wasn't first to enter her life even then, it's not my place to tell her what to do. I, unlike you, let her do what she pleases. She is with me because she chooses to be. I told her when the whole thing with Snape began she could leave me if she wanted to. But she did not. Because she loves _me_. You do have another point, she is carrying my child. And she will marry me, she will have my child, and she will be my wife. All of these things, she will do because she wants too. I don't pretend to know everything about her, I learn something new everyday; I may never know everything there is to know, but it's more than obvious to me that you know little or nothing about the things you think you do."

Again Ron shifted his weight. His face still showed the same red coloration but instead of looking truly angry, he did look a bit dumbfounded. Apparently he'd expected Draco to raise his voice, even if only a little bit, but Draco's tone did not falter. "You done Malfoy?"

Draco chuckled for a second. "Yes, I believe I am."

"Good because I don't think I got a single word there. All I heard was blah blah blah; I'm a big rich prat, blah blah blah, look at the ugly bouncing ferret. I'm sorry but that annoying sound ferrets make, yeah, that's all you were doing."

Draco's smirk shrank only a fraction. He knew Ron would come off with something along the lines of what he'd said, he expected that. The jealousy he saw in Ron's eyes almost made him laugh. He'd tried to be civil with him, and Harry and Ginny, but it was evident, Ron hadn't ever wanted it that way. He had been trying to keep his temper in check, but Ron was making that difficult. It wasn't that he was angered by the things Ron said, it was more that he didn't like the way Ron spoke to Hermione. Draco could take being scrutinized, criticized, hell even insulted, but he didn't think she deserved it.

He assumed Ron liked him much more when they were constantly involved in a row of some sort. If a row was what he wanted, then by god, a row is what he would get.

"Okay, Weasley," he said taking a few steps closer to Ron, smirk still in place, "tell me what you want."

Ron raised his eye brows and followed suite, taking several steps closer to Draco. "You want to know what I want, do you? Alright Malfoy."

Without a second's more hesitation, Ron closed the gap between him and Draco and swung his right fist at Draco's face. Draco had seen it coming, he knew possibly before Ron did that he was going to be hit, but this was his once chance. It was Draco after all who asked what Ron wanted. And Ron was simply showing him. Ron's fist connected with the left side of Draco's face and knocked the blond off his feet. Just as Hermione heard that sickening smacking sound, she screamed. "Ronald!"

Ron didn't listen. As soon as Draco's back hit the floor, Ron was standing over him. He crouched down and grabbed Draco by the shirt, pulling him closer to his face. Blood dripped from the corner of Draco's mouth, still he smirked. The smirk maddened Ron; he never liked the damned smirk. Again, he swung his fist at Draco, hitting him at least three more times, in the same place. With every blow to Draco's face, Hermione screamed. She was frozen on the spot, too afraid she would get hurt but at the same time she wanted to do something. But she couldn't move, she was paralyzed with fear and anger. The only thing she could do was screaming, and that did draw some attention. Neville, Seamus, and Harry all three came running down the stairs from their dormitory once they heard Hermione's last scream. Because their dorm was closest to the common room, they heard the screams first and didn't hesitate to find out who they were coming from and why.

The three boys skidded to a halt beside Hermione, not seeming to see Ron sitting on top of Draco on the floor. Harry grabbed Hermione by the shoulders, "what's the matter?"

She couldn't answer; all she could do was stare in front of herself, at Ron and Draco. Harry felt someone pull on the back of his white t-shirt. "Harry." Neville squeaked.

Harry and Seamus saw why Hermione had screamed at the same time. "Bloody hell, Harry!" Seamus shouted.

"Ron!" Harry yelled as he crossed the room. "What the hell are you doing?"

Ron's answer came with two more punches into Draco's face. Harry quickly seized the back of Ron's shirt and pulled him off of Draco. Ron kicked and pulled, trying to get free of Harry's grip, but Harry wasn't letting go. Harry pulled Ron as far back as he could, pinning himself between his friend and the wall.

"Ron, calm down!" Harry shouted into his ear.

Ron didn't stop his moving. "Let go! Get off Harry! This isn't finished."

By this time, Neville had Hermione by the arm and was standing in front of her, trying to calm her down. She was crying uncontrollably and shaking. He sat her down in the wheel chair behind her, but stood where she couldn't look past him at Draco. He was fully aware that Draco's face was covered in blood and didn't think that was something Hermione needed to see. Seamus, once Ron was out of reach, raced across the room and knelt down beside Draco.

"You alright mate?" Seamus asked. He was surprised to see Draco was smirking.

Draco turned his battered face away from Seamus and coughed; he spat blood and replied, "Never better."

Seamus stood up, over Draco, and offered his hands. "Let me help you up."

Draco took the outstretched hands and pulled himself up. As he stood, Seamus bent down, picking Draco's cane up, and offered it to him. He took the cane, steadied himself with it and pulled the front of his shirt out of his pants and wiped his face. Blood soaked the material but continued to pour from his mouth, nose, and a cut near his eyebrow. Again, he coughed and spat blood on the carpet. Licking his lip through his smirk he looked behind Seamus at Harry, who was still struggling with Ron.

"Get off Harry!" Ron hollered.

"Calm the fuck down!" Harry yelled at the thrashing Ron.

Draco shook his head. "No, Harry, don't hold him back. Let him go."

Harry looked over Ron's shoulder at Draco's face. He couldn't believe the blond was actually smirking and had told him to let Ron lose. "Are you mental?"

Draco shook his head again and narrowed his eyes to slits as he continued to smirk. "No, I'm not mental, but he's not finished. I think it only right to let him have his fun."

Harry tightened his grip on Ron's chest. He wasn't sure what Draco was playing at but from the look on his face, it wasn't good. He glanced from Draco to Seamus then to Neville. Seamus didn't seem to know what was going on either, and that gave Harry a sense of security because he didn't want to be the only one that was confused.

Draco looked to his right at Seamus then behind Seamus at Neville. "Neville, mate, will you please take Hermione up to our room?"

Neville turned around, revealing a still crying and shaking Hermione, "Draco?"

"Neville, just take her to our room, please. She's seen enough." Draco answered.

Neville nodded and turned back to Hermione, "Come on, Hermione."

She tore her hands from Neville's and stood from her chair, "No!" Looking past him at Draco she cried, "Draco, don't! Let's just go to bed, please. My head hurts so much. Please just come to bed with me. Just leave this alone. You need to rest. Just look at you."

His smirk faded away as he stared into her dark brown eyes. He knew he should listen to her, he needed to go with her, but he couldn't do it. He wasn't going to let Harry be the one to stop this row. He wasn't backing down this time. His anger hadn't yet surfaced, it was there, but he was doing well with keeping it under control. Sure, he knew exactly how it looked when Ron was punching him, but the truth in the matter was he let Ron do it. He was letting Ron win, but that was all about to change.

"Mine. I will be up there in a moment. Now, please let Neville take you to our room. Don't worry about me. We boys just need to have a little talk, that's all. We're going to talk and when we're done, I will come up there, let you heal my face, clean me up, and we will go to sleep. I promise."

Hermione nodded through her sniffles. She could tell from his soft even tone that all hell was going to break lose the moment she left but she also knew it would be better if she wasn't there when it did. She didn't want to see her man fighting with her friend. She turned toward the stairs not waiting on Neville to walk with her.

Neville glanced over his shoulder at Draco, "What do you want me to do?"

Draco smiled. "Whatever you hear, don't let her come down here. Seamus, go with Neville and make sure Hermione doesn't come out."

Seamus silently agreed. Neville nodded in understanding and turned toward the stairs. Seamus followed after Neville only a few seconds later. Both boys remained silent as they walked up the stairs and into Hermione's open door. She'd arrived in her room before Neville and Seamus and decided not to close the portrait behind her. When they entered the dimly lit room, Hermione was laying on her bed with her back to them. They assumed she wanted to be left alone so they simply sealed the portrait hole and stood against the wall on either side of it.

"Harry, just let him go." Draco said coolly.

Harry shook his head. "No. No, Draco."

Ron yelled while still trying to free himself. "Do what he tells you to Harry. Let me go damn it! I'm going to tear him apart, just let me lose!"

Harry tightened his grip on Ron again, his hands were beginning to get sweaty and that wasn't good. "Ron you just need to calm down. And Draco, you need to go to sleep. Let's all just sleep this off."

"Harry…" Draco breathed.

"NO!" This time Harry shook his head so hard his glasses slid down on his nose, almost falling off.

"Harry, do it." Draco sighed

"Damn it! I said no!" Harry shouted.

"POTTER! LET HIM GO!" Draco yelled. He wasn't actually angry with Harry; he was just trying to stress his point. All he wanted Harry to do was let Ron go, but Harry was refusing. Why did he have to make things so hard? It wasn't like Draco wanted to kill Ron; he just wanted to settle things.

With the shock of being called by his last name, Harry's grip on Ron lessened only just a bit, but that was too much. Ron lunged himself out of Harry's arms, straight for Draco. In the fractions of seconds it too Draco to realize Harry no longer had a hold on Ron, the 'Malfoy smirk' instantly found its way back across his lips. As Ron lumbered toward him, he stood there, waiting. Harry, however, tried to catch Ron but was too slow. Just when Ron was within reach and had his fist drawn back to hit Draco, Draco hit him first. With one quick movement, Draco's right fist connected with the left side of Ron's face and sent him sailing to the floor some five feet or so to his right. Draco crouched over Ron's body and glared down at him, that same smirk still playing about on his lips.

"Listen to me," he placed his cane across Ron's throat, only applying a small bit of pressure. He didn't want to kill him; he only wanted to stress his point. "And listen well."

Ron struggled but found it useless. His hands were pinned to the sides of his throat by Draco's cane and his legs pinned by Draco's legs. He had no choice but to listen.

"Draco!" Harry huffed. He stood beside both of his friends only about two feet away, but remembering what happened the last time he tried to get Draco away from someone, he decided that wasn't the best idea. His nose hadn't yet been healed for ten hours and he didn't want it to be broken again.

Draco didn't look away from Ron when he spoke, he didn't want to lose eye contact. "I'm not going to hill him, Harry. I only wish to speak with him."

That was a relief. Harry didn't think he could take Draco, not because he was weaker, but because he didn't want to, well that and he was still very tired. He took this as a prime opportunity to back away from the two boys, just incase.

"As I was saying. You've had your fun. You've said all that you need to say. Now I'm going to tell you this. If you can not speak to Hermione in an appropriate manor, I suggest you don't speak to her at all. I will not sit back and watch you make her cry. I'm not telling you to stay away from her, because despite what you've done tonight, she is a forgiving woman and I know she will forgive you. Regardless of my feelings for you now, I will let you around her but only if you do not cause any more problems." Draco pushed down on his cane, stopping Ron's movements. "Try and pay attention, I know it's difficult for you, but do try. I have absolutely no problem with you being around Mine; just know I will always be there. If you raise your voice to her, if you make any type of asshole remark to her or to me, if you even look at me in a manor I find offensive, I will not hesitate in kicking your ass. Don't think you got lucky tonight, you did not. I let you get me down, I let you hit me, but that will not happen again. Are we clear?"

Ron nodded, well he tried to nod. It was rather difficult for him to move, given his current position. The pressure from Draco's cane was very uncomfortable, not to mention the fact that he was both infuriated that Draco had gotten him down, and at the same time, a bit scared of the calm Draco held. He thought several times that Draco may indeed try to kill him and Harry, being none the wiser, would let him.

"Very good." Draco took his cane from Ron's throat and stood slowly. Ron scrambled to his feet and took a few steps back from Draco, holding the left side of his face in his hand. He didn't dare to look back at Harry or even make eye contact with Draco.

Just when Harry thought Draco was going to walk away, he turned back to Ron. For a few seconds he just stared at the red haired boy, bleeding from his mouth. Then he closed the gap between them, despite the fact that Ron kept backing away.

"One more thing." Draco said.

Before Ron could open his mouth, or even properly process Draco's words, Draco's forehead smashed into Ron's face. Ron yelped in pain and clutched his nose with his hand. Draco shook his head several times, mentally kicking himself for causing more pain to his body. Harry tried to suppress the smile that was threatening to spread across his lips. It wasn't funny that his best mate had just had his nose broken, not at all. What was funny was that Draco not only broke his nose earlier in the day, but also he, Draco, almost played it off like he'd forgotten something. That was what made the whole situation funny.

Draco rubbed his forehead with his left hand, wiped the fresh blood from his face with his right and walked past Harry toward the stairs which lead to his and Hermione's room. "Good night, Harry." He called down the stairs.

"Night." Harry answered.

* * *

Draco muttered the password and stepped over the threshold into his and Hermione's room. He nodded to Neville and Seamus signaling for them to collect their friend. He knew Hermione would not be happy with him, but felt he did what had to be done. He knew he was right in his actions and didn't feel the least bit sorry for Ron. He, after all, was the one that sustained the most injury. Not only was his nose broken, but his lips were both busted, his bottom lip more so because his teeth had punctured through it, as well, he had a cut above his right eyebrow, not to mention all of the soreness and bruises.

Hermione arose from their bed minutes after Draco entered the bathroom. She walked in silently and stood in the doorway, holding her head in her hands. Draco took that as his signal to comfort her. He dropped the towel he'd been using to clean off the blood, and walked over to her, pulling her into his chest and wrapping both arms around her.

"What did you do to him?" Hermione cried into his chest.

"He'll be fine, Mine. I only talked to him. I didn't even get mad." He tried to comfort her.

"That's not what I asked you. Did you hit him?" She pulled away and searched his face with her eyes.

He wasn't about to lie to her. "Yes, but only twice."

* * *

A/N: Ok, as promised, I got my 12 reviews and here's the update. I do hope you all liked it. It's my absolute favorite so far. Let's hope the next one doesn't disappoint. Again, I'm asking for, this time, 13 reviews before I update again. I know you can all do it, if there are 300 and some odd people reading, surely 13 can review! (I do accept anon's as well so... no prob.) Sway 


	37. Chapter 37 Time Past

Chapter 37

Time Past

In the two months since Draco and Ron's confrontation, Hermione hadn't once spoken to Ron; though she often talked with Draco about what happened. Draco didn't really go into too much detail; he didn't think she needed to know everything about that night's events. He did tell her, however, that he'd only struck Ron twice, once with his fist and once with his forehead. She wasn't thrilled about his fighting, but she had known that Draco needed to 'settle the score.' Even love could not stand in the way of a bruised male ego. She was truly a forgiving person, she wanted so badly to forgive Ron for all of the things he did and said, but couldn't find it in herself to do so. Though she was relatively positive Ron hadn't meant to hurt her, the fact remained; his words rocked her world. One would have thought with every point Ron made, Hermione would doubt Draco's actions, but she went the exact opposite. Her feelings for him only grew, she knew in her heart he would never let anything bad happen to her, if he had any control in the situation. Everything they'd gone through, they went through it together. It wasn't only Hermione who had to endure pain, Draco was there as well.

Many things had changed in the two months. One was, the very morning after Draco and Ron's little spat, Pansy was sent home. Dumbledore didn't get into great detail with Hermione or Draco; he only informed them that Pansy would not be attending their graduation. Draco knew more about Pansy's family than anyone else he knew, and he was positive she was going to be in a fair bit of trouble. He didn't care enough to ask Dumbledore if she was going to return to Hogwarts next year, but he was sure she could. He and Hermione didn't speak much about Pansy; the only thing she told him was she was glad that the 'dirty git' got what she deserved. His response was a laugh, nothing more. Now that Snape was in Azkaban and Pansy had been expelled, Draco and Hermione didn't have any more real problems. Ginny and Harry were still around, though a bit less because of Ron, Neville and Seamus too were often seen trailing after the pair. Draco had never had such a strong sense of self as he now possessed, Hermione was his, he had real friends, and he was about to leave Hogwarts forever so he could start his family.

Another change was that Draco's, as well as Ron's, face was healed, finally. Draco's face had taken quite the beating, not only was it still injured from his fall from the bed, but Ron's fists reopened those wounds as well as created more. The only visible signs that he'd ever gotten into any kind of scuffle were a scar near his left eyebrow and a few smaller ones under his bottom lip, but those were hardly noticeable. He knew the scars he sported were reminders of the things he'd gone through, reminders of how hard he'd fought to get where he was, and that wasn't something he was willing to give up.

Draco thought, many times, about the events of that night. He hadn't meant for things to go so far, but being the son of Lucius Malfoy, he wasn't willing to let someone trample him. Sure, he let Ron get the best of him, he'd even smiled throughout the whole ordeal, but looking back on it, he realized that wasn't the best course of action. What he should have done was simply yell at Ron, like Ron did Hermione, and leave it be. But he couldn't do that. He couldn't let Ron get away with speaking to his future wife in such a manor. His feelings about Ron had changed, the moment he had to ask for help, but just as quickly as they changed from bad to good, they went back. He didn't know of any thing he'd ever really done to Hermione to cause such ill feelings from Ron.

One night at Dinner, he sat alone, since Hermione had retired early, and Ginny and Harry were off somewhere coddling Ron, thinking.

_'I know the row I had with Ron was hard on Hermione, but I really think it's best that he isn't around anymore. If he was hiding his feeling about her, about me, that long, there's not telling what could have happened. But this time without him has proven its self useful. Hermione and I have grown so much closer. Everyday I notice something else about her. When her stomach first began to grow, that was the single most happy time of my life…Well, one of them. Harry and Ginny, Seamus and Neville too, are really great people, better than I ever would have given them credit for. Harry tries to get me to play Quidditch with him, but I can't… Damn leg. I suppose it isn't such a loss though, he was, after all, the only reason my father bought me into the game. Ginny though, she's something. All of her talks with me and Hermione about the baby; you'd think she was the one having the child. A few weeks ago, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Neville, Seamus, and I all had drinks at The Three Broom Sticks, and it was just like we've all known each other out entire lives. None of them even give me a second thought anymore, I'm not just Malfoy, I'm Draco now. And Weasley isn't there to impose or be jealous. I really thought he was a friend there for a little while. But really, Hermione was the only reason he gave me a chance. I suppose the one thing that gets to me is how he blames me for everything. He doesn't accept the fact that sometimes bad things happen and there's nothing anyone can do to stop them. That's all in the past though. I have the graduation, the wedding, the baby, all of these things to look forward to, and so much more. I finally have the life I deserve. I'm not worthless anymore, I'm good for something. I'm good for Hermione. Ha, there's a thought, I'm good.'

* * *

_

On this Friday night, exactly two weeks away from graduation, Draco, Hermione, and Ginny sat together, in Draco and Hermione's bedroom, in self conjured chairs. The three of them had been spending the most time together; Draco thought this was because Ginny was Hermione's only female friend. He didn't mind Ginny's company though, he often thought about the time she'd walked in on him and Hermione naked and laughed. She was a better person than he'd ever thought, then again so was pretty much everyone else.

"So, Hermione, what are you going to name the baby? I know we've talked about it, but have you decided?" Ginny asked, taking a sip of tea from the steaming mug she held in her small hands.

Hermione shrugged and shook her head. "I really can't decide, Gin. Draco and I have spoken about it, but there are so many possibilities. We don't even know what the baby is yet. I suppose it will be easier once we find out."

Draco stretched his arm out and patter Hermione's growing belly gently. He smirked, "I can't wait until your belly gets so big you can't see your feet."

Hermione's mouth fell open as she gaped at him. "What? What kind of comment is that?"

Ginny giggled, she knew Draco was in for it.

"I… er…" Draco stuttered. "I was just, you know, saying…"

"Draco, I'll have you know, I will be fifteen weeks pregnant tomorrow, and so it will be a while before that happens. And just for that little comment, I'm cutting you off!" She folded her arms across her chest, but before she did that, she swatted Draco's hand away.

His mouth fell open. "What! Wait a minute there. That's not fair! How did we go from talking about names to me being cut off?" He looked from Hermione's stone face to Ginny's red one and back. "I must protest there. I really don't see what was so wrong about that remark. I said I couldn't wait, not that I wouldn't want to be seen with you."

Hermione huffed. "Regardless, you're still cut off!"

Ginny decided it was her turn to chime in. "In all fairness, Hermione, I don't see what was so bad about his comment. But I do want to tell you two that I would rather you save this conversation for sometime when I'm somewhere that isn't here. Please."

Draco smiled at Ginny and wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, "What's the matter ickle Ginny-kins, you don't like to hear about such unspeakable things? Are your ears too young? Because your eyes surely are not."

Involuntarily, Ginny kicked Draco in his left shin causing him to whimper. "Jeez, Draco, I'm really sorry about that." She apologized.

Hermione laughed and pointed at Draco's face. "That hurt, didn't it?"

He rubbed his shin vigorously, "Damn. Now that was uncalled for and yes, it hurt." He was teasing Ginny and she knew it. He, Madam Pomfrey said, had regained all of the use of his legs he was going to regain. He still chose to walk with his cane, because it helped keep him steady, but he didn't have to use the chair any longer. Though his left leg was still more effected, and basically useless, he didn't complain about it anymore. Besides, for Hermione, or anyone else who wanted to know, the slight scraping sound his left leg made as he dragged it along was a signal that he was close. His leg didn't hinder his everyday activities in anyway, he hadn't been playing Quidditch for sometime, so it wasn't such a big deal anymore, he was injured; he dealt with it.

"By the way, Hermione, when do you get to find out the gender of the baby?" Ginny asked trying to get her mind of Draco's faking injury.

Hermione uncrossed her arms, "Well, Madam Pomfrey said we can find out once I am sixteen weeks, if we like. But in the muggle world you have to be in your second trimester, somewhere between twenty and twenty two weeks. We don't have as much high tech equipment here, not that it would work, so I could be having septuplets for all I know." She laughed uneasily, "I don't think I could handle that many children."

"I think it would be great to find out what the baby is right before graduation. That would be a wonderful graduation present." Ginny beamed at Hermione. She was probably the one that showed the most support for Hermione and Draco's decisions. She hadn't been a happy girl when she found out about the fight between her best friend's fiancé and her brother, but she couldn't decide which boy she was angrier with. She gave Ron a good telling off, and only told Draco off a little. She thought it was very immature of both parties involved, but didn't make a big deal of it, for Hermione's sake. Harry and Hermione both had told her their sides of the story and she was convinced Ron had been wrong for saying anything. She and Harry talked about the situation more than once but neither of them mentioned it to Draco or Hermione. They honestly hadn't expected Hermione to keep form speaking to Ron for so long, but supposed it was best.

"I agree, Ginny. Mine, we should have Madam Pomfrey tell us the sex of the baby when we go to see her next week." Draco said, letting his hand venture back to rest on Hermione's stomach. It wasn't all that obvious that she was pregnant, under her school robes, but the pale pink sun dress she was wearing told a different story. She decided she didn't care what her fellow students thought about her. She was carrying the child of the man she was engaged to marry and that didn't have anything to do with a single one of her classmates. But anytime, other than on weekends, she did hide her tummy under her robes. She didn't want to make it too obvious after all. So far, though, no one had said a single word to her about it, which she supposed was a good thing.

"I don't know, Draco. I would rather you not say the word 'sex' around the baby. But I kind of think it would be nice not to know until he or she is born. It'd be the best present ever." Hermione smiled and patted his hand as she spoke.

Draco gave a half smile. "Sorry. I guess it would be nice to be surprised. Whatever you want is fine with me."

"I think it's a brilliant idea." Ginny said smiling. "But, it's getting late, so, I'm going to leave you two alone and get to bed." She stood up from her chair, waved her wand, causing it to disappear along with the mug she held in her hand and smiled at her two friends before turning to walk away.

"Good night." Draco and Hermione said in unison.

She waved her hand behind her just as she exited through the portrait hole, "Night."

* * *

Hermione and Draco curled up together in their bed, having already changed into their pajamas, which for Draco was just his dark green boxers and for Hermione, a yellow tank top and her panties. Hermione lay on her back with Draco on his left side beside her. He placed his right hand on her stomach and rubbed lightly, which he'd been doing more often. Hermione smiled as she gazed into his grey eyes and thought _'He's so beautiful.' _

"Mine." Draco breathed into her hair.

"Humm?" She answered.

"I can't wait until we're married and the baby gets here." He said kissing her temple.

"Me either, Draco. I know we haven't really talked about a date, but when do you want to get married? I would like to be married before the baby comes, and well… we only have five months for that." She turned over onto her side, to face him as she spoke.

He sighed and brushed a few stray curls from Hermione's face. "Anytime you want to do it is fine by me, but I don't think it's going to be soon enough. I suppose we could wait until after graduation. But then we're going to have to send out invitations, if you want to invite anyone, and do all of that mess."

Leaning up to kiss him she said, "That reminds me, we haven't even asked anyone to be in the wedding. We aren't prepared at all for this. Who are you going to ask to be your best man? And who am I going to ask to be my matron of honor? Ugh." She wrung her hands in frustration.

He smiled, "Well, I was thinking about that the other day, in class…" Hermione gave him a stern look, because he'd just admitted he wasn't paying attention in one of his classes. He continued, after giving a sly sort of smile, "And… well, I would ask your father, because he's been more of a father to me than my own ever was, but he's going to have to give you away, so that's not possible. Then it dawned on me. The only close male friend I have is Harry. Do you think it would be alright if I asked him?"

She squealed and kissed him quickly, again, "Oh, Draco, that's wonderful! I'll ask Ginny to be my matron of honor, because well, she's my best friend, and she and Harry would look so wonderful walking down the isle together. It's going to be so great!"

Draco chuckled and raised an eyebrow at her. "Aren't trying to play match maker are you? Remember this is our wedding not theirs."

She laughed, "Me? Never. I know who's wedding it is, Draco."

He smiled. "Right. You would never do that. But now that we have that sorted out, we still need to pick a date. I don't know who you want to be there, other than your family, but the sooner we chose a date, the sooner we can start making arrangements. And who is going to marry us anyway? I don't know anyone that can do that."

Hermione gave a short laugh, "Draco, honestly. Professor Dumbledore can marry people, didn't you know that? Or well… There's the Minister, but I don't really know him and… I'd feel more comfortable with Professor Dumbledore."

Draco caressed Hermione's cheek. "Alright, we'll ask Dumbledore if he will do it then."

Hermione shot up in bed, almost landing on top of Draco, "What about graduation day? I mean anyone I would want to invite will already be here, they won't have to make an extra trip, and then the whole school will be here as well. See, so Ginny and Harry wouldn't have to make arrangements to travel, and Harry's ignorant Aunt and Uncle couldn't keep him from coming. What do you think?"

He nodded and sat up as well. "I think that is brilliant. What better of a way to really show everyone?"

Hermione scowled. "I'm not suggesting this to burn anyone. I'm suggesting this because it will be convenient for everyone."

Draco gave a half crooked smile and looked down, "I know, I was just saying, if we did it at graduation, then everyone would be able to see how much we love one another and that we aren't afraid to show them."

"Okay then, it's settled. We will go to Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall in the morning and speak with them about it." Hermione said excitedly.

Draco's response came in kisses. He first kissed her lips, supporting her head with his hand and placing the other around her waist. Hermione smiled between kisses and let her self fall against the soft mattress, Draco following her down. He leaned against her, careful not to put too much pressure on her stomach, still kissing her, but now his kisses trailed down her jaw bone to her neck. She allowed him to kiss her for several minutes, dragging her fingernails lightly against the flesh of his back. Draco's hand traveled from Hermione's waist down her thigh and back up again, to the inside of her thigh where he rested. The passion in his kisses was Hermione's first clue as to what he was getting at.

Once she was sure he wanted more than kisses, she sat up and roughly pushed him back. "Just what do you think you are doing Mr. Malfoy?"

He gawked at her confusion etched in his pointed face, "I was… I wanted… You know what I was doing."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Sorry about your luck mister, but I told you, I'm cutting you off."

His face fell, "What? You've got to be kidding me." He tried to move his hand back to the inside of her thigh but she hastily moved out of the way.

"I assure you, I am not joking. I'm dead serious." She said, not showing any visible signs that she'd been fooling around.

He blinked lazily at her. "Okay, fine. Two can play at that game." He threw himself back on the bed and turned over, putting his back to her.

Hermione followed suite, she rolled over onto her left side, making it so her back was to his. Reaching out for the lamp on her bedside table she said, "Good night."

"Night." He muttered grumpily.

When the light was extinguished Hermione pulled the blankets up to her chest and settled herself in. "I love you."

Draco sighed and pushed himself over onto his stomach. "Love you."

* * *

Saturday morning came as the sun wrapped her loving arms around both Draco and Hermione. Hermione stretched her arms above her head as she glanced over her shoulder at Draco. He was still asleep. She thought about how beautiful he was, even when he was sleeping. A smile played at the corners of her mouth while she continued to stare at him. He was laying on his stomach with his face toward her, his right leg, which was the one closest to Hermione, was pulled up almost into his chest and his right hand clasped on the back of his neck. She didn't have to guess where his other two limbs were, having slept with him many times, she knew, his left hand was underneath him, somewhere around his stomach, and his left leg was hanging off the side of the bed. He looked so innocent while he slept, and yet somehow very uncomfortable.

She stood from the bed, stretching again, and walked around to where Draco lay. Quickly she bent down and kissed his cheek then scurried off into the bathroom. She knew as soon as she woke up that she was going to be sick and wanted to get in a kiss before that happened. The morning sickness was beginning to wear off, but for some reason it wasn't wearing off quick enough. After vomiting, twice, she flushed the toilet, brushed her teeth, and undressed to get into the shower.

She stood in the shower stall for at least ten minutes once she was officially clean, simply holding her hands on her stomach. Another smile spread across her lips as she thought.

_'I'm going to be a mother in only a few more months, and even though I have to wait to see this baby's smile I already love it. How is it that I can love something I've yet to see? I'm going to be married to the most wonderful man I've ever met, have his child, and never have to work if I don't want too. How is it that I've gotten so lucky? I went from being sidekick to The Boy Who Lived, a brainy know-it-all, a book worm, to being the future wife of Draco Malfoy and mother of his child. Everything happened so quickly. Despite the bad things, all of them, I wouldn't trade it for anything. Those are memories Draco and I have made together and I never want to lose them.' _

She brought her hand up to her lips, kissed it softly, then placed it back on her stomach and whispered, "I love you."

Once she was out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around herself and walked out into her bedroom. Draco was, not so surprisingly, still sleeping, and she had been correct in assuming his left leg was hanging off the bed and this left arm was underneath him. She laughed quietly at his position as she pulled a sky blue dress from her wardrobe. She stepped into her clothing and towel dried her hair quickly due to the fact she was incredibly hungry. The one thing that bothered her, which was only a little bit, was how tight her clothes were getting. Her dress wasn't exactly trashy tight, none the less; it was getting a little too tight for her taste. What did she expect though? Her stomach was growing and there wasn't anything she could do to stop it, after all where was the baby going to live if not inside her?

She ran her hand through her damp curls and sighed. She didn't want to wake Draco because he seemed so peaceful but she didn't want to go down to breakfast alone either. Deciding to wake him anyway, she strolled over to him and knelt down beside him.

She kissed his shoulder and threw her arm over his back. "Draco." She whispered. Nothing. "Draco come on, it's time for breakfast," She sad a bit louder. Again, nothing. This time she spoke in her normal voice and shook him gently, "Draco." Still he didn't move. Whacking him in the back of his head she said, "Draco!"

"Ouch!" He groaned while he laughed.

"Ugh! You little git!" Hermione scolded.

He laughed again, "I just wanted to see how long you would wait before getting mad."

"So you were awake the whole time?" She questioned standing up.

He rolled over onto his back and stared up at her smirking. "Yeah."

Shaking her head in frustration, which sent her brown locks flying over her shoulders, she shouted, "You!"

"It's terribly annoying when you don't get what you want isn't it?" He stated nonchalantly standing up from the bed, stretching.

"No, you're the one that is annoying!" She simply glared at him as he stretched. She wasn't surprised to see his stomach was still well toned, even though he was no longer playing Quidditch. She had witnessed him working out several times and laughed each time. She thought it was funny that he cared so much about how his body looked, but in retrospect, she cared just as much about hers. This really wasn't the time for such thoughts though, she was annoyed.

He chuckled, "Yeah, but you're the one that's holding out on me. I told you already, two can play at that game. What I failed to mention is how I was going to participate. Just wait, I'll have you begging for it." That same old smirk spread across his lips, but only for a second before Hermione wiped it away for him.

Before he knew what had happened, Hermione was standing in front of him and his left cheek was stinging slightly. "What the hell was that for?" He pouted, making 'puppy dog' eyes at her.

Hermione stood, her hands placed firmly on her hips, wearing a not so happy expression. "You deserved that. Just feel lucky I didn't punch you, _again_."

He sneered. "That isn't nice."

"I don't care. I'm hungry, your child is hungry, and you're playing games! Ha! I'll show you two can play." She scoffed, walking toward the wardrobe. She pulled out a simple grey t-shirt and some dark blue jeans and threw them into Draco's chest. "Put these on and let's go."

Draco caught the clothing as they hit him and muttered something under his breath. He quickly dressed and ran his slender fingers through his white blond hair. "Fine. Let's go."

* * *

Ginny and Harry glanced worriedly at one another when they saw Hermione and Draco approaching where they sat at Gryffindor table. The reason for their looks was sitting directly across the table from them, with flaming red hair. The two Gryffindor's leapt from their seats and practically ran at Hermione and Draco.

"Hey!" Ginny yelled, standing right beside Draco.

Draco covered his ear with his hand and sneered, whipping around to face Ginny. "Hi…"

Harry stood in front of his three friends. "So, what are you two up to?"

Hermione's brow furrowed as confusion spread over her face, "What do you suppose we would come into the Great Hall for, at this time in the morning, Harry? And Gin, what was that about?" She hadn't meant to be so blunt with her friends, but she was aggravated because of the game Draco had played and very hungry.

Harry and Ginny shrugged.

"If you'll excuse us, we're going to get something to eat now." Hermione said trying to push past Harry.

Harry didn't budge.

"Get out of the way, Harry." Hermione demanded.

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand as she pushed her way around Harry. He, Draco, honestly didn't know what was going on but the sound of Hermione's voice surprised him. He hadn't expected her to be so rude to her friend, and somehow knew he was the cause of all of this. Just as soon as he and Hermione were behind Harry, he saw why Ginny and Harry had been so quick to greet them. Ron was sitting about half way down Gryffindor table, seemingly oblivious that Draco and Hermione had entered the Great Hall. Draco hadn't really seen much of Ron since their falling out, but then again, he tried to avoid confrontation, just as he assumed Ron did.

Swallowing hard Draco stopped walking and tugged Hermione back to him. "Mine, is there any way you can just wait a few more minutes to eat?" It wasn't that he was worried about what Ron might do; more that he didn't want to have to deal with him. The two boys were lucky Dumbledore was never informed of their spat, but Draco didn't think he would miss a fight in the Great Hall. Not that he was planning on attacking Ron, because he wasn't, but there was no telling what Ron may say. And Draco, being Draco, wasn't going to stand for any sort of comments from him.

Hermione huffed. "No!" she pulled her hand from Draco's and continued, "I'm hungry, Draco, and I will eat right now. What's the big…"

Before she could finish Harry and Ginny were standing beside her and Draco's hand had ceased her chin, turning her head in Ron's direction. She pulled her face from his hand and turned to glare at him. "I don't care who is there. I'm eating!" With that, she stomped off toward her house table.

"Oh balls." Draco sighed and hurried after her, Ginny and Harry close behind him.

Hermione reached the table first, closely followed by Harry and Ginny, because they were faster than Draco. She plopped herself down beside Seamus, across the table down a few places to Ron's left. She didn't hesitate to grab her plate and begin piling food on it. Harry and Ginny, then finally Draco, simply stood behind her. Draco stared at the back of Hermione's head, and Ginny and Harry at Ron.

Seconds after Hermione had taken her seat, Ron looked up from his plate, straight at Draco, his face flushed and the food he had previously been chewing fell from his open mouth, into his lap. The look on his face told two stories, one about being startled and the second about being terribly angry. Neither stories mattered to Draco though, he hadn't yet seen them. Ron abruptly stood from his seat, hitting his knee on the table which caused it to jump off the ground several inches. The racket caused several heads to turn; Hermione's being one of them. Ron's eyes shifted from Hermione's face to Draco, who still hadn't looked at him, then to Harry and Ginny.

"Umm… mate why don't we go and…" Harry began.

Hermione cut in. "Damn it! This it complete rubbish."

Draco, Ginny, Seamus, Harry, and Neville, as well as about ten other Gryffindor's gawked at Hermione. They hadn't expected something like that to come from her mouth, Draco least of all because she'd told him not to say the word 'sex' around the baby. And well… the baby was closest to Hermione.

"This is our house table and we all eat here. It's ridiculous to have to hurry off just because Draco and I come along. If someone isn't finished eating, they should stay and finish. We can all be civil and just ignore the other person's presence." Hermione finished, taking a bite of her toast.

Finally a look other than shock or anger crossed Ron's face, disgust. He sneered. "That's quite alright; I've just lost my appetite anyway."

He turned his back to Hermione and Draco and began walking away. Before he got too far, Draco said, "What was that Weasley?"

Ron stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around. "You heard me, Malfoy!"

Hermione grabbed Draco's wrist in her hand and tugged at it, "Draco."

Draco wrenched his wrist from Hermione's clutch, "No! If you have something to say, by all means, please do."

Harry rolled his eyes behind Draco. He didn't want to have to whiteness another row between his best mate and his… other best mate. He gave Ginny's shoulder a slight push with his arm, just to get her out of the way incase something did happen.

Ron turned on his heel and locked eyes with Draco. "Why would I ever have something to say to someone like you?"

Draco bounced from the heel of his feet to his toes a few times. "Oh, good come back."

"Shove it." Ron replied, annoyed.

Hermione jumped out of her seat, grabbing Draco's wrist again, this time roughly so he couldn't break free. "Look. Draco, Ronald." She glanced into the faces of both boys as she spoke, "I will not tolerate any more of this. Draco, you need to just sit down and shut it!" She pulled on Draco's wrist hard, knocking him off balance which almost made him fall. "And you, Ronald, I've heard enough from you already and you haven't said anything to me. I don't know what you're trying to do here, but I rather wish you would just stop it. You don't like him, he doesn't like you, get over it. I will not forgive you for those hurtful things you said or the things you did, ever, but I do not wish to go on feuding with you either. We are not children anymore! You're Harry's best mate and Ginny's brother and those two, coincidently, are my, and Draco's, best friends, so we're bound to see one another sometime. It isn't fair to the two of them to have to hurry off with the other when one of us enters a room. I've had all of this I can stand."

She paused for a few seconds and looked around her table into the faces of her fellow students who just happened to be staring at her. "You all just shove off, there's nothing to see here. I'm not speaking to you, so stuff it and mind your own business." Every single head turned back to the plate in front of it, obviously embarrassed. She then directed her attention back to Ron, who had turned again to walk off. "I'm not finished!"

Again Ron stopped, though he didn't know why, and turned around.

"Ronald, I'm not saying we're friends but I'm not saying we should be enemies either. I don't care what you think of my being with Draco or about what you think of him. You said a lot of mean, degrading things, and I'm not going to forget that, but I think this has all gone on long enough. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything. Just because we are sitting at the same table you are, doesn't mean you have to converse with us. We'll mind our business so long as you do." Hermione looked into Draco's, slightly pink face, "Agreed?"

Draco nodded, not looking up at her. He had taken her almost knocking him off his feet as a sign to sit down, so he was less noticeable. "I suppose."

"Ron." She said.

Ron nodded as well, trying desperately to hide the anger which bubbled inside him. "Yeah, sure, whatever. I'm going now."

Hermione took her seat again, and wordlessly began eating. Harry and Ginny eventually sat back down in their original places as well. Neither of the friends said a single word to one another through out their entire meal, all too afraid Hermione would snap at them just as she had done Ron.

* * *

A/N: As promised, here's chapter 38. Thanks for all of the reviews :) And again, I'm shooting for 13 again this time. 13 wins the update ;) Again, thanks to **UltimateAuror** for being my BETA and everything else.Sway 


	38. Chapter 38PreWedding Planning

Chapter 38

Pre-Wedding Planning

After eating a painfully silent breakfast, Hermione stood and looked down at the top of Draco's head. She was contemplating going to Dumbledore without him, as he was on her last nerve at the moment. She knew though, he would want to be there to talk about their plans with their Professor, so she decided to break the silence.

"Draco, if you're ready, I'm going to go speak with Professor Dumbledore now."

Draco finished chewing the mouthful of food he had, then turned around to face her. "Okay. Now is as good a time as any, I suppose."

Harry and Ginny looked at one another confused. They had no idea what Hermione and Draco were talking about but didn't dare ask. They figured, Hermione or Draco would tell them when they thought the time was right and for now, they didn't want to hear Hermione go off again. It wasn't a normal occurrence for Hermione to lose her self control like that and to be frank about it, it was a bit frightening.

Hermione stood with her hands on her hips, and tapped her foot impatiently on the stone floor waiting for Draco to stand up. As soon as he was up, she turned her back to him and strolled off toward the teacher's table at the front of the Great Hall, leaving him behind.

Ginny pilled on the back of Draco's shirt, causing him to look back at her. "What's wrong with her this morning?"

Draco shrugged. "I think it's me. I made her mad earlier and…"

Hermione's voice interrupted him. "Draco! Come on!"

Draco sighed, "I'd better go," as soon as he finished his sentence he hurried, as fast as he could, to Hermione, who was waiting rather intolerantly.

Once he reached her, she didn't say anything; she simply turned her back and grabbed his hand, dragging him behind her. He tried his best to keep up with her but almost fell a few times, not that she noticed. When they were standing beside the long wooden teacher's table, she let go of his wrist and walked ahead of him straight toward Dumbledore.

Dumbledore took his goblet from his mouth and smiled at Hermione, "Is there something you need, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione cleared her throat. "Well, yes sir. Draco and I…" She groped the air behind her, searching for Draco, but he wasn't there. Quickly she turned and saw he was still several feet from her. "Draco! Hurry up, will you?"

Draco groaned and urged his legs to move faster. "I can only move so fast you know."

Upon reaching where Hermione stood, beside Dumbledore, Draco's face seemed to fall. He knew he'd made Hermione mad, and the Ron thing didn't help, but her being mean was getting to him. He knew she was emotional, her hormones were going crazy, but he wished she would just lay off. It was bad enough she denied him what he wanted last night, but now she was just being a prat about it.

"As I was saying, Professor," Hermione continued, not taking the time to look at Draco, "We would like to discuss something with you."

Dumbledore glanced from Hermione to Draco. "Is everything alright, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco raised his head, taking his eyes off his feet, and conjured a slight smile. "Yes, sir, everything is fine."

Dumbledore tilted his head and looked over his half moon spectacles. "Very well then, what was it that you wanted to speak with me about?"

Hermione tugged at the leg of Draco's jeans, signaling for him to answer. He shifted his weight, "Well, sir, Hermione and I were discussing the date of our marriage. We've picked a date and wanted to talk with you about it."

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, I think it's wonderful that you've decided on these things." The older man beamed at the young couple in front of him. "Please do go on."

This time Draco thought it was up to Hermione to finish. He didn't like being treated like a child, or a scapegoat, and that was exactly how she was treating him at the moment. She treated him like a child when she wanted something from him but like a scapegoat when she didn't want to explain things. It was maddening to him because she hadn't ever treated him in such a manor before so, needless to say, he wasn't at all accustomed to it.

Hermione took her partner's silence as an opportunity to finish telling her teacher what she'd come there for. "Well, sir, you see, Draco and I were… we were wondering if you'd…" she fidgeted with her hands, not knowing why she was being so bashful. "Professor Dumbledore, would you be willing to marry Draco and me?"

Dumbledore stood quickly from his seat and clasp his hands together. "Why, Ms. Granger, I think I could oblige you in your request. Now when is it that you have set the date?"

Hermione swallowed the larger than usual amount of saliva in her mouth. "We've talked about it and we want to be married before the birth of…" she leaned in close and whispered, "the baby," then regained her normal tone, "and we don't want to inconvenience anyone. So, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, we'd like to be married after graduation. I mean… On graduation day. That way, everyone we would invite will already be present; no one will have to make extra arrangements." She gave a toothy smile upon finishing her small speech.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he stroked his long beard. "Well, Ms. Granger, I think you and Mr. Malfoy have given this a fair bit of thought, and I admire you for thinking of your guests. I think a private ceremony would be wonderful, here on Hogwarts grounds. In the place of your choice of course. Your family will not have to pay for decoration of course, because we are all magically inclined here and I'm sure many people would be interested in helping you prepare. I would be more than happy to be part of the ceremony. So, my answer to all of this is a definite yes. I would suggest however, that you two wait for a few hours after graduation, to ensure everyone has had time to spend with loved ones. I am not, however, suggesting you have to invite every student. Only those whom you are friendly with," he paused only for a second, barely looking toward Slytherin House table, then continued, "will be permitted to attend your wedding, we do not want any kind of catastrophe on such a joyous day, now do we?"

Hermione, momentarily forgetting herself, squealed in delight and hugged Draco quickly. "Thank you sir! Really. There's so much to be done!"

"Very well, you two, if there is nothing more you wish to discuss with me, I have many things I need to get done this morning, if you will excuse me." Dumbledore smiled once again as he turned his back to Hermione and Draco.

"Thank you, sir." Draco called after the retreating man.

* * *

"Mine." Draco called from his seat at Hermione's desk. 

Hermione stuck her head out of the bathroom door. "What?"

He rolled his eyes. "Can I speak with you?"

"You're speaking now, aren't you?" She said, having already pulled her head back into the bathroom.

"What in the name of Merlin is wrong with you?" He asked, abruptly standing from his chair, almost causing it to fall.

"Excuse me?" Hermione's small figure instantly appeared in the doorway of the bathroom, obviously annoyed at his question.

"Will you please be so kind as to tell me what the hell it is that I've done today to ruffle your feathers? Because, I honestly don't know." Draco answered; his tone as calm as ever it was when he spoke to Hermione.

She placed her hands on her hips and shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about. You're being silly."

"Silly, am I? Then will you explain to me why you've had an attitude with me all day? For instance when we were walking up to Dumbledore and you kept yelling at me to hurry, knowing damn well it isn't my bloody fault I can't move as quickly as you can." By this time he was standing about a foot from her, propping himself against the wall.

Her eyes opened wide and she raised one eyebrow as she stared into his face, hands still placed firmly on her hips. "I was doing no such thing, you're over reacting. Now, if you will excuse me, I have things I need to do. I've got to fix my hair, and talk with Ginny about the wedding, over a cut of tea… well, I won't be having any tea because caffeine is bad for the baby, but she'll be having some."

Draco shook his head in dismay and sighed. "No, I won't excuse you. I think we really need to talk about this."

"Draco." She huffed, "There isn't anything to talk about."

He pushed himself off the wall. "Alright, I suppose it's only a big deal when it's something you're concerned with." Grabbing his cane he approached the portrait hole and placed his right hand against the back of the painting. "That's fine. I'm going out then, since there isn't anything to talk about. When you decide you want to talk with me, or that my feelings matter, feel free to come find me." Having finished speaking, he pushed the portrait and exited without another word.

Hermione stood in shock, staring at the closing portrait. Finally she called after him, "What's the big deal?"

He didn't answer; honestly he walked too quickly away from the door to hear her. He wasn't concerned with anything she would have to say because in his mind, she'd been nothing but mean to him since their day began. He mentally slapped himself for playing games with her in the beginning but there was nothing he could do about it now. Nothing that didn't involve magic and that wasn't an option. Draco really didn't want to fight with Hermione; he didn't want to stress her out anymore than he knew the wedding already was, so that's why he decided to just leave. It was better to leave it alone than to make an even bigger fuss.

* * *

Draco was angry, yes, and hurt, but he wasn't going to over react and call off the wedding or anything along those lines. He had actually planned on going to blow off some steam with Harry. That is, assuming Harry would want to accompany him. He strolled across the common room, glancing at the faces every now and then, looking for Harry. The only person he saw that he would consider speaking with was Seamus, sitting in an arm chair near the portrait hole. 

Approaching Seamus, Draco said, "Oi, Seamus, d'you know where Harry's off to?"

Seamus turned in his chair to see Draco walking closer to him and shook his head. "No, mate, I haven't seen him since after breakfast. I think he said something about going to the pitch to fly though."

Draco groaned. "Thanks mate." He didn't like the idea of having to walk all the way down to the Quidditch pitch just to talk with Harry, but the idea of staying in the Common Room didn't seem that great either. After bidding Seamus good bye, he left the Common Room and set out for the pitch hoping Harry was still there.

The sun was shining brightly across the grounds, so brightly Draco had to squint his eyes for the first few seconds just until they adjusted to the lighting change. It wasn't overly warm just yet which Draco was grateful for because he was in for quite the walk. He didn't pay much attention to the chatter of the students around him; he didn't care anything about any of them so why should he pay attention? The only person he was looking for, other than Harry, was Ron because he knew Ron would be in a foul mood due to Hermione's out burst at breakfast. It wasn't like Ron to just let things go, and really, Draco wasn't able to let them go either. Maybe they had more in common than either of them cared to acknowledge.

The time it took him to get to the pitch really seemed to go by rather quickly for him, considering he was dreading the walk. There were more than a few people flying, more than he'd expected. Harry was easily recognizable though, all Draco had to do was look for the fastest broom and a head of untidy raven hair. He didn't quite know how he was going to get Harry's attention though, it wasn't like he could just get his broom and shoot up into the air as well.

Draco finally came to a stop when he reached the edge of the pitch, it seemed watching classmates fly was a great past time, due to the large number of on lookers, one he'd never had time for until now. He propped himself on his cane and smiled as he watched his classmates speed past him. Possibly the one thing he missed the most, which he could no longer do, was flying. He didn't really miss Quidditch in its self because Harry was really the only reason he joined in the first place, but the flying, now that was a rush. Sure, he could probably fly if he had to but Madam Pomfrey had warned him not to unless he absolutely had to. He didn't really pay attention to the reason, though he was sure Hermione had, he knew, though, it had something to do with kicking off and landing… or something.

The way the wind blew his hair back, then into his face, as his classmates soared past him made him laugh, it even took away his worries about Hermione, for a few seconds. He remembered the rush he'd gotten back when he and Harry both soared at the ground for the snitch, during a Quidditch game some years ago, and he had to pull up to keep from colliding with it. Then he remembered all of the injuries he and his team mates had gotten and that pretty much took his missing it away.

For no real reason, his mind suddenly switched back to why exactly he was there. Harry. He searched the group of fliers with his eyes, not being able to tell one from the other for the most part. Then he saw Harry. He was up about twenty feet higher than the rest of the fliers and moving approximately ten times their speed.

Draco knew very well there was no way he was going to get Harry's attention from where he stood; still he had to try. Clearing his throat he yelled, "HARRY!"

Not so surprisingly, he was rewarded with absolutely no response, what so ever, from Harry. Again he yelled, "HARRY POTTER!"

By the second time he yelled out Harry's name, many of the on lookers turned their heads and glared at Draco, apparently none too happy about his shouting. He shifted his eyes from face to face a few times then decided he needed to find a better approach. He sighed as he stuffed his right hand in his back pocket. The force of his shoving his hand into the pocket of his jeans caused, for some odd reason, a slight stabbing pain in his bum. He jumped forward a bit then realized what had stabbed him, it was his wand. He mentally laughed at himself as he pulled the slender piece of wood from his pocket and lightly rubbed his bum. Looking over the piece of wood in his hand, he laughed. He laughed because at that very moment, a brilliant idea slapped him right in the face.

Draco held his arm out in front of him, wand clutched tightly in his hand, and aimed at Harry's zigzagging figure. It took him a few seconds to find a pattern in Harry's flying, but once he did that, he immediately sent red sparks soaring at Harry.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw something very red and very fast coming straight for him. Within the fractions of a second it took his brain to process his vision, the red jet of light zoomed in front of him, causing him to leap from his broom. Just as he realized he was falling, he reached his right arm out and caught the tip of his broom, holding on for dear life. Before he knew it, he was plummeting toward the ground. The only thought that had time to cross his mind was, _'this is going to hurt.'_

Harry hit the ground with a loud thud, landing directly on his bum. Before he could even say 'ouch' his broom crashed into the top of his head, causing him to fall flat on his back and knocking off his glasses. The pain he felt was real but he didn't know where that curse came from or who'd sent it and didn't want to stick around on the ground to find out. Harry jumped to his feet, pulling his wand from his robes as he did so, and looked wildly around himself, expecting to see Death Eaters, Voldemort, a really angry Ron, someone… What he did see not only embarrassed him it also angered him greatly. Everyone, even those he'd been flying with, was laughing. Not just laughing either, his fellow fliers were all doubled over on their brooms, clutching their stomachs as their laughter roared in his ears, and those on the ground were exactly that, on the ground, rolling with laughter. Every single person was either almost falling off their broom, or rolling on the ground, that is everyone but a suspicious looking boy with white blond hair, who seemed to have seen something terribly frightening and was holding his arm straight out in front of him. Harry instantly recognized that particular bloke as Draco Malfoy.

Harry's eyes widened with anger as he snatched his broom and glasses from the sand and set out in a run toward Draco. As he ran he screamed everything that crossed his mind, at Draco, everything except a complete thought. "You arse! What the hell? How did you? Why did you? I'm going to kill you! That was… UGH!"

Draco's face still held the look to complete and utter fear. He couldn't say a single word.

Harry did his best to keep himself from hitting Draco square in the jaw. He'd seen too much violence from Draco and didn't see a need for anymore, ever. "What the bloody hell did you just fire at me? I thought I was under attack, thought there were Death Eaters here, or that… I don't know. But what the hell?"

Draco shook his head. "I… I just… I need to talk with you. It was nothing, only sparks."

Harry's mouth fell open. "You need to talk with me so you try and kill me?"

Finally Draco's face returned to normal, rather normal with a smirk. "Ha. No, but that was pretty funny there Harry. I really could have just killed you, you know. Ironic really, now that I have no desire to kill you, I could have easily accomplished just that."

"I'm so glad you think so. Very funny." Harry scoffed. "And by the way, that FUCKING hurt!" He then proceeded to punch Draco in the arm, several times.

"You done?" Draco said rubbing his upper arm.

"Yeah, I think I'm over it, but I may never be able to have children. It's funny, you'd think I'd be doubled over in pain… or laughter like some," Harry glanced around himself, annoyed and embarrassed still, "but really, I think the rush of adrenaline over powered the pain. I'm not feeling it so much now."

Draco chuckled as he tucked his wand back into this pocket and began walking away from Harry. "I bet you'll feel that one in the morning." He motioned for Harry to follow him, Harry obliged.

After walking for at least ten minutes, the two boys were finally approaching the massive wooden doors of the castle. Draco hadn't decided to speak with Harry about anything much until that point. He stopped walking a few yards away and called Harry back. "Hey, Harry, I really did need to talk with you about something."

Harry, realizing he'd walked off and left Draco trotted back to him and finally slid his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose. "Really? What about?"

Draco shifted his weight to his right foot and propped himself on his cane. "Well, you see, Hermione and I have set a date for the wedding."

Harry smiled. "Really that's great mate, when?"

Draco lifted one eyebrow, obviously amazed Harry thought the idea of him and Hermione being married was 'great.' "Well, it's graduation day. We've talked to Dumbledore about it; he's going to perform the ceremony. He said everything was alright and that we just needed to finish the final touches. We're going to wait until after graduation, of course."

Harry smiled again and twisted some of the hair on the back of his head with his fingers. "Congratulations, Draco, really. I'm glad you and Hermione have set a date. But, was this before or after breakfast? Because I didn't want to say anything but, damn. She was in a right foul mood, wasn't she?" His smile faded when he finished his sentence, mainly because he didn't know if he should be saying things like that.

Draco chuckled uneasily. "Yeah, she's a handful today. I suppose it's to be expected though. At least, that's what Madam Pomfrey has said. I don't know how much longer this is going to go on but I think it's been long enough… Back to what I was saying." His eye fell from Harry's face to the dirt under his feet. He kicked at the dirt with his right foot, causing dust to arise into the air only to be swept away by the wind. Really, he didn't know why it was so hard for him to say what he had to say. He'd talked with Harry a thousand times before, why was it so hard now?

"Come on, mate, I'm hungry, and my arse is sore. I need to eat then, lay down in bed and never get out." Harry huffed, still angry about being knocked off his broom. Either that or about the fact everyone laughed at his being knocked of his broom.

Draco cleared his throat. "Well, you see, Harry…" He twisted his foot in the dirt, which seemed to be very entertaining. "Harry!" His head snapped up and he forced himself to look into Harry's brilliant green eyes. Running his slender fingers through his white blond locks he said, "Will you be my best man? It's alright if you don't want to, I will understand. But we've all come so far and to be honest with you, you're the only mate I have. Not that you're a last resort or anything… I just… It would mean so much to Hermione and me."

Harry was ready to answer way before Draco kept rambling, but decided since he was doing such a good job at sucking up, he'd let him finish. He shook his head and pulled at his hair some more. "I don't know, Draco. I mean, you did just try to kill me." Draco's face seemed to harden. Harry laughed loudly. "I was only joking mate. I'd be honored to be your best man!"

Draco smirked. "Thanks Harry, arse face."

He and Harry both laughed. Then Harry looked at Draco confused. "Shouldn't we shake hands or hug or something? I mean, this is pre-wedding planning, right, and it's supposed to be a happy time."

Draco furrowed his brow and shook his head. "I don't know. I don't think I've ever hugged another bloke."

Harry laughed and stepped closer to Draco. Very, very quickly, Harry pulled Draco into a lose embrace, each man threw one arm over the other man's shoulder and gave their back a quick pat. Then just as quickly as they'd embraced each other, they retreated, straightening out their shirts, and subconsciously looking around to see if anyone had seen. As far as Draco could see, no one had seen the 'man hug' but Harry knew better.

"Best mate's now, huh? Must be nice to be side kick to a rich prat, Harry!" Ron's voice boomed.

Draco sighed and turned around, seeing Ron's bright red hair nearing where he and Harry stood, he thought, _'Oh brilliant. What now?'_

"Ron," Harry's voice cracked, "Don't make a big deal of it. You're still my best mate; it's just that Draco, here," he motioned at Draco with one hand, like Ron had no idea who he was speaking about, "has asked me to be best man in his and Hermione's wedding."

And there's where Harry went wrong.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so here's another chapter down! YaY! Thanks again to **UltimateAuror** for being me BETA and keeping me focuses, as well as, helping me out with ideas and poking fun at my southern 'twang' lol. After receiving my thirteen reviews, I've updated and I'm going to change the number again. This time I ask for 15 before I update again. So, **15** is the magic number now. Keep those reviews comming ;) Sway 


	39. Chapter 39 PreWedding Planning Part 2

Chapter 39

Pre-Wedding Planning Part 2

Hermione and Ginny sat in two of the more comfortable arm chairs, in Gryffindor Common Room, making some small talk. They dared not speak about Hermione's baby in such mixed company, just to ensure Hermione's privacy, as well as to keep the news from spreading like a wild fire across the school. All Hermione needed was more sneers, jeers, and death glares; those had finally began to subside and she didn't feel the need to start them up again. It wasn't that she really cared what every one else thought, her friends and family knew, that was enough for her.

She wasn't exactly sure how she was going to ask Ginny to be in her wedding without Ginny drawing the attention of every other person in the room. No matter, she thought, everyone would find out soon enough. She sather goblet of pumpkin juice on the table between the chairs she and Ginny were sitting in and cleared her throat.

"Gin, there's something I think I need to tell you." She gave a quick smileand continued. "Draco and I were talking last night about the wedding, and well, we've set a date." Ginny's jaw dropped but she didn't want to interrupt Hermione, not just yet. "We're going to be married on graduation day, after the ceremony, of course, and Dumbledore is going to be the one to do it. We've cleared everything with him and I've only two things left. One, I have to get with the planning, and two, I have to ask you to be my maid of honor."

Ginny smiled, "I think it's great that you set a date! And on graduation, how perfect will that be? I can help you with the planning. Let's see..." She placed her fist under her chin and propped her self up on her knee. "We can have you, in a white dress, of course, that's obvious... Then there are the flowers and... And the bride's maids, the groom's men... Oh and of course the cake. Wouldn't want to leave that out. I'm sure mum would love to help out with the baking and all."

Sometime after Ginny began her rambling, Hermione started to giggle. She knew Ginny hadn't actually caught on to her second point. Ginny was so caught up in planning the wedding with Hermione that she hadn't had time to process the fact that she was just asked to be a part of the wedding. Hermione interrupted Ginny somewhere around her saying, 'a dark green or black would defiantly bring out the color in Draco's eyes,' with a slight cough.

"Ginny. Ginny! GIN!" Ginny stopped talking, finally. Hermione laughed at the distant look on her red haired friend's face. "Gin, I just asked you to be in the wedding, as my maid of honor."

Ginny's mouth fell open for a few seconds. Just when Hermione thought Ginny wasn't going to be the big girl she always was, Ginny let out an ear splitting screech and did a type of dance, all the while still sitting in her chair. "Ohhhh, Hermione! I... I can't believe. I mean, of course... I mean. YES!" Ginny leapt from her seat and almost landed right in Hermione's lap.

Hermione instantly threw her hands up in a defensive stance. "Whoa there Ginny!"

Ginny stopped squealing and apologized for her, almost mistake. "Oops, sorry, Hermione. I was just excited. Thanks for asking me, I will defiantly be there for you. And if you will let me, I'd love to help you with the planning."

Hermione smiled as she stood from her chair and hugged her blushing friend tightly. The two girls laughed at one another as they stood hugging and only pulled apart when they heard Seamus calling to them.

"Oi, Hermione, Ginny, can I get in on that hug?" He said, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione scoffed as Ginny turned a deeper shade of red. "No, Seamus, I don't think you can. I'm relatively positive Draco wouldn't fancy that idea in the least."

* * *

Ron stood staring, open mouthed, at Harry and Draco. Several seconds had passed, in which Draco had taken the opportunity to back up a couple of feet. He pulled Harry back by his shirt, just in case Ron decided to embark on one of his more famous episodes. Finally, when Ron did reply, he did what he was best at... he exploded.

"What! You're actually considering being that _his_ wedding? You, my best mate, are going to be in the wedding of someone I hate?" The look on Ron's, severely, red face, was probably the most terrifying thing Harry had ever seen, even more terrifying than the basilisk, or Voldemort's snake like face. Ron was angry and Harry understood that, but it wasn't fair for Ron to be able to tell everyone else what to do. Just because he chose not to have anything to do with Hermione and Draco, didn't mean he could dictate to everyone else. 

Harry didn't want to have a row with Ron over who was a better friend to him, but he knew Ron wasn't going to give up so easily. "Ron, mate, just listen. Hermione is my best mate, just the same as you, and Draco is the bloke she's going to marry. I can't say no."

Ron scoffed. "Right Harry, because The Boy Who Lived always has to do the right thing, he can't have himself looking like an arse!"

Harry dropped his head as he shook it. "Mate, don't do this. There's no need in bringing me into this row between you and Draco."

Draco smirked as he stared into Ron's face. He knew Harry had a point, and also that Ron wouldn't be happy about being shown up. He didn't even have to say anything to make Ron angry; he knew Harry would be able to do that without his help. Or, really, him just being there was enough to put Ron into a rage. He wondered if Ron would be happier if he, Draco, just left, but he couldn't leave Harry there.

Ron's voice seemed to break the sound barrier. "You tell me not to do this! ME! You're the one that's taking his side!" He thrust his hand around Harry and pointed one finger into Draco's face.

Harry sighed loudly. "Ron, don't you go and be an arse to me just because you're the one that's being left out. If you want to be a part of all of this, all you have to do is apologize to Hermione and to Draco, and I'm sure it will all be over. Are you going to stand there and tell me none of this means anything to you?" He folded his arms over his chest and went on, "I know you care more about Hermione than that, but if you're willing to give that all up just because you had your feelings hurt, then that's your call mate."

Ron huffed. "Oh shove off. If you want to consort with the son of a Death Eater and a girl that is too blind to see what's in front of her, then you, The Chosen One, are on your own. I'm not going to argue with you about _them_ and most of all, I'm not surrounding myself with people that are no good. You just keep on doing the right thing because you're the hero, and I'll keep on being the one that gets shit on, every time. Look," he threw his hands up in the air, "its Ron Weasley! Let's all go and shit on him! Then why don't we all go and kiss Malfoy's arse!"

Draco stepped forward, preparing himself incase he had to intervene. But before he could say anything, Harry had already taken the words out of his mouth. "Look, Ron, I'm not going to sit here and argue with you about who is my best mate. You know I've been your mate for on seven years now. I'm not going to chose between you and Hermione or Draco, that's just childish. You need to get your head out of your arse and decide if you're being stubborn and pig headed is worth losing Hermione's friendship for ever. Because, you know, mate, you're being a right foul git with all of this and I don't blame Hermione for being angry with you. You deserve every bit of it. If you don't get your act together, you're going to lose more than just Hermione!"

Before Ron had the chance to react, in any manor other than letting his jaw drop further, Harry had turned and stormed off, leaving Draco behind. Draco flashed a daring smirk at Ron, before turning casually and walking away just as Harry had done. Ron simply stood and stared at Harry's back as he walked away, realizing he, Harry, did have a point… or two, no matter if he wanted to admit it or not.

"Harry! Harry, mate, wait up!" Draco called as he entered the Entrance Hall, a few seconds after Harry had.

Finally Harry stopped to wait on Draco and once he'd caught up, Harry began walking again, not saying a single word to him.

"Mate, I just want to say that was bloody brilliant. I mean, the way you handled him back there. You were right, you know, about what you said." Draco confessed, slightly out of breath.

Harry shook his head and twisted some of the hair in the crown of his head as he walked. "No, I don't think I should have said those things to him. Even if they are true, I didn't have the right to go on about it like that. Truthfully it isn't any of my business what he has to say to you or Hermione; I should just stay out of it all together."

Draco disagreed. "No, you had every right. Let's put it this way, its better that it was you who put him in his place, than me. You know more about the relationship he and Hermione had than I do and it wouldn't have been right for me to assume I know these things. You said what had to be said, and even though Hermione's tried to get through his thick head, you're the one that did it. Did you see the look on his face? It was brilliant."

Harry groaned. "All I need is for him to be angry with me again." Rolling his eyes he let out a deep sigh and continued to walk beside Draco down the corridors, toward Gryffindor Tower.

Draco decided it was best that he just drop the whole thing because Harry didn't seem to really want to talk about it anyway. He simply walked along side the raven haired boy until they reached the portrait of the fat lady. Suddenly, out of no where, Draco remembered why he'd left there in the first place. He glanced over his shoulder, at Harry, and considered for a second, not going in. He didn't want to have to deal with Hermione's complaining, nagging, or any of the mean things she'd been saying all day. It wasn't that he was angry with her, it was more of he'd had his feelings hurt because of the way she'd treated him. Though he knew it wasn't really her talking earlier, that didn't lessen the blow. He couldn't do some of the things he used to be able to, and she knew that, but he also had to realize she hadn't meant to upset him. Hermione was having a mood swing, brought on by what Madam Pomfrey said was, hormonal changes. Draco was fully aware that these things would happen just not fully prepared. 

Harry gave Draco's back a little push, "Are we going in or are we just going to stand out here and wait for graduation?"

Draco chuckled and muttered the password. Once the Fat Lady swung open, Draco and Harry stepped over the threshold and into Gryffindor Common Room.

To Draco's surprise, Hermione ran across the room and almost knocked him down when she jumped on him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He balanced himself by leaning back against the portrait of the fat lady and pulled her close to him. Leaning down, he whispered into her ear, "So, I assume you talked to Ginny about the wedding."

He felt her nod against the left side of his face and knew she had indeed talked with Ginny about being in their wedding. With a smile he said, "Well, I've talked with Harry and he's said he will be my best man. So, I suppose all we have left is the actual planning and inviting people... But I'm sure you and Ginny can do all of that without me."

Hermione finally pulled herself away from Draco's arms and looked him sternly in the face. "Draco Malfoy! I can not believe you just said that, you will be helping with all of it, and you will like it! I don't care what you say!"

Draco could tell by her tone that she wasn't really angry with him, she was only playing. He also knew if he took it any farther, she would soon get angry with him and that was not something he wanted to have happen. It was amazing to him how mean she'd been all day only to be fine now, but that was all a part of her pregnancy. He nodded and blushed a bit as he looked from her face to Harry's then to Ginny's and back. "You're right, I suppose I should help you with whatever it is you need to do, I mean whatever it is we need to do. This is, after all my wedding as well."

Ginny giggled before Hermione could say anything in response to Draco's statement and said, "You know, Hermione, I think you may have him right where you want him. I do so hope that one day I will have a boyfriend just like him." Ginny glanced quickly over at Harry. He, in return, dropped his head to stare at his feet as he ran them over the crimson carpet.

Draco didn't quite know how to take that he'd just been given a compliment by his fiancé's best friend. Deciding not to take it anyway, he discarded his thoughts and turned his attention back to Hermione.

"Mine, don't you think it would be fitting for us to go up to our room and... talk more about... the decorations and whatever else there is for us to discuss?"

Hermione smiled slyly at him and refused to look her friends in the face. She knew exactly why he wanted to go to their room, but she was still going to stick to what she'd already told him. Sure, she was going to leave with him, but she wasn't going to give in to whatever it was that he wanted. Though she supposed, he could want to continue the conversation they began, rather the one he'd begun, earlier, before he stormed out.

"Well, I suppose we could go up there. I need to discuss several things with you about the colors and dress, time, place, you know, pretty much everything there is to do." She turned to Ginny then to Harry, "Guys, we will be back down here in just a little while. I do hope you don't mind our leaving."

Harry blushed slightly as he avoided eye contact with her. "Yeah, go ahead, whatever you have to do..."

Ginny chimed in, grinning from ear to ear. "You both go on and have fun... With the discussion... about the wedding... and... Yeah... Just go."

Hermione giggled and grabbed Draco by the hand, practically pulling him up the stairs behind her. The last thing anyone in the common room saw of Draco was him smirking and wriggling his eyebrows at them.

* * *

Draco followed Hermione into their bedroom and once the portrait closed behind them, she had him pushed against it and was kissing him feverishly. He smirked again as he wrapped both arms around her, pulling her closer, and planted his own set of kisses from her lips to her collar bone and back. Several minutes passed in which time he tried several times to walk her toward their bed, but she resisted him. She was really only going to let this get so far, after all, what woman would ever go against a promise?

"Mine, come on, let's take this over there." Draco breathed as he continued to kiss her.

She knew exactly where he was talking about but wasn't going to let on as if she did. "What… where?"

He pushed her away, finally and grabbed her by the hand, leading her toward their bed. "Here. Right here."

Pulling her closer to him, he let him self fall back on the bed. Hermione leaned down against him and nibbled on his ear for a few seconds, sending chills down his spine, she knew that was the one thing he couldn't handle. Then just as quickly as she had leaned against him, she stood up, leaving him laying there alone.

"Now, don't we need to talk more about the wedding?" She said cheerfully.

Draco groaned and covered his face with his hands. "Can that not wait just a few more minutes? Give me fifteen minutes, that's all I want, just fifteen minutes."

She laughed. "No, sorry. We need to get this all over with."

Draco shot up on the bed, dropping his hands from his face, and glared at her. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" He motioned to the slightly noticeable bulge in his lap.

Hermione glanced down at his lap and bit her bottom lip. "Well, yes, I suppose I did. But it isn't my problem now is it? Now, if we can move on, you know I don't like to wait until the last minute to do things."

He rolled his eyes and began smoothing out his jeans. "What a horrible thing to do to the man you love."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Love's got nothing to do with it."

She didn't care to hear anything else about the situation, she knew she'd won and that was enough for her. Crossing the room, she came to a stop at her desk and pulled open the top drawer. Once she had taken her seat and placed several pieces of parchment on the desk top, she looked over her shoulder at Draco. He was still sitting on the edge of the bed, attempting to smooth out that same bulge.

She scoffed. "Will you give that up?"

Draco looked up at her and smirked as he raised one of his eyebrows. "Will you?"

She shook her head. "Absolutely not! Now get over here! You're going to help me with this whether or not you want to at the moment. I refuse to have to do everything by myself."

Draco sighed and forced himself to his feet. He didn't want to do anything with her, nothing that involved clothes or writing that is. All the way across the room, he drug his feet and finally conjured a chair beside Hermione. He plopped himself down in the chair and growled.

"Fine, let's get this done then."

Hermione gave a triumphant smile and turned herself toward the stack of parchment, "thought you'd see it my way."

Hermione and Draco sat for at lest two hours, after she finally showed him just what to write. It took her the better part of forty-five minutes just to come up with what she wanted to have on the parchment, then she had to show Draco. The parchment read:

Miss Hermione Jane Granger

And

Mr. Draco Warren Malfoy

Cordially invite you.

To attend their wedding on 25 June at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Officiating the Ceremony will be Headmaster Albus Brian Dumbledore. Please join us on this joyous day, to unite Hermione Jane Granger and Draco Warren Malfoy in holy matrimony.

Of course, for certain people, the Weasley family for instance, Hermione and Draco made the invitations a bit more personal, but for the most part, they read exactly like that. Draco didn't see the use in writing all of them out by hand, there was magic that could be used for such things, but Hermione insisted on it. He was glad, however, that she hadn't insisted on writing invitations out for Ginny and Harry, but every other person, had to have one. Hermione told him she was going to invite the entire Weasley family, including Ron though even she was at odds with him, and he hadn't complained. He was willing to let her invite as many people as she wanted, it wasn't as if anyone person in his family was going to show up. He knew once his family caught wind of his marrying a muggle born witch, they would more than likely never speak to him again, not that he cared. To his surprise, she wasn't inviting many people at all. Aside from the Weasley's, Hermione was inviting her parents, a few students from houses other than Gryffindor, and then just the people in Gryffindor House.

Draco and Hermione's writing was interrupted by a knock on their door. Draco, being a little overly relieved, jumped from his seat and almost ran to the door. Upon opening it, he saw Ginny standing in front of his with one of her hands over her face.

Ginny didn't dare remove her hand before speaking, "is it alright to come in?"

Draco laughed. "Yes, Ginny, you can come in." He stepped back so she could move past him, knowing well she still couldn't see.

Ginny peaked through her fingers and once she was sure she wasn't going to see anyone without clothes on, she dropped her hand to her side. "Oh thank Merlin, I was afraid I was going to catch you two shagging, again."

Draco laughed at the red head again, "Do you really think I would have told you to come in if we were shagging?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes."

Hermione, by this time, had stood from her chair and was leaning against Draco looking at Ginny. "Well, Gin, he may be the one that would have told you to come in, because he thinks it's funny to embarrass you, but I wouldn't have let him. I don't fancy the thought of you seeing him naked." She jabbed Draco in the ribs with her elbow causing him to whimper then continued. "Besides, he's not going to be shagging anything for a long while."

Ginny, this time, laughed. "Are you still holding him to that?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

Ginny shook her head and Draco frowned. "Well, I was only going to tell you that it's lunch time. I thought you two may have been too busy to notice."

* * *

Hermione and Ginny busied themselves with talking about flowers for the wedding while Harry and Draco shoveled food into their mouths.

"Hermione, how about lilies? They're beautiful and they smell so wonderful. It's a simple charm to color them and the gardens are full of them." Ginny suggested, taking a sip of her tea.

Hermione smiled. "I do so love lilies. I think I like them even more than the carnations idea." She nodded her head, "So, it's settled then, we'll do lilies… blue ones." She smiled again and glanced across the table at Draco, who returned the smile between bites of his roll. "But what about my flowers? I can't very well hold the same ones, can I?"

Ginny shrugged. "No, I suppose not. We could have you hold the carnations. Perhaps light pink ones, or white ones. Then Draco and Harry can wear corresponding ones."

Hermione shook her head and crinkled her nose. "I don't know, Gin."

"Well, we'll just come off of that for now. What about my dress, and Harry and Draco's, have you thought anymore about that?" Ginny took a small bite of her shepherd's pie, trying to ensure she didn't have too much food in her mouth to talk.

Hermione sat down the goblet of pumpkin juice she hadn't taken a single drink from. "I am leaning toward the traditional black for the groom and probably black for Harry as well. As for you though, I'm really not sure. I don't even have a dress picked out for me yet." She put her arms on the table and rested her head on top of them. Sighing she said, "Gin, I'm not getting anywhere with this. All we have so far is lilies, and a white dress."

Ginny rubbed circles on Hermione's back with one of her hands. "Look at it this way, you do have the lilies, and your white dress, but also, you have Harry and me, the date, Dumbledore, who is going to be performing the ceremony, and you have most of your invitations done. So, yes, you are getting pretty far. I'm sure everyone has problems like this."

Hermione continued to sit with her head on her arms. "I guess. I would have thought, though, that this would be easier. It's not like we have a lot of time, you know."

* * *

A/N: Okay. So I think we're getting somethings done in this story, and it's about time. I do hope you all enjoyed this one as much as I did :) **UltimateAuror** is awsome and she's a helluva BETA! Again, I am asking for 15 reviews before I update again, so keep them coming! ;) Sway 


	40. Chapter 40 Finding Out

Chapter 40

Finding Out

The remainder of the week passed quickly for Hermione and Draco. It was exactly one week from graduation, Friday, the day Hermione and Draco were to visit with Madam Pomfrey for another prenatal check up. In the week that had passed, Draco and Hermione had made many of their pending decisions about the wedding but a few were still undecided. Hermione, Draco thought, was one of the most indecisive people he'd ever met. She'd changed her mind too many times for him to count; he just hoped that she would stick to her final decision rather than changing her mind yet again. He didn't mind her involving him with the planning, in truth he wanted to be involved, but every time he suggested something, she would agree then decide against it. Finally, he gave up and only gave his input when she asked; he stayed less stressed that way. Harry and Ginny helped as well, though Harry told Hermione not to ask him about any of the colors. His exact words had been, 'Hermione, I'm a bloke, what do I know about matching colors with eyes or flowers? Just take a look at what I wear sometimes. Blokes don't care about matching just so long as we're comfortable and don't look too ridiculous.' She knew he was right, he and Draco, sometimes, looked as if they'd dressed in the dark, so she wasn't at all insulted that he opted not to give his opinion there. Ginny though, she was a great deal of help with the planning. Any free time she had was devoted to helping Hermione research and plan.

The one big thing Hermione and Draco were both having problems with was their vows. They'd decided to write their own; rather, Hermione decided they would write their own. She said it would mean more to the both of them, more than something someone thought up hundreds of years ago. Anytime the two of them would sit down to write their vows, their minds went completely blank. However, if they were busy and didn't have the time to write, they could think of novels. Draco confessed, one night as he and Hermione lay in bed, after her rejecting him, again, all he had so far was 'Hermione.' Hermione giggled but didn't let him in on the fact that she was right there with him; though she may have had one or two more words than he did. But the both of them knew eventually it would come to them. Once they least expected it to happen, they would write out their vows and they would be beautiful and heart felt, everything self written vows should be.

Even though some items were left unanswered, she was sure of was the time of the ceremony. Graduation was scheduled for ten o'clock in the morning and Dumbledore had suggested that they wait a few hours before having their wedding. Having taken all of this into consideration, Draco and Hermione settled for beginning the wedding at three o'clock in the after noon. Draco and Hermione had searched the grounds many times for the perfect spot and finally picked a hillside to the north of the black lake. The lake would be a beautiful addition to scenery and the best part was that the water represented so many aspects of marriage. Water is one of the strongest forces of nature, only contained by man-made dams or levies. It is the source of all life, provides every being with nourishment, which represented travel and new growth. Water is a symbol for something so beautiful and natural, something they both thought love was. A single drop of water is harmless but a lake full can be deadly.

Hermione had picked out the color of her flowers as well as the types. She decided on blue lilies as the décor flowers, pink and white carnations in her bouquet, plain white carnations for Ginny's bouquet, and crimson carnations for Harry and Draco's boutonnières. She was positive Ginny would be in a nice flowing silver dress that clung closely, but not too closely, to her figure, with a crimson stripe that began just at her right shoulder and wrapped it's self around her body to end at her left ankle. Harry's suit would be traditionally black with a crisp white dress shirt underneath the jacket; the cumber bun would be a dark, almost black, green, as well as his bow tie. Draco, however, was the hardest part. She couldn't decide for sure what colors she wanted him to wear. She was torn between the two colors in Harry's suit. Draco's eyes would look brilliant with a black suit, but the green would set them off as well. Finally, after hours of badgering Draco for his opinion, she settled on having him in the same dark blackish green color of Harry's cumber bun. She'd looked at many options for her dress and every single one seemed just as beautiful as the first.

Hermione narrowed her choices down several times and finally settled on the two she thought were absolutely perfect. The first was a form fitting, off white, open backed halter top dress, which had a two foot train. The second was a long white dress that hung off her shoulders with no train at all. She wanted Draco's opinion on that as well, but knew, in the muggle world, it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride's dress before the wedding. So, instead of risking bad luck, she decided to ask Ginny for her opinion.

"Gin, I can't decide between these two." Hermione said as the thrust two different magazines into Ginny's face.

Ginny recoiled and took the magazines from Hermione's outstretched hands. She glanced from the pictures, the muggle ones that didn't move, to Hermione and back several times. Occasionally she made a 'humm' sound, but remained wordless for the better part of five minutes; all the while Hermione was huffing and puffing.

"Well?" Hermione questioned.

Ginny smiled and dropped one of the magazines into her lap. "I think I like this one best. It's traditional but not grandmotherly, and I think it's a bit more conservative." Before Hermione could interrupt Ginny said her next sentence in a bit of a louder voice, "And conservative is good since you are pregnant and all. You don't want to be showing the whole world what you have, do you?"

Hermione sighed, "No, I suppose I don't want to look like a lady of the night… Do you really think that dress," she pointed to the magazine that lay in Ginny's lap, "really looks like that? I thought it was pretty…"

Ginny giggled. "No, I don't think that one is trashy, I just really like this one. And you asked my opinion so I gave it to you. You will look beautiful in whichever you decide on, and no, not trashy by any means. I just happen to fancy this one more."

Hermione smiled and took both magazines from her friend, closing the one that had been rejected and staring at the one that hadn't. "You know, Gin, this one, I think, is perfect." She gave a toothy grin and continued to stare at the picture in front of her.

* * *

While Hermione and Ginny sat in Draco and Hermione's bedroom, Draco and Harry occupied themselves with a game of wizard's chess. Harry, surprisingly, was a much worse player than Draco. He, Harry, would never have thought Draco played wizard's chess, but supposed it was a favored pastime in the wizarding world, since everyone except him knew how to play back in his first year. Since he'd played with Ron for so many years, he wasn't at all disappointed that Draco was winning; he was accustomed to being the loser in that game. Draco didn't gloat near as much as Harry thought he would; Ron always rubbed Harry's losing in his face. It did bother Harry that he and Ron hadn't been spending as much time with one another, but he knew Draco was the reason for that. Many times he'd wished that he hadn't told Ron off but there wasn't anything he could do to change what had already happened. He accepted the fact that Ron was angry not only with Draco and Hermione but with him, and he supposed Ginny, as well. Ron, Harry knew, would eventually come around; he just hoped it wouldn't happen too late.

"Draco, mate, you don't suppose she's going to make us wear pink or anything, do you?" Harry asked as Draco's knight came off its horse and stabbed his pawn through the chest with its sword, causing the pawn to shatter.

Draco sighed and shook his head, "Not if she expects us to actually show our faces."

Harry laughed. "You mean to say, you wouldn't marry her if she made you wear pink?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Draco answered, "No, I would still marry her, but from afar. Would you honestly want everyone to see you wearing a pink tuxedo?"

Before Harry could answer, Hermione called for Draco from the top of the stairs leading to their room. "Draco! Come one, would you, we're going to be late for our appointment with Madam Pomfrey!"

Draco's face drastically changed from that of shock to that of relief. They had just said the W word, and were sure that she had overheard. Much to his delight, she didn't have radar, and they were safe…this time.

Quickly he stood from his seat, looked at Harry then at Hermione and said. "Alright, Mine, let's go, don't want to be late." He glanced at the chess board in front of Harry and whispered, "You'd better not cheat, I will be back here and we will pick this up."

Harry shrugged and gave a sly smile. "You actually think I would do that?"

Draco nodded, "Yes, I do."

Harry chuckled, "Mate, that hurts."

Hermione glanced from his eyes to his lips sensing something wasn't right but decided she didn't care enough to ask. If it was something she should know she was positive Draco would tell her. She figured it was probably something she didn't want to know anyway. As she made her way down the stairs, she noticed Draco looking over at Harry several times, but dismissed it, not wanting to be late to her appointment with Madam Pomfrey. She was never one to be late for anything and didn't plan on starting now.

* * *

"Ah, Miss Granger, you're here, wonderful." Madam Pomfrey called as she rummaged through some potion vials in her pantry.

Hermione smiled. "Yes Madam, we've finally made it, I do hope we aren't late."

The older witch didn't look up from the vials in her hands, "No, no, dear, I believe you are right on time. If you will just take a seat on that bed there," she threw one arm out of the pantry and idly pointed to a bed at her right, "and change into that gown and trousers, I will be with you momentarily."

Hermione picked up the dingy white gown and trousers on the foot of the bed Madam Pomfrey had pointed at and gave Draco a look of disgust. He knew exactly what she was thinking because he was thinking the same thing. 'How clean are those things?' She turned her back to Draco and first pulled on the trousers under her scarlet sun dress. She'd been wearing sun dresses more as of late mainly because they were the only things she had that would still fit her growing stomach. Looking over her shoulder, to make sure Madam Pomfrey wasn't paying attention, she pulled her sun dress up over her head and replaced it with the gown.

Draco took his usual seat in the chair beside Hermione's bed; luckily it wasn't the same bed she had had to spend so much time in. Hermione plopped herself down on the edge of the bed, letting her feet dangle over the sides. After kicking off her shoes, she smiled lovingly at Draco. It made her so happy that he actually wanted to go with her for every one of her prenatal visits, she hadn't really expected him to do that, at least not until she was further along. Draco patted Hermione's knee and returned her smile thinking, _'I am to be married to her in just a week. I have to be the luckiest man alive.'_

After only about five minutes, Madam Pomfrey came bustling toward Hermione's bed chattering incoherently to her self. Conjuring a small stool she sat down just in front of both Hermione and Draco and placed her clip board in her lap. "It's so very nice to see you here, Mr. Malfoy." The older woman grinned. "And you, Miss Granger, how have you been feeling?"

Hermione smiled down at her nurse, "I've been doing well lately. I haven't been as sick in the mornings, and for that I am thankful." She blushed slightly before continuing, "But, Madam, I do have to admit, I've been a bit too much for the past week, having terrible mood swings. Is that normal?"

Madam Pomfrey chuckled at Draco as he discreetly nodded his head in agreement with Hermione's mood swings comment. "Oh, yes, my dear, that is perfectly normal. It happens to the best of us. And I am pleased to hear you haven't been nauseous as of late. That is probably the worst part of it all." She took a quill from a pocket on her apron in her right hand and her clip board in the other. "Now, I'm just going to ask you a few questions and make some notes, alright?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes mam."

"Have you been having any pains, such as back, stomach, legs, ankles, head aches?"

"No, I haven't really had any of those, except occasionally, a bit of lower back pain, but nothing too unbearable." Hermione answered as she swung her feet in circles.

"Have you been craving anything unusual?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she checked a few of the boxes on the parchment clipped on her clipboard.

Hermione crinkled her nose. "Could you explain unusual? Because just last night I was craving treacle tarts with mustard and vanilla ice cream and that, to me, is very unusual."

Draco made a gagging noise and closed his eyes. The thought of eating that concoction alone made him want to vomit, not to mention he was the one that had to go and get it for Hermione. He couldn't bear to sit and watch her eat it, he ended up having to leave their room and go into the Common Room, just to get away from the smell.

Madam Pomfrey smiled but did not look up from her board. "Yes, that is an odd combination, but not exactly what I was talking about. In this case, unusual means, grass, dirt, cleaning supplies, and or other poisonous or otherwise disgusting treats."

Hermione shook her head, "No, no, nothing like that. Why, is that bad?"

Madam Pomfrey shrugged, "I suppose it could be. Now, my dear, I'm afraid I have to get a bit more personal." This time it was Draco's face that went red but Madam Pomfrey didn't give notice. "Have you found yourself wanting to have intercourse with Mr. Malfoy, more or less than usual?"

Hermione giggled at the look and coloration on Draco's face. "No ma'am. I suppose that aspect is as it's always been."

Her reply gave Draco a shred of hope. He thought she was holding out on him because she didn't want to do it, as it turned out though, she did want to do it. And that lead to something deeper. If she did want to make love to him why was it that she kept rejecting him? Better yet, how did she make herself keep from jumping on him? He didn't understand how women could keep their impulses in check. If he was in her shoes, the one holding out, he would be failing miserably. But that's the difference between men and women. Women are able to control themselves better, at times, where as, men are not.

Apparently, that was the last question Madam Pomfrey had, because she stayed silent for several minutes after Hermione had given her answer. She simply sat on her stool scribbling away at the parchment in her hands. Draco, however, was still burning bright red. He hadn't expected the school nurse to ask such a bold question; or for Hermione to answer it as casually as she had. He was almost positive if anyone asked him that question, he would tell them to stuff it and not answer.

Finally, Madam Pomfrey took her wand from her pocket, tapped her clipboard and made it disappear. "Now, Miss Granger, the last time you were here, we spoke about finding out the gender of your baby. Have you and Mr. Malfoy come to a decision on that? Would you like to find out today?"

Hermione glanced over at Draco. "Draco, what do you think? Do you want to know?"

Draco shook his head. "Last I heard you wanted to wait until the baby was born to find out and that's fine with me. If you wish to wait, then we will wait."

Hermione smiled. "Can we just see if the baby is alright? If you know the gender that is fine but I think we will wait to find out, that will make it more of a surprise."

Madam Pomfrey beamed at Hermione. "Alright then, Miss Granger, if those are your wishes, I will not tell you the gender. Here in the wizarding world, we do not use machines like the muggles do, but we certainly have ways of checking on your baby. It's a simple charm really. I will just go and get the supplies from my cupboard."

Hermione swung her feet quickly forward and backward nervously. "Draco."

He snapped out of his contemplating if he was more embarrassed or surprised by Hermione's answer to that 'personal' question Madam Pomfrey had asked her. "Yes, Mine?"

"Draco, what if there's something wrong with the baby? What if he or she isn't healthy? What if…" He interrupted her.

"No, there's no what if, Mine, there's only the baby. We're going to love him or her no matter what. We both hope the baby is healthy but if it is not, we will deal with it. There's no need in worrying about that, because worrying only puts stress on you and the baby. So, we'll just wait to see what Madam Pomfrey says, then worry, or not. Okay?"

She smiled weakly. "I suppose. I just… I just hope he or she is healthy. That's all I want, a healthy happy baby. I don't care if it's a boy or a girl; I just want him or her healthy."

Draco patted her thigh again, realizing he'd never actually removed it from her body. "I'm sure the baby is fine. You've done all of the things you're supposed to do. Whatever else happens isn't up to us."

Hermione leaned forward, or as forward as she could without causing herself pain or falling off the bed. Draco, knowing what she was going to do, leaned toward her and kissed her gently placing his hand under her chin. When he pulled away, he stared into her eyes and simply watched her watch him.

He kissed her quickly one more time then rested his back against the wood of the chair. "I love you, Hermione Granger."

"I love you, Draco Malfoy" She replied.

Madam Pomfrey returned seconds later, carrying far too many things in one arm. She placed a few crystals, all varying in size, on the table beside Draco, along with, two red vials of potions, her wand, and a bowl of some sort of pinkish cream. Draco eyed the supplies skeptically, wondering what it was all for if the charm was simple.

Madam Pomfrey picked up each of the red vials and handed one to Draco and the other to Hermione. "Here, you two, just drink this down."

Draco and Hermione looked at one another as they took the vials from Madam Pomfrey's hands. Draco drank his first, making the same face someone who had been unfortunate enough to get an earwax flavored jelly bean as he swallowed the potion and slammed the vial down on the table. Hermione, expecting the taste to be foul, held her nose and downed the liquid. She shook her head several times and squinted her eyes then sighed and gently sat her vial back on the table. "That was awful."

Madam Pomfrey waved her hands about, "Now you two will need to kiss."

Draco looked scandalized, "What? Now? Right here, in front of you?"

The elder witch nodded her head and gave a 'well when did you think I wanted you to kiss' look. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy, now."

Hermione smiled and leaned in close to Draco who met her half way. Draco placed a hurried peck on Hermione's lips and retreated.

Madam Pomfrey sighed, "Well, that didn't do much good now did it? You can do better than that."

Hermione, this time, laughed loudly. She found it funny that Draco was so embarrassed to kiss her in front of their nurse, but wondered how he would feel about it at the wedding. She stayed leaned in toward him and raised her eyebrows at him. He groaned and closed his eyes tight, hoping if he couldn't see Madam Pomfrey, she wasn't really there. Again, he leaned in but this time he gave her a proper kiss, tongue and all.

Madam Pomfrey chuckled and clapped her hands together. "Okay." She waited a few seconds and opened her eyes wide at the two kissing students. She then cleared her throat, "Okay! You two, that's enough. I think that will do…"

Finally, Draco pulled his lips away from Hermione's and looked down at his feet. He knew his face was, again, burning bright red, and didn't really want to show that.

Madam Pomfrey then took the bowl of cream from the table and gathered a large amount in her hand. "Miss Granger, I will need you to lie back on the bed and pull the front of the gown up to show your stomach."

Hermione situated herself so that her head was on the pillow and her feet were at the foot of the bed. Tugging at her gown she pulled it up enough to show about eight inches of her stomach. Without a word, Madam Pomfrey spread the pink cream on Hermione's pale skin then placed the bowl back on the table and wiped her hands on her apron. Taking three of the crystals off of the table, she handed one to Hermione, one to Draco, and held the largest one in her left hand. Hermione and Draco had no idea what was going on. Draco thought the elder woman had completely lost it, but decided it wasn't in his best interest to voice his opinion.

Again, Madam Pomfrey reached over and took, this time, her wand from the table. She aimed her wand at Hermione's stomach, held her crystal just above Hermione's naval, and said an incantation which neither Hermione nor Draco heard. With a flash of bright blue light, all three crystals began to glow white. The three crystals then each emitted a long strand of white light from their tips. Within seconds, the three strands of light formed a triangle and connected with one another, pointing down at Hermione's stomach. After about a minute the lights faded and in the middle of the triangle a circle formed in what looked like grey smoke. Hermione and Draco simultaneously gasped.

In the middle of the smoky circle two smaller dark grey circles began to form very closely together. Hermione searched Madam Pomfrey's face for a sign of anything but didn't find one. She then adverted her eyes back to the smoky circle and the two smaller circles in the middle of it. She didn't know what any of it meant, but she was sure Madam Pomfrey did, and she wanted to know what was going on. Draco knew much less about what was going on but kept glancing from the image above Hermione's stomach to Madam Pomfrey's face. The two smaller circles began to swirl and then combined together to form one and turned a sort of blackish brown color. Hermione almost jumped when this happened, she had been concentrating on the two circles for so long then there was just one; it startled her. Just seconds after the two circles became one, the separated back into two different circles again, this time though, they were both white.

Madam Pomfrey then broke the triangle by taking her crystal out of the air, causing the smoky circle and the two white ones to disappear instantly. She took the crystals from Draco and Hermione's hands and placed them back on the table, along with her wand. Standing from her stool, she gathered the two spent vials, the bowl of cream, the crystals, and her wand and set off across the room to her cupboard.

Draco stared at Hermione and finally whispered, "What was all of that?"

Hermione shrugged as she wiped the cream off of her stomach with her gown. "I don't know but I hope it wasn't anything bad."

Draco nodded. "Myself as well."

In no time Madam Pomfrey returned and waved her hand over the stool, making it vanish. "Well, I think we're all done here." She smiled.

Hermione sat up in her bed and threw her feet over the side but before she could say anything, Madam Pomfrey spoke again. "Miss Granger, you may dress again." Then she turned and walked away.

Hermione looked confused. Draco handed her dress to her and stood from his chair. "Here, Mine."

She took the dress from his hands and stood as well. Not wanting to waste any time, she practically tore her clothes off and slipped her dress over her head. Stepping into her shoes, she straightened the wrinkles out of her dress and sighed. "Draco, don't you think if there wasn't anything wrong she would have said something to us?"

He shrugged and leaned down to her ear and whispered. "I don't know, I think she's gone mad, personally."

Hermione huffed. "Honestly, Draco."

She grabbed him by the hand and dragged him behind her as she walked in the same direction Madam Pomfrey had. Once they reached her, standing beside that same pantry she had been digging in when they entered, Hermione said, "Madam, if there's something wrong, you can tell us."

Madam Pomfrey looked Hermione in the eyes and smiled. "No, dear, there's nothing wrong, everything is fine. I assure will you of that."

Hermione sighed. "So my baby is alright? I mean, it's normal…"

Draco tightened his grip on her hand as if saying, 'see there.'

Madam Pomfrey chuckled and her eyes twinkled, something neither Hermione nor Draco had ever seen in her.

* * *

A/N: And now chapter 40, brought to you by your friendly neighborhood Sway ;) Thanks again to **UltimateAuror** for being my BETA and my sanity! For this chapter, I'm asking for 15reviews then I will postthe next one, come on, I know you guys can do it!Sway 


	41. Chapter 41 Change of Heart

Chapter 41

Change of Heart

Draco and Hermione arrived in Gryffindor Common Room to see that their friends were no where to be found. It was only because of Hermione's appointment with Madam Pomfrey that she and Draco had been excused from their class and their friends had not. Sluggishly, Draco led Hermione by the hand up the stairs and through the portrait hole, into their bedroom. Once the two young lovers were inside, Draco stopped walking and turned to face Hermione. Both their faces showed the shock they were feeling. Without speaking, Draco dropped to his knees in front of her, wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer to him and rested his head on her stomach. Hermione, not knowing what to do, feel, or say, simply ran her fingers through his white blond hair and slid her hands around to the back of his head where she rested them.

Seconds turned to minutes as Draco knelt there listening to Hermione's breathing. "Mine, I can't hear anything."

Hermione smiled, "I know, Draco."

The sound of Hermione's voice caused Draco's mind to go back to Madam Pomfrey's office. It seemed as if the recent news had slipped them both into their current state of shock.

_'Madam Pomfrey chuckled and her eyes twinkled, something neither Hermione nor Draco had ever seen in her. _

_Hermione spoke up again. "Madam, what's the matter?" _

_Madam Pomfrey snapped out of her temporary trance. "My dear, everything is fine." _

_"Well, then why is it that you haven't told us anything about our baby?" Hermione questioned as tears threatened to leak from her eyes. She feared the worst due to the elder lady's silence. _

_Madam Pomfrey shook her head from side to side and continued to smile. "No dear, not your baby, your babies." She put much more emphasis than was needed on the 'ies' part of her last word to insure Hermione and Draco knew what she was saying. _

_Draco's jaw dropped, as did Hermione's, and he stuttered. "Our wh… Ba—ba—babies? As in more than one? You mean, in there," he caressed Hermione's stomach with his free hand, "there's more than one? As in multiple?" _

_The elder witch chuckled. "Yes, my dears, you are to be having twins on the thirteenth of December, as it would seem. And since you do not wish to know the gender, I will not tell you. Rest assured though, both babies are growing and developing well and are healthy." _

And from there, Draco and Hermione set off for Gryffindor House, neither speaking along the way. It was a bit of a shock to say the least, to find out not only are they to be parents at such a young age, but also that they are going to have two babies.

Draco held onto Hermione's stomach with every ounce of strength in him, metaphorically speaking of course. He wasn't exactly angry or disappointed, and while he was feeling something, he didn't quite know what it was. Hermione too felt something but she couldn't put her finger on it; the emotion was either surprise, shock, or joy, possibly even a mixture of all three.

"Draco, dear." Hermione breathed.

Draco rubbed his face on her stomach and let out a muffled, "Yes love?"

"Draco," she ran her fingers through his hair again, "I think we should talk about this."

He groaned, not a groan of anger just a groan, and looked up at her. "I think you're right." He then planted a soft kiss on her stomach and stood to his feet. He walked across the room, and sat down on the edge of their bed.

Hermione smiled at him and batted her long eyelashes as she crossed the room to sit beside him, taking his hand in hers. "So, tell me, what do you think about this?"

He sighed and shook his head. "I don't know, Mine, I honestly can't think of anything to say. I mean, we're going to have twins."

"I know, but aren't we happy that they are healthy? I mean to say that's good news… Not that finding out there are two babies growing inside of me isn't, I was just making a point. It's not that I'm unhappy about it, because I am not…" She rambled.

Draco smiled and brought her hand to his lips to kiss it. "I know what you were saying. Yes, I am happy they are healthy. I just think it's the 'they' part of it that gets me. I mean, it was shock enough to learn we were going to have a baby, but now there are two of them. I wasn't expecting that as I'm sure you weren't either."

"So," she cleared her throat and positioned herself so she was looking straight into his face, "You aren't unhappy about it, I mean, you're not mad, or disappointed that we're having two instead of just one?"

Draco's eyes shimmered in the dull torch light, "No, I'm not disappointed or anything along those lines. I would put my state of mind right now as simply being surprised. Why would I ever be angry that we are having two babies? That's just rubbish. How could anyone ever be upset that they are adding two beautiful babies to their family at once?"

Hermione jumped into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck placing a series of small kisses all over his face. "That's exactly what I hoped you would say!" After a few more strategically placed kisses, she went on, "You're so perfect, everything I've ever dreamed you would be!"

Draco smirked and held her face in his hands to look into her eyes once again. "I know."

She playfully swatted him in the chest with one hand then immediately crushed his lips with hers. Draco, in return, wrapped his arms around her waist and allowed him self to fall back on the bed, taking her with him. For several long minutes Hermione lay on top of Draco as they kissed, occasionally caressing his face or his chest, he didn't object. As it seemed to him, the tables had turned, just as he'd known all along they would. Just as soon as Hermione's hand found its way to the button in the front of his pants, he, despite what his head was telling him, grabbed her by her shoulders and gently pushed her away from him.

He closed his eyes, not wanting to have to look her in the face, and forced a smirk. "Just what do you think you're doing there, Miss Granger?"

Hermione's lips curled, "Excuse me?"

Draco then proceeded to sit up on the bed, with Hermione still on his lap, and opened his eyes. "I know you heard me. And I know what it is that you want, but do you remember those times I wanted it and you wouldn't give in?"

Hermione nodded as she glared at him. "I do."

He clicked his tongue against his teeth and jerked his eye brows at her. "It isn't fun, is it, not getting what you want."

She huffed and placed both of her hands on her hips. "Oh don't be such a child."

He gave a dry laugh. "Oh, so when it's you that wants it, you should get it, but if it's me then too bad. I told you, two can play at that game, and it looks like I'm the winner."

Hermione licked her bottom lip and stared into his face, giving him a saucy grin; she ground her hips into his and quickly stood from his lap. "Well, if that's how you want to be, then that's fine by me." She wasn't going to let him know he'd gotten to her. She, as a woman, had to let him think she hadn't actually almost given in, it was her duty.

His jaw dropped. That little grind had caught the attention of one of his more prominent organs and he hadn't expected it. Now, he was the one wanting it and he knew, after what he'd just said, there was no getting it now. Defeated, he threw himself back against the soft mattress and glowered idly at the ceiling.

Hermione, however, strutted toward the portrait hole and turned just as she pushed it open. "I'm going to go down to dinner and speak with Ginny. I will see you later, have fun." Just as Draco raised his head to look at her, to acknowledge he'd heard her, she blew him a kiss and left the room.

He groaned, "Ugh! I just can't win," Then dropped his head back down to continue hating the ceiling with his silvery eyes.

"Hey Hermione, how did it go with Madam Pomfrey?" Ginny asked as soon as Hermione had taken a seat to her left.

Hermione grinned from ear to ear. "Well, Gin, I think we may be getting more than we bargained for."

Ginny cocked her head sideways, "What?"

By this time, Harry had lost interest in his food and he too wanted to know what Hermione and Draco had been told. He leaned his head up, over the table, and peered at Hermione's face. He knew by the look she wore they hadn't gotten bad news, but wondered exactly what had been said.

"Well," Hermione shifted in her seat so she could look at both Ginny and Harry as she spoke she looked over her shoulders to make sure no one, that didn't know she was pregnant, was paying attention, "As it would seem I am going to have twins."

Ginny gasped and stared at Hermione wide eyed. Harry, however, had been in the process of taking a drink of his pumpkin juice and just as he was about to swallow the word 'twins' caused him to choke and spray pumpkin juice all over Seamus, who was sitting across the table from him.

Through his coughing and sputtering, Harry managed to choke out a question. "Did—did—you just say you are going to have…" he hoarsely whispered, "twins?"

Hermione nodded quickly, "Yes, I did."

Harry groaned, "Not another Fred and George, I hope…"

In unison, Ginny and Hermione both yelled, "Hey!" And Ginny swatted Harry in the back, rather hard, three or four times, trying to get him to 'stop choking.'

Finally, after the shock of having pumpkin juice sprayed all over him from Harry's mouth, Seamus said, "Oi, Harry! That was disgusting!" He shook his arms wildly at his sides, sending tiny droplets of juice everywhere.

No really paying attention, Harry took his wand from the pocket of his robes, muttered an incantation, and gave his wand a flick. Seamus was instantly dried and smiled his thanks.

"So, Hermione," Neville leaned in close to her even though she was sitting directly across from him, "twins, huh? That's wonderful news."

Hermione smiled across the table at Neville. "Thanks, Neville." She turned her attention back to Harry and Ginny and stood to her feet, "Well, I suppose I am going to go back up to my room, I don't really feel like eating right now. I will see you two later, in the Common Room. I think I have some owls due back tonight with responses and news about the attire anyway."

Ginny smiled and bid Hermione good bye, while all Harry could do was give a vague nod. He, as it would have seemed, was still a bit shocked by Hermione's news but he wasn't alone in that.

Draco sat at the desk in his and Hermione's room, surrounded by owls of all shapes and sizes. Every time he would reach out to take a note from one of the owls, at least two others would try and attack his hand, for whatever reason. He had a few scrapes on his knuckles from one of the larger barn owls, and didn't want to risk further injury. He had been sitting, eyeing the owls nervously, for about fifteen minutes when Hermione burst through the portrait hole, which caused several of the owls to twist their heads around to their back and hoot.

Draco didn't turn his head around to see who had come in, for some reason or another; he always knew when it was Hermione. Sitting as still as he could, he whispered, "Mine, be very careful, these little buggers have gone mad."

Hermione stopped in the middle of the room and stared at the owly mass in front of Draco. "What in Merlin's name is this? Why didn't you just take their letters?"

Draco still didn't look back at her as he whispered again, "I've told you they've all gone mad. Don't get too close to them, it's a bad idea." He discreetly dropped his hand beside him and turned it so Hermione could see his knuckles.

Hermione scoffed and quickly walked toward Draco. Once she was standing right beside him, despite his shooing sounds, she reached out toward the largest barn owl and retrieved the letter from its leg. The owl hooted then proceeded to fly out the open window to the right of the desk. Draco's jaw dropped. He wondered how it was that she was able to just take the letter from that owl, the same one that had 'practically taken his hand off.' Hermione offered Draco an earnest smile as she took the last letter from the last owl and watched it flutter out the same window all of the others had used.

"Honestly," She whispered as she sat down in Draco's lap. "I hadn't expected this many letters." She flipped through the envelopes in her hands occasionally stopping to look at the neat penmanship. "Twenty one, there are twenty one letters here, Draco."

Draco gave a dry laugh, "Twenty one bloody feathered fiends to deliver them too."

"Oh don't be such a baby about it, take these," she offered several envelopes back toward him over her left shoulder, "and only read me the ones you think are important. I mean, they're all important but some… Er… you know what I meant."

Hermione and Draco sat together as they sorted through all twenty one letters. Draco informed his fiancé that they'd gotten conformation replies from the whole Weasley family, Remus Lupin, along with his congratulations and a bit of a threat toward Draco to treat Hermione as a young lady should be treated, Tonks, Hagrid, and the Grangers, of course. Hermione had been fortunate enough to get another reply from Molly Weasley, saying that she would be thrilled to bake Hermione's wedding cake and help with whatever sewing that needed to be done, and that was possibly the most important part. Hermione knew since Molly was a witch, it wouldn't take any time for her to make the clothes for the wedding. She'd sent pictures to her mother, of the clothes, because she knew her mother would want to be involved at least a bit. All she had to do now was send the pictures and measurements to Molly and her wedding planning would be finished. Draco had told her many times she didn't have to have the entire set of clothing for the wedding handmade; he had enough money to buy all of it. Hermione did settle to just by the two tuxedos from one of the stores in Diagon Alley, by way of Molly, but wouldn't settle on the two dresses. She argued though, saying it would mean more to her if they were done by someone she knew. She wanted everything to be perfect, not only that but she knew it would take ages to get them all if they had to place an order and didn't want to wait. Draco, being the kind of man he was, decided to just stop arguing with her about it, he knew she was going to do what she wanted to do anyway. That's what he loved about her.

By Wednesday, Hermione was stressing out about the wedding. She had already spoken with Dumbledore about all of her plans and even thought he had agreed to all of her requests, she still managed to stress herself out. The second she and Draco had finished reading their mail, she sent a reply back to Molly with all of the measurements for each person, money for the fabric, pictures of every piece of clothing she wanted, as well as samples of the colors, just to make sure. Molly had already sent Ginny's dress and the two tuxedos; all she had left to make and send was Hermione's dress. That was probably the one thing that worried Hermione most. She was sure something would happen to prevent her dress from getting to her. She just knew some kind of beast would swoop down, attack the owl carrying the parcel, and knock her dress into oblivion. But Hermione had a knack for expecting the worst, and most farfetched, things at times.

At lunch, Harry had commented on Hermione's not wanting to eat, and she hadn't even taken the time to reply to him. He tried several times to get her to talk to him, but as it seemed, she was too busy obsessing over her dress. Shrugging it off, he turned to Draco, "So, mate, have you seen the tuxes? I mean," he leaned across the table toward Draco and whispered, "They aren't pink, are they?"

Draco laughed loudly then groaned when Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. "No, they're not pink." He matched Harry's whisper, "Not entirely, even worse, they're purple with pink polka dots."

Harry sneered. "Really?"

Again Draco laughed, this time carefully protecting his side with his arm, "No."

"Oh, that's rubbish, you two!" Ginny scolded. "Don't play games."

Draco and Harry looked scandalized. "What'd we do?" Harry asked.

"Don't play games with the tuxes! Hermione and I worked really hard picking the colors, not thanks to you two!" Ginny answered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, Gin, they're just being silly." Hermione answered looking up from the parchment in front of her. "Besides, in a few days, we won't have to worry about it anymore. Today is the last day for us seventh years, for classes. I don't really see why, I mean I don't see why we should get out early just because we're graduating. Either way, I guess it is one less thing I need to worry about."

Draco and Harry snickered at one another. They both knew Hermione would study and take classes after graduation, if she could. Then it dawned on Draco. What if she planned on reading all of the time once they left Hogwarts? What if that's all she ever wanted to do? He shook those thoughts from his head. There was no way she was going to have time to do what with two babies coming. They were both going to be extremely busy and probably sleep deprived, and he knew it. He and Hermione had spoken only a few times about what they would do once they left Hogwarts. She was concerned about where they would live and how they would manage with everyday life. She had always been taken care of by her parents and didn't really have the foggiest idea how she would get along without them. Draco, however, had never been able to count on his parents for much. Lucius was always around when Draco needed to be yelled at or beat, and Narcissa was always somewhere far away. Draco had been taking care of himself for as long as he remembered, besides, he had house elves, what more could she ask for?

He knew this was a plaguing thought on her mind, so he came up with the best solution he could think of. He offered to take back Malfoy Manor, and if she wanted, her parents could come live there as well. They could at least stay for a while to help out with the babies. He didn't mind having people in his house; it would be a big change from all of those years alone. Truthfully, he hadn't really wanted to ever go back to that house, not until he fell in love with Hermione and planned on making a life with her. The house had always been just that, a house, nothing more, it wasn't his home. Home, as it has been said, is where the heart is, and his heart surely wasn't in that house, covered by extravagant tapestries and hidden behind cold hard stone. But he was willing to go back there as long as Hermione was going with him. From what she'd told him, her parents weren't bad off, but their house wasn't even a fraction of the size of his. What was better though was that they had the entire house to them selves. The fact that no one could push him around, tell him what to do, or when to do it (with the exception of his future wife), made it easier for him to go back. If he wanted to tear the damn thing down and rebuild, he could do that, and if he wanted to let it sit there and rot, like he thought it should, he could do that too. There was at least this one benefit to his being the last remaining Malfoy.

After lunch, Draco, Hermione, and Harry had just two classes left, and then they were done for good. Ginny, however, wasn't at all thrilled about not having her friends or her brother, no matter how boneheaded he was, at school with her in her seventh year. Ginny was possibly the only one who didn't want graduation to come, ever. But she knew, despite the fact that she hated graduation itself that was the same day Hermione and Draco were going to be joined, united, forever, and that made it all worth while for her.

"Hermione, don't you think it would be best to try and eat?" Ginny commented apprehensively.

Hermione groaned and continued to stir her stew with her spoon. "I really just am not hungry but yes, I think I should eat. Perhaps I can just have some crackers and broth." She reached out to the gold plate in front of her and took a few crackers in her small hand. Crinkling her nose at the stew, she dipped her cracker in and then nibbled around the soggy edges.

Ginny smiled, "See, not so bad, right?"

Hermione shrugged and continued taking small bites from her cracker.

"So, Gin, do you want to go for a walk with me after dinner?" Harry asked with a mouthful of his stew.

Ginny giggled and let a wide grin overtake her face as she stared across the table at him. "Sure… We can go now, if you're finished because I am."

Harry gobbled down the rest of his stew, hurriedly, and nodded. With a mouthful he said, "Yes, yes, let's go then."

Ginny rose from her seat and followed Harry down for the length of the table. Once they reached the end of the table, she stood very near to him, on tip toe, and whispered, "What's this all about?"

Harry smiled. "Honestly, I just wanted to go for a walk with you. But… Well, I haven't talked to Ron all day; he wouldn't say a word to me even in our classes. And… I was hoping you and I could talk with him."

Ginny's heart sank a few inches. She'd hoped she was the only reason Harry wanted to go for a walk, but as it turned out, Ron was the reason. Her eyes seemed to falter as she dropped her gaze from Harry's eyes to his feet. "Yeah, alright."

The raven haired boy noticed the change in her tone, as well as in her face, and it truly made him feel like an arse. "Gin, I really did just want to go with you."

She began walking away from him and called back, "Yeah, let's just go."

Ginny walked several feet in front of Harry as they strolled around toward the gardens of Hogwarts. Ginny had only assumed he would follow, she hadn't really cared if he decided to or not. She didn't want to talk with Ron, she just wanted to be with Harry, and he had other plans. Harry had tried many times to say something because he knew Ginny was avoiding him, but couldn't find the words. He really did want to spend time with her but also, he knew he had to talk to Ron, and it would be better if Ginny was there with him.

"Ginny, come on." Harry jogged to catch up with her; she was walking faster than he had noticed, that is, until he began jogging. "Wait on me and let's talk about why you're mad at me."

Ginny immediately stopped in her tracks and turned on her heel to face him. Her face, to Harry, closely resembled the same one Molly wore when she was angry with Fred and George, and it was a bit frightening. "Harry James Potter, everything isn't always about you, you know!" She scoffed. "Merlin!"

He slowed down to almost a crawl when his name rang in his ears. Slowly, he approached her and opened his mouth to speak, "You mean to tell me, you're not mad at me because I wanted to talk with Ron while we went for a walk then?"

She shook her head in frustration and threw her arms up in the air. "You're impossible!"

"Yeah well… I've heard I'm a lot like my dad." He smiled shyly and glanced over to his right. Of course, to make matters worse at that moment, he saw none other than Ron and… Lavander? What was Ron doing with her? Harry focused his eyes on Ron and saw exactly what he was doing with Lavander. "Ginny…"

"What Harry?" Ginny snapped.

He pointed in Ron's direction. "What do you suppose Ron and Lavander are doing?"

"Something we aren't" She mumbled under her breath as she followed his arm with her eyes. "Ugh! They're snogging!"

Ginny grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him after her as she ran toward Ron and Lavander's intertwined bodies, pressed up against a tree. Seconds after she reached them, she screamed at Ron, causing him to jump as if he'd been hexed. "Ronald Weasley!"

Ron whipped around to see his sister, with that same face his mother often wore, and sighed. "Oh what do you want?"

Ginny really didn't know what she wanted; she simply stood there, staring at Lavander's smirking face. That face disgusted her, not only because the girl was smirking and it wasn't flattering, at all, but because that girl was Lavander. Surely Ron could find someone better than Lavender to occupy his time. She was sure there were loads of girls that would snog with Ron in a heartbeat… just not Hermione.

Harry, taking the silence radiating from Ginny, cleared his throat and spoke up. "Ron, I need to speak with you, if you aren't too busy."

Ron scoffed. "Right. Actually, Harry, you know, I am quite a bit busy. Now if you don't mind, will you please take my sister and shove off?"

Harry's jaw dropped when Ginny, snapping out of her trance, reached up and snatched Ron's ear in her fist. She tugged him down to her height and spat, "Listen here, Ronald, you will talk with us. She," Ginny jerked Ron's head toward Lavender, "can wait."

Ron whimpered as Ginny began to walk away from Lavender, dragging him after her by the ear. Ginny didn't stop walking until she, Harry, and Ron reached the gigantic wooden doors of Hogwarts. She shook his head from side to side, by her grip on his ear, and made a kissing kind of face at him as she spoke. "Awe, ickle Won-Won was having fun." She then regained her normal, angry, tone, "Well that's just too bad. Harry wants to talk to you and you're going to listen." Again she tugged on his ear, "aren't you?"

Ron grimaced in pain and attempted to nod, but quickly ceased that movement due to the immense amount of pain it sent to his throbbing ear. "Yes."

"Good." Ginny smiled. After glaring into her brothers face for a few seconds she finally relinquished her grip on his ear and let him stand up fully.

Rubbing at his ear and touching it gently, Ron said, "Merlin, Ginny, that hurt."

Ginny tilted her head from side to side and gave him 'puppy dog eyes,' "Awe. That makes my heart hurt for you."

Harry snickered. "Okay, really, Ron, we need to talk. I wanted to talk to you about Hermione and Draco."

"Bloody hell, Harry." Ron's face began to turn a light shade of pink. "I don't want to talk about them. I have nothing to say and I don't give a damn about what you think you have to say. It's all rubbish."

Ginny, mockingly, reached out for his ear again.

Ron instinctively jumped back. "Okay, none of that. I'll listen, I will, I promise."

A/N: Okay, we're getting really close, I swear! And yes, I know the 's are a bit much, but I couldn't add a page break for whatever reason. Again, thanks to **UltimateAuror** for being my BEAT without her, you guys would never get these! I'm asking for another 15 for the next update, I know you guys can do it! Sway


	42. Chapter 42 The Night Before

Chapter 42

The Night Before

"Draco! Draco, you'd better get your arse out here! You're not allowed to see Hermione the night before the wedding!" Ginny screamed as she banged on the portrait that hid the door into Hermione and Draco's bed room.

Draco's voice came muffled from behind the portrait. "Gin, get off it!"

Hermione, having had enough of the yelling and banging on the door, crossed the room and pushed the portrait open. Ginny stood, slightly out of breath, on the other side. "Come on in, Gin." Hermione stepped back, granting Ginny entrance.

The red head glared at Draco's face as he sat, shirtless, on the bed, laughing. "Very funny. Very funny indeed, Malfoy!"

Draco smirked. "I was just testing to see how long you'd stand out there. I bet you would be out there for at least another hour if Hermione hadn't let you in. Care to walk back out and try it again?"

Hermione shot Draco a stern look. "I don't think so."

Draco laughed. "It'd be funny though."

Ginny crossed the room and grabbed Draco's wrist in her hand. Giving him a tug she said, "Okay, let's be off with you now, I've had enough games for today."

Draco tried to resist the tugging on his arm. "What? No, that was never part of the agreement! I'm not going anywhere!"

Just as Draco had finished protesting, someone knocked softly on the portrait. Hermione sighed, wondering who was disturbing her evening this time. She hadn't gotten far from the portrait so she simply pushed her hands on it and let it open. Just outside stood her mother and father, the two people she hadn't expected to see until graduation, which was only about fifteen hours away.

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione screamed as she flung herself into her father's arms.

Mrs. Granger laughed as her daughter almost knocked her husband off his feet. "Well, it's nice to see you too, Hermione."

Mr. Granger grabbed his daughter in his arms and hugged her tightly. Kissing the top of her head, he said, "hello, sweet heart."

Hermione squeezed her father with all of her might. "What are you and mum doing here? You aren't supposed to be due until tomorrow before graduation."

Mrs. Granger pried her daughter from her husband and bent to hug her, "We thought it would be a nice surprise to come see you and our future son in law before the wedding."

By this time, Draco had finally gotten Ginny's hand lose from him and almost ran across the room to where Hermione stood now hugging her mother. He hurriedly stepped out the portrait hole, straightened his newly put on shirt, and pulled it shut behind him, leaving Ginny alone in his and Hermione's bed room. Propping himself against the portrait, so Ginny couldn't leave the room, he said, "Hello mum, Mr. Granger. I hadn't expected to see you so soon."

Mrs. Granger smiled lovingly and relinquished her hold on her daughter and held her out in front of her by the shoulder. Looking Hermione over, she smiled again and said, "I can't believe you're going to have my grandchildren so soon, honey, you're only just showing a bit." She affectionately rubbed Hermione's slight pooch then turned her attention to Draco. "Oh dear, it's so wonderful to see you up and about."

Right then Ginny's fists made the portrait jump behind Draco. He turned his head only slightly to his left then focused back on talking with Mrs. Granger. "I'm doing quite a bit better, actually, thank you."

"Draco, will you please," Hermione glared into his face, obviously in disapproval, "let Ginny out."

Draco sighed and pulled himself off the portrait. "Fine." He was having fun and she had to ruin it for him, it was just unfair.

Seconds after his weight had vanished from the portrait, Ginny crashed through and landed on the stone floor at his feet. She rolled herself over onto her back and groaned. "Thanks for that. No, thank you, wanker."

Draco smirked and narrowed his eyes at her. "Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Granger have come early to see us. Get up and say hello."

Ginny's face flushed as she scrambled to her feet. She brushed her robes with her hands, avoiding eye contact with Hermione's parents, and said, "Nice to see you again."

Mr. Granger chuckled. "Nice to see you as well, Ginny."

"Well then, now that we're all acquainted, Hermione, darling, I need to speak with you." Mrs. Granger chimed in. "If you men will excuse us girls, please." She stepped past Ginny and into Hermione and Draco's room. "We need to have a bit of a girl talk."

Draco jumped back next to Mr. Granger. "Alright, I'll just be… here."

Mr. Granger nodded and smiled at Draco. "Yes, Draco and I will go busy ourselves."

Hermione and Ginny followed Mrs. Granger further into the room and let the portrait close behind them. They didn't know which 'mother daughter talk' she had in queue, but both were relatively sure it wouldn't be about having a 'safe' wedding night. It was far too late for that.

Sitting down at her desk, Hermione said, "What's this all about, mum?"

Mrs. Granger leaned against the desk in front of her daughter and took something from her pocket. "This darling," she held her hand out so Hermione could see what she had taken from her pocket. "This is a very old family heirloom. And I thought it would be perfect for you, in the ceremony tomorrow."

Hermione took the small gold object from her mother's hand and turned it over in her palm. She gasped at the object's beauty. It was a hair comb, used to hold one's hair a certain way. Set in the gold, on what was presumably the top side, were six rubies in a kind of flowering design. She could tell by the design that the comb was very old, possibly even hundreds of years old, and that amazed her.

Hermione leapt from her seat and grabbed her mother in a tight hug. "Mum, it's beautiful, thank you so much. I think it will fit in perfectly."

Mrs. Granger, once Hermione released her, smiled and pulled yet another small something from her pocket. "Well, I think these will do nicely as well."

Hermione took the second object, which was a small black box, from her mother's hand. Opening it, she saw two gold ear rings, also with rubies set in them. "Mum, these are…" She grinned, "These are beautiful."

Mrs. Granger laughed. "They belonged to your great grandmother and I just thought since there is a crimson red in Ginny's dress, these would go wonderfully with yours. See so, now Draco and Harry have corresponding tuxedos and you and Ginny match some what. If you don't want to wear them, I won't be insulted, darling."

Hermione shook her head and closed her fit around the black box, snapping it shut. "No, no, I'm going to wear them!"

- - - - - - - - -

"Draco, son, where are you staying tonight? You know, it is frightful bad luck to see Hermione before the wedding." Mr. Granger said as he took a sip of tea from the mug in his hand.

Draco placed his mug down on the table between his chair and Mr. Granger's chair. "I don't know, to tell you the truth. Ginny was in our room because she was trying to get me out of there. She said the same thing you just did."

Mr. Granger chuckled. "Women are a bit more superstitious than we are, I'm afraid."

"I suppose I should probably not stay in my room tonight then." Draco sighed.

Mr. Granger shook his head. "I wouldn't."

Draco zoned out for a few seconds, trying to think of some place he could stay for the night. Some place other than in the hospital, where he knew the Granger's would be staying. It wasn't that he didn't want to be with Hermione's parents, it was more about the time he'd already spent in there. Slytherin House was the only other option he could think of, and that was a definite no. He wasn't ever going back there if he could help it. Just then he was pulled out of his thoughts by hearing his name.

"Draco." Harry waved his hand in front of Draco's face, "Mate, are you alright?"

Draco shook his head gently. "Sorry, Harry, I was just thinking. I'm not supposed to stay with Hermione tonight and I can't think of anywhere to stay."

Harry shrugged and threw himself down in a chair across from Draco and Mr. Granger. "I would say you can stay in my dorm but Ron's in there and I don't think that would be a great idea. We don't need another falling out."

Mr. Granger furrowed his brow. "What? Is something wrong with Ron?"

Harry and Draco eyed one another nervously. Apparently Hermione hadn't informed her parents of the ongoing row between Draco and Ron. Harry cleared his throat. "No, not exactly. Let's just say, he's not at all happy with Draco at the present time."

Mr. Granger nodded. "Alright, that's all I need to hear." Mr. Granger wasn't what one would call a prying man. In his mind, if he needed to know what was going on, someone would tell him, and if not, then well… not.

A few minutes later, Hermione, Mrs. Granger, and Ginny entered the Common Room. Hermione sat down in Draco's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, planting a light kiss on his cheek she whispered, "I love you."

Draco smiled and brushed her ear with his lips as she whispered, "And I love you."

"Well," Ginny cleared her throat, "Draco, it's time to be off with you now. It's nearly nine o'clock and we all need to get into bed if we're to be up early in the morning. Hermione and I have already taken the liberty of moving you clothes for tomorrow into my dorm, where you will be staying." She smiled and continued, "I mean it's not like you can stay down here."

Draco groaned and stared at Ginny. "You mean to tell me, I have to sleep in your dorm. With you and those girls?"

Harry chuckled. "I would think you'd be happy about that mate. I know I would."

Hermione glowered at the raven haired boy. "For your information, none of the other girls are going to be staying in there tonight, Harry. Sorry to spoil your fun."

"But, Mine." Draco wined, "I don't want to stay in there, with her."

Hermione jabbed Draco in the ribs with her elbow. "You will. We don't need any bad luck tomorrow; I think we've had enough of that for a lifetime. Besides, Ginny won't be back until a bit later."

"Hermione, how exactly is he supposed to get into the room? Isn't there some sort of charm on the stairs to keep blokes out?" Harry asked smiling.

Hermione huffed. "Honestly, you two, don't you think Professor Dumbledore would have done something about that? I've already spoken to him about it and he agreed to make it so only for tonight, you boys can go up there. That way, you can keep him company for a bit, while Ginny's in my room." With a brief triumphant smile she continued, "And just so you know," she stared directly into Draco's silver eyes, "the charm only works for Ginny's dorm, not any of the others." Focusing back on Harry she continued, "So, don't get any bright ideas."

Harry and Draco laughed uncomfortable. Did she really think Draco would go into another girl's room? He didn't even fancy the idea of having to stay in Ginny's room why on earth would he want to stay in another girl's room?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Come on, Hermione, just open it!" Ginny squealed.

Hermione groaned. "I told you not to do this. And involving poor Luna and Parvarti, what were you thinking?"

Parvarti giggled. "She's right, Ginny."

Ginny looked crossly over at Parvarti. "Oh you just can it. We did this because she's our friend and this is her last night as a semi-single woman. Tomorrow she is going to get married and won't be able to act like this anymore."

Hermione didn't really know why it was that Parvarti had gotten involved. Sure she and Parvarti spoke kind words to and about one another but in reality they weren't exactly what she would call friends. And Luna, she was a bit 'out there' for Hermione's taste, but she figured it could have been worse, Lavander could have been invited. She, Lavender, was definitely the one person Hermione didn't care for.

After about ten more minutes of Ginny's badgering Hermione to open the four gifts in front of her, one from Parvarti and Luna, and two from Ginny, she gave in. It hadn't been as bad as she thought it would be. Luna's gift, of course, was one Hermione didn't think she would ever use, but she was grateful none the less, for her one year subscription to _The Quibbler_. Parvarti's gift was a simple, but beautiful, wedding photo album. Ginny, however, had gotten Hermione a, slightly racy, crimson negligee. Upon Hermione's opening the present from Ginny, not only did the other three girls begin to giggly madly, but she blushed a deep red and stifled her own laughter. After discarding the negligee she swatted Ginny on the shoulder and gave her a saucy smile and a then a wink. The second gift from Ginny was one she said Hermione needed to not show to the other two girls, unless of course she wanted to, it was a pair of white baby books.

For the remainder of the time before Luna had to leave to make curfew, the four girls simply sat around drinking tea, and in Hermione's case, pumpkin juice. They exchanged memories, most of which included Hermione's adventures with Harry and Ron. The thought of Ron alone caused a heaviness in Hermione's heart. She hadn't heard anything from him concerning if he would be attending her wedding. She supposed though that he wouldn't be there. As much as she hated to admit it, she wished he would attend. Even though she would never forget the hurtful things he'd said to her and to Draco, he had been one of her best mates for seven years and that wasn't something she wished to lose. The one thing she did know for a fact was Ron wasn't one to recover quickly from a bruised ego.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Draco!" Harry yelled as he almost tripped over Neville's out stretched feet.

Draco stuck his head out of a crack in Ginny's closet door. "What? Can't you see I'm hiding here?" For a few seconds no one in the room could figure out what exactly it was he had on his head. There were two circles on the sides where his hair stuck out, wildly, and it was far too small to have been a hat. Harry was first to realize what the light purple fabric was, Draco had Ginny's panties on his head, which was quite funny.

Harry laughed loudly and finally stumbled and fell to the floor beside Neville, landing on his back. "What in Merlin's" he hiccupped, "name are you doing in th—th—the…" He trailed off, temporarily forgetting what he was going to say. With one hand, he ruffled the hair on the back of his head and stared idly up at the ceiling.

"Draco, mate, I've found…" Seamus too forgot what he was going to say but started a completely different sentence when he noticed Harry lying on the floor. "Harry, what are you doing down there? Did you fall?"

Harry laughed and raised one hand up in the air. In his hand he held a bottle of fire whisky, "Yeah, mate, but look." He shook the bottle in his hand causing the murky liquid to slosh around. "I haven't spilled a drop."

Seamus did a sort of nod and lazily stepped over Harry. Once he was on the opposite side of Harry, he must have forgotten- or thought he forgot something. Just as he was about to step back over Harry, his foot caught Harry in the side. If it hadn't been for Harry jerking his legs up, Seamus probably wouldn't have fallen. But he fell anyway, right on top of Harry, and Harry's fire whisky.

Harry groaned when he heard his bottle clank on the ground. Pushing Seamus off of him, he sat up and looked to his right; he saw his precious fire whisky spilling out all over the crimson carpet. "Oh balls! Seamus!" He wined. The fact that his glasses had long been lost didn't seem to affect him as much as the spilling liquid.

Seamus rolled onto his back and tilted his head so he could see the quickly emptying bottle. Laughing loudly he said, "Looks like you've spilled it now."

Before Harry could respond, both Neville and Draco ran past him, rather Neville did more running than Draco. Draco yelled, "Neville, on guard!" He held his cane in one hand, pointing it like a sword at Neville, and in the other he held a bottle of fire whisky close to his chest, occasionally taking a long drink of it.

Neville yelped as his foot hit the bottle Harry had dropped and he crashed face first into the carpet. "I'm not out! If you guys count me out, you're all a bunch of wankers!" His voice was muffled by the carpet which caused his three friends to boom with laughter.

Draco waved his cane around in the air above his head and yelled, "I am the winner! Malfoy is god!" He then mocked the sound of a cheering crowd with one hand, the one he still held the bottle of fire whisky in, over his mouth.

Fifteen minutes later, Draco, Harry, and Seamus all sat in their self conjured chairs sipping their bottles. Neville, however, still lay face down on the floor. The three boys presumed he was asleep due to the faint snoring sounds coming from his direction.

"So, Draco," Seamus paused to take a drink from his bottle, "you think you're going to, you know, get lucky, tomorrow?"

Draco smirked and cocked his head to his left as he stared into Seamus' face. "Mate, I would appreciate it if you never talk about my sex life with Hermione, ever again. But… To answer your question, I'm really not sure. She's been holding out on me…"

Seamus raised his bottle into the air and said, "Well, here's to hoping then."

Harry and Draco raised heir bottles as well and Draco said, "I'll drink to that."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Three hours, and four passed out boys later, Ginny entered her room and was bombarded by the stench of fire whisky, far too much fire whisky. She huffed a few times, annoyed, and almost tripped over Neville when she attempted to cross the dark room. She pulled her wand from her pocket and muttered an incantation which caused all of the torches to light. Harry, she saw, was lying on her bed; half way anyway, with a rather curious white hat covering most of his untidy raven hair. He was kneeling at the foot of the bed with his knees on the floor and the rest of his body on the bed. Draco, however, was, for some reason, lying on his stomach on the floor in the closet, shirtless, with his lower body inside the closet and his torso sticking out of the half open door. He too had a strange light purple hat stretched over his head. Neville was laying just a few feet behind her, where she almost tripped over him. Seamus though, he was probably in the strangest position she'd ever seen. He was laying in one of the four chairs with his head, clad in yet another curious looking yellow and pink hat, on the floor, his bum in the seat of the chair, and one leg thrown over each of the chair's arms. She wondered only for a few moments how it was that he was even still breathing, then realized exactly what the three hats were and was engulfed by rage.

_'They have my knickers on their head! My knickers! On their heads!' _

Ginny sighed. She was tired and didn't want to have to fool with getting those drunken boys out of her room, but she knew they couldn't all stay in there, that just wouldn't look right. The petite red head didn't know which boy she should attempt to wake first, none of them seemed appealing in the slightest bit, but three of them weren't supposed to be there at all.

She huffed and threw her hands in the air above her head in frustration. "Why is it that boys are always so irresponsible and incredibly invasive to other's privacy?" She wondered, out loud, to herself.

Deciding to start with Harry, she crossed the room and stood beside his snoring figure. His hair was even more untidy, if that was possible, and his glasses were hanging only on one ear, she had to laugh. She shook him by the shoulder with one of her hands and said, "Harry, you need to wake up now," then she snatched the nice white hat off of his head.

He groaned and turned his head away from her muttering something she didn't understand.

"Harry!" She half shouted, "Wake your drunken arse up!" Her feelings were still a bit sore from when Harry had asked her to walk with him then ended up only wanting her to go with him to get Ron, and it showed in her tone. But she supposed, their talk with Ron went… well, so it wasn't a total loss.

Harry turned his head back toward her and peered at her through slits in his eyelids, "There's no… no… need to shout." He slurred.

Ginny huffed. "Get up and help me with the rest of these… these drunken idiots. You know, this was very irresponsible of you four! You've all got to be up in less than seven hours for graduation! Ugh!" She threw her hands up in the air, along with Harry's hat.

Harry stood slowly to his wobbling legs and attempted to stop his head from spinning, "Ginny, really, please don't shout."

She sighed and shrugged at him. "Let's just get these other three up then."

While Harry busied himself with Seamus, Ginny decided to wake Draco. She walked over to him and opened the closet door, revealing the rest of his body. As it seemed, for some reason or another, he had decided to remove all of his clothes except his boxers and his socks and shoes. She wondered how it was that he'd managed to take his pants off without first removing his shoes, but dismissed those thoughts, not really wanting to know much more about the events of their night. She knelt down beside him and placed her hands on his back then lightly shook him.

"Draco, you have to get up out of the floor." She said, taking yet another pair of her knickers off of his head and stuffing both pairs in her pocket.

Draco's left eyebrow twitched but that was his only response.

Again she shook him, this time though a bit harder. "Draco!"

He opened his left eye and looked around then closed it and continued to lay there.

Ginny huffed again. "Draco Malfoy! Get. Up!" She shouted.

Draco quickly sprang up to his knees and glanced around the room, "What's the matter?"

Ginny growled slightly, "You need to help Harry and I get Seamus and Neville out of here then you need to get to bed."

Draco groaned and wiped his hands over his face several times. Running his long slender fingers though his white blond hair, he said, "Alright, let's get them up." Looking past Ginny he laughed. As it seemed, Harry was having a bit of trouble getting Seamus to wake up because he, Seamus, was swinging his arms wildly in the air around him.

After another fifteen minutes or so passed, all four boys were awake and moving, and Ginny wasn't getting any happier about having them all drunk in her room, and going through her things to find their lovely hats. Neville, it seemed, wasn't the best about holding his fire whisky, having vomited a few times on the way toward the door. Seamus and Harry both staggered as they walked with Neville's arms draped around their necks. Ginny hurriedly snatched the hat pink and yellow hat from Seamus's head, before he knew what happened. She ushered them out of her dorm as she stuffed the third and final hat into her pocket, and closed the door behind them.

Sighing, she pointed her wand at the various places Neville had vomited causing them to disappear. "Draco, I think it would be best if you just got into bed. The more sleep you get, the better."

Draco nodded groggily and ran his hand through his hair, "I know."

Once she had all of the empty bottles cleaned up, and everything put back in its place, Ginny walked past Draco and into her closet. Seconds later she appeared in her pajamas, an overly large t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts.

Draco crinkled his nose at her, "Is that what you sleep in?" He pointed at her with one shaky finger.

Ginny raised her eyebrows at him, looking herself over she replied, "Umm. Yeah. Why?"

He shook his head and fell back on the bed behind him, "Don't know. I was just wondering, I guess. Seems like an odd combination."

Ginny crawled into her bed and pulled her blankets up over herself. "Well, if it helps, I much prefer to sleep in the nude, but since you're in here, I have to wear this."

Draco gulped when the torches went out, leaving them in darkness. "Oh yeah, much better." Ginny was only joking with him about sleeping nude, but he didn't know that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Okay, so I've decided you ALL hate me, and I didn't get my 15 reviews, but you know what, I'm getting too close to the end to care anymore. If you don't wanna review, just don't. And if there's one thing I hate, it's people who have no imagination and want to flame on Dramione fics. But that's another day and another story. Many thanks to **UltimateAuror** for BETA-ing and helping with the writing of the rest of thos story. We're getting down to the nitty gritty here, I do hope you all aren't disappointed! PLEASE review. I'm lowering my quota since we're getting so close, so only 12 reviews for the next one! That's one more than I got for the last one. You can do it! I swear! Sway


	43. Chapter 43 Union With a Slytherin

A/N: Okay guys, I'm sorry about this, but this is the second time I've uploaded this chapter... I got ahead of my beta and posted before she had time to beta it... So, yeah sorry about that. Sway

Chapter 43

Union With a Slytherin

Hermione awoke earlier than she had expected too and leapt from her bed. Running as fast as she could, she entered the bathroom and hung her head over the toilet. After having vomited several times, she sighed heavily and filled a glass of water for herself. She had thought her morning sickness was over but realized maybe just maybe she was nervous about graduation… and the wedding. Probably more so about the wedding. When she finished drinking down her whole glass of water, she brushed her teeth and stared at her reflection in the mirror in front of her. She'd changed so much in the past five months or so, even she took notice. The changes were subtle, still, they were there. Her eyes seemed to burn even brighter than any flame ever could, her face held a sort of glow, all of the time, and then there was the pregnancy.

She placed both of her hands on her stomach and patted lightly, staring at the large diamond ring on her left hand. Still she couldn't believe she was going to be the mother of two beautiful babies in less than five more months. And the mother of Draco Malfoy's children at that. She thought back about that first night, her first kiss with Draco, and smiled sweetly down at her stomach. She hadn't forgotten a single moment that she'd spent with Draco, not one. Every memory, even the bad ones, was one she wished to never rid herself of. They had both come so far in their relationship. Draco seemed to be a totally different person now, not only to Hermione but to every other student and teacher in Hogwarts. At one time, he had been the one person in the school no one wished to cross. He was feared even as much as his father, seen as a cruel, disgusting, vengeful, prat, just as Lucius was; now others saw him with the same adoring eyes they saw Hermione in. She wondered if maybe he'd taken after Narcissa in his personality and had only been masquerading around with Lucius's persona because he had to. None of that mattered anymore though, she knew, deep down in her heart, he was a good man, he was her man, and he was always going to do everything he could to love and protect her and their children.

Patting her stomach lightly once more, she quickly undressed and stepped into the shower. She turned on the water and adjusted the temperature to what she thought was perfect. Letting the water pelt her brown locks, she reminisced on her past with Draco and what their future would be like.

_'I can't believe we are finally graduating. We are all grown up, ready to start the next chapters of our lives. I'm sure some will go to work for the Ministry, a few of the select will come back to teach here at Hogwarts, and some will go off on their own completely – never to be seen again. Even with everything that has gone on in these last seven years, good and bad, I hope I have set an example for the future classes. A good example. I hope they know that hard work really will pay off. In a perfect world I would have waited to get married, and then later had children, but I would not give any of this up. Not for the world. Sure, I may have seen my future differently; I wanted to be a healer, maybe an Auror, or even a teacher… but that pales in comparison to what lies ahead of me. I am going to be a wife and a mother… I would say that I got the better end of the deal.' _

- - - - - - - 

"Draco!" Ginny shook Draco's shoulders hard. She couldn't see how it was that he was sleeping, actually sleeping, in such a position. She wondered if it was normal for him to sleep with one arm under him, one hanging off the side of the bed, one leg drawn up into his chest, and the other handing off the bed with his arm.

Draco groaned, "No… shove off, will you, I'm not in the mood."

Ginny's eyes widened, her jaw dropped, and her face burned bright red. "Draco!" she shouted, "I am not Hermione!"

Draco's eyes snapped open. He made a sort of hissing noise as he drew in a deep breath through his teeth. "Sorry, Gin."

She huffed. "Just… er… get out of bed or something… I'm going to have a shower." She didn't wait for him to get out of bed before scampering out of the room to the showers.

He stretched and gave a loud drawn out groan then lay in bed on his back, staring at the ceiling. Despite what he had thought the night before, he didn't have the slightest bit of a hang over, and for that he was thankful. He smiled to himself and decided it was best if he simply got up, out of bed, and began getting ready for graduation. He, of course, wasn't going to put on his graduation robes and risk getting them dirty, so he settled on the clothes Hermione had picked out and left in Ginny's room for him. He took his clothes from the closet; luckily he hadn't wrinkled any of them in his drunkenness. Right before walking out of Ginny's room, he remembered, rather realized, he was only wearing a pair of black boxers, and had to put jeans and a t-shirt on. Once he was dressed he left to take his shower, and dress again.

- - - - - - -

"Come on, Hermione, you've got to eat something." Ginny said, as she eyed the doorway watching for Draco because she knew he'd be down for breakfast soon.

"I really can't. I'm just… I don't know. I'm not really nervous, because I know we're going to go through with it, but I can't eat… Does that make sense?" Hermione sighed and pushed her plate away from her.

"Well, if you're not going to eat then why don't you and I go and spend some time with your mum and dad?" Ginny suggested as she stood from her seat.

Hermione smiled up at her, "I suppose that could be fun besides the graduation ceremony doesn't start for another hour and a half and we don't have to be down there for a whole hour, I'm sure mum and dad would love it."

With that the two girls turned their backs to the slightly hung over Harry, Neville, and Seamus. Hermione hadn't noticed their lagging behind all morning, and Ginny decided not to tell her about the condition of all four boys, including Draco, when she entered her dorm. She figured if Draco wanted Hermione to know he had gotten totally wasted on fire whisky, he'd tell her, and if not, then Ginny wasn't going to ruin the day for her. Hermione and Draco both deserved a good day, one where nothing went wrong, and if it was at all in Ginny's power, she was going to give them just that.

- - - - - -

Dumbledore tapped his wand on the large oaken podium before him and straightened his light blue wizard's hat. Casting a voice amplifying charm on his self, he said, "If I may please have your attention." The crowd's muttering dulled to a slight whisper. "I would like to present to you this year's graduating class. I give to you, the witches and wizards of our future, graduates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The crowd applauded heavily as two hundred or more seventh year students appeared on the large stage with a loud pop. Every student wore their black school robes with their houses coat of arms embroidered on the left side of their breast and tall black wizarding hats. In unison, they all pointed their wands out in front of them and wordlessly conjured the outline of a black raven, a florescent green serpent, a black and silver badger, or a golden lion, in the air in front of them. Just as quickly as the four animals appeared every last one of them flew, slithered, or ran at the other animals of the same species and joined together to form four single, much larger animals. The large golden lion roared and showed his teeth to the audience, causing many of the muggle parents to gasp, then proceeded to stalk the three smaller sparkling creatures. The raven flew above the lion's head beating its massive wings against the air and cawed loudly as it scanned the crowd with its beady black eyes. The badger circled the coiled serpent and gave a sort of cackle as it arched its back and spat. Then finally, the serpent raised head high into the air and sat in its striking pose as its tongue viciously flicked at the air.

The two hundred or so students pointed their wands at the creatures once again and yelled, "Creatura Emmendo!"

The three smaller creatures then charged, flew, or slithered, at the lion and upon reaching him, with a loud caw, a bark, and a drawn out hiss, the lion roared and all four combined and burst like a fire cracker. Once the crimson, green, blue, and yellow sparks faded, right in the middle, where the lion had been, floated the Hogwarts crest, huge and beautifully. Applause spread through the crowd like a wildfire thought dried brush. Some of the muggle parents stood as their applause echoed through the hills of Hogwarts grounds while the magical parents simply clapped in their seats.

Without missing a beat, each seventh year student from Slytherin stepped forward, in front of the rest of the students, and drew their wands behind them, above their heads, and shouted, "Serpensortia!" Instantly a large serpent emerged from the tips of their wands and fell to the stage before them.

Every one of the fifty some odd serpents' immediately turned to the crowd and assumed their striking pose. Just after the crowd gasped, the Hufflepuff students stepped forward and held their wants just above their left shoulders, in their right hands, and shouted "Stupefy." The serpents froze in their stance and then a burst of yellow light shot from the wands of every student and hit the serpents in the tails. Within the blink of an eye the serpents all burst, but burst into yellow flowers and sprayed out over the stage.

Ravenclaw students then stepped forward and flicked their wands straight out in front of them and sent another black raven out over the stage. The beating of the raven's wings took with it every one of the yellow flowers up into the air, high above the crowd, and then the raven's all disappeared. The yellow flowers hung there, suspended in mid-air, that was until the Gryffindor's stepped forward.

The Gryffindor's stood facing the black lake, which was to the right of the crowd, and held their wands out to their right sides. Aiming high into the air, at the yellow flowers, they silently turned every flower into a small lion cub. In about fifteen seconds, the lion cubs began to wrestle with one another and eventually combined to make just one huge lion head. The lion roared, once again, then exploded into tiny pieces of yellowing parchment. The parchment floated down into the laps of every person in the audience, each one bearing the name of whichever student, or students, that particular person was there for. The Grangers both received a piece of parchment that had Draco Malfoy written on it and one that had Hermione Granger written on it. Each member of the Weasley family received one bearing Harry Potter, and one with Ronald Weasley, in bright emerald green ink.

Dumbledore smiled his congratulations at the group of students and beckoned for them to conjure their chairs and sit down. Once each student was seated, his voice boomed out over the crowd again. "Congratulations to every one of my seventh year students for putting on such a remarkable show. I, along with the rest of the Hogwarts staff, would like to thank you all for being able to whiteness this graduation, and for showing our students such support." Applause echoed over the grounds once again.

With every student who walked across the stage the crowd fell silent then boomed with applause after that student received their hand shake and diploma from their Headmaster. The one person, who was awarded the most applause, probably, was Harry. His applause seemed to last forever, as far as the other graduates were concerned. That was probably due to his legend, so to speak, which was known throughout the whole wizarding world, and passed on from muggle born students to their muggle parents. He was gracious, but did shine a bright shade of red for at least five minutes after his name was called. Once every name was called and every student held their diplomas in their hands, Dumbledore spoke once more, but did so quickly.

"And now, I give you, this years graduating class!" He turned his attention to the students, "If you will all please rise." With a twinkle in his eyes and a crooked smile, he stared at them as they arose from their seats and clapped his hands together. The chairs behind the students vanished and every one of them rose several feet into the air. Seemingly stunned the students glanced into the faces of the crowd and took their wands from their pockets. Holding their wands out in front of them, they zoomed through the air over the crowd and tossed their tall pointed hats into the air. Before the hats even had a chance to begin falling back downward, every last student has erupted into smoke, colored according to their houses, and disappeared.

- - - - - - - - 

"That was bloody brilliant!" The voice of one female Ravenclaw graduate echoed throughout the Great Hall, where all of the other graduates sat with her.

The hall erupted in laughter and loud talking. Many of the students were congratulation one another while others were simply carrying on conversations with their friends. Harry made his way through the crowd to where Hermione stood, alone. "Hermione, don't you think it best if we go back up to the Common Room?"

She nodded and smiled at him. "Harry," her tone was a bit off to him. "Do you know how proud of you I am?"

He returned her smile and shuffled his feet on the ground. "Don't, Hermione."

She threw herself into his chest, almost knocking him off balance. "Oh, Harry, I'm going to miss you so much! Promise me that you'll keep in touch. Promise me you won't desert me."

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her mane of curls. "I'm not going anywhere, Hermione, I'm right here." He couldn't very well tell her he would always be there for her, those words could prove to be false, no one knows what the future holds, not even for Harry Potter. He was speaking more about right then at that moment, he was there with her.

She could feel the tears welling up in her brown eyes as she hugged him tighter, "I know, but after here, where are you going to go? I just want to know you're going to be alright." She caught the meaning in his words and knew exactly what he meant, though he wouldn't say it.

He pushed her gently back from him and stared into her watery eyes. "I'll be just fine, don't you worry on it. I'm never going to leave you, no matter what happens."

She sighed heavily, which was probably what cause her tears to finally spill over her eyelashes. "Don't you go looking for him, Harry, don't you dare."

He halfheartedly smiled. "A man's got to do what a man's got to do, you know that."

She, once again, threw herself into his arms and kissed his cheek. "But you're not just a man. You're Harry Potter, far better than any ordinary man."

- - - - - - 

"Ginny! Ginny!" Hermione yelled from her position in front of the mirror in her bathroom. "GINNNNNNNNNNY!"

"What, for the love of Merlin, Hermione, what do you want?" Ginny answered just as she entered the bathroom.

Hermione sighed, "Do you think this dress," she motioned to the white dress she was wearing, with her hand, "makes me look fat?"

Ginny scoffed. "A bit late for that don't you think?"

Hermione dropped her jaw and widened her eyes at the red haired girl. "Excuse me?"

Ginny snickered, "no, I don't think it makes you look fat. Hermione, you're pregnant, not fat. And to be more specific," she had to clear up the meaning of her words before Hermione decided to go off on some rant, "I think you're beautiful."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny's neck, "That's so sweet, Gin."

Ginny hugged her friend back only for a moment then said, "Okay, that's about enough, we don't want to set any wrinkles in these dresses, do we?"

Hermione laughed, "No, we wouldn't want to do that. But really do you think I look fat?"

Ginny huffed, "Mum! Mrs. Granger! Will you please come and talk to Hermione!" She quickly left the bathroom after throwing her hands up in disgust.

Molly Weasley and Mrs. Granger hurriedly entered the bathroom and both women gasped when they saw Hermione. "Hermione, darling, you look just splendid!" Mrs. Granger cried.

"Oh, Hermione, I was afraid the dress wouldn't fit, though I checked it over and over again. You just look lovely!" Molly said as she tugged on the fabric of the dress. "Just lovely. You're going to make such a beautiful bride." She turned her attention to Hermione's mother and continued to pull at the fabric on the dress, "isn't she?"

Mrs. Granger smiled as her eyes filled with a new batch of tears, she'd cried several times in the past three hours. "You, Hermione Jane Granger, Malfoy, are a sight."

Hermione blushed with the fuss the two older women were making. "Thanks, mum, Mrs. Weasley, for everything."

- - - - - - 

Draco's fingers trembled slightly as he fidgeted with his bowtie. "Damn tie… why can't you just lay right?" Why was he shaking so much? He wasn't having second thoughts, but he was nervous. _What if I say the wrong things? What if I mess up the vows? I could look like a complete arse in front of everyone. What id she realizes I'm git and decides she can't live with it or me for that matter… _

Ripping the tie off for what seemed like the hundredth time he yelled, "Harry, mate, how do you tie this bloody thing?" Then glared at himself in the mirror, hating the fact that his hair didn't seem to want to cooperate, though it looked just the same as it did every day.

Harry chuckled and crossed the room to stand in front of Draco. "Just stop, no, really, just stop it!" He pushed Draco's hands out of the way and grabbed the two ends of the silver bowtie in his own hands.

With a few quick movements of his hands, Harry stepped back, away from the mirror, so Draco could see the finished work. He, Draco, sighed, "How the bloody hell did you do that? I've been wearing these things for years and never been able to tie the damn things. It's complete rubbish, you know."

Harry laughed again, "Nervous, are you mate?"

Draco sneered at him. "Why would I be nervous? I'm only committing my life to the woman I love, forever… and ever… and… Why? Is there some reason I should be nervous?" He lunged himself at Harry and grabbed him by the collar of his black jacket. Shaking him slightly he yelled, "Damn it, man, tell me!"

Harry shook Draco's hands away from his jacket and smoothed it out. Looking warily over the top of his glasses he smiled. "Don't want to wrinkle these, now do we? Hermione wouldn't like that in the least bit, you know."

Draco began pacing the floor, "Is there something you need to tell me?"

Harry shook his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Mate, you know there isn't."

Draco let out an exasperated sigh, "Oh, thank Merlin."

Mr. Granger poked his head in the door and grinned. "Don't need anything, do you?"

Draco glanced from Mr. Granger's face to Harry's and gave him an 'excuse us' kind of smile. Harry nodded in understanding and left the room, passing Mr. Granger on the way. The older man stepped in and closed the door softly behind him.

"Harry had to tie the tie, didn't he? My best man had to tie mine too" He chuckled.

Draco begrudgingly nodded. "I just couldn't do it, I don't know why, I've been wearing the things my whole life, for one reason or another, and never have been able to tie them properly." His thoughts drifted once again. _What if she's completely changed her mind? What if something happens and we end up in the poor house? What if I'm not a good husband? _

Mr. Granger's voice sounded in his ears, bringing him crashing back into reality. "I wouldn't get too upset about it. It took me years to figure them out…"

Draco wasn't sure if he was talking about the tie or about his inner turmoil, but graciously accepted the help, and the company.

"You know Draco," Mr. Granger began, while straightening Draco's bowtie, though it hadn't needed it, "I won't pretend that I could ever understand what you have gone through in your life. I understand that I am not your father, and you have been through some harder times than most others will ever go through. But when all is said and done, I realize how much you have changed, and I know that you are a good man. I also know that I am honored to be called your father in law. You have made us all proud, and I don't think you hear that enough…"

Draco's eyes welled up slightly. He had not expected this, especially from Hermione's father; he truly was a man of few words. He had never been spoken to in this manner by another man. Even though he hadn't heard the words before, he desperately needed and wanted to hear them now.

Mr. Granger took this ass his queue to continue. "I know it's not the same as hearing the words from your own blood relatives, but we are so glad you are in our lives, Draco. I never thought anyone would be good enough for my little girl, but I was wrong. You are better than good enough. You are perfect for her." He placed a hand onto Draco's shoulder and continued, "I just thought now was as good a time as any to say… Welcome to our family. We aren't perfect, but we love you… son."

The tear that had been patiently waiting to escape his eye finally took its leave. That was it. Those were the words he had longed to hear for his entire life. It didn't matter if the man who spoke them wasn't his blood father. He'd given up hope on that long ago. For the first time, he knew what it felt like to be a part of something bigger. He'd waited for eighteen long years to belong to something, to anything, and in less than one year he was becoming a husband, a son, and was soon to become, a father. Apparently things really did have a way of turning themselves around. Draco exhaled and let another tear trickled down his cheek as he did something unexpected, even to him. He threw one arm around Mr. Granger's neck and sniffed as he whispered, "Thanks… dad."

- - - - -

Draco shifted his weight back and forth looking down the long aisle, impatiently tapping his cane against the earth beneath his feet, waiting for his bride to make her grand entrance. His eyes scanned the crowd and saw all eyes on him, every face smiling warmly. His breathing seemed to become very difficult when he realized that theses people, these friends were actually there for him. Well, him and Hermione. He looked to his left and caught Harry's eyes. Harry gave him a nudge and a smirk, surprisingly similar to the one he, himself, often used.

Harry grinned and whispered under his breath, "This is it mate, are you sure you want to do this? I can get us out of here in a second, just say the word."

"Like you wouldn't strike me dead if I said yes." He mused from the corner of his mouth.

"You're right, I would. You're a lot brighter than you look, you know?" Harry chuckled softly as he fumbled with the wedding band in his pocket.

Draco rubbed his sweat coated palms against his pants, and his ears perked up as the melodic sounds of the familiar music began. He smiled warmly as he saw Ginny begin her walk, in her silver and crimson dress, with her white carnation bouquet, and heard Harry breathe in loudly, beside him. He couldn't help but wonder how long it would be until he was standing next to Harry, roles reversed.

That was it. She was next. Her song began to fill the air, drowning out the chirping birds, and he caught one more glimpse of everyone, in those white chairs behind him, before their heads all turned away from him and they waited for her entrance. Snapping his head forward, he sucked in a deep breath and let out an audible gasp when he saw Hermione standing at the opposite end of the aisle.

Several bluish green pixies flew gracefully up the runner, glittering shimmering lights on the white cloth. Upon reaching where Draco, Harry, and Ginny stood, the pixies shot upward, high into the air, seconds later, silver and gold shimmering dust fell over the crowd, then it was Hermione's turn to awe them. She started forward, on her father's arm, not once looking away from Draco's face. He stared into her eyes and saw the pixie lights reflecting in her glistening brown orbs. He could tell it wouldn't be long before the tears came, and come to think of it, he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to hold out either. In front of him, stood the most magnificent creature he had ever witnessed. Standing there with her bouquet of pink and white carnations, in her floor length, off the shoulder white dress, with only the front of her hair pulled back in that beautiful gold comb accented by rubies, she left him breathless. Something was oddly familiar about this scene; he just couldn't put his finger on it. He felt as if he was dreaming… then he remembered. He _had_ dreamt of this day. Though the dream happened long ago, he remembered every second of it.

_Though Draco was asleep, he could see Hermione's face, hear her voice. He saw her standing in a field of blue lilies in a long white dress that hung odd her shoulders, she had the front of her hair pulled back and was wearing the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. She looked so beautiful with the wind blowing through her lose curls. He was breathless. _

If there was ever any doubt in his mind that this wasn't right, those thoughts quickly vanished. Draco had imagined this day, dreamed of this day, always knowing that she was meant for him, and that he was meant for her. If there was one thing his mother ever did to encourage him, it was her telling him to follow his dreams, only a few days prior to her death. And that's just what he was doing, following his dreams.

After what seemed like an eternity, she reached the end of the aisle, and a tear spilled out over her lashes as her father lifted her veil and kissed his little girl for the last time. These were her last moments of childhood.

Draco stepped forward, shook her father's hand, and linked her arm in his own. They walked back up toward Dumbledore, waiting for him to begin. Hermione passed her flowers to her left, to Ginny and turned to Draco. He turned his head only slightly, and they shared a brief smile before turning back to face their Headmaster.

Dumbledore's face lit up and the familiar twinkle was found in his eyes. He looked to Hermione, then to Draco, and cleared his throat, showing the ceremony was to begin.

"Friends and family, it is my pleasure to share with you a most joyous event. Today, June the twenty-fifth, we gather to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Draco Warren Malfoy and Hermione Jane Granger in matrimony. Life is given to each of was as individuals, and yet we must learn to live together. Love is given to us by our family or by our friends. We learn to love only by being loved… if we allow it." The older wizard looked directly at the young couple before him as he spoke his next words. "It does not matter where we come from, or that we come from. We are not judged on the hand we are dealt, but how we chose to play it. Life has thrown many obstacles your way, and it speaks volumes to see how you have managed to overcome it all, allowing yourselves to be surrounded by the light."

As soon as the words left his lips, a bright yellowish gold glow emitted from both Hermione and Draco's joined hands. It began small and slowly enveloped the couple completely. The audience simply gapped at the two of them, not knowing what to think.

With this, Dumbledore beamed. "This was not expected, but is welcomed nonetheless. You see, it takes a very strong act of love to bond two people by magic, for your inner cores must be connected from birth. Draco, Hermione, today you two not only become husband and wife, but you have found the connection of soul mates. No one or nothing can take that from you, this bond can never be broken."

The golden light became blinding as tears flowed down Hermione's delicate face. Draco watched as the light filled them both as it continued to swirl around them, before it finally settled down into a much duller glow.

"Now, I do believe you two have something you would like to share with one another. In so doing, you proclaim your prophetic love to one another in front of all those dear to you." Dumbledore looked from Draco's face to Hermione's and took one single step backward from them, waiting for one or the other to begin.

Hermione cleared her throat and wiped her tears away with one hand. She grabbed Draco's hand in both of hers and smiled sweetly at him. "Draco, I have always prided myself on being able to give friends or teachers all of the answers, no matter what the question was. But until you came into my life, nothing really made sense. Yes, I have been blessed with wonderful, kind, caring, loving, parents and great friends, but I was always searching for something more, something to complete me. I thought that I could find the answers to any of my questions in a book, but I just couldn't figure this something out. That missing something was you and it took me years to find what was right in front of me all along. You and I have been through more together in the last few months, than most people see in a lifetime. No matter who walks in or out of our life, what actions are taken, or what words are said, it will always be you and me. Nothing or no one will ever keep me from you. No matter how tough the waters get, you will continue to be the reason I wake up and face the world every morning. I know now more than ever, that I was born to love you."

She gave his hand a light squeeze and felt her heart quicken its beating as the butterflies inside her stomach beat their wings harder. "Today, I take you as my friend, my lover, and the father of my children. Whether beside me or apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, I ask that you never be anything other than yourself. I love all that I do know about you, and I trust what I do not yet know, in all the ways that life may find us. I pledge before our friends and family, to be your wife from this day forward. I do not promise to be perfect and I do not promise that we, or I will not argue, but I do promise to be faithful and loyal to you, and to love you with all of my heart. Let us make our two lives one today, tomorrow, and forever."

A lump had risen in Draco's throat. He was no longer angry or bitter for the way things had gone in the past. He no longer hated his father or Snape; he no longer felt hate at all. The weight of a thousand pounds suddenly lifted off of his heart. All he could see was his soul mate, the woman he had fought for and won. The woman he would do anything for. The woman he would love and protect for the rest of his life. All he could see was his future in her eyes. When he opened his mouth, the tears flowed freely, but he didn't try to stop them. He didn't care who saw him cry, he had never been so filled with love in his entire life, and anyone who chose to poke fun at him for that was welcome to do so.

His words flowed freely from his lips as he stared into those mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes, "Mine, my life was filled with an endless darkness for as long as I can remember. When I couldn't have expected it, the shadows disappeared in a blinding light. That light was you. Growing up with all of the material wants, and none of the emotional needs, I never knew what love and happiness could be like until you walked into my life. I'd never felt the warmth of an embrace, the kindness of a touch, or the tenderness of a kiss, until I found you. Your love has given me the wings to leave the darkness behind and the will to do so, leaving a world of pain and anger behind. Our journey together begins today. I may never understand how a man (or a prat) like me ended up with such a beautiful, intelligent, passionate, and kind woman like you, but now that I have you, I will never let you go. We were born to be together, we both know this now. I need you to know that you are the most precious gift that this sometimes cruel world has blessed me with, and that you have brought so much joy into my once empty life, you've given me purpose, a reason to live. I look forward to waking up next to you every day, from now until the end of time."

He drew in a ragged breath and forced himself to keep from choking. "Today I take you as my friend, my lover, and the mother of my children. Whether beside me or apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, I ask that you be no one other than yourself. I love all that I do know about you, and trust what I do not yet know, in all the ways that life may find us. I pledge before our friends and family, to be your husband from this day forward. I do not promise to be perfect, and I do not promise that I will not make you angry, but I do promise to be faithful and loyal to you, and to love you with all of my heart. Let us make our two lives one today, tomorrow, and forever."

Dumbledore turned his attention to Harry and Ginny, "Do we have the rings?"

Ginny took a ring from a loosely tied ribbon on her bouquet and held it out to Hermione as Harry pulled one out of his pocket and wiped it quickly on the soft fabric of his pants, freeing it from any lint that may be present, he then handed it over to Draco, who smirked at him as a response.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as Hermione and Draco glanced over their shoulders at him, waiting for the next step. He raised his hands in front of him and said, "Draco, Hermione, it is my pleasure to bring the two of you together on this glorious day. Through out my many years, never have I seen such a talented witch from Gryffindor house ever fall for one of her fellow students from Slytherin, this, I hope will be the first of many unions of sorts. Hermione, today you have made your union with a Slytherin."

A broad smile crossed his thin lips and with his hands still held out in front of him, he said, "Draco, repeat after me. With this ring I give you my eternal promise. I will forever love and cherish you, Hermione. With every day that passes I will remember you just as you are now, my young caring wife. To you this I will vow, no harm will befall you, nor unfaithfulness. From this day forward you will forever be my one and only."

Draco smiled as he repeated every word Dumbledore said. Once he was finished speaking, the older wizard instructed him to slide the ring onto Hermione's finger.

Draco took Hermione's hand in his and slipped the silver band up over her knuckles with ease and admired the beauty she gave the ring. Without her, the ring was just a ring, but on her hand, it was a promise.

"Hermione, please repeat after me." Dumbledore then repeated the same things he'd said to Draco and Hermione obliged in his request for her to repeat them.

She took Draco's left hand in hers and carefully slipped the wide silver band up onto his finger and rubbed the top of his hand with hers. Smiling she looked into his eyes for a second then turned her attention back to Dumbledore.

The older man raised both of his hands out in front of him and let a broad smile take over his thin lips. "Draco, you may now kiss your bride, and begin your magical journey."

Just as Draco leaned in and touched his lips to Hermione's the golden fog around them seemed to shin as brightly as the sun. In what seemed like mere fractions of seconds, the two of them, still kissing, rose several feet into the air, the golden light following them up. Dumbledore moved his hands quickly together which sent Hermione and Draco shooting up into the sky, far out of sight of every onlooker, leaving a thick stream of that same golden smoky substance behind them. At least a minute or more passed before their feet touched the grass beneath them. Sighing heavily the two of them beamed at one another and turned to face the crowd. Hermione took her bouquet back from the sobbing Ginny and offered her a sweet smile then resumed her stance. Side by side, arms linked together, Hermione and Draco strolled down the aisle, smiling as tears flowed from both their eyes. Once they reached the end of the aisle, they turned to face one another. Hermione drew her wand from the middle of her bouquet and Draco took his from the inside pocket of his dark green jacket. Pointing their wands directly at each other, they cast an unheard spell.

Two streams of blinding white light emerged from the tips of their wands and linked with one another in midair. In the center of the one long stream of light, a circle began to form. Instantly that circle became a type of dome moving to surround both Hermione and Draco. They smiled lovingly at one another then were pushed together eight or so inches into the air by an unseen force. When their bodies connected it seemed, to the many onlookers, that there weren't two bodies at all, but there was one single person in the middle of that white dome. Within seconds, that single person vanished from sight, along with the white dome.

Everyone in the crowd applauded, and some cried. Harry took Ginny's arm in his own and marched back down the aisle, he and Ginny knew exactly where Draco and Hermione had gone and were supposed to join them there.

- - - - -

Draco stood slightly downhill from Hermione as she looked down at him, her hair tousled by the light breeze. Behind her were thousands upon thousands of blue lilies. This was the moment he had dreamed of that night so long ago. He thought, perhaps his dream told him of the future, more specifically, of his future with Hermione.

Harry and Ginny ran through the field of lilies, hand in hand, toward where Draco stood staring up at Hermione. Ginny smiled warmly at him, still crying, took her hand from Harry's, and offered it to Draco. Instead of shaking her hand like she'd wanted, he grabbed it and pulled her into his chest. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders he hugged her tightly and only spoke once her arms were around the middle of his back,

"Thank you for being such a great friend to Hermione and me. You've done more for the both of us than you know. You were the only one willing to give me a chance, in the beginning, and you were the one that tried to talk Hermione down when you needed to. Everything you've done for me, for Hermione, I am eternally in your debt. I own you for your loyalty. You're a wonderful woman, Gin; I know he'll come to his senses soon."

Ginny didn't have to ask about the 'he' Draco had referred to, she knew exactly who he meant. She squeezed him tightly and kissed his cheek. "You owe me nothing. I've treated you in the same manner I would expect you to have treated me, if the tables were turned. I know you're a good man, and I know you're going to make a wonderful husband and father. She's lucky to have found a man like you."

"No, Ginny, I'm lucky to have found her."

Releasing Ginny he smirked at her then turned his attention to Harry. He didn't offer Harry his hand, instead he pulled him into a hug, not a man-hug, yet not like the one he'd given Ginny. Quickly he released Harry then shook his hand. "Harry, you've been the best friend I could ever ask for. You accepted me despite all of our unfriendliness over the years. You gave me a chance where no one else would, and for that I am thankful. It honors me that you were a part of my wedding, and that you did it with style." Glancing over his shoulder at Ginny then back to Harry he continued. "I give you both my word, and a Malfoy keeps true to his word, I will forever take care of her, not only for her or myself, but for the two of you as well. She was yours before she was mine and I thank the two of you for protecting her, even if you tried to protect her from me. I will love her forever, beyond forever."

Not wanting to let them see the tears welling up in his eyes he turned and dropped his cane to the ground. Running up the hill at Hermione, he grabbed her around the waist and spun her in the air as he kissed her gently. Once he let her feet touch ground again, he gazed into her brown eyes and it was then that she noticed something about him.

"Draco." She gasped. "Your eyes!"

He blinked several times. "What's the matter with them?"

She smiled and threw herself into his arms. "They're blue, Draco, they're blue!"

As it would seem, the cold grey had faded away along with all of his hatred. Those stone grey eyes, the same ones his father possessed, were brought on by years of torment and loathing for and from his fellow man. Now that he was a changed man, as it is said, his true colors had shone through, in more ways than one.

- - - - -

Draco and Hermione engaged in their first dance as husband and wife while everyone in the Great Hall watched. Smiling and looking directly into each other's eyes they ended their dance and Draco took his seat at the table set for only him and Hermione. Mr. Granger offered his arm to his daughter and she accepted another dance, her first one as Mrs. Draco Malfoy, with her father.

Draco called Harry over to make some small talk while Hermione and her father danced. He couldn't think of much to talk about, not until a head of flaming red hair caught his attention. "Harry." He said slightly worried. He didn't want Ron ruining anything.

Harry smiled at him. "Don't worry about him. I've talked to him about this."

Draco quirked an eyebrow. "Was he at the wedding?"

Again Harry smiled and took a gulp of his wine. "Yes."

Before Draco could question further, everyone rose to their feet and took their partners to the middle of the room, where they began to dance slowly. Hermione grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back out to the middle of the room with her. "Let's have another go."

Draco kept his eyes locked on Ron, though it didn't seem Ron or Hermione had noticed. "Alright, love." He gave in.

Halfway through their laughter and dancing Draco felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He stopped moving with Hermione and quickly turned around. Surprise over took his face as he stared into the face of Ron Weasley.

Ron shifted his weight and blinked at Draco then cleared his throat. "Draco," he conjured a smile, "may I have this dance with your wife?"

Draco's mouth fell slightly open as he stared into Ron's face. He looked over his shoulder at Hermione and when she didn't protest he nodded. "You may." Stunned he turned away from the both of them and ambled toward where Harry and Ginny were dancing together, resting against a near by table.

Ron smiled at Hermione and placed his hands on the small of her back. She, in return, wrapped her arms around his neck and began slowly moving with him as they danced, staring into his hazel eyes the whole time. She wasn't sure why he'd come to dance with her but hoped he wasn't going to be a menace.

"Hermione." Ron began. "I wanted to come here to tell you that I am sorry." He paused for several seconds, not knowing how to phrase his words. "I'm a git, I know, and I shouldn't have said those hurtful things to you. I will never forgive myself for losing you. And I suppose I should be grateful to Draco for being the better man. If I'd been him, I would have pounded me into a bloody pulp. I now see how badly I messed up and can't help but blame myself for everything. All of those words, all of the hateful things I said, they'll never go away. I am here to ask for your forgiveness. If you can't forgive me, I understand, but Hermione, I don't want to go through the rest of my life knowing I hurt you. That was never what I wanted to do… I guess I couldn't see your happiness over the pain I was feeling. I know I can't change things and, I should have told you how I felt years ago. But none of that matters now, you're married, to a man that I _know_ loves you, despite what I'd like to think." He dropped his hands to his sides and stopped moving with her. Looking her in the face his eyes glistened. "Will you please just do me this one thing? Can you just tell me you forgive me, and mean it? All I need is to know that you don't hate me. I will leave you alone after tonight, if you want, but I can't leave ending things the way they are."

Hermione rolled her lips together and let her tears fall. Every word he'd said hit her in the heart. He hadn't been mean to her at all, he, for once, had apologized, and meant every word. "Yes, Ron," she choked, "I forgive you."

Ron grabbed her arms, which were still around his neck, and pulled them away. He flashed her a smile then bent to kiss her cheek. He whispered, "I will always love you," then quickly walked away from her, leaving her in the middle of the dance floor, and left the Great Hall.

- - - -

A/N: Many many thanks and kudos to **UltimateAuror **not only for being my BETA but for having her hand in writing much of this chapter as well. Without her, you wouldn't have this chapter. We owe her thanks. And now. I am not asking for any number of reviews for the next chapter. I will not set a limit, I will post when I think the time is best. Thank you for reading. Sway


	44. Chapter 44 Happy Endings

A/N: Alright. I want to say thanks to each and every one of those who stuck to this story, instead of reading a few chapters and deciding not to read anymore, and also, for those of you who reviewed every time you read. This was my first attempt at HP fanfiction, and I would like to think it went rather well. If you all didn't learn something from it, I know I certainly did. But with out further ado, I present to you, Chapter 44, the very last installment in Union With a Slytherin, I hope I don't disappoint.

**Courtney**, this one is for you, with all my love.

* * *

Chapter 44

Happy Endings

Dusk fell signaling that it was time for Hermione and Draco to end their shenanigans in the Great Hall and head back to their bedroom; it was after all, their wedding night. Their friends had all promised, as well as Hermione's parents, to leave them alone until it was time to make take their leave from Hogwarts, for good, in the morning. Draco had his doubts about what their night would hold but was pleasantly surprised when Hermione beamed up at him and grabbed him by the hand.

Tugging him roughly behind her, she waved at her guests and said, "Come on, will you, we've got to get up to our room. Now!"

He chuckled and hurried away with her, thinking, 'Alright!' But decided not to voice his surprise because just as soon as he did say something, he knew she would probably get insulted or decide against whatever it was she was thinking. That was not a chance he was willing to take, it had been far too long since he'd gotten that one thing he wanted so badly. Even then, it wasn't just about the making love; things were different now, he was about to make love to his wife for the first time. His _wife_. IT still felt surreal.

Bursting into their room, Hermione grabbed the lapels of Draco's dark greenish black tuxedo and pushed him hard against the closed portrait. She smiled wickedly and stared into his new blue eyes only for a moment then crushed her lips into his. He smirked quickly then gave in and began kissing her back, letting her tongue caress his lips. He reached between them and began fumbling with the buttons on his jacket, trying to quickly remove it before she changed her mind. Pushing himself against her and off the wall, he discarded his jacket somewhere behind him and followed her, lips locked together, toward the bed.

It was he who first broke away. Just as she sat down on the edge of their bed he smirked again and his eyes seemed to shimmer as he looked her over. "Having a change of heart, Mrs. Malfoy?"

She gave him a saucy smile and stood to her feet in front of him. "Say that again."

He gave her a questioning look at first then realized just what he'd called her. He chuckled, "Mrs. Malfoy." That name did have a ring to it.

Hermione, Mrs. Malfoy, took her veil from her hair, carefully, along with the golden comb and placed them on her bedside table. Taking her time, she turned her back to Draco and lifted her hair high above her head, revealing the flesh of her neck and shoulders. Draco placed his hands gently on her upper arms and took a few steps closer to her. As he pressed his chest into her back he dropped his head and placed a series of feather light kisses along her right shoulder across her back and ended them on her left shoulder, earning a slight shiver from her. He kissed her once more on the nape of her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist, closing the few inches of space that was left between them. Hermione leaned her head slightly to her left and dropped her hair from her hands, in turn tangling one of them in Draco's white blond hair and rested the other on the back of his neck, urging him on.

Kissing up the side of her neck and around the outer rim of her ear he breathed, "I love you, Mrs. Malfoy."

She pulled a bit of his hair and pushed his face toward her, "and I love you, Mr. Malfoy," she whispered.

Draco stepped back from her and moved his hands from her stomach to the zipper which was being hidden by her hair. Brushing the brown locks to the side, he slowly unzipped the dress, leaning forward several times to place small kisses down her back, then let the dress drop to the floor at her feet. Swiftly she twirled around to face him and grinned as he looked over her almost naked body. Without questioning her husband, Hermione grabbed the two ends of his bowtie and pulled them quickly, untying it.

He sighed, "Do you know how much time that took to tie?"

Hermione giggled, "Oh come now, you don't think I'm that thick do you? I know very well you didn't tie it yourself."

He flashed her a wicked grin then covered her lips with his and with one hand began work on the buttons of his shirt. Once he reached the very last button he drew his arms back and shook the shirt to the floor, revealing his bare chest and pounding heart. He couldn't put his finger on a reason for his hearts' hammering against his chest. He'd been in the same situation with Hermione many times over but for some reason this time, he was actually nervous. He reached out one shaky hand and placed it on the back of Hermione's head, pulling her closer to him. She rested her chest against his and kissed him with force as her fingers fidgeted with the clasp on his cumber bun and the button of his pants. Draco, feeling that if he didn't do something soon he would probably pass out from anticipation, decided it was time to take their game to the next level, which was in fact a lower level, the bed. He wrapped his arms around her again and turned quickly so his back was toward the bed. Kissing her one last time, he kicked his pants off over his feet and plopped down on the bed, reaching his hands out for her along the way.

Hermione laughed lightly and followed him down onto the soft mattress, positioning herself with one leg on each of his sides. She leaned forward and kissed him in the center of the chest, letting her hair drape over him like a sheet. Running his hands down her back he rested each of his palms on her bum and gave her a slight pat as he sucked gently on her neck. Several minutes passed, minutes of simple kissing and touching, then Draco took the initiate and slid his hands around her sides and pushed her knickers down as far as he could. When she raised herself up to remove her knickers, Draco lifted himself off the soft mattress and took his boxers off quicker than he had ever thought possible.

Hermione laughed once more at his quickness then positioned herself over the one place both of them were so longing for her to be. Leaning down to kiss his soft lips, she quickly ground her hips down into his, letting his erection fill her completely.

Draco gasped through her kiss and closed his eyes tightly. With a slight moan he rested his hands on her hips as she sat straight up, and guided her in her rhythm. Hermione's quick movements soon became too much for him, he knew it would be very disappointing to her if he was to go off that soon and decided he had to think of something, and quick. Sitting up he wrapped one arm around the back of Hermione and placed his other between his stomach and hers. Smiling wickedly he lowered his head to her neck and began sucking lightly while tracing circles on her flesh with his tongue. Hermione, once she'd completely ceased her movements, threw her head back when Draco's fingers found that magical spot between her legs and began working their wonders. Moving his mouth up to hers his kiss was filled with a fiery passion which caused her to let out a deep throaty moan. He groaned as her muscles contracted around him and knew she wasn't far away from her climax and wanted to do that the right way. Flipping her backward he followed her down and began slowly thrusting himself into her as their tongues continued their dance for dominance.

Within about six minutes, Draco was at the verge of pushing both Hermione and himself over the edge and couldn't wait any longer. With a few quick thrusts of his hips and the help of his right hand, Hermione moaned loudly and he felt her muscles contract violently around his erection. One last thrust warranted his release and he collapsed on the bed beside her, breathing rather heavily.

Hermione's body shuddered as she carefully turned herself over to her side. Tracing some type of spiral design on Draco's chest with her fingers she couldn't help but laugh at the fact that his right leg was twitching involuntarily. "Too much for you, dear?" She teased.

Draco smirked with his eyes closed and drew in a long breath before replying. "Never."

She popped up on the bed and swung her legs over the side, "good then you'll be ready again in about ten minutes. I'm just going to go to the bathroom."

Draco's eyes snapped open just as her weight lifted from the bed. He watched her retreat into the bathroom with his mouth hanging slightly open. "Ten minutes?"

Hermione emerged from the bathroom only a few minutes later but to Draco's surprise, shock, and small amount of displeasure, she wasn't naked anymore. He sat up on the bed and felt his eyes bulge as he stared at her. Her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink as she twirled her body around in front of him. It was then that Draco realized just what it was she was wearing. At the sight of that frilly red lacey number, he could feel his state of arousal becoming stronger and didn't think he'd have a problem going again right at that moment. Ten minutes? Ha, he didn't have to wait for ten minutes, he was up, so to speak, and ready to go.

* * *

"Holy Merlin, Draco!" Hermione yelled.

"Okay, okay, let's not panic…" Draco trailed off.

"Come on, will you!" Hermione huffed as she clutched her stomach, "I don't think these two are going to wait any longer!"

Draco turned away from her and took a few steps forward then stopped. Turning back around, he retraced his steps and stopped again. This time he turned to his right and took three or four steps. He had no idea what he was doing or why, he just knew there was something he was supposed to do and couldn't think of what that thing was.

Hermione let out a groan which was a mixture of pain and annoyance. "Draco, get a move on, will you! You've got to get me to that hospital we talked about, you remember…"

Draco shook his head. "No… Wait… Yes…" Throwing his hands up in frustration he sighed, "I can't get you there, you're not supposed to apparate, Mine."

Hermione pushed by him as she waddled out into the hallway. "Mum! Dad!" She screamed as loudly as she could, which was pretty loud for a woman in that amount of pain.

Mr. Granger's head popped out of one of the rooms down at the end of the long hallway. "Yes, dear, what's the matter?"

Hermione shook her head. "What do you think is the matter?" She groaned and squeezed her eyes shut. Once the wave of pain went about its merry way, with plans to visit her again in about seven minutes, she reopened her eyes and answered, gesturing to the, very damp, front of her pants. "I've just piddled my pants and I need someone to change me." It wasn't like her to be sarcastic but at this point, after being annoyed by Draco's lack of direction, she was at her whit's end. "What the bloody hell do you think I am yelling about? My water's broken."

Mr. Granger leapt out of the doorway and stared at her wide eyed. Hermione simply stared back at her father; she couldn't believe both men in her house were complete idiots. "Mummmm," she wined, hoping her mother wasn't as thick as the men were.

Mrs. Granger hurried out of the same room Hermione's father had been in. Pulling her jacket onto her arms she smiled. "It's alright darling, he was the same way when I was having you, I expect Draco's standing in your room looking as dumbfounded as your father."

Hermione nodded as she looked over her left shoulder, back at Draco. "Please tell me you can take me to the hospital."

Mrs. Granger smiled sweetly and nodded. "Yes, yes, I don't think your father is fit to drive given his state of shock. If you'll just go and get your husband, I'll tend to mine and we'll get you there, dear."

Ten or so minutes, and two more excruciating contractions later, Hermione, Draco, and the Grangers were seated in Mrs. Granger's car on their way to the hospital, and for the umpteenth time, Hermione was grateful she and Draco had decided to have her parents move in with them, even if it was only for a little while. She wondered what exactly would have happened if Draco had taken her up on the idea of him learning to drive, and figured they would probably still be back at Malfoy Manor with him staring into space, his mouth hanging fully open. She'd decided to have the babies in a muggle hospital, without the use of magic, more for her sanity as well as her parents, though Draco told her he would rather she had them in one of the wizarding hospitals because he was born in one. Hermione, though, always had the last word and she wasn't having her babies anywhere but in a hospital where she knew what to expect.

* * *

"Draco, dear, do you think you can go and call Harry so he can alert Ginny about the babies? You do remember how to use a telephone, right?" Hermione asked from her place on the sterile white sheets with all of those damned beeping machines and tubes.

He nodded. "I… Yes… Call."

"Draco, darling, will you come here, please?" Hermione asked with too much sweetness in her tone, though he didn't notice.

Once he was close enough to her he leaned down and looked into her face, wanting to say something but too shocked to do so. With one quick movement of her hand, Hermione slapped him straight in the face then quirked her eyebrows at him.

He recoiled and cupped his stinging cheek in his palm, "Bloody hell woman, what was that for?"

Hermione smiled triumphantly. "Good, now that I have your attention, go and call Harry, tell him to floo Ginny and for the both of them to get down here."

Draco sneered at her and pursed his lips, more in a pout than in an act of defiance. "Oh sure, fine, hit me then expect me to go make a bloody call."

"And tell my mum and dad to get in here." She yelled at the closing door.

Seconds after Draco had gone; Mr. and Mrs. Granger hurried into the room, Mr. Granger still looking as if he'd seen an alien walk right in front of him. Hermione smiled at her mother and shot a questioning look at her father. He appeared to be walking in his sleep, with his hair muffed, his mouth hanging slightly open, and the dragging of his feet, she'd never seen him look so bad, not that she could remember.

"Oh, don't worry about him, dear," Mrs. Granger said as she sat down on the bed beside Hermione and patted her leg, "he was exactly like this when you were born. But I've talked to him and he's said, not in so many words, the he'd rather not be in here for the birth, if it's alright with you."

Hermione's face suddenly became very serious with the thought of her father seeing her give birth to her children. She shook her head from side to side quickly. "No, no, that's quite alright. I would rather him not be in here, if it's all the same with you, mum."

Mrs. Granger laughed lightly. "I completely understand. There are certain things in life a girl's father just doesn't need to witness."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the doctors told Hermione it wouldn't be much longer before her two little ones were making their début, and Harry and Ginny still hadn't shown up. Draco told her that he had called Harry on the phone, and Harry said both he and Ginny would be right over. Time was running out, and they still weren't there. Draco, however, was in more need for them than Hermione. She had latched onto his hand and wasn't letting go, not even when he whimpered from the pain she was inflicting upon him. He wished the babies would hurry, his hand was beginning to go numb, which was actually a good thing, and besides that he wanted them there. He and Hermione had long ago become impatient and wished more than anything to just see the faces of their two children.

"Okay, Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione smiled at Draco's pain filled face but remained silent while the doctor spoke to her, "we're going to go ahead and give you the epidural and in no time you'll be ready to start pushing and we'll have these two here before night fall." The doctor busied himself with recording something from one of the beeping machines on his clipboard.

"Draco, where are they?" Hermione asked squeezing her eyes shut as another wave of pain overtook her body.

He whimpered. "I don't know, Mine, but I do wish they'd hurry." Draco's wife may not have looked like much as far as strength went, but he was walking proof that her grip, especially on one's hand, was quite powerful.

One of the Nurses, Hermione and Draco had both lost count of how many had been in and out and forgotten their names, entered the room and began taking down the bottom part of the bed while the anesthesiologist busied himself with this very long, very scary looking needle behind Hermione. Draco crinkled his nose at the needle and had to look away when it was inserted into her spine; he hated needles. He looked up to the ceiling; thanking Merlin that he was a man. He wouldn't be able to handle the needle, or the task of pushing out two watermelon sized beings.

"Alright Mrs. Malfoy, I'll need you to just put your feet in these there." The nurse pointed to the two stirrup looking metal things where the bottom of the bed had once been. Hermione obliged, suddenly being relieved of all of her pain, and for that she was grateful.

The nurse then lifted the blanked back over Hermione's knees, for a reason Draco didn't know, and she smiled. "It won't be long now."

That was a relief to know, but Hermione still wondered where her two best friends were. Looking over to her right, at Draco, she said, "Will you please go and see if you can get in touch with Harry or Ginny?"

He nodded, reluctantly, and smiled back at her. "Yes, I'll go see if I can find out what's taking so bloody long." In truth he was glad Hermione had gotten that shot, even if it terrified him, because she'd relinquished her grip on his hand and settled to just lace her fingers with his. Standing up slowly, he bent over her and kissed her forehead. "Don't you go and have those two without me."

She nodded with a grin and replied, "Wouldn't dream of it."

When Draco opened the door to make his exit, Mrs. Granger called to him, "Draco, don't you be too long, they're going to be here soon."

He smiled as his answer and made his exit.

Searching the corridors, after having tried to talk to Mr. Granger, which ended up gaining him no more information than he already had but did succeeded in confusing him slightly, he decided to just try and use that blasted telephone again. After dialing the numbers, several times, and screaming into the receiver, he finally reached Harry's house. He began talking when he heard Harry's voice, but was surprised when a beep sounded in his ear, not knowing what to do, or why Harry had beeped, he simply hung the phone up and began searching the corridors again. He was surprised to see there were many people in the building and some of them didn't look well at all. Though he didn't want to admit it, he was very lost when he came upon two strange looking people, both wearing cloaks.

"You two, where have you been?" He called as he quickened his pace toward them.

The two people turned quickly at the sound of his voice, and faced him with wide smiles. It was indeed Harry and Ginny, and he was relieved to see them.

Harry answered first, "Well, mate, we… I mean…"

Ginny finished his statement as she jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow, "What Harry here is trying to say is he got us lost. He said he knew where we were going, but as it turns out, he didn't. We've been wandering through these ruddy halls for at least a half an hour." She smiled again, "but now you've found us, and please tell me she hasn't had them yet. I'll have to…" she lowered her voice to a whisper, "hex him," regaining her normal tone and jabbing Harry's ribs once again she continued, "into oblivion."

Draco and Harry chuckled, knowing she wasn't joking, and Draco cleared his throat. "Well, no she hasn't had them yet… But she may before we get back… I hate to say it," He ran his hand through his white blond hair, "but I think I may be lost as well."

Ten minutes, possibly more, later, Draco, Ginny, and Harry finally found their way back to Hermione's room, with the help of one really kind nurse. Hermione rounded on them just as Draco took his seat beside her and Ginny leaned to kiss her cheek. "Where exactly have you three been? Draco, what took you so long? And you Ginny and Harry, what in the bloody hell were you waiting for? Their graduation?"

Ginny giggled lightly. "No, Hermione, see Harry got us lost. And I must say your husband…" She paused for a moment thinking about what she'd just said. "Seems to have the same sense of direction as a first year in the third floor corridor."

Hermione smiled sweetly at her best girl friend. "Well, at least you're all here now. The nurse said I could begin pushing about five minutes ago, but I had to wait for you lot."

Ginny took her seat in a couch, behind Draco, beside Harry and Mrs. Granger and looked rather confusedly at Hermione. "You mean you're going to have them in the natural way? I thought they usually… took…" she shuttered, "the babies from you when there's more than one."

Hermione nodded, "well, they've looked several times at their machines and they told me the babies are in a position to where it wouldn't harm them in the least bit to be born in the normal way. You know, when they don't have to go in surgically."

Harry and Draco exchanged glances, not really knowing what the two girls were talking about but knowing better than to ask. It was just after their exchange that the door opened once again and two nurses and the doctor entered.

The doctor smiled at both Hermione and Draco. "Are you ready to begin pushing now, Mrs. Malfoy?"

Hermione squeezed Draco's hand in hers and gave a vague nod. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Draco silently agreed with her, he wasn't so sure he was ready for his two little ones to venture out into the world. Though he knew he wanted to hold them and look into their little faces, he wasn't sure if he was willing to ever release them into the world.

The Doctor looked into Harry and Ginny's faces then back at Hermione. "Are all of these people going to be witnessing the birth?"

Hermione almost laughed then she looked into Harry's pale face. She knew he would stay if she asked him to but wasn't sure if that was something she wanted him to see. Sure, he was her best friend all through Hogwarts, but he'd never seen anymore of her than was appropriate and she wasn't sure this was the time for that, if any time would ever be the right time. "Harry," she said, "You may leave if you wish." Directing her attention back to the doctor she said, "My mum, my husband, and my best friend, Ginny, are going to be staying, yes."

Harry, in the time Hermione had answered the question, almost leapt from his seat and ran to the door. "Hermione, good luck, and Draco, mate, don't faint or anything, I'd never let you live that down," he called back from outside the room.

Draco smirked at him just before the door closed with a click and mumbled under his breath, "I'd never let myself live that down."

Before Draco knew what was happening, Hermione's hand was crushing his once again, she was pushing. He thought he may be the one worrying the most, he didn't know what to expect, and he's never been around anyone when they were giving birth before. Come to think of it, he'd never been around a baby at all. Then it hit him, he didn't know anything about babies, or their care, everything Hermione and her parents had told him suddenly fled his mind and he found himself truly terrified.

_'What if I don't know what to do? What if they cry at the same time? What if I drop them? What if I have to change a diaper and I've lost all of them? What if they don't like me?' _

His mind was racing but he didn't have time for that now. Before he could think one more thought he heard the doctor's voice. "Here's the head, just one more big push, Hermione, and we'll have our first baby."

Hermione grunted as she pushed the baby out and the doctor spoke again, this time with joy evident in his voice. "It's a boy."

As he lay the baby down he asked Draco if he'd like to cut the umbilical cord and Draco couldn't resist, even though his eyes were beginning to blur with tears. Reaching out with a shaky hand he took the scissors from the doctor and cut the area that was pointed out to him. He'd just assisted in bringing one of the single most beautiful things into the world, his son.

Not three minutes later, the baby was whisked away and he heard Hermione grunt once again and the words of the doctor, "One more big push, Hermione, and we're going to be done."

With another long drawn out grunt, Draco squeezed Hermione's hand, urging her on, and was surprised when the doctor spoke again. "It's a girl!"

Again Draco was asked to cut the umbilical cord and did so. This time though his tears managed to leak out through his eyelashes. This was his little girl. She was so beautiful, just like her brother, he wasn't sure there was any sight, any painting, any thing at all in the whole of the world that was as beautiful as his children.

Once the new baby girl was taken to join her brother in being cleaned up and weighed, Draco stood from the bed and looked down into his wife's tear stained face. He bent over the bed and kissed her lips gently then whispered, "I love you. They're so beautiful, Mine, and they're ours."

She smiled up at him and wiped her tears away with one of her hands, then looked to her left at Ginny then behind Draco at her mother. She was speechless, but all knew she was thanking them for being there. She hadn't gotten to see the babies in the same way Draco had, but from her position on the bed, she could see them, just behind Ginny, as the nurses readied them for their parents.

"Hermione, Draco," Ginny sniffled, "they're gorgeous. She looks just like you, Hermione, and he, Draco, looks like you."

Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her down toward her. "Thanks for being here, Gin, you don't know how much it means to me, and to Draco."

Ginny laughed lightly and hugged her friend. "I'm going to go and get your dad and Harry. But we'll wait just a few minutes before we come back so you've got time to be cleaned up."

Hermione smiled her thanks and watched as Ginny left the room. Now, it was her mother's turn.

"Hermione," she bent to hug her daughter, "I'm so proud of you. You did so well, and Ginny was right, they're just wonderful!"

Hermione smiled and kissed her mother on the cheek. "Thanks mum."

"I'll just leave you two alone for a moment." Mrs. Granger smiled lovingly at both her daughter and her son in law, and then she too left the room.

Draco leaned over, placing his elbows on the bed, and kissed his wife. With a tear stained voice, he said, "I can't believe you did it. I can't believe we did it. I don't know if you'll if you'll ever really understand what you have done for me, Mine, you have shown me how to live life, love, and what it is like to have a family, a real family. I man never be able to repay you for all you have done for me."

Hermione squeezed his hand, looked into his glistening eyes, and then glanced at her squirming babies. "I do understand, Draco, and you already have repaid me, with interest."

Ten minutes later, the doctor and the two nurses had Hermione all cleaned up and ready to receive her babies and her guests. "Mrs. Malfoy," one of the nurses said as she held one of the babies in her arms, "Here's your little boy."

Hermione reached up as she sat herself straight up on her bed, taking the baby from the nurse, she smiled and pulled him close to her body. She gazed down into his small thin face and felt the tears burning in her eyes once more. Bringing him up to her lips she kissed him gently on the forehead and continued to just stare at his features. Ginny was right, he was the spitting image of his father, even though his eyes were closed, Hermione was certain he was going to have his father's eyes but wasn't sure if they'd be the grey color Draco's once had, or if they'd be blue. One thing that was certain though was that the baby was going to have blond hair, just like his father, because the thin hair he did have was almost as white as Draco's, already.

The same nurse then held the baby girl in her arms and offered her to Draco, "Mr. Malfoy, here's your little girl," she said as she went to hand the baby to him.

Draco paused for a second. He wanted nothing more than to hold his baby but was afraid at the same time. He'd never before held something so small and fragile. Deciding he couldn't wait any longer, he carefully took the baby from the nurse's arms and held her against his chest, staring down into her face. Again, Ginny had been correct. The baby looked like a miniature Hermione; she had every feature of her mother, except the hair. No, this baby was going to have blond hair, just like her brother and her father, but Draco could tell by the slight wave in the whitish locks the baby did have, she was going to have curly hair, just like her mother. Draco wished the baby would open her eyes, if only for a moment, so he could be certain she didn't have those damned grey eyes that ran in his family, but decided, even if she did, he would still love her. Eyes are just eyes; after all, it's what's inside that matters.

Both new parents were pulled out of their thoughts when the door opened and their guests all filed into the room. The number of guests had grown considerable since Ginny and Mrs. Granger were there last. Hermione recognized every face and was glad to see them, though one person was missing out of the group. There was Remus Lupin, who smiled warmly at her, Tonks, who followed Remus in smiling, Fred and George Weasley, along with their mother, Molly, their father, Arthur, and Ginny, of course. Harry, Mr. and Mrs. Granger were next, followed by, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGongall, and lastly Neville Longbottom, and Seamus Finnegan. The one person Hermione had hoped would show up, and in fact hadn't, was Ron. She hadn't actually thought he would come, but did want him to be there. She thought they over came their differences at her reception, but sadly, she realized some things cannot be forgotten so quickly. She supposed, he just need time, time and space.

Once every one was settled down, and warned to keep their voices down, it was Remus who spoke up first. "So, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," to Hermione's surprise, his tone was still as calm as ever it was when he said her new last name, "what are you going to name these two wonderful babies?"

She smiled over her shoulder at Draco then down at her little boy. Gazing into Remus's face she said, "Well, Draco and I have given their names a considerable amount of thought. We have several names picked since we didn't know their gender until today. But." She turned to Draco and said, "If you'd please swap with me." Draco smiled at his little girl then laid her in Hermione's lap and took their baby boy from her hands.

Hermione held her daughter close to her and kissed her gently, as Draco did the same with his son, "This beautiful little girl's name will be," She looked through the crowd of people, directly into Ginny's face and continued. "Reagan Ginerva Malfoy."

Remus smiled, knowing where the baby's middle name originated from, and Ginny squealed. "That's a lovely name, Hermione, but tell me, where did the first name come from, I think we all know who gave her the middle name." Again Ginny squealed, she apparently hadn't been informed she was having the baby named after her.

"Well," Hermione cleared her throat. "We had a hard time picking the names, there are so many possibilities, but we've decided if we did in fact have a girl, the first letter of her first name would coincide with the second letter of her father's name. It's odd, I know, but it made sense to us."

Remus nodded. He agreed, it was an odd way of naming the babies, but the name was beautiful nonetheless.

"What about him," Fred pointed at the baby in Draco's arms, "What's his name then?"

Draco, this time, answered. "His name," he directed his gaze to Harry "Will be Evyn James Malfoy."

Harry grinned from ear to ear and simply nodded at Draco, acknowledging the face that he knew Evyn's middle name was taken from his own.

Draco, deciding to go in-depth with an explanation, just as Hermione had, before he was asked, continued, after a few murmurs from the guests. "Evyn's name, like Reagan's, was taken from the second letter in Hermione's name, and of course, his middle name was taken from Harry."

George laughed, "Yeah, you couldn't very well give him a name like Harry, could you? Who'd want a stupid name like that?" His comment quickly warranted him an elbow in the side from his mother, as well as, one in his other side from his sister. Grumbling softly he rubbed his hands over his sides and decided not to voice his opinion again.

Draco chuckled, "No, Harry's my best mate; there was no other option there."

Harry and Ginny smiled at one another as every person in the room began to fuss over the babies. They both knew this was the beginning of something beautiful but didn't know which beginning that was.

Dumbledore stood from his seat on the couch and clapped his hands together. "If I may," he peered over his half moon spectacles at Hermione and Draco, "I think it's time we all leave the new parents some time together with their children."

Everyone in the room groaned, wanting to spend just a little more time, but knew he was right, Hermione and Draco deserved time with their children.

Luckily, there weren't any non-magic people present in the room at the time, or they would have more than likely dropped dead on the spot when every non-family member, excluding Harry and Ginny, suddenly disappeared with a series of loud pops.

Ginny and Harry approached Hermione's bed, hand in hand, and smiled down at them. Ginny bent to kiss both babies on the forehead, then she kissed Draco's cheek, hugged Hermione and said, "I think Harry and I will be off, you two call if you need anything at all."

Hermione stroked Reagan's little head with her finger tips and replied, "Thanks, Gin. You two go and have some fun, will you?"

Ginny gave her a saucy grin, "Oh, don't worry, we will."

Harry and Draco exchanged looks once again, knowing just what Ginny was referring to. Harry shook Draco's hand; rather he attempted to but had to settle for touching palms because Draco still held Evyn in his arms. "I'll see you later, mate." Harry said.

In seconds, both Harry and Ginny disappeared, leaving Hermione and Draco alone with their children and the Grangers.

"Finally," Draco sighed, "we've got our happy ending, Mine."

**The End **

* * *

A/N: Again, I do hope you all enjoyed finishing this story as much as I did. Though this one has been a big part of my life for several long months, and I will miss it, I know it was time to bring it to an end. Please PLEASE please, let me know what you thought, and do be honest, I can take it, I promise. At any rate, Thanks for reading! And feel free to take a look at my other works, if you haven't already done so. ;) Eternaly yours, Sway 


End file.
